A Different Tale of Ash Ketchum!: Specials!
by Robin.exe
Summary: This here will be where all Special related chapters, will be placed in. Separating themselves from Different Tales of Ash Ketchum. You can get all the information within the Author notes! Rated M to be safe, and there will be...SOME lemons, but not all the time. This is where All Pokemon Movies and Specials will be placed.
1. Mewtwo Strikes Back Part 1

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hello everyone, here it is! The special thank you Fanfic, I have been hinting at for couple days now and on my profile! I hope you all ready to read this special 4 Part...maybe 5 parts story I am about to share. This story, I am still trying to decide if it will be canon or not to Different Tale of Ash Ketchum, so I am not entirely sure yet. But...up to you guys, think this should have some connection and be canon to the main Different Tale of Ash Ketchum? All the while, some special thanks to IllMindBrandon, for writing out his part for this story. With his Oc Tey showing up in the middle of the story XD. Thank you again, so yeah. I hope you all enjoy, and have an amazing time reading Part 1. This is the special thank you story, I have made for all those who had stuck by the story, left great reviews and positive feedbacks, to even suggesting ideas! I really, really hope you all like and enjoy Part 1 of this 4 part, but possibly 5 part story XD.  
**

 **And yes, your eyes are not deceiving you! There is actual timeline in the anime, Ash's journey started in the year 1955! The beginning of this story will take 10 years before Ash's journey, to then 4 years before Ash's journey, to then present time of 1955. So yeah, enough of my ramblings! On with the 1k special Fanfic and Special Thank you story to all my readers : ). Also, part 2 is 99% done!**

 **xxx**

 **"** August 6th, 1940." Announced a middle-aged man. "My name is Dr Fuji, I have been tasked with an important project and research from one of my benefactors back home in the region of Kanto. We've been assign to go and seek out a mythical Pokemon, who is said to have gone extinct, never to be discovered or even found throughout the years. The elusive Pokemon name, Mew." Fuji monologue. As a man wearing archaeologist traveling outfit. Moving and slashing away wild life that was getting in him, and his teams way. With his fellow workers and researchers following right behind him.

"This Pokemon is considered to be the very first, if not, last of its kind. It's almost said that no one would able to meet one at all. Although, this may be true to fiction and those who don't believe the Pokemon exist, or those able to solve or discovered where it truly lies and rests within our world." Fuji after removing some plant life with a light grunt. Gave a quiet sigh of amazement, along with his team. As they all stared curiously at what appears to be, a mural. A Mural depicting an illustration of what looks like the Pokemon Mew. "We, have found such a place where the Pokemon may exist." He monologue. As a brief shadow of a Pokemon flew over the research teams head, pausing for a bit and then darting away.

Before they could turn around and see who it was, the figured disappeared. "For weeks after arriving to the ruins and setting up camp. We began our research and excavation of the surrounding area. In hopes and praying to whatever beings out there, to give us the results and research we need o finding the Pokemon, or even piece of it's fur hidden around the area." The man said as he kept walking to then blinking his eyes from some dust getting into his eyes. After, sweeping up some dirt and then tilts his head down. Finding another illustration of Mew, making him to groan and rub two fingers against the bridge of his nose. "For why we are here in search for the Pokemon? " He then gets up and stretches out his back. Staring straight up towards the skies and canopy of the forest. Spotting Mankey's, some Butterfree's and even some Beautifly's flying over head, or swinging from tree to tree.

"My benefactor, who goes by the name of Giovanni. Graciously became curious of my work and researching of a project of mine. "The Cloning project", to which I and my team, are able to not only clone things and replicate the DNA of a living creature. But, we can also be able to create life, create Pokemon from this research alone!" The man then gasp when he heard some shouting of his name. Coming from his researchers, a female and male running on over towards him. "This...is what attracted Giovanni to our research. Asking of me and my team, to go and creating the Ultimate Pokemon, the Pokemon that is so powerful, so strong that only he alone can command and tame."

"Professor..!" Shouted the female voice. Heading inside the ruins where Fuji is, breathing and gasping for air with her partner. "We found it, we found the fossil and we believe it belongs to Mew!" She exclaimed. Making the professor to widen his eyes behind his glasses, to then stepping close to them and opening up the box they brought back.

"This is the only reason why Giovanni supported us and having us, travel so far in order to find Mew...his purpose I couldn't care less about. MY goal, our reasoning to doing this Cloning project, means much more, than making the ultimate Pokemon...and soon. I will be able to bring her back. Long as this fossil is legit and real, relating to the illustrious Pokemon Mew? Then we can move things forward and prove to the world, the fools who branded me as crazy, and my loving wife...that what I am doing? Isn't wrong."

xxx

"We've headed on back to our research lab, out somewhere in the middle of the ocean. Where there, we began conducting and experimented on our new specimen. Analyzing the Mew fossil we brought home with us. Forming and breaking down the DNA structure of said fossil...amazed we were to discover that it truly was, a fossil belonging to the Pokemon Mew." Sounds of computers and different color lights began glowing, blurring out and even fading in and out rhythmically inside a dim-lit hallways and dorm rooms within the building. As sounds of footsteps could be heard clapping against the tile floors, with shuffling and shifting of papers being moved out. Handing to another person and then being dumped into some waste basket.

"A year had pass ever since we came home with the fossil, intent on figuring out the deconstruction of the fossil. Proving itself to be quite hard to analyze. To be read and figuring out the proper way, to cloning and finding the right DNA strings that's needed for the process to happen."

"Professor welcome back, we have good news." A female voice called out. After watching one of the doors, leading into the lab opening up and revealing the gray hair color man. Stepping in and walking down the flight of stairs over to her. "The process and analyzing of the fossil is finally complete. We are nearing the final stages, to start creating and forming the right body type, for our new Pokemon. ' _Mewtwo'!_ " She said. Handing the professor the research clipboard. As he hums and smiles with acceptance, handing the clipboard back with a nod.

"That is good to hear. Our efforts are finally going to be paid off, how are the other Pokemon?" Fuji asks. As he and the woman began walking down past couple of tubes, filled with brown looking liquid substance inside of them. With wires and doodads, all connected and sticking against what appears to be the starting Pokemon, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. But...looking quite different than the original's, as they have distinct and interesting patterns on their body and skin. Weird marks that is show casing, they aren't exactly the same as the original's nor, do they even remotely look like them. Except for the shape of their bodies and possibly their cries.

"The vitals of the other Pokemon and their brainwaves, are doing excellent sir." The female said as they continued walking down and past the testing tubes. Who had the Pokemon inside of them, then their vision starting to get blurred out. Or more of witnessing, a illuminating rainbow color light. Blinding them lightly, making the woman to pause and give a caring, but also sad smile towards the professor.

As he stares fondly and lovingly towards the strange light. Knowing the reasoning behind this light, and the reason for him to making this laboratory and research of cloning. "The Pokemon, although stable in their brain waves and life force. We can't put any field testing to them just yet, as you said." The woman then looks down with her eyes. Closing halfway and then looks away from Fuji.

"We don't want to make any mistakes, as not only will they lose the will." The man then closed his eyes halfway. "They will die." He told the woman. As he then moves a hand up against the glass tube, having the glowing energy of light. Smiling fondly. "But this time it won't be happening, we will succeed...and I will once again. See her smiling face, her happy and playful presence once more." He softly said. Getting the woman and the researchers all around him, to look happily towards Dr Fuji, as they nodded and reassured him. They will do everything in their power, to making sure that things. Will go their way and be successful in creating life _AND_ bringing the new life into their world!

"Soon, Amber. We will be reunited once more, we will be living together as a family." Fuji silently said to the strange light source. Who is named Amber, as he gently places his hand onto the container. "You're mother doesn't know the anguish, the terrible times I went through. When you passed away: Amber, please come through this ordeal. Come back to me, and we can be a family once more." He said while placing his head on the container. Closing his eyes, as they twitched and furrow from the memory long ago. So long and yet, so fresh in his mind of that horrible day.

Unable to do anything to help his daughter. Powerless, helplessly watching his own flesh and blood. Dying in front of him, passing away on her own little bed and bedroom. Filled with so many things, filled with toys, clothes and even Pokemon items. Knowing how much she would no doubt, probably wanting to be with Pokemon or possibly becoming a trainer. The tears he shed on that day with his wife. Holding his little girl's hands in his own. Doing everything he could do to staying strong, not look weak in front of his daughter. As the last thing he remembers telling him before passing. Of him...telling her the story once more. About how Pokemon, legends of their tears when they share amazing emotions and feelings for those they cared for? Dances through the air and into the skies, touching wherever the tears could.

Bringing life into the world, bringing beauty and emotions to those who needs it. Sharing their energy to the world. Bringing those who are weak, back to their legs and standing on their own two feet! To experience the life they were given by those they love. As the coldness and damp of her hands were slowly fading away, her skin becoming quite pale and sickly. To her smiling softly towards her father. As her last words... " _How wonderful Life can be, right daddy?_ " were the last words he heard her say. Before her head, fully goes onto its side and lays still on the pillow.

Causing Fuji and his wife to break down and let all the pent up sadness and sorrow consumed them. After the death of their daughter, and setting up a funeral for her. The professor went onto a long, five months depression state. Never once coming out of the basement of his home, never spending any time or day with his wife, to cope with the lost of his daughter, the lost of his bundle of joy. Always leaving right after lunch, breakfast or even dinner is being cooked or made by his wife.

Just taking the food with him down into the basement. Telling his wife that he is working, half-lying to her when she asks, if he is alright. Which the replies she only receives from him is " _I'm fine, I am busy with work. Let me know when dinner is made.'_ And closes the door behind him. Never once knowing what it is he's doing down there, or what it is he's working on. All she knows: is that important research for Pokemon scientists in the region, is being made down there along with inventions of his.

Till one day on a very cloudy and windy gray day. The wife figured enough was enough and decided to figure out, exactly what it is that her husband. Has been doing over the past six months, avoiding her and always heading downstairs. To work on whatever it is he's researching. Acting so strangely around the house. Certain days, whenever he comes out; the wife will see him constantly make his way over to their daughter's bedroom. Grabbing small things that she likes, things she usually plays with. Figuring...he was taking their daughter's items, in means of keeping her memories strong in his thoughts.

Until he got even weirder and began behaving oddly. Not only was he grabbing their daughter's items, but also things such as hair brushes, ribbons, bows and even some hair clippings. This, was becoming quite unsettling and needed answers! So, she decided that she will march into the basement and see exactly, what it was that hes working on. As well telling him terrible news that she thinks will be the right thing to do.

Clicking of the doorknob could be heard from the door. As Fuji, who was typing and clicking his fingers away on the keyboard. Smiled happily and lightly turned his head. Looking over his shoulders, hearing the sounds of the wooden staircase. Creaking from each step his wife is no doubt, making in order to stay quiet and possibly surprise him. "Honey, what is going on down here? What have you been doing that you had to take our daughter's, stuff from her bedroom?" She asks. She then quickly gasps and threw her hands up against her chest and near her chin.

Noticing a strange light anomaly glowing inside what appears to be a container. A very large container, being filled with what looked to be a weird dirty looking liquid. As she then slowly turns her head away from the light and down towards the computer screen. Watching what looked like the DNA molecules, spinning and twirling in a 3d fashion on screen. "Fuji...w-what is this? What...have you done?!"

"I have done it!" Fuji said while spreading his arms out. "I have gotten through a scientific break through, and managed to succeed to bringing her back." His voice was full of hope. Sincerity in his tone, turning to his side and extending his right arm towards the tube. "I brought...brought her back honey. Amber is back to us!" He choked up and approaches the canister. Laughing with a happy and sad tone. "Isn't it beautiful, it took me awhile and nearly 5 months. But I have done it, I have brought our daughter back!" He exclaimed spinning around. Looking at what seems to be a horrid look on his wife's face.

"What...no, no Fuji this is wrong! This is insane why...what the hell impulses you to doing this!?" She exclaimed nearly falling down the steps, as she rushes her way down. Moving over towards the man, being about five steps away from him. Watching him still having a smile, tears falling down his eyes as he is breathing lightly and trying to control his emotions.

"The impulse of my research brought me to this conclusion!" He told her while walking over towards the computer. Typing on it rather quickly, bringing up some menus and windows of data and brain waves. "See, see dear? There she is...this wave of energy and brain waves, is proof. Proof! That our daughter is back and with us, alive inside." He then moves an arm towards the container. Where the bright light is shining lustrous. To then shining brighter when the mother, approached it with a very scared look.

"See! There was a spike in her brainwave." Fuji said nearly choking and crying on the desk. "She remembers you dear, she can see you. She knows your her mother..." He said just watching the brainwaves. Breaking down and shaking his shoulders with light chuckles, to then beginning whimpering and hiccuping. "Our daughter is alive...I did it, I manage to clone her. We...we can be a family again!"

The mother just stares and drowns out everything her husband was saying to her. Informing her about the many things he went through. In order to bring her back, to making sure the right DNA samples and items were used correctly! In order to bring life back to their daughter. The wife turns her head look over at the man, having quite the devastated look. "Don't you agree-".

He nearly jumped when his wife screamed. "NO!" Causing the light inside the canister, to turn into different shades of blue and purple. "No, no, no! Fuck Fuji! This isn't right, what you are doing is fucking wrong!" She screamed while thrusting a finger at the canister. Breathing and exhaling harshly at the man. "This isn't our daughter! She will never be our daughter, and you know it!"

"What are you saying...!?" Fuji shouted loudly while stepping forward and raising his fist to his chest. "I did what no researcher has ever done my dear! I have created life, I had brought our daughter back from the dead." He then went and grabs her shoulders shaking her lightly. Tears streaming down his cheeks and face, falling down onto the floor. Looking quite devastated at what she is telling him.

"Don't you want her back? Don't...don't you want our Amber back?" He asks. He then felt a hard smack across his cheek, followed by another one. Causing him to stumble backwards and tripping over his chair, causing the keyboard and even the computer to fall over. Stopping just mere inches from the edge of the desk, and getting stop by his wife.

"You...are a monster. What makes you think you could play GOD!" She shouted. "This!" She then moves her hand right towards the canister. Having the light source, becoming quite dark blue and looking quite depressing. "THING! Is not Amber, and it will never be Amber!" She shouted and began whaling and crying heavily, as she began sniffling as her chest began heaving in and out. "You don't play GOD Fuji, you should never do so. Whatever you did or trying to do, will blow up in your face!" She screamed and nearly wanted to slap him again.

Only to decide to back off and let it all out. "She's gone, she's fucking gone Fuji! And she's not coming back and no clone, no matter how much you denied." As she looks at the light source. "This is never, ever going to be Amber. She is nothing, and noway in hell will you be able to construct her. Just out of DNA samples or whatever garbage you've collected!"

"SHES NOT GARBAGE!" Fuji screamed as he scrambled back onto his feet. To then widened his eyes and nearly felt his world collapsing when he watches his wife. Turning her head at him, having the most broken look on her face.

"No...but the man in front of me is. I'm sorry Fuji, I-I can't live here anymore, not knowing that the man I used to love. Is becoming a monster."

Xxx

"That was the last I've seen my wife, before she left me and Amber alone in the house." Fuji monologue as he felt a stray tear, falling down his face and hits against the desk in front of Amber's two canister. "She divorced me and left me on my own, leaving me with nothing but my research. My projects and a empty home. Along with the ring we had our vows for each other, was thrown into the trash bin. With her note or letter she wrote, planning to leaving me ever since I spent most of my life. In the basement, to bringing back Amber, to bring life back to our little girl. All for her, all for my wife to not cope with the lost and sadness anymore." The man then looks up at the light of his daughter.

He then smiled fondly at her and then turned his attention over towards his assistants. Informing him that the results have been put together. And are ready to begin making the Pokemon for Giovanni. "Soon Amber, if all goes well and Mewtwo survives the process?" The man then places his hand onto the canister. "And shows stability? Then I...no, _WE_ can finally be together and will have the body you rightfully deserve. I am so sorry, you had to wait this long my dear." Fuji then lifts his glasses and rubs a finger across his eyes.

"Professor, we are ready to begin. Just gives us the word and we will get things started." A female voice said. Explaining to Fuji; to give the word and let them know that they can begin. As Dr Fuji turns to her and then the others. Who were sitting down in front of their computer consoles, ready and waiting for his command. Some of them were also nodding in their direction, believing in him.

"Alright, begin the procedure! Make sure to keep an eye on the vitals, construct and base a foundation body for the Pokemon!" Fuji said. Moving and stretching his arms out, to each and individual working member of the room. "We must make sure we succeed, if you find anything out of the norm." He then paused after reaching over to his own computer console. At the other end of the large room. "Let's try and be diligent. Much as I don't mind some failures, our investor wouldn't like it. If we send him bad news: be best in us to make sure this all goes well." The man informed them all. As he then stares over at the tube, which will contain the new Pokemon. Who will be created for Giovanni's needs and whatever he has in stored, for the Pokemon.

"I just hope we are doing the right thing." He said with a defeated sigh. Lowing his head and shaking it, going ahead and began typing on his computer. To begin the process and create the Ultimate Pokemon!

Xxx

It was dark, no sounds, nothing surrounding the little creature. Who is curled up in a small ball, her eyes closed and sleeping soundly. Feeling herself levitating and floating. At least...she thinks her body is floating? Her skin was the color white, surrounding her entire upper part of her body. Small ears folded against her back, with a very peculiar muzzled? Though more shape like a human mouth than anything, she can feel her tail swishing around lightly. While hugging her three ball fingers around her sides, to then beginning to open her eyes slowly. " _Where am I...?"_ She asked herself. As she blinked her eyes, to then opening them and looking around at the vast darkness. " _Why am I here...where is this place?"_ She continued asking questions to no one.

Hoping and praying for anyone who is in this weird...void? Could answer her, to respond to her questions? As her voice was scared and frightful. Not understanding what is going on, or where she is as things began to start becoming...scary for her. " _Is anyone there? Can...can someone please."_ The female creature continued speaking. Standing up, or at least she thinks shes standing, stretching out her legs downward, extending her lower body the fur color being purple and covering around her lower stomach and the rest of her lower body. Minus the thighs and legs, floating to the left and then to the right. Scanning the vast darkness she is currently in. Losing hope and becoming quit fearful there is no one here...

"Hi!" Or she thought. As another voice finally chimed in. Causing the small creature to spin around and meet face to face, with what appears to be...a young creature? "Hello, what is your name?" The strange creature asked. Looking over at the creature curiously, while levitated closer to her. Making the creature to lean back a bit, to then tilting her head. Curiously staring back with her blue eyes.

"My name...?" The creature asked. To which the one in front of her, who is wearing what appears to be a white dress. Nodded, to then smiling cutely towards the female creature. "I don't think I have a name...I think." She then looks down in thought. "At least don't think I have one?"

"Oh? Well from the way you look and what my daddy had told me. You look like a Pokemon, since you don't look like a human?" The girl said. Levitating and floating in a circle around the now Pokemon. Who looked up at her and follows her with her eyes.

"Pokemon, Human? What, what is a Pokemon and a Human?" The female Pokemon asked. As she stops spinning to stare at the creature. Who went back to where she originally floated or enter into the conscious of this Pokemon. Who cutely leans forward and having her hands stretched behind her.

"Well, you're already looking at a human. To which I need to introduce myself." She giggles while curtsy cutely in front of the female Pokemon. To then combing her right hand over her green hair. "My name is Ambertwo." Ambertwo said towards the Pokemon. Who tilted her head lightly on the right, wagging her tail lightly.

"Ambertwo?" The female Pokemon repeated. As she stood upright and watches the girl nodding. "Are all Ambertwo human? Are humans named Ambertwo as well?" She asked cutely. She then saw Amber giggling lightly while shaking her head.

"Of course not silly, I'm the only one who is name Amber. And sort of, like Pokemon, humans comes in many different sizes and shapes. Having different color eyes too. That is what my daddy told me." She said with a giggle. Watching the Pokemon in front of her, to just stare vacantly at her. Having the young nine year old girl to smile softly. "Oh, maybe you're that new Pokemon my dad brought home. Based off from the Mew fossil he and his team came back!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together. "So maybe your name is Mewtwo!"

"Mew...Two?" The female Mewtwo repeated slowly at first. But then felt a weird feeling, shooting through her chest. Having the Pokemon touching her chest. "Mewtwo, why does that name make my chest feel tingly?" She asked. Rubbing and caressing the part of her body, laughing lightly to then widen her eyes. Slapping her hands at her mouth. "What-what was that noise I just made? Am I...becoming something?!"

"Oh don't worry about that, you're expressing happiness when I told you your name!" Ambertwo said with a giggle while happily leaning forward. "What you felt was your heart, liking the name and figuring out who you are. And why your voice sounded funny, is you laughing." She said. As she demonstrated by making herself laugh. "See! Everyone can laugh, even Pokemon can laugh when they're feeling happy or excited."

Mewtwo stares up at her and then looks down in thought, as she then eye smiled. "Happy...happiness is what I am feeling? As that is what my heart is telling me?" She asked while giving another cute laugh. Causing a tickle sensation to go through her body, enjoying the feeling greatly. Laughing and smiling towards Ambertwo. Though she stops after realizing the question she wanted to ask. "Where...are we exactly Ambertwo?" Mewtwo asks with curiosity.

"Where are we?" She repeated while then humming. To then smiling. "Where we are is a special place! I don't know what it is exactly, but we can imagine and think of anything while we are here." She then moves her hands out. "Even our friends are here with us too!" She informed. Making Mewtwo to blink her eyes confusingly, to then gasping lightly when more creatures began appearing before her.

All of them having what appears to be markings on their bodies. Standing out quite profusely with how they look. "This here is Charmandertwo, Bulbasaurtwo and Squirtletwo. They're my friends and I have no doubt, they want to be your friend too." Ambertwo said. Turning towards the female Pokemon with a giggle. "You have us now Mewtwo, you don't need to feel alone anymore!"

"Friends..." She then looks at the creatures. And then back to Ambertwo, lifting a hand and points at them. "Are they...Pokemon?" She asks. Getting the new friends of hers, to cheer and saying their Pokemon cries to her. As Ambertwo nods, informing and telling the Female Pokemon. Of how they are the clones of the starter Pokemon for new trainers.

"But you don't have to worry about that anymore. Come on, let's go and play!" Ambertwo said happily. Making the Pokemon happily chirp or roar in excitement while Mewtwo; tilts her head lightly on the right. Wondering what is play? If so, play what? "Don't worry Mewtwo, we can help you and ask any questions you may have." She then moves towards the Pokemon. Grasping her hand gently and began pulling her and bringing her over to the others. As they began flying and levitating in a large circle, laughing and giggling at one another. Having fun just flying or spinning around in the empty void.

As this was making them semi-sick, but at the same time, having the time of their lives! Even Mewtwo, who is still trying to understand, all these emotions and feelings coursing through her body. To smile and laugh along with the Pokemon and her human friend Ambertwo. Enjoying their presence and felt relief of never being alone anymore.

Xxx

Outside of the multiple testing tubes filled with the strange liquid. Housing a Charmander, a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle and now. The newest Pokemon of the group and being created for Giovanni, Mewtwo. Were being observed and watching over by the multiple researchers in the lab. Typing away on the computers, watching carefully on the Brainwaves of everyone.

"What is happening, is something wrong?" Fuji's voice could be heard entering the room. After the man stepped out from his office. Getting some of the scientists and researchers, to turn their heads at him and then beckon him, to come on over and see himself. "Something wrong with the Clones? And what about Amber?" He asked once more. Approaching the testing tube that has the illuminating light that belongs to Amber.

"Nothing is wrong sir, everything seems to be going fine." A male voice announced. Bringing up the brainwaves of Mewtwo and the other clones. Up on the screen. "It just seems like Ambertwo, has made contact. Through telepathy, with both the clones and Mewtwo, and seems to be speaking with them. Discussing something we are not sure, but seeing the brainwaves." The man then stretches his arm out with the eraser of a pencil. Tapping against the screen, showing the wavelengths of Mewtwo and Amber. "Seems like Ambertwo, is making friends with Mewtwo and had calmed her down greatly from being stressed out."

Fuji hummed lightly in surprised and then smiled fondly. That is definitely her girl, she always kind and generous to those around her...even to the Pokemon. "Thank goodness, I thought we were losing them or something terrible happened." Fuji tone was relaxed and relieved. He then rests a hand onto the console, staring at the wavelengths. "What are they doing right now?"

"Right now?" The man who is sitting in front of him. Stares down at his computer, chuckling lightly and gives a caring smile up at his boss. "We are not sure Dr Fuji, we can only read and figure things out. Through their wavelengths, we don't know exactly what is happening." The man informed.

This had Fuji humming lightly and shook his head. 'I see..." He then stares at Ambertwo capsule. "She was always like that when she was alive. I cannot wait, till the time has come for when we bring them all here. Even having them play with one another and going outside to see the world."

A female assistant spoke up, interrupting Fuji. "Sorry to bother you sir. But much as that is..quite nice. But we still have to keep in mind, of our benefactor waiting for our results." She said. Making him to turn his attention at her with confusion. But then sheepishly looks away, when she leans back on the chair. Crossing her arms over her chest, giggling. "Being a father has to wait, especially if we make sure. Everything goes right! Then, we will allow everyone to be out from their testing tubes and spend time outside." She said.

"You're right, alright make sure you all keep an eye on the brainwaves." Fuji told everyone as he then points to three scientists. "We have to make sure that my theory will be right, if Mewtwo and the clone Pokemon survives, and becoming stable." The man paused. He then turns towards the light source, belonging to Amber and then towards Mewtwo, smiling.

"We don't want to scare Mewtwo, having her feel like she has no purpose in this world." He told everyone, who all were staring confusingly at him. "Remember, we are creating the Ultimate Pokemon." He shifted his gaze at everyone. "The last thing we need now, is a Pokemon who feels threaten and thinks all human life, is nothing but dangerous to her...and probably other Pokemon."

That is the last thing they need right now. Is a super and powerful being of who knows what, out there in the world. Going around hunting down everyone, who isn't Pokemon. Strike them down and possibly killing them; for mistreating Pokemon and seeing them nothing but tools. "We have to be sure Mewtwo, knows she is welcomed in our world. Knowing she can...trust us." He then closed his eyes and gave a very depressed sigh. "At least, until Giovanni comes and picks her up. Let's just pray to Arceus...she will be understanding after all of this." He said. As his reflection could be seen on the testing tube .That's housing Mewtwo inside of it, frowning and thinking over of what they're doing...is the right thing?

Xxx

Back inside the thoughts and minds of the clones, Amber and Mewtwo. They can be seen happily flying forward through the dark void, giggling and laughing to one another. As they were twirling around each other, doing loops and happily holding one another hands. "Ambertwo, what is this feeling? Blowing against our bodies, your hair and Charmander's fire?" Mewtwo asks towards the girl. As the dark void, begins to transition and fading away out of existence.

Being replaced by what appears to be blue-monotone color looking skies, with gray fluffy clouds here and there in the skies. Trees, grass and open fields could be seen from down below. Making Mewtwo to gasp in wonder and amazement, of what is happening and watching things changing before her. As she stuck close to Amber, holding the girl's hand, feeling her fingers comfortably holding onto her three digit fingers.

"That Mewtwo, is the wind!" Said Amber smiling towards the heavily curious Pokemon. "It's what brings air and brushes along anything, it touches to be lifted up into the air." She informed. Facing back forward with a wide smile. "The wind help us, from what I could hear daddy saying, know if the air is icy cold, or is bringing warm spring and summer air to our city, lands or village." She informed. As the group continued soaring and flying through the skies.

"Wind huh." Mewtwo then purred lightly as she closes her eyes, enjoying the nice warm and comforting breeze blowing through her body. Laughing cutely and stares back at Amber. "It is nice, you are right Amber." She then hears Charmandertwo and the other clones. Agreeing with her and making silly postures and gestures, while soaring through the skies. With Squirtle, floating backwards with its back facing down towards the ground. In a relaxing fashion, as they continue flying through the skies, to then stopping slowly and hovering above what appears to be structures to Mewtwo.

"Amber, what are those strange things?" She asks while pointing down below. Where Amber, who floated next to her. Hums lightly and blinked her green eyes, at the many different building and rooftops. Of the hometown she grew up in. "Are those people and Pokemon too?" Mewtwo asks curiously towards the girl.

Amber smiled and shook her head. "Nope! Those are called houses, homes to people. This is where people live in Mewtwo, even sometime Pokemon who are really close friends or partners to us people." She stated. The girl then faces at Mewtwo with her hands folding behind her back. "You see, Pokemon are sometime pets to people, and even sometimes. Battling partners or best friends!"

"Partners, pets, battling partners?" Mewtwo repeated slowly. Though still intrigued about all of this information. It can be seen with how her tail is wagging curiously. "What are those? Are they like the foods you've mentioned earlier, or appliances?" She asks. Then smiled happily when she got a big laugh out of the girl. Who is doing everything she can, to control herself and holding her stomach.

"You made a joke!" Amber shouted. Getting Mewtwo to now openly laughing; nodding her head and joins in the laughter of the young girl. "See! I told you , you will understand everything soon, Mewtwo.!" Giggles the girl and then gasps happily. She then felt Mewtwo, holding her hands comfortably, having the cutest look she could offer.

"Do you think..we could be living together, Amber?" Mewtwo asks. Making the girl to just smile broadly at the Pokemon. "Wherever we are or where we wind up in? Do you think, I could...could be your partner?" The female Pokemon said. She then looks over at the other clones with a smile. "Of course, with them too! We don't want them to be left out, right?" She asks with a bright eye smile towards Amber.

"Of course Mewtwo! I would have it any other way, I am sure my daddy." Amber started saying. Clasping her hands together with Mewtwo's. Shaking them. "Will no doubt allow everyone here to live together, to be with each other and be in our own family!." She stated while tiling her head cutely. "From here on out Mewtwo, we make a promise that we will see each other. On the other side!"

Bringing happy tears down Mewtwo's face, as she sniffs and wipes them away with one arm. As she nods. "Yes, it is a promise. I cannot wait till we see each other, face to face!" She said. Then laughed with the human girl, as their friends came flying by and collides with the two. Dog piling in midair and began wrestling with one another, tickling each other and even tugging on Amber's dress playfully. Getting the girl to happily giggle and laugh. She then pulls away and waved her arms in a follow me motion. "Come Mewtwo, I want to show you my remember place! I want to show you guys where I live, before meeting you all!" She exclaimed excitedly. Zooming across the skies and straight towards the city.

Having Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo and Bulbasaurtwo to follow right behind her. With Mewtwo following behind them, with incredible speed! Smiling and laughing, happily blushing at the many things she and the others could have fun, once they are out of wherever they are. Meeting each other finally in person, instead of whatever this world they are in right now is? Oh, the many places they could visit! The many games they've could enjoy, all the foods she and the other Pokemon. Could eat and enjoying the flavors, the sweetness with the girl!

Oh the many possibilities they can experience! It was making Mewtwo quite ecstatic, to share all of these things with her new friends. But, the question now is that...how or when will they wake up? From whatever it is that's preventing them, from waking up. " _More importantly, who is Amber's father? She tells us so much about him, she never really describes who he is? Or what he looks like?"_ Mewtwo thought to herself.

"Mewtwo watch where you're." Amber tried to warn the female Pokemon. Then twitch her body, when the Pokemon. Looks up at her and then forward and let's out a loud scream of fright. Followed by what sounds like someone, hitting against a wall. Causing the clones and Amber, to then gasping in concern for their new friend. They quickly stop their flight and zoom down towards the female Pokemon. Who had not paid attention to where she was going, having her crashing into the side of one of the many houses.

To then watching the Pokemon, lightly groaning and placing both hands against the wall. Trying her best to pull herself out, of the wall. Feeling a tugging sensation around and on her tail. To then hearing what sounded like the clones and Amber's voice, grunting and groaning; trying their best to pulling Mewtwo out from the wall.

After they got their friend out from the wall and leaving a small indention. Which fixed itself rather quickly, all gathered around the dazed Pokemon. Who shook her head and then blinked her eyes, staring over at the group. Then smiling happily, which then lead into a group laughter. As Mewtwo told Amber and the others that she's okay! And continued their way exploring the ' _Remember place'_ of Amber's memories.

Xxx

"How are the clones?" Dr Fuji voice asked, after coming back to the lab. Having quite the happy tone in his voice. It has been almost a week now, since they've had created Mewtwo. While Mewtwo also meeting and being greeted by his daughter, and the other Pokemon clones. Walking down the ever same hallways. Leading to the large laboratory housing the clones, Mewtwo and Ambertwo. As the man next to him, brings out a clipboard from his underarm. Handing it over to Fuji while saying.

"Everything is going perfectly well! The clones vitals and brainwaves are quite strong, and Mewtwo. Is getting stronger everyday, no doubt she will be able to survive the process if we move things forward." The man then raises an arm. After the Laboratory doors, opening up with a swish and then closes right behind them. "I have no doubt Giovanni will be please of our work, once we show him and offer him Mewtwo. Showing him just how powerful and strong she has become." He said. While they walked by the Pokemon clones and Mewtwo, stopping near the one containing Amber. He watches Fuji looking towards the girl with a fond smile.

"They are in stable condition right now and I think, we should move things forward." He suggested while grabbing the clipboard with both hands. Stretching out his lab coats sleeves. "There is no better time than the present Dr Fuji! Shall we proceed?"

"Yes of course, of course. But if anything what we will be gaining from all of this?" Fuji began saying. Gently rubbing his hands softly on Amber's test tube, feeling stray tears falling down his cheeks. Trying hard not to choke up and get his voice caught in his throat. "Is knowledge...of how to recreate life. Which no doubt-ably be a scientific breakthrough with our research! And soon..." The man then closes his eyes and brought a hand up to his chest, clutching his shirt of where his heart is.

"Be able to bring back the one I hold dear, and been working on for almost a whole year." He then opened his blue eyes behind his specs. Showing determination behind them. "Amber, you will be brought back to me, this will prove to everyone that our research. Knowledge of life, DNA structure and perseverance of science and nature. Be able to create life and make life, to those who are lonely in this world. Or feels like they had lost someone so precious in their lives, they couldn't live themselves to being alone." He said.

Fuji then turns towards the other workers and nodded his head. To which they all nodded back and began working diligently, and quickly on their keyboards. Beginning to start things up and waking the clone Pokemon from their slumber!

Xxx

Back in the realm of the clones minds. The Pokemon and Amber were all laying down softly on the grassy hillside. Staring openly at the skies, watching the clouds going by and moving slowly across the skies. With the bright and warm yellow sun, beaming down on them and covering them in the shades of leaves. "So the sun is warm and hot, and if someone tries to fly into it? They will get burn?" Mewtwo asks towards Amber.

"Yup, though it isn't easy to reach the sun. My daddy said that, in order to reach the sun? Astronauts, have to build this big~ rocket ship." Amber started saying. Spreading her arms wide apart from one another, to emphasize the size of the rocket. "In order to use and blast off into space!"

"I see...what's a rocket ship?" Mewtwo asks curiously. She had learned a whole lot from the human girl and the clone Pokemon. About many things about the world, about things outside of this realm of theirs, or whatever their minds was coming up with. She tilted her head towards the girl, having a fond smile towards her. To then blushing lightly when she shifted her eyes at her, to then smiling fondly back at her. Making Mewtwo, to suddenly look away sheepishly. Earning a small giggle from Amber, who couldn't help but sit up and stretch her arms out. "Amber..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think..." Mewtwo paused her sentence for a bit. Trying to find the right words to use. "Do you think, we...we could be friends forever?" She asks. Sitting up with the girl, staring into Amber's eyes deeply. Who smiled and giggles. "Like even after we wake up and possibly...if not, probably..." Mewtwo began stuttering out. "If we may not recognize each other at first? Will you...still be willing to be my friend?"

"Of course Mewtwo, no matter how different you may look like out of this world? Or how much you may have changed, out there. In the awaken realm." Amber started saying. While looking up at the sky, prompting Mewtwo to doing the same. Swishing her tail curiously of why she's looking up there?

"There is the sunset, letting us know that it is going to sleep." Amber then sighed happily. Grabbing onto Mewtwo's hand, who responded by lightly gripping on it. Humming happily at the sight of the different colors spreading out in their world. Being vibrant colors of orange, red and even yellow! To then transcending into another rays of colors, hues of purple, blue and semi-maroon colors now replacing the brighter colors. To then being dotted with white sparkles in the skies.

"And those are the stars, they light up the night sky. Being there and illuminating the darkness, to show us that we aren't alone." She explained while then gently turning her head at Mewtwo. Bobbing her head. "I even heard that on certain seasons? Illuminse and Volbeat, will come out from the tall grass and dance with their glowing lights they make. Illuminate the night skies and partner up with one another, in a little dance of theirs." She told her. Making the female Pokemon to look at her with fascination, to then smiling with a happy gasp.

"It's so beautiful, I heard from daddy that they're rare to see and quite the show to see." Amber said. As she then looks away with a big smile. "I would love to see it with you and the others Mewtwo, I have no doubt you will like it and enjoy the show!" She turns her head back to the female Pokemon. Smiling brightly at her, who returns the smile and holds tighter on the girls hand.

"I would love that, Amber." She said while giving a light nod. "Do you think your father..." She then looks ahead and up towards the new looking object in the sky. "Will be able to wake us soon? To bring us out of this world, showing us his world and what its offer?" She asked. Swishing and wagging her tail happily. Though gasped when she heard Charmandertwo, gave a worried cry of its name. Alerting everyone to it and had Mewtwo, widening her eyes and gasping in fear of what she is witnessing!

"Char-Charmandertwo, what is wrong?! What's going on with-" She then got interrupted when she turned her attention. To another Pokemon clone, giving out their own cries. Seeing the same thing were happening to Squirtle and Bulbasaur! As they were becoming transparent and slowly disappearing from existence. "What, n-no! What is happening to you guys, what's wrong?!" Mewtwo asked with quite the panic voice in her tone. Looking and whipping her head at the three Pokemon. To then widen her eyes, to then shrinking them to small pupils, seeing and watching Charmandertwo. Turning into nothing but particle dust, as it looks at its hands and literally fading away before her eyes!

"No, no, no!" Screamed Mewtwo. Who tried to get a hold on Charmandetwo, gasping and nearly flipping forward in midair. As she went through the Pokemon, who quickly adjusted herself and then turns around. Watching her friend disappearing right before her eyes! Like the other two, they were experiencing the same thing. "No! Amber, please help me! They-we can't."

"I'm...I'm sorry Mewtwo." The girl voice said with a apologetic voice. Causing Mewtwo to widen her eyes and inhale a lot of air. "This...is goodbye." She told her while particles began appearing around her.

 _"How will I start tomorrow without you here? Whose heart will guide me, ALL the answers disappear..."_

Xxx

"We're losing all readings from the clone Pokemon, Professor!" Shouted one of the female Scientists. Who spun her head towards Fuji, then back on the screen. As more readings were beginning to disappeared from Squirtletwo and Bulbasaurtwo; their vitals and brainwaves quickly diminishing greatly. "Squirtletwo and Bulbarsaurtwo, are also losing their readings as well! Their dropping at an incredible rate, we can't stop it!"

" _Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay?"_

"No...no! Not again!" Shouted Fuji. Whose face turned into shock, then quickly change into frustration and then anger. As he then slams a fist right into the computer desk, causing some of the research papers to fall onto the floor. "This can't be happening...not ever again. We've, we've come to far in our research, our studies into bringing life back!" He growled. Fearing the worst and nightmare soon being true. He shoot his head up towards the screen in front of him, watching as Amber's own readings, vitals and brainwaves were rapidly dropping. "Amber..."

Xxx

"No, not you too!" Mewtwo screamed as she dashes straight towards the girl. Causing her to let out a grunt of pain, to then blinking her eyes. Staring down at the very young Pokemon. "I can't...can't lose you Amber!" She shouted. While looking up at the young girls face, sniffing and hiccuping. "We, we made a promise! We promised that we will be together, we will be friends forever!" Mewtwo cried out while rubbing her face into the girls chest.

" _Best friends forever, never should have to go away!"_

Amber blinked her blue color eyes down at the female Pokemon. As she sees the tears falling from the sad Pokemon. Who is trying her hardest to not cry or look sad in front of her friend, her tail drooping down. "Mewtwo..." The girl then hugs her close to her. Nuzzling her cheek against the Pokemon shoulders. "You...wanna hear a story that my dad always tells me? Whenever I go to sleep?" She asked the Pokemon.

" _What will I do? You know I'm only half without you! How will I make it through~?"_

Who just sniffed and began crying openly on the girl's chest, as she shook her head. "Y-yes...please." Mewtwo asked. As she waits for Amber to begin telling her the story. That her dad always tells her or reads to her whenever she goes to bed. Feeling the girl, stroking and petting her back gently.

" _If only tears could bring you back to me, if only love could find the way!"_

Xxx

" _What would I do, what I would give if you return to me!"_

"Doctor..." A female scientist began saying. Having quite the defeated tone in her voice, as she turns her chair lightly to him. "We..." she then looks away at the floor. "Are losing her too...just like the clones." They all watch Dr Fuji just standing there. His tears dripping down both cheeks of his. His right hand gently touching the testing tube.

 _"Someway, somehow, someday..."_

"It looks like another failure Doctor...what, what should." A male wanted to say. Only to be interrupted suddenly, when Dr Fuji sighs and slides his hand down the testing tube. Watching the illuminating glowing light of Amber, fading and slowly turning purple.

" _If my tears could bring you back to me..."_

" _Daddy, can you tell me that story again?"_ Amber's voice echoed in his head. Recalling the many nights. He had come into her room, his bundle of joy bouncing and jumping lightly on her bed. To then plopping herself down on the bed.

" _I cry you an ocean, if you'd sail on back home again. Waves of emotion, will carry you I know they can!"_

"There is a reason behind my research and why, it is that I wanted to do cloning research." Fuji suddenly said. As he lifted his head, watching his emotions reflecting back to him. Showing great sadness and sorrow on his face. "A tale, a legend as you would say? I read to my little girl every night before bed time." He started saying.

" _Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course. Soon you'll be drifting to the arms of your true north!"_

Xxx

"My daddy says that when Pokemon are sad, their tears...they cry out brings life." Amber started saying. As she continues rubbing and hugging Mewtwo against her. Listening to the Pokemon crying harder now. "One day after a tough and tedious battle, the Pokemon who cared about those they love? Had shed tears to their falling friends..." She began saying. Looking up towards the night sky. Watching it disappearing and transitioning back into the dark void again.

" _Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone bye..."_

"Those tears that fell and landed onto the ground. Will then suddenly start flying and soaring through the skies, filling the air with sparkles and energy. He told me it looked amazing, showing me some paints or pictures, of those who imagine what it will look like." Amber began saying. As the dark void they were in, is starting to become filled with the said sparkles belonging to the Pokemon tears.

" _And still_ t _hey 're still not dry~!"_

Xxx

"I had told her many nights about the " _Legend of the terrible storm."_ A tale, a bedtime story." Fuji began saying. While watching his daughter's lights, fading and slowly disappearing in the testing tube. "It was one of her favorite stories." His breath hitched. As he goes closing his eyes and began shaking his shoulders. "I-I told her of how this storm, nearly wiped out humanity and Pokemon. To which only a few of them had survived." The man then turned his right hand into a fist. "They felt sadness and sorrow for their friends, for the humans who had lost their lives. Had shed their tears, which those said tears, began bringing life back into those. Who had lost their lives." Fuji said.

" _If only tears could bring you back to me! If only love could find the way..."_

Warm fresh tears began falling down his cheeks, watching his daughter fading right before him. "She asked me, one night that if a Pokemon were to shed their tears for her. Will...will they bring her back!" He choked out and closes his eyes. Banging his fist into the testing tube for a bit and nearly breaking down, in front of everyone.

" _What I would do, what I would give if you, Return to me, someday, somehow, someway! If my tears could bring you back to me...~"_

Xxx

"BUT I'M CRYING FOR YOU NOW! WHY ISN'T IT WORKING FOR YOU AMBER!?" Screamed Mewtwo. Watching the girl in front of her, continuing to fade away. Who smiled down at her and gently brushing her hands, along Mewtwo's head. "Please-please...don't leave me. Don't make me be alone again, Amber." She pleaded while hiccuping and trying everything to control her emotions.

" _I hold you close~ And SHOUT the words, I only whispered before~"_

"I'm sorry Mewtwo, I guess it doesn't work in this kind of world?" The young girl said. Though still smiled happily for the Pokemon. Rubbing her cheeks against the female Pokemon, forehead. "But, I am glad to finally have met you though. My daddy...can feel better to knowing, he has successfully saved someone." She said. Her voice now becoming more temporal. Causing Mewtwo to lean back and look up at the girl, tears forming more and more in her eyes. "This...is goodbye Mewtwo. Tell my daddy, I will always love him and to enjoy life." Were the last words she said. Before disappearing completely in front of Mewtwo.

" _For one more chance!"_

Having the female Pokemon to quickly stretch her right arm out, to then going through the girl. A she vanishes into particles, just like the other clones. Making the psychic type Pokemon to hold her hands in front of her. Hiccuping and breathing heavily, from the raw emotions coursing through her body. "No, I-don't want this to be goodbye!" She screamed, looking up into the void. Turning her head to the left and to the right.

" _For one last dance!"_

"We made a promise! We promise that we will be together, to be friends forever!" She shouted and screamed. She then looks back down to her hands, her chest heaving faster and faster. Flexing and curling her ball fingers in and out. "You said we can meet each other out in the waking world! You promised..." Mewtwo began curling her hands against her body.

" _There's not a pain I would not ENDURE!~"_

"You promise...you promised." Mewtwo continued saying. Watching her tears in her blurry vision, continuing to fall into the dark abyss. "What's...good are these tears, if they..." She then pumps her arms out and let out a terrifying scream of bloody murder. "IF THEY CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOU! ARRRGH!"

" _If only tears could bring you back to me!~"_

xxx

Warning sounds were blaring loudly in the lab. Causing everyone who is grieving for Dr Fuji, turn their attention towards Mewtwo's brainwaves. Watching them rising into dangerous levels, while her body began producing a blue like glow, surrounding her body. Pulsating ripples of distortion around her and the testing tubes. "Mewtwo's brainwaves are rising, skyrocketing to dangerous levels!" Shouted one of the male scientists. With others running on over and checking over her readings. Wondering what the hell is causing it.

" _If only love could find the way!~"_

"She's getting to upset, she must've witness Amber's passing! Causing her emotions to become erratic!" Fuji stated in pure panic. Running over towards the console, where a female scientist is sitting at. "Quick! Inject the sedatives, we must calm her down, before she too destroys herself!" Warned the man towards the female.

" _What I would do~"_

"I will! I will try 100% injection." The female scientist announced towards the man. As she began clicking and tapping away on the computer. Watching what appears to be a scale, being filled up with blue energy. "10%...20%...30%"

" _What I would give if you...~"_

xxx

" _Return to me, someday!~"_

"Why, why is it that I am the only one to live!" Scream and shouted Mewtwo. Thrashing and throwing her arms and legs in all directions, in the dark void. Panting and breathing heavily, bulging her eyes wide in pure fear. "Why must I be alone!? What purpose will I have, without you in my life!" She continued screaming, then shutting her eyes tightly. Flashing images of her best friends and herself, playing and flying through many different imaginary worlds and real life locations. That might or may exist in the awaking world. Amber's smiling and happy face...her nice and flowing white dress of hers!

" _Somewhere~!"_

"Amber, Amber please don't leave me alone!" Shouted the female Pokemon. Who widened her eyes and, feeling something funny entering her system. "Don't leave me...please Amber, don't leave me." She began slurring out. For odd reason and unknowingly; the female Pokemon can feel tiredness consuming her, as if her body is slowly shutting itself. " _No...am I, fading away too?"_ She thought to herself. While looking down to her arms, struggling to keeping them up, watching them begin moving close to her body. " _I'm not disappearing? How...is that possible?"_

" _Somehow!~"_

"50%, 60%...Mewtwo's vitals and brainwaves are returning back to normal." The female muffled voice said. Alerting Mewtwo, the best to her abilities, having her looking around the dark void. Turning her head lightly around the dark void.

"Good, good..." A male voice this time. One that is familiar and sounding quite depressed, but at the same time relieved. To hearing about her vitals being normal? "I...can't even think what would happened, if Mewtwo were to pass." His voice. Is...serene and scared for her?

" _Dr Fuji...Amber's...Father."_ She connected the dots and figured out why it is, she feels so tired and sleepy. He must've found a way, to having the girl go and force into a sleep induced coma. Doing everything in his power, his control, of wanting to keep Mewtwo calm and alive. " _Why...why do you want me to live? Why, couldn't you have saved Amber?"_ Mewtwo thought to herself. Doing her best to fight against whatever it is, is making her tired and forcing her to sleep. But managed to make out couple more muffled sentences and words from Fuji.

"No...I don't want Mewtwo to forget any of this." The man's voiced said. To which Mewtwo, through slit eyes, felt something touching against a invisible wall. The darkness in front of her, blurring and changing before her. Showing what appears to be a hand, with a caring touch of her test tube. Gently slides down the glass a bit, having a very sad but also happy smile. "Amber, would want me to keep Mewtwo memories, and not have her forget about her...or her friends." Having the sleepy female Pokemon to stare confusingly at him, as she then smiled...smiling softly from the next thing he said.

"Sleep Mewtwo, sleep...I will answer any questions you may have. After you wake up, for now. Let us make sure that you come out of this ordeal, without any worries of passing away." Her eyes then closed fully with the last words of Fuji saying. "I, promise you."

" _I'll hold you to it Fuji...I will make sure to get answers from you, understand why I was born. Why I was created and whom, I was created from. As well as my purpose in this world."_ And felt her conscious leaving her. " _I will...seek the truth of my birth."_

" _If my tears could bring you back...To me~"_

 _Xxx_

' _Those voices…'_ A feminine voiced called out… Chattering was heard around her, a voice distinguished from the rest, though her eyes were closed she had felt them widen in delight… She felt the voices grow louder, she felt physically restraint, but she used the energy around her to break free… Moments later, she heard glass breaking and gasps escaping. Her eyes had still been closed but she felt, somehow relieved… Not a moment too soon, she had taken a huge gasp of air and puffed out, panted heavily as she had been running a 5k marathon… Upon catching her breath, she had slowly started to open her eyes… Her vision was blurry, as all she could see was silhouette image, nothing but darkness.

"She's awake," cried out one of the delight, many other voices unfamiliar to her started to chatter, she winced a bit as she kept being bombarded with various voices, this made her feel uncomfortable.

"Quite, let's hear what she has to say!" The girls eyes opened up, they had expanded like saucers as she put two and two together, she recognized that voice… It was the same voice from before she went off into a deep sleep.

"Doctor…. Fuji…?" The voice called out in wonder, she slowly opened up her eyes, she stood around 5'4 in height she was around the size of a human teen, the girl stretched her arms she hopped off the broken tube and landed on her feet, though upon planting her feet on the firm ground, her legs gave in and made her collapse on the ground. A few scientists went to assist the fallen girl, they were extra careful at the tail that reached all the way to her belly.

Yes, this girl was Mewtwo… Mewtwo groaned as she started to walk but her legs just didn't know how to stand… She grew irritated, which made the scientists holding her cower in fear; she quickly noticed this and tried to calm herself. She turned her attention to a certain person; she looked at a person in a white lab coat, he had funky spiked curled gray hair and small glasses, he marveled the Pokémon with astonishing and mesmerized eyes… He gave her a small chuckle as he started to cry in joy.

"We… We finally did it… Hahaha… We… We did it… After ten years… We finally DID IT!" The older man screamed happily as he then grabbed a male scientist near him and pulled him into a hug, he sobbed and sniffled holding the man who was quite embarrassed by his actions and simply patted him in the back.

"Are you Dr. Fuji…?" Mewtwo asked the sobbing older man, Fuji turned to the Pokémon and gave her a nod.

"Yes… My name is Dr. Fuji… For ten years we've been developing a way to clone perfect replicas of Pokémon… We've cloned many, but they all sadly had passed on… You however were the only one who survived the cloning process…" He then pointed towards a stone tablet that revealed an old image of a cat like Pokémon with a weirdly long tail. But to Mewtwo, what she gazed upon was an old image of a Goddess… To her, the image was anthropomorphized, the image showed of a slender, yet tall kitten with an obvious large tail, swaying hips and the roundest butt she has ever seen, the Pokémon in her eyes had at least a breast size higher than D… Truth be told the picture was quite vague and old for her to identify clearly but she just so happened to identify most of Mew's features, in short words, she was what all men and even women would lust for… Though of course, Mewtwo was too innocent to know of all this.

"So… I'm merely a copy…? Mew's shadow…?" Mewtwo asked Dr. Fuji in a hurt tone.

"No, you're greater than Mew! You may have Mew's DNA but you've been modified with the highest state of the art technology, your power far surpasses Mew in every way, shape or form!"

"… So now that your experiment is over… What will happen of me?" Mewtwo asked him, trying to hide any sort of malice.

"For the mean time… We'll take care of you, despite you being ten years of age, which is at least twenty or so in Pokémon years… You're still fairly new to this world and all of its wonders… Life is truly beautiful…"

Mewtwo's eyes widen in pure shock, she looked at Dr. Fuji with an aspiration expression, she slowly stood up on her own feet, causing all of the scientists to gaze at her in astonishment, only having a few minutes of rebirth and already able to walk!?

Though to her, standing up wasn't any sort of accomplishment, she mustered out the words that longed to reveal itself unto this plane… "You said that you'd answer every one of my questions… Why…? Why did you want to make clones out of people or Pokémon…?" Mewtwo wanted to ask more, but she didn't want to bombard Dr. Fuji with every question she had…

Dr. Fuji looked at her with a smile; he lifted up his glasses and brought a chair to sit down on. He looked at Mewtwo straight in the eyes, as he began to open his mouth.

"To create life," A dark, young voice boomed from the ethereal darkness… Everyone in the room had turned to the direction of the sound, the scientist stopped their chattering, and Mewtwo who had been so asphyxiated on Dr. Fuji had directed her attention towards the source of the sound. Mewtwo squinted her eyes hard, she saw a ragged and torn cloaked man, the cloak hid his facial features but he had noticeable blinding white hair. The men and women in the lab started to feel uneasy at the sudden presence, as they were told by Giovanni that only HE was allowed to set foot on this island, not a messenger, not a delivery man, not an ice cream man… no one…

The steps grew louder, the man stopped to look at everyone; he was about a few 6 meters away from everyone. Although he was cloaked, everyone could feel as if he was giving them a crazy and maniacal smile.

"W-who are you?! You're not supposed to be here! Leave this instant, Giovanni doesn't take kindly to people invading his property without any consent!" One brave scientist managed to yell out, he gazed curiously at the now laughing man, laughing in almost in a crazed and distorted way… Dr. Fuji felt uneasy, he had moved his hands slowly so he wouldn't get caught, he then pushed his fingers softly at a button near his lab coat pocket, signaling a faraway message to a certain someone…

"Giovanni… HAHAHAHAHA…! That little bitch doesn't scare me… All he does is cower behind his idiotic grunts… All of them think they're elite criminals… Pathetic… Giovanni's intentions are completely retarded and I'm honestly surprised on how he became a wanted criminal in all regions… Johto, Orre, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos… Started in Kanto… Capture strong Pokémon… Take from the weak… Simply cowardly and pathetic…" The man said as he then lifted his head to show bright sharp white teeth… "Although, sometimes he does fund one of the most interesting things… Like funding your clone project Dr. Fuji… Your theories of Pokémon Duplication and Modification are quite interesting but not all accurate… With some modification, and rewriting some equations you just might be able to clone any type of Pokémon… Even humans…" The cloaked man struck a blow at the older man; he looked down at the ground but instantly looked back the cloaked figure…

"It's too bad you won't be able to live through that scientific breakthrough…" Said the man dangerously, and before anyone could react, a loud scream was heard, blood gushing and splatting everywhere. When everyone turned to look, a woman was being lifted up in the air, five fingers lodged deep into her cranium as each finger was oozing blood, and she was then thrown away like a rag-doll and landed in a very uncomfortable position. Mewtwo swore she heard bone crack and possibly break.

Mewtwo looked horrified as she then saw the limb and lifeless body of the poor woman, she then gazed her view at the cloak man, she widen her eyes when she saw a small white orb, emitting what seemed to be dark particles but quickly evaporated in the air. For some reason, to her, she knew what those dark particles in that white orb meant… It meant the darkness within the persons heart, the sins they've engaged in, the crimes they've been a part of, the evil they have committed…

"Such a distasteful soul… The darkness within this woman's heart… I love it…" The man said in a lustful tone as he then gulped it down his throat. Despite the humans around her didn't know what was going on, as they couldn't, or rather didn't have the ability to see souls, Mewtwo and the remaining scientists couldn't believe their eyes. They witnessed as the man brought his hands to his mouth, his icy cold and colorless hand started to rip, show actual color, like as he was being brought back to life. The man couldn't help scream and laugh maniacally; he then threw this cloak and revealed to be a young man, no older than maybe seventeen. He had mostly white skin but some peach could be visible in his skin, he had dangerous and crazy eyes with what seemed to be a tone to perfection body stature… He smiled sweetly at the people around him… As he then gave them a distorted look. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your souls out of your bodies…"

Mewtwo couldn't believe what she was seeing. This man… If she could call him that was slashing and cutting down the workers in the island, she had blood on her face and body, and not her own blood to the least… No, it all came from the bodies of people laying down in their deathbeds, all had either severed heads or severed bodies, each one of them had no color in their skin and in a matter of moments, they turned into skeletons and turned into ashes… Mewtwo was being hidden with the help of Dr. Fuji, he had managed to escape the slaughter room just enough to buy her time to hide. But it was all in vain as the man busted and broke down the metal door that was very sturdy, Mr. Fuji was caught in the blast as he came crashing towards the wall, causing a small crater to form, he groaned as he started to pant in exhaustion, he looked at the man who looked unharmed and quite happy.

"We struggled to create the strongest Pokémon… And find the secrets to life… That's all I wanted… I just wanted to bring back my daughter…" Dr. Fuji said out loud, he felt his body being lifted up in the air, he was forced to grasp the man's hand as he felt himself being suffocated…

"You succeeded in creating life and strongest Pokémon… My name is Tey…" The man said as he pulled Fuji close to enough to hear him whisper… "Remember me when you meet your daughter in the afterlife…" And that was the final thing Fuji heard, as he felt his heart being ripped out of his body. Fuji's body started to wither, his skin became white as a blanket sheet his body started to go limb as he then turned into ashes… The man known as Tey looked at the heart that once belonged to Dr. Fuji… He gasped in astonishment as the heart then turned into a big bright, light blue sphere that emitted dark particles… "HAHAHA! AMAZING, THIS DERANGED MAN HAD ONE OF THE PUREST SOULS THERE WAS, A MAN WITH DARK INTENTIONS WITH AN HONEST SOUL! I SIMPLY LOVE THE TASTE OF THESE!" Tey yelled as he greedily engulfed the soul, his once white skin polymerized and brought back the color it once had, he could feel himself growing stronger… "Amazing… AMAZNIG! HAHAHA…" He laughed as he then started to feel the world around him, he turned to his left as he saw an upcoming projectile coming his way, he didn't budge, he let the projectile hit him as a large explosion covered the entire island.

All the buildings were destroyed; mostly everything was in ruins… Mewtwo was beyond enraged… She had just seen the death of Dr. Fuji… Something dark in her commanded the man's execution, she started to build up energy into a massive projectile and launched it towards the man, causing everything to rumble and crumble… She knew that no human was capable to surviving that, let alone a strong Pokémon… What surprised her was when the man came out from the large smoke cloud unharmed, what shocked her to her core was when the human through her a dark blue sphere, the sphere collided with her, exploded upon impact and tossed her towards a wall, causing to shatter due to the massive force.

"You have so much power, and yet you don't know how to use it, those fools thought that you're better than Mew? They're delusional… There's only four Pokémon in the entire world that could go up against Mew, and only one of them obliterates her in combat… You however, are just a shallow bitch made of her shadow… You're nothing but the scraps of Mew's ethereal power…" He said as he watched Mewtwo get back up panting and but quickly composed herself into combat. "… Your Fate… Is to be my slave… You will obey my every wish, you're fate is to serve humans, that is the fate of Pokémon, and you cannot escape fate as it is predetermined…"

"…That… Cannot be my destiny…"

"It isn't your destiny… It's your ethereal fate to serve me." The man said as he dashed towards Mewtwo at blinding speed, quickly using his left foot to strike her head.

For Mewtwo she was able to see the move coming from a mile away as she used her tail to block it, but it was to no use as Tey made a feint and quickly changed his battle position, in swift moments, he used his left leg to strike her open body and cause internal and external damage within her ribs. Mewtwo collided with the floor as she started to gush out blood, for some reason she felt the internal wound repair itself slowly.

"Hm… Auto-Regeneration… That'll be a problem if I don't remove that ability…" Mewtwo didn't have time to think, before she knew it, she was once again in the ground being pinned down by the deranged man, despite his icy cold fingers traveling up her body, as disgusting as it felt in her mind, her body responded differently, she didn't have time to ponder about it as those icy cold fingers were pierced like daggers in her forehead, she screamed loudly as she felt the energy in her body being sapped out! What seemed like hours were actually seconds as she used her tail to push away the man sending him far enough for her to recover… "Tch, it wasn't enough but at least you won't be recovering at the speed your body was designed to assimilate…" The man said as he got into one knee and started chanting and weaving hand signs. "This will be a battle you'll never forget… Skeletal Reanimation!"

Xxx

Where did things not go into her favor? This fight, this crazy person who came and killed everyone in the lab. To even Dr Fuji, had gone onto a rampage and is now attacking her. Determined to show just how her destiny, is to be with the human race, to becoming a slave to the humans. Or in this case, to be a dominated piece of trash to his commands. To being his Pokemon, to see what he deems fitting for the female Pokemon. Grunting and hissing out in pain, jumping and levitating out of harms way!

Everything she could try and do in order to not getting hurt. Is becoming quite difficult! Especially, with the derange man being able to summon skeletal looking Pokemon, from within the ground. She didn't know what they were or what they looked like? All she knows, they were fast, they were strong and they can injure her badly with all these internal damages they were bringing to her body.

Though, the same could be said for Tey and his skeletal Pokemon. She has managed to fight back and getting some damages on both him and his Pokemon, able to use her Psychic attacks on broken debris and objects surrounding them, to fling them and throwing them at each one of his Pokemon and himself. In order to defending herself, to even using moves she didn't think she had. By slashing and swinging her arms up then down, sending powerful Psychic energy blades towards everyone of his Pokemon.

Watching them get blasted or rolling out of the way, from getting hurt or blasted. To even Tey, moving out of the way and appearing before the female Pokemon. To start punching and kicking the girl in rapid succession! Two kicks towards the ribs, which no doubt-ably Mewtwo could feel some of them ready to break; to blocking the last one with her tail. As she fires off a small orb of energy at the man. Blasting him away from her.

To then throwing her tail towards the right, knocking away two of his skeletal Pokemon! And then threw both arms forward, blasting his other three Skeletal Pokemon, away from her from telekinetic shock waves from her palms. To then collapsing down onto her knees, panting and breathing heavily, from all the energy shes exerting and using against these guys. Was becoming to much for her body!

Considering, she was just recently awoken from her slumber and got out of the testing tube. She hasn't had any time to practice or using of her powers. Before she could even defend or block, from one of Tey's forward punches to the face, which connected to her cheek. Sent her flying backwards a good four feet into the air and crashing down hard against the ground, sliding another good couple feet away from the deranged man. Hearing him laughing insanely was irritating! She coughed couple more times, with slight blood falling on the ground. As Mewtwo, struggles to get herself back up onto her feet. " _I won't...lose, I can't lose!"_ She told herself.

"What's the matter? Too much?" Teased Tey with a disgusting sound of laughter, as he and his Pokemon all appeared next to the female Pokemon. To then all kicking right into her sides once again, sending her flying backwards, to then breaking a piece of a buildings walls apart. Crumbling down on top of her body, with her arms and legs stretched out across the ground. "This is just to easy, who were to think...The strongest." Tey began saying as he begins walking forward. "Pokemon in the world! Is nothing but a pathetic bitch..." He said taking another step forward. "Of a Pokemon, who can't even handle a human, who is overpowering her and showing her just what fate has in stored for her!" He took another step. Getting closer to the female Pokemon, who is flinching and twitching her body badly.

Doing everything in her power to getting back up! And continue with this fight of hers, against this derange and crazy asshole. "Face it, you're nothing and will always be nothing! You've belong to me the moment you were born. Don't you get it!" He shouted as he was now only two feet from the female Pokemon. Who finally was able to lift her upper body from the ground. Growling and coughing horribly, with few more blood spots staining the ground. "Without the human race, and humans playing GOD! You will have never been born, it was your fate in the very beginning to serve and work under us, UNDER ME!" He shouted as he was about to go and stab his fiver fingers straight into her skull.

" _Mewtwo!"_ Two voices rang out through her head, forcing her to lift her head and immediately turn her eyes blue. Surrounding herself in a large energy dome, to which had Tey widening his eyes and yelled out in slight pain. When his fingers, made contact to it and blasted him away good, ten feet from Mewtwo; he was grabbed by his skeletal Pokemon. Then looking over back at Mewtwo, who is being surrounded and consumed by nothing but a large orb of energy.

After the strong powerful ball of energy dispersed and disappeared before the man and his Pokemon. Revealing a new form Mewtwo had taken, as she was levitating and hovering about two inches from the ground. Taking on an entire new look. Different from her current normal form, almost looking an identical Mew, with her body being a bit shorter than before, being about 4'6 foot tall now. Her body cover in fluffy and nicely hue of gray and pink color fur, her moderate size C cup breasts bouncing gently through the levitation and her hips, being about two inches wider and her rear looking quite plump and soft.

Mewtwo opened her eyes as the red eyes, glowed pink. To then leering at Tey with anger and hatred. "You, fucking asshole is about to learn what it means. To mess with a Pokemon!" She shouted out towards Tey, who blinked his eyes and then scoffed. Thinking she is trying to be cute, by thinking she has gain new courage and is able to defeat him. Right before he could taunt back or respond towards the female Pokemon. Tey, jumped out of the way from what looked like blue orb of energy! Being fired towards him, but missed at the last second. As it instead destroyed and killed off one of his Skeletal Pokemon, in one blast. Creating a large explosion blue dome, wiping and tearing the Pokemon apart with relative ease and disintegrating it out of thin air!

Tey went to stare at her with hatred. But quickly moved out of the way once more, when Mewtwo fired off another orb of energy! But this time, being that of a Shadow ball! Again, exploding and erupting all around one of his Skeletal Pokemon. Showing great power and strength in her attacks, as she can be seen holding both arms in front of her. Glaring and breathing heavily with anger, not playing around anymore. "Next one won't miss! Hope you can bleed human, cause I will not be so forgiven!" She screamed. Sonic boom could be heard after Mewtwo, curled her limbs close to her body and blasted straight towards Tey! With incredible speed and force behind her movement! The girl pulled her arms back and began, thrusting one after the other forward and back. Firing off multiple Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball's towards the man.

Who step backed at first and then began running, jumping and cartwheeling out of danger. Nearly losing his footing and traction! Whenever the orb of attacks crash and erupts into the ground behind him or near him. Causing the rocks and boulders surrounding them, to erupt and explode into tiny pieces, flying into the air and down into the ocean surrounding the island. With the moves exploding and causing geysers to erupt from the waters. As Mewtwo, who was busy focusing on Tey. Yelled out in pain when one of the Skeletal Pokemon, managing to get in close and bashes into her sides.

To then blasting her with one of their moves, engulfing the female entirely. Only for the move to get pulled apart from one of her attacks. Or grabbing debris surrounding her, with her Psychic attack and throwing them at the Skeletal Pokemon, who yelps and screeched out in horrible pain. While a different Skeletal Pokemon, fires off a Fire Type attack towards her. That only got blocked when Mewtwo pink eyes turn blued, and surrounded herself with a barrier. Though yells in pain, when another Skeletal Pokemon, used Brick Break on her. Though not effective, it double in power when used against a Pokemon, who is using Reflect or Barrier.

Sending the Pokemon backwards and tumbling against the ground. To then nearly choking out her screams. When Tey, took this as his advantage and rushes right on over towards the Female Pokemon. Grabbing her neck with one hand, to then pushing five of his fingers against her skull. As she thrashes and does everything she can, to fighting back or breaking out of his grip. She tried focusing her psychic powers around her, to hopefully grab something and throwing it at Tey. But is unable too, not with him constantly squeezing harder against her throat. Having her lifted off from the ground, with her legs flailing and then her eyes shoots open wide. And began screaming out in pain!

"I don't know what it is, or how you fucking got this control from! But...I will!" Tey growled out and starts pushing his hand into her skull. Absorbing whatever memories or powers she suddenly got from nowhere. "Make sure, you will forget everything about them, about those who are close to you!" He cackled out! Mewtwo could feel her memories fading, her strength slowly being drained out of her body, everything becoming a blur! Whatever the hell this person is? He is not a regular human...he, is truly a monster that should not exist!

"Aww...whats the matter?" Taunted Tey while having a fake, comforting look. To then having it deranged the next second. As he squeezes Mewtwo's throat some more and daring to break her neck! "No quips, no comeback!? COME ON!" He shouted and shook her in his grip. Absorbing the strength from the Psychic Pokemon, watching her eyes slowly rolling to the back of her head. "WHERE'S THIS POWER HUH?! HOW CAN YOU BE THE ULTIMATE POKEMON, IF YOU CAN'T THROW ME_" He let's out a powerful scream of pain, when one of the larger boulders couple distance from the two.

Was lifted off the ground and then smashes right against the man, sending him flying off of Mewtwo and being buried underneath the large piece of the building. She collapsed on the ground, panting and breathing heavily, choking horribly as she felt memories being taken away from her. From what felt like coldness, soaring and filling her up with nothing but tainted darkness...as if lost souls were clouding her judgment, separating her from some people. People who she was surely close too? But not sure anymore, as she felt her new powers leaving her and changing her back to her original form. Mewtwo, climbed back onto her feet.

Covered in nothing but sweat and dirt, her arms and legs were nearly cut open, slash marks and no doubt broken bones were showing in her body. But, weren't to bad and gave her at least the ability to move much she could. Her eyes black and blue, her throat and collar bone were bruised badly, as so the rest of her body. Especially her sides and thighs. As she grunted out and collapse back onto her knees.

Mewtwo then tsk lightly when she watches the piece of the building. She had buried Tey in? Exploded into million of pieces, showing a torn and battle damages man in front of her. Eyes bulging and wide, laughing and throwing his arms out in pure insanity! Chilling her very core of just how much torture...this man could go through?! _"What the hell is he...what the fuck is he?! He isn't human, no human could possibly handle this much punishment in their life!"_ Mewtwo told herself. Regaining enough strength or summoning what strength she has left.

Moved both of her arms forward, grunting and grimacing badly. Feeling all of the powers and moves she had learned? From wherever, were slowly disappearing and becoming lost in memories..." _I only...get one shot."_ She told herself. As her vision blurs out and slowly going dark once in awhile. Her body tilted and straighten up, whenever she tries to focus all of her attention towards the man in front of her.

"You fucking believe, I will lose to you!? Think again!" Shouted Tey. As he snaps his fingers. Having all of his Skeletal Pokemon, who were still alive. All gathering in front of him and began cracking, dislodging their mouths and muzzles, to then snapping their mouths wide open. Breaking from their jaws as they began, gathering and summoning an orange like glow in front of them. "FIRE!" Tey shouted and watched in amusement! Of all of his Skeletal Pokemon attacks, Hyper Beam, all gather and fussed with one another into a large beam of energy.

" _Life is so wonderful, isn't it Mewtwo?"_ Were the words echoing inside of Mewtwo's head. As she blasted off a Powerful, Psychic type move ever to be created! Psystrike! As it soars and cutting the ground apart when it flew towards Tey and his Skeletal Pokemon. With the Hyper beam, doing the same as the two moves...Phased through one another! Not making contact at all, causing both sides to widen their eyes! Mewtwo, went and shielded herself from the move but unable too. As it exploded right in front of the girl, making contact with the ground. Sending her flying straight through the air and comes crashing down hard towards the ocean, with the girl feeling her body flailing and thrashing about in the waves currents. Being dragged and pulled to wherever the waves will take her.

While for Tey, who saw the move coming straight towards him and about ready to destroy not only his body? But also his mind, had quickly moved both of his arms forward! Gathering and summoning all of the souls, he had gathered and absorbed into his body. Into his arms, in hopes of resisting and holding the attack back. As they returned back to their physical form and peach skin color, only for things to be too late and the attack being way to much for him. Exploded! Erupting into a very large and dangerous dome of energy, engulfing the entire island with the buildings, his skeletal Pokemon and Tey himself! As the explosion continues expanding outward, surrounding the island and causing the ocean waves surrounding the island, to get sucked into the sides of the rocks and mountain side.

To then flying away and pushing anything out into the ocean, as sounds of copter blades, could be heard in the distance. A carrier copter, belonging to the organization, Team Rocket. Their Boss, Giovanni, who's reflection is being shown through the window. Stares down at the massive explosion that just erupted before his and Persian's eyes.

Turn his head at the pilot and told them, to stay close towards the ocean and follow the direction, the Pokemon was blown away from. In which the pilot nodded and turns the copter around and heads in the direction, the same direction that Mewtwo was blown into the ocean waves. Unaware that somebody, or someone was climbing and pushing their way through the destroyed islands rubble.

Coughing and throwing up couple amount of blood from his mouth, to then grinning sickly to himself. Amused and amazed just how much Power this Mewtwo had...then the one he met before in his life, as his astral looking arms and hands, dig into the ground. He then stood up and began laughing loudly with both arms up in the air, cover in dirt, cuts, blood and bruises with parts of his clothing torn and burnt away from his battle against Mewtwo. The deranged man chuckled and stares ahead of himself, watching the Team Rocket copter in the distance, heading in the direction of where the female Psychic type. Will be no doubt washing to shore soon..." _This place...this world is quite amusing indeed. Makes me wonder exactly how strong 'he' will be? When we meet...for now."_ He then looks down at his arms. " _I should find another amount of souls, to recover my lost arms. Maybe a Grunt will do."_ A piece of clothe began flapping and banging against one of the metal poles, sticking out of the ground.

To then being whipped up into the air and passing by Tey, who disappeared out of thin air...

xxx

Rushing of waves could be heard, sounds of bubbles rumbling through the depths of the water. As a creature being about 6 foot in height, having white like fur with purple covering around the pelvis and waist to even their thighs. Extending outward into a tail like appendages, the Pokemon known as Mewtwo. Had foreseen quite the battle on her homeland. Nearly getting defeated and destroyed by a young man, who she couldn't really get much of a good look of during their fight. But can say one thing; she didn't come out without blowing a heavy deal to him.

Though at a cost of almost losing her life, or becoming forced to obeying him and apparently the human race? She couldn't recall...his talk about how she was created, to be a slave, to only exist to be following commands. To be nothing but an obedient, as he called her ' _wrench'_ to those who wants control over her. Mewtwo, of course retaliated and tried to get vengeance on the man. For not trying to force her and having her obeying him. But for also killing Dr Fuji, right before her eyes and cutting him off before he could tell her. The reasoning behind cloning and making life as he puts it...

She groans and began coughing terribly after what felt like hours, being dragged and pulled through the ocean waves. Carrying on over to what felt like sand, causing the psychic type Pokemon. Who laid face first on the sandy ground, rolled onto her back gasping and coughing out water, gasping and breathing for air hungrily! Her chest heaving up and down, her right arm slowly rising up over her forehead and then back down on the ground. Wincing and hissing out in pain, her entire body covered in nothing but battle damage.

"F-fuck...the hell was that person. What human...could, ever fight like that?" She asked herself. The female Pokemon couldn't believe, just how powerful that person was!? The way they moved and fought with Pokemon, having them nearly striking her and attacking her, without any hesitation: to even then trying to brutally rip her to shreds. The female Psychic type, gently curls up into a ball, hissing some more, even letting out low hiccups and chokes of her voice in sadness. There are cuts on her bodies that went really deep, almost to the point of becoming bad scars. Bruises that were literally or almost disfiguring her body, to a point where you couldn't even tell she even has white fur! There were small burnt marks and slight blood stains. Where it got washed up but not fully cleaned from her body, though wasn't of her blood.

She can honestly say the bones in her body and the muscles, oh how her muscles screams out for anything she does. Moving, curling up into a ball, or even wagging or thumping her tail. Will cause pain to shoot throughout her body; she would let out cries of pain and even begin sobbing. Almost feeling herself ready to faint completely into unconsciousness, from the intense pain going through her entire body. " _Is...this the end for me? Am I, to be expected to die...without having someone there to control me, like he said?"_ Growled Mewtwo to herself.

Though opened her eyes when she heard the sound of, crunching sands coming behind her. Forcing the female Pokemon to roll back onto her front. But, fell back down with weakness, collapsing over her arm. Forcing every ounce of energy to keeping herself awake. "You've fought marvelously back there, you almost would have won. If you knew how to control your own strength like that." Announced a strong tone voice. As if speaking down or not being impressed with what he just witness. Causing Mewtwo, to grit her teeth and close one eye while looking up at who it was. That is speaking down to her and dares to saying how she has no control over her strength.

"With that kind of power and self-control. I have no doubts in my mind, you will be able to win again. If you and him, were to challenge one another again." The man said. His facial features and regal wearing of clothing, gives the man's presence of high virtue to Mewtwo's eyes. As she then spotted a Pokemon near him, purring and meowing down at her. Saying how sloppy her work was, and how she could've won that battle easier.

"And what makes you...ugh." Mewtwo started saying. Though had to grunt when she tried to push herself up; only to stop from the pain shooting through her body once more. Getting into a kneeling pose. Lifting her head up with gritted teeth. "Think, I will listen to you or even follow you're advice!" Growled the female Pokemon. Holding onto her right arm now. She then widen her purple eyes at what was said next, making a whole lot of sense and dare she say. Truth to his words when she heard the man saying.

"Because, I know how those type of people work. No doubt, he will try a second time to come after you again, this time...being stronger, faster and better than you." The regal stature man stated. With his Pokemon Persian, agreeing with him with a loud purr of agreement. To then purring louder when he stroke her fur. "Unless, you come with us and back to my facility. Where not only will you get the needed training on honing your powers, but as well getting the best medical treatments to your wounds." He said and offered towards the female Pokemon.

Who felt the ocean breeze blowing between the two of them, whipping up the grains of sand around them and into the sky. Mewtwo lower her gaze, giving a suspicious look to him. "And if I refuse your offer?" She asked. Prepared to use her powers to crush this man, to making him become the bloody mess like the scientists and Dr Fuji was, when that deranged man slaughtered them.

The man in front of her just smirks and opens his hands while stretching his arms. "Then become food for the Mandibuzz, let them eat the rotten corpse and bones of your body. As you try desperately, to finding a way to recover and restoring yourself. Back to health, to even then trying to avoid those, who probably wants to capture you, controlling you and obeying their every command." He said. To then widening that smile of his; bending down lightly and stretched a hand out. "Unless, you come with us, where you will be get the proper treatment and belonging to this world. Do we have a deal...?" He offered. Making Mewtwo to look down for a minute, shifting her eyes left to right. As she then looks back up at him.

"Fine...only on one condition." She demanded. To which Giovanni nodded his head. "You...tell me what my purpose if for being in this world, as I have heard whispers and talks from the scientist. Back at the research lab, saying you were the one who benefactor their project." She asked. While then pointing a finger at him. "Giovanni, you will give me the information I need! For why I was created or why I was born!"

"Hmph, deal...only after you fully recovered and have learn to control your powers." He chuckled while clapping his hands with hers. "When you do, then you'll know everything that you need to know about your birth. The knowledge of your existence and what your purpose is." He told her as the two of them shook hands. To Giovanni, then turning to the side and waving his arm towards couple of people in the distance. Who came rushing down towards the beach and carrying what appears to be a gurney.

"My men will carry you to our truck, we don't want anyone knowing of you're out and about now do we?" He informed Mewtwo. Who glared at the two men as they backed away with worry. "Unless, you're strong enough to walk there yourself? Then by all means..." Giovanni though blinked his eyes, when he notice the female Pokemon. Blushing at him, to then looking away...

"I...don't want them touching my body." Mewtwo told him as she sighs and does her best of getting up. Getting somewhat confuse stares from the men, though looked at one another when the next thing Mewtwo said. "I am independent on doing this on my own. Don't need your hands touching my body or my chest." She growled out while glaring at them. To then continuing to drag herself towards the truck. This, however had the two grunts confuse about what she meant by that? They then hear Giovanni, who finally connected the dots. To clear his throat and smiled at the two.

"Well, a fine young independent woman, shouldn't show weakness. Now, get in the trucks and start the engines." He then stares over at the female Pokemon. "We've got a lot of work to do, if we want ' _her'_ to be fighting fit now do we?" He chuckled out. Following behind the Psychic Pokemon, with the grunts doing the same. As they just shrugged their shoulders and proceeds to starting up the truck.

Persian however, had to tilt her head lightly, to then looking down at her own body. Wondering if Mewtwo was mentioning her breasts earlier? As she gently rubs and touches her own, though shook her head and rolled her eyes. Mouthing quietly of how subconscious the psychic type is, considering humans. Can't see Pokemon, of how they see each other, as she then followed her master back to the truck.

Mewtwo, who entered the back of the truck with bit of hard time climbing in. Sat down on one of the seats and closed her eyes. Going into a slight meditations in order to figuring out, if trusting these people, is the right thing to do? " _Giovanni...he's the one who gave purpose for Dr Fuji and his workers. To proceed with their cloning research and project. In order to start creating life, to making clones of already existing Pokemon, and possibly humans. But..."_ The female Pokemon thought. While opening her eyes and then looking up at the ceiling of the truck. Feeling the bumps and light shaking of the carrier being moved and shifted, from the bumpy road they were driving on and hills.

 _"Did Giovanni also gave me a purpose? I know and heard Fuji saying, if it wasn't for him...I-I wouldn't be brought to life."_ She then looks towards the direction of where the drivers would be. " _Will...having him help me, find my answers? The truth behind my existence?"_ There were so many questions and mysteries surrounding her birth, her existence. That originally, Dr Fuji was going to tell her and the reasoning behind his cloning project. But his life got ended abruptly from some deranged man, who went and began telling her. How her existence in this world, is to serve mankind, to serve only to be a weapon...a soulless creature to the human race. To do whatever it is they've wanted from the Pokemon.

Mewtwo sighs, hanging her body down a bit and hisses out greatly from the stings of pain. " _For now, I should rest much I could. Sleep off the pain, before we arrive to wherever he is taking me. Right now, I leave...my trust to Giovanni."_ Mewtwo will no sooner or later, will find out how wrong her decision of trusting Giovanni, will be what she doesn't expect.

Xxx

After arriving towards his base of operations and being guided towards a hidden facility. Mewtwo, along with Giovanni in front of her. Was brought towards a special area of the tall building. To where she will see what appears to be more scientists and researchers. Huddling around and gathering in front of a strange device. Her tail flicked in defensive manner, but immediately calmed down. When she saw the scientists, turning towards the man and greeting him with great respect. Causing the female Pokemon to raise a curious brow.

"Welcome back, Giovanni." One of them said while bowing towards him. While then walking alongside of him, taking small peeks towards Mewtwo. "We have tested and made sure the devices that are in place, is in working conditions. We can equip Mewtwo onto them anytime she wants." The strange little man said. Having the psychic type to leer at the group for a bit, to then turning her attention towards the nearby computer's and other workers around the area.

"I put my trust on you doctor, as you can see. Our friend here", Giovanni stops in his walking and turns towards Mewtwo. Who let's out a low oomph into his hands and steps back. Rubbing her chest lightly while blinking her eyes at the two. "Has gotten serious damage from a derange man attacking her, back on the research island." Giovanni then turns his head at the doctor. "First order of business, is to get Mewtwo back to fighting fit. Restore her strength back to 100%." Order the man. Having the doctor in front of him nodding and then waving his arms, to the other doctors letting them know to set up the device in front of her.

Giovanni, turns back at Mewtwo and then extends an arm out. "While they go and having you recovering your health. You will be hook up into some armory." He informed. Getting the female Pokemon, to stare at him and then at said armor he mentioned. Having the girl to step forward and examining it defensively. "You have nothing to worry about." The bowl-cut man said. Approaching behind the female Pokemon. Watching her tail curiously wagging left to right. "With this suit equipped and attached to your brainwaves. Not only will it help you gain more control over your powers?" He then chuckled and walks past the girl. Tapping a knuckle against the armory. "This will also help you contain and learn how to harness said powers, to even then being able to focus your Psychic abilities to it's fullest."

Giovanni then fully turns at Mewtwo, facing her in the eyes. As the five-foot Pokemon stares back into his own eyes. While lowering her head lightly. "This...will give me the strength I need? In order to defend myself against that derange man." She asks. Her eyes reflecting Giovanni in them, as he nods lightly to then opening his arms wide.

"But, before you can even think of having a rematch. Or learning self-defense from anyone, including wild Pokemon?" He said. Chuckling lightly as he stuffed one hand into his pockets, to then pulling out what looks like a trinket. "First, you must understand and learn how Pokemon battles work. After all, clone or not, you're still a Pokemon. And Pokemon, needs battle experience in order to become strong." He told her and handed the feather looking badge towards the Pokemon. Who looks down at it in her hand.

Wondering exactly what this is or why it is? He's showing the female this strange...item? "That there is the Earth Badge. A symbol of my Pokemon gym, I am known as the Viridian city, Gym Leader." He told her. Making the Pokemon to look up in shock, she had heard about tales of gym leaders from Amber! Before...she passed away, during those couple of months spending time with each other, playing with one another. She had told many things her father had told her, to Mewtwo. And one of them is people who are called Gym leaders.

"So what I am going to ask of you, Mewtwo. Is if you will be willing to become my temporary partner in my gym. Once of course, you are fully healed and fighting fit." To which then the man chuckled and steps aside for her. "If you would like to step inside the machine; wear the armor. We can begin your training on learning to controlling your Psychic abilities." He told her.

Mewtwo, who is hesitant at first of even wearing the thing. Decided to muse it over for couple minutes. On one hand he is right, in order for her to become stronger and powerful? She has to do battles with other wild Pokemon and even trainer Pokemon. To enhance her strength and battle abilities, to even gaining the experience she needs, in order to gain some growth. "If I agree, then you will promise me you will tell me. What my birth and purpose of being here in this world is?" She asks. Getting a firm nod from the man.

"You have my word as a Gym leader, and a friend." Giovanni told her and then extends his arm out. "Let us make it official and shake hands on it." He told her. To which the female Pokemon, who quickly looked around the room. Watching some of the people staring back at her, while some were whispering to one another. Having sickening grins, or smiles that promises that things are going to be quite easy for them.

Looking back to Giovanni, the man chuckles quietly. "I can wait all day my dear, I am quite the patient man when I need to be. And don't worry." He took notice of the psychic type Pokemon. Being quite wary of the other men and grunts inside the room. "They won't bother you at all, they will however make sure to come down here once in awhile. To feed you and answer any questions, whenever I am not around or to busy with my job." He informed her. Watching the female to give a light grunt, while then looking to the corner of her shoulder. Then back at Giovanni and claps her hand once more onto him, while giving back the Earth badge.

"Alright, but after I am done helping you and deem I have enough experience through battle." She began saying. To then leaning forward with a very deadly glare. "I want answers, and don't sugar coat anything that is relating to my birth. Understand." She growled out. While then jerking Giovanni forward and walking past the man, with her tail hitting lightly against his chest. Causing Giovanni to grunt lightly, when she did and watches the female Pokemon. Stepping inside the mechanism holding her new meditating armor.

" _You will learn soon enough just what your purpose is, my dear. And then, you will be obeying every command I give you. Your free will, will become my own will and I'll make sure of that."_ Giovanni said to himself. Adjusting his business suit and then proceeds to leave the station. Hearing the machinery activating and moving about. "Make sure our humble guest is comfortable and is at home. We don't want her to be feel out of place, now do we?" He chuckled and goes through the exit with Persian following right behind him. Snickering lightly and meowing towards Mewtwo, telling her to have fun and enjoy her new home.

To which had the psychic type scoffing lightly and closes her eyes. Sleep finally consuming her, as she needed the well deserve rest. After what she went through and nearly drowned into the ocean...as more questions began buzzing around her head. Wondering exactly how or when Giovanni? Knew, EXACTLY where she was going to wind up at? Or even about to be drifted towards the shore line, after narrowing escaping that Tey person...!

Even puzzling is how he knows so much about her, and knowing exactly what measures to take, in order to help her control her powers much better. Or exactly how her body works, to even knowing how psychic powers even work. There was just to many things to answer; little time to even get any answers out of the strange human. _"All I can do now...is wait, let him help me grow and learn how to control my powers. To then informing me of my purpose, why it is that Dr Fuji had created me, and why it is he wanted to create life?"_ Mewtwo thought to herself while sighing in her sleep.

" _And these images..."_ Flashes of what appears to be water, bubbles and surroundings of forest life. With a huge mountain like area, far out in the distance and horizon! Making her heart ache and feeling all fuzzy inside. " _Why do they keep appearing in my head as of lately? Why do my body calls it...home?"_ She then felt a lone tear dripping down from her eyes. " _Who...am I really? Why does the name Mew. Keep popping into my thoughts, even though I am called Mewtwo?"_ It all doesn't make sense for her. And what Giovanni has told her many times of asking him. He knows the reasoning behind her birth, the reasoning behind her being created and made into this world. The purpose of her living and surviving through the cloning process!

Mewtwo, just hopes and wishes that the answer she is going to seek from him? Will not be the wrong answers and hopes she's looking for. For now...She will sleep and let the man help her and his goons, regain her strength and stamina. To then helping her grow and learn how her powers will work, how to fight and do proper Pokemon battles. Even then, gaining the experience and knowledge she can feed off from her opponents. If she wants to defend herself? Then she needs to learn how to cooperate with Giovanni and his members...she just hopes that spending time with him and this organization, will be fruitful.

Xxx

It was couple months later living in the hidden facilities of the Team Rocket hideout. Apparently, from what Mewtwo had learned and gathered. After spending time in the suit, harnessing her powers and is able to read minds, was able to learn that. Team Rocket, apparently is a large organization of the Kanto region, and does business within the sights of everyone with the Pokemon gym. As for what kind of purpose or jobs they do...She wasn't sure of, all she knows or has managed to at least probe from their minds. Is that they go and selling Pokemon in a thing called _'the black market'._

Whatever the black market is, it didn't really concern her too much. As it has no purpose for her existence. She doesn't know how long time has been passing here in the building, but she can determine d that couple months has passed. And the wounds on her body, were definitely healing up and closing shut. It took couple weeks for some of the wounds to be completely healed, but thanks to the medical experts of the scientist. Along with a few helps, or calls from couple Nurse Joy, to provide some of the medicine for the tougher injuries.

Which Mewtwo couldn't help but smiled softly, from some of the memories she probed of the woman. Kind heart, always there and ready to heal any Pokemon who are hurt. To even then caring and watching out for any wandering trainers? To then gasping inwardly at another memory, shocked at seeing so many relatives and family members looking all alike! How...was that even possible, Mewtwo doesn't know? Curious if she or her family, were actual clones and not related by blood?

She can say one thing though, if there was anyone she would trust with her wounds and recovering process? It will definitely be Nurse Joy, and nobody else. Thankfully, the female Pokemon was allowed to be out and about in the facilities. To even spend some time outside of the building. Getting fresh air into her lungs and the feeling of the nice spring air blowing, caressing over her body. Just sighing and enjoying the peaceful air...At least, what peace a city can give anyway.

After getting some fresh air and getting her muscles moving again, to wandering around a bit and learning about some of the Rocket grunts in the area. Mewtwo, had learn some oddities about most of the members, which most if not some of them. Being quite fearful of her or afraid, what will happened if they crossed her path. Honestly; she kind of felt glad they were afraid of her. These people had pretty dark thoughts in their heads, to even some...questionable ones? There were even points during her walks, where she spotted some of the odd Females. Wearing quite the weird article of clothing...that exposes quite a lot of their bodies.

She even had to stare in slight confusion as some of the female humans? Seems to be hitting on or trying to provoke some of the males, by either touching or rubbing themselves against their bodies. Or talking in such lewd manners that went over Mewtwo's head. To even then teasing or kissing some of the male's on the cheek. Or pulling down their tops a bit, to expose a little bit of their chests with some males. Provokingly, try lifting up some of the women skirts to see whats underneath.

Mewtwo has deemed humans to be quite the odd specimen. But there were some thoughts she read, having the female Pokemon becoming a bit red. As well feeling quite funny when she did read through those thoughts. She could feel warm and tickling sensation going throughout her body, to even feeling a little warmth around her pelvis and waist area, to even then watching how her nipples on her small current breasts right now. Becoming rock hard and stiff, making the female Pokemon to ponder why that is? Or why her face and cheeks feels very warm to even turning red?

Although, she never once brought it up to the scientists or Giovanni. Believing this kind of emotion, isn't something she should ask about. That and, she herself is curious of what these odd...feelings are coursing through her body. And causing her nipples to behave in such a way? But no matter how hard she tries finding the answers, by probing some of the Rocket members memories or thoughts? She could not find what she needed and decided to forget it, put it behind her thoughts for another time and head back inside. To recover and rest some more on the account next week, she will be doing field work for the members. Being told by Giovanni, of how this will be excellent time to go and test her new abilities. Never too late to start practicing on real targets as they say.

Xxx

Out on the fields and any location she goes with them to. It was always the same results and same commands over and over. Use Psychic powers against the wild Pokemon, use your attacks to defend and protecting the Rocket grunts, from any Pokemon who might be attacking them. Or about to ambush them, to even surprise attacking them with long range moves. Just standing there out in the open. Ready to take the blunt of the attacks or diverting them away from herself, by using Reflect or Barrier like moves. To bounce the attacks back and watching the moves, exploding and erupting on contact with the Pokemon.

The female Pokemon, through every outing and missions that has her heading outside. Is beginning to start questioning the motives of Team Rocket, and what they want with all these wild and rare Pokemon they've come across? HELL! Some of the Pokemon, were even very rare ones that no trainers or scientists ever dare seek out. Considering, how dangerous and lethal they can be and how dangerous the roads they needed to take, becomes treacherous to travel on.

Even though she wants to question and asks why it is they're collecting Pokemon? She will say this; the experience and fighting she is gaining from all these field missions, is doing wonders for her body! She can feel the strength building up inside of her. She can feel incredible power, being enhance within her being and giving her the needed stamina and growth she needs. If she wants to handle more dangerous tasks.

That wasn't all was growing either, apparently...she had discovered that, while also gaining experience and growth from these battles? Her own physical body will respond accordingly to the said experience! Mewtwo can definitely feel it, as it balances out and does a evenly growth for her body. Her breasts that were once flat? Were now reaching their small B cup growth, with her flat stomach, becoming much more smoother and toned out. With her very flat and small hips, were becoming wider and plump with each fight she does with a Pokemon, even her ass were becoming a bit bigger, though at a slower rate than other parts of her body.

At first, she was very conscious about her figured. And even tries covering herself or conceal, her growing assets from everyone else. Only...to realize that none of them, not a single human in this organization can see her new assets. Well, minus the Pokemon, but she believes that is normal for all Pokemon. To being able to see what they see in each other and how sexy they look. And...she likes it, if her assets are growing to show her growth, through all the battles she is getting? Then she will accept it with open arms and not be so passive. About, flaunting or showing off her powers to her opposing foes!

And in time too, as Giovanni believes it is time for Mewtwo. To take the greatest of all challenges, as being a Gym Leader Pokemon! Where not only will she fight strong Pokemon? But also, fully trained and raised Trainer Pokemon, who were raised by other humans and grow strong with them. He informed Mewtwo that he is the eighth gym leader of Kanto. Informing her that when she gets sent out to challenge the trainers? She will be fighting fully powered if not, skilled battlers on the fields. And will need to adapt at the second notice, for whatever strategy they have in mind.

This...is where Mewtwo began to questioning herself, wondering what it is her purpose in life is?

Xxx

Things definitely heated up after she was told, she will be now facing off against powerful trainers. Testing her new fond abilities and powers she learned, throughout the months working on the fields and gaining knowledge of how to properly fight against her opponents. And oh boy, was Giovanni not kidding! From within her ready station, watching through one of the peep holes behind the doors. She can definitely see and tell that the trainers and their Pokemon. Were definitely serious about winning the match, wanting to earn that last Gym badge for the Pokemon league.

Showing great strength and power towards Giovanni's own powerful Pokemon. Blow after blow, Mewtwo can read every movement, every flinch or tense of their muscles. To knowing exactly how well trained everyone is for their fights...and it kind of excites her greatly! It could be because of her general nature of wanting to fight, wanting to test out her new found powers. The same...could be said with the trainers Pokemon, who seems to have high respects for their masters, for their partners during these fights. Wanting to show them and prove they have what it takes, to enter the future Pokemon league that will be held in the next four months from now.

Sadly, they won't get the pleasure as the last Pokemon of Giovanni's gets knocked out? It will be Mewtwo's turn to change the tides and show her strength to them. Showing just how much work they still need to have, if they want to challenge the Pokemon league. Only question she had to ponder about is...Why keep the armor on? She has already mastered on how to control her powers, to focusing and meditating them so they won't go out of control? Is it...because he wants to keep her identity a secret or something? Is...She a Pokemon, no one will ever see or notice before?

Well, whatever the answer is. She won't be able to move freely as she wants. Considering the armor, makes it a bit difficult to move certain aspects of her body. To a direction she wants it to go, but in the end and how strong she is? It seems Mewtwo, didn't need to move all that much as the first fight she entered and finished off against a trainer. Was an Onix, who tried to use Slam Attack on her, in hopes of smashing her and pounding her into the ground. Before Onix could make contact, the female Psychic type immediately moves her right arm up and deflected the attack, with relative ease. She then had her eyes glowing blue, using Psychic Attack on Onix. Who groaned and growled out in pain; which she then sends it flying straight towards a wall! Fainting it.

Mewtwo, felt her body getting stronger and felt more power rising inside of her. Meaning the Onix she fought was indeed very strong. Making the psychic female to look down at her hands, closing and opening her three ball fingers lightly. To then closing them up into fists, smiling lightly at this incredible feeling. Including the new growth her body went through!

The next round or trainer to enter and challenge Giovanni, had an Alakazam left on his team. Trying to over power Mewtwo with some of it's attacks and poor move sets. She easily taken the proud Psychic type out with little effort, to even bending down the spoons in its hands. Lifting it up into the air and then slamming it back down into the ground. Defeating it with no problems whatsoever, gaining another experience and growth from the battle.

Battle, after battle, after battle. It all comes down to the same results. Her instantly winning the fights, defeating her opponents without much trouble or hesitation. Gaining incredibly growths and powers within her body. To even learning some incredible moves that Giovanni, had went out and bought what looked out small discs? Calling them TM's, or Technical Machines that are very expansive and hard to come by in the Kanto region. Having bought these TM's from the Celedon Department store.

What is interesting though, is that Giovanni only went out and bought two Tm's for Mewtwo. One containing the move Shadow ball, and the other move containing Aura Sphere. A fighting type move that never misses, saying how this will help her out greatly against Dark type Pokemon. To which she had to ask what are Dark types? Which the answer she got from him, is their typing is resistant and immune from any Psychic type Pokemon. But are incredibly weak to Fighting types and Bug type Pokemon. Thus having Aura sphere as one of her moves, will no doubt help her out in the long run.

And he was correct! Apparently when he got new challengers coming in and about to fight him, they had couple Dark type Pokemon on their teams. Probably overhearing rumors and other trainers, who lost against Giovanni. Having quite a powerful Pokemon, who might be a psychic type Pokemon. Warning challengers who comes and fight him, to make sure to bring themselves a Dark type Pokemon, into battle. If they want to win against this strong unknown Pokemon.

Thanks to the Aura Sphere move now part of her attacks? Mewtwo, had nothing to fear and continues to sweeping Giovanni's competition, and getting even more powerful by the minute. Doubts, concerns and frustration were starting to cloud Mewtwo's head. She was a patient Pokemon, and waiting almost nearly nine months now. For answers and reasoning behind her birth from the man. But, never once gotten the answers from him at all, as he just continues using her for field missions and Pokemon gym battles. She figured after the next battle? Enough will be enough for her and will demand to getting answers from him!

Xxx

" _I have master everything I know about my powers. I have learned and fought many different fights, battle styles and even seeing what this world has to offer."_ Mewtwo thought to herself. Lightly sighing and closing her eyes in thought. " _This suit has served its purpose, this Team has served its purpose for me. But...what is MY purpose, what is MY reasoning to being here!"_ She asked herself and nearly felt her psychic energy, spiking from her anger.

Her body has grown and changed a lot during the course of nine months, spending time here in the Rocket's secret base and Pokemon gym. Gaining tremendous growth and experience from incredibly experience Pokemon and their trainers. Giving her amazing boosts to her growth, her body had assets changed dramatically with each battle she fought and ended. Her boobs, in which she consciously is quite impressed and fond of, had grown a lot over the course of battling new Pokemon everyday. They went from their small B cup sizes, to amazingly large G cups in size. Having quite the heaviness to them and amazing sensitivity on them. Almost causing Mewtwo, to once in while wanting to touch them and grope them against one another, to see just how full and bouncy they were. Which of course, they were definitely bouncy and were so plump to the touch, her own three fingers and palm would sink deep into them.

Whats funny though, is that she has to use her psychic powers. Just to keep them lifted up and now bouncing or jiggling about whenever she moves. Her abs and stomach also went through a lot of changes and grew small muscles during her fights. Giving a wavy, yet curvy figure for the female to then extending outwards with her nice looking wide hips and juicy thighs. Feeling so heavenly so from a simple touch, to even enjoying the way how they shoot pleasure throughout her body. To even evenly matches with her rounded butt cheeks. And like her breasts, she to can feel her own hands sinking lightly into them, though not as pronounced or jutted outward like her boobs.

Yeah, she can definitely say she has quite the womanly if not, figuratively the sexy body anyone could dare dream of having. Well, much she likes to admire her looks and body, she still needs the answers shes looking for so desperately! "Just what is my purpose in this world...?" The female Psychic type said. Then looking up from the sounds of doors, on the upper level opening up. Followed by footsteps that belong to Giovanni.

"Your purpose is to serve me!" He announced. After overhearing the female Pokemon talking once more, snickering when he heard a quiet gasp from her. "You were designed to be the Ultimate Pokemon, the ultimate fighting creature to serve under my orders. And to serve Team Rocket!" Giovanni said.

"What the hell...?! No, that can't be true? My creation can't be your fucking slave!" Mewtwo shouted at the man, tugging on the wires holding her in place from the armor. "You fucking liar! That isn't what my purpose has to be, no way Dr Fuji." Only to pause and come to a realization. The funding, the interests in his cloning research, wanting to help the man to create life and clones of Pokemon.

The man laughed quietly as he approaches the railing bars of his platform. Smiling down at the now quiet Pokemon. "You figured it out huh. Took you long enough." He mused out while lifting a hand outward, watching the trembling and now confused Pokemon below him. Racking her brain overtime with the sudden realization. "You see, you were genetically enhanced and man-made, by a derange scientist and his co-workers. In learning and being able to successfully bring life back, to those who had pass away. And even then bringing new life into this world, for when the original passed away or gets killed." Giovanni then leans on the railing bars with his arms.

Feeling Persian walking up as well nudging her head lightly against him. Finding it quite hilarious of the looks, Mewtwo is probably having right now behind that masks of hers. "That shitty man thought I was only interested in his field of work, when all I wanted from him. Is the ultimate and powerful Pokemon, the world has ever seen." The man said. "And here is the proof right in front of me, the creation of a lifetime. Standing before me, in my hands and control! Mewtwo, a clone of the most powerful and rare Pokemon, Mew." He boasts and began laughing down at the distraught Mewtwo.

The female Pokemon eyes were shivering and shaking...all the stories Amber had told her about her father. They weren't lies were they? No, a child wouldn't have a reason to lie to her or even knows the meaning of a lie. But...then Fuji answer to her, before getting cut off and killed right before her eyes. From a crazy and derange young man. Did say after asking him what his purpose was, behind the cloning project? The answer he gave her was to create life...!

Her eyes closed and the burning ache in her heart. Rise with hatred and anger! The words Giovanni kept spewing out, of how she is humans creation. How she serves the human race, or how she would not have been born with them. Hell, even went and saying how if it wasn't for the poor fools success, on making the ultimate Pokemon for Team Rocket? And he finding her sprawled out and laying out on the shore lines, she would've been dead there and then.

"This...cannot be my destiny, my fate to be a slave to the human race!" Mewtwo growled out. Throwing her head up at the laughing man. As he glares back at her in return. "No man, human, god or any entities out there. Will rule me over and have control over my free will!" She shouted. Beginning to concentrate and gathering energy surrounding her body. Causing sparks of electricity from the machinery, keeping her in place. To start breaking and destroying the claws surrounding her body. To even then bursting and combustion, some of the computers and weird devices surrounding the room.

"What the hell!? Knock it off I, your master commands you!" Shouted Giovanni. As he heard Persian whining in fright and immediately running away from the room. Explosions were now being made and erupting around the room! Causing Giovanni, to flinched and staggering backwards. "Shit..." He then back punches an alarm button. To get everyone in the general area, or around the room to start evacuating.

"You don't command me anymore!" Mewtwo voice said with defiance in her tone. A blinding white light began engulfing the entire room. Blinding anything and anyone who were nearby or inside the room, then followed by a loud explosion. Erupting and destroying everything inside the room, to even then sounds of metal and concrete being destroyed and blasted off from its foundation. Which then a speeding white and purple blur, came shooting straight out from the side of the building. Having a blue energy like trail, following right behind the creature. Disappearing into the skies, pieces of the armor she once wore; falling apart and breaking off from her body.

Xxx

Hours went by and Mewtwo had finally found the island. The island she was born and created, was raised on in a laboratory. Where she met Amber, the cloned Pokemon and the foolish humans...who created her and made it so that he purpose in life. Is to do nothing but serve their foolish race! "I will find my own destiny, make my own life." She began saying. Tossing the helmet off from her head and on the side. Wagging and swishing her tail in great disgust and anger. Staring out into the vast ocean before her, imagery of a mountain in the distance and forest life in front of it. Fade away from her vision, making her to lower her head lightly with closed eyes.

"Humans and Pokemon who work for them..." She then opened her eyes with rage in them. "Will rue the day when they think they could control me. They will feel my wraith, my anguish! From here on out, this world will know and fear my name. **FOR MY REIGN ON THIS PLANET WILL BEGIN NOW!** " She announces. To then lifting her hands in front of her eyes. "Now...how do I access that strange power?" she pondered and begins to formulate her plan.

xxx

 **Different Tale of Ash Ketchum!: Mewtwo Strikes back!**

 **Xxx**

 **To be continued...!**


	2. Mewtwo Strikes Back Part 2

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hello everyone, here is Part 2 of Mewtwo Strikes back! Not much I can say, except that I worked on Part 2 immediately after Part 1 was finished XD. So I hope you enjoy and have fun reading, Part 3 might take awhile to be posted. Considering, I have not gotten started on it after finishing Part 2. So yeah, Also how the heck do you spell Fuschia City DX. What is the correct way of spelling it out, always had trouble saying it out loud as a child and still have trouble saying the name today.  
**

 **I also want to remind everyone again, these parts are 50 pages long, Why 50 pages? It actually gives a good amount to explain everything 'acts' of the movie itself and works well for it. First act of the movie is Birth of Mewtwo, then Mewtwo waking up and being brought to Giovanni's Rocket base. While Act 2 of the movie is Ash, heading towards New island. With Act 3 and 4 is Ash first time meeting Mewtwo, to then the final act where all of the Pokemon are fighting one another. I believe 50 pages, will be able to explain all the acts nicely together. Without being split into say 7 different parts and whatnot XD. So without further adieu, enjoy Part 2 of Mewtwo Strikes Back!**

 **xxx**

Today, our hero is taking a well deserve break from his Pokemon travels. Deciding this nice and beautiful noon day, he will make a well deserve and amazing lunch, for not only himself and his Pokemon. But as well to Leaf and Robert, who had come across him during his travels. Deciding they should catch up with one another and see how things were going with the boy. While they do this, the two being guests of honor: Robert suggested they should let their Pokemon be free from their Pokeball's today, they all happily agreed and release only few of them.

Gardevoir and Blaziken, were the two Pokemon Ash decided should spend some time outside. Laughing and chuckling lightly, when the female Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon; walked on over to him and happily snuggled her face into his neck. While Blaziken, who is becoming a bit more opened and trusting of the others. Stood about couple distance from everyone, but at the same time. Sticking close by to everyone, waving her hands lightly to Robert and Leaf, then to their Pokemon Eevee and Clefable. Watching the two playing and chasing one another with Pikachu, who is happily wagging and taunting his tail at the two. Then darting away when they get close to him, only to yelp and laugh when Eevee.

Dive bomb him and went into a small tumbled with each other, with the brown fur Pokemon pinning him. Which then the two grunts out in pain, but still laughed when Clefable pounced on them with a body slam and hugged them close to each other.

Robert and Leaf, were setting up the picnic table and chairs. While Robert happily places down some of the silverware on the table. "So Ash, when you think the food will be ready?" He asked towards the young trainer. Who raised a gloved hand up into the air, feeling the soft breeze blowing through his fingers.

"In about 5 minutes! I'm sure you two and your Pokemon, will enjoy it greatly." Ash exclaimed. Turning his head at the two, scratching the zigzags on his cheek. "It is one of my mom's favorite recipes! Stuffed cheese meatball lasagna and spicy curry filled Rice balls!" He told them. Getting both Robert and Leaf to hum deliciously at the foods names. To then looking at one another, with Leaf brushing her hand through her long brown hair, to then stuffing some of her hair into her sun hat.

"Sounds great! Can't wait Ash; especially now that the table is all set up!" She chimed happily. While then moving both arms outward with a giggle. "I even brought some soda's for us to have, though don't give them to our Pokemon." She teased. As she and Robert look at one each other. With the teenager nodding his head in agreement, while bashfully looking away from the girl. To then feign ignorance and whistles, from Leaf giving him a teasing yet scolding look on her face.

"Cause someone, thought it was a good idea to give their Eevee here! Some caffeine the one day, and had the little puff ball. Bouncing off the walls and running all over the routes. That it became incredibly difficult, getting him back inside the Pokeball!"

When she said this and approaches Robert, the girl poked and pushes him lightly on the chest backwards. Getting Robert, to chuckle and laugh lightly from the scolding he is getting. Even if the scolding, was not all serious and blushes lightly. When Leaf, quickly kisses him on the cheek and winks. "Will say, it was interesting and fun. To figuring out what ' _Will'_ happen. If you were to give caffeine to a Pokemon now."

This information for Ash, had the boy laughing happily and shaking his head. Well, now he knows not to give any of the girls caffeine. Especially, if Robert and Leaf had such difficulties to getting Eevee. Inside of his Pokeball, let alone, not bouncing off the walls with sugar. As he continues mixing and stirring the ladle of his in the pot. Trying hard not to drool or lose focus of what he is doing as Gardevoir, who is behind him and looking over his shoulders.

Watches intently at the motions and movements of his hands. Studying intently at what he is doing, hoping if not wanting to try and cook sometime in the future for the boy. And even possibly the other girls, as she will chant or coo out once in awhile, towards Ash. About what he is doing, or even pointing her fingers down at some of the bubbles coming out from the pot. Which the young trainer, will happily answer and reply back to her.

Letting her know the reasoning behind the bubbling water? Is to let the cook know, it is boiling and in good temperatures. To start adding the ingredients into the pot. Which Gardevoir, happily coos and claps her hands together. Causing her breasts, to brush against the back of Ash's neck. Having the boy laughing and chuckling lightly at the tickling sensation.

Pikachu, Eevee and Clefable who were all playing and running around the mountain hilltop. All stop at once, with Pikachu and Eevee ears twitching upwards. With Clefable, blinking her eyes at the two and then towards the direction they were looking at. Hearing crunches of the grass being stepped by someone, having the Pokemon chanting and barking out towards the others.

While running on over towards the children, with Pikachu going towards Ash and the other two, running on over towards Robert and Leaf. As the two boy's grab onto their Pokemon and then look outwards the open, where they ran from. Watching and noticing a tan, buff looking man walking and approaching couple feet from their camp.

Wearing what looked to be a bandanna on his head, with a open orange vest. Exposing a lot of his chest, stomach and muscle looking abs. With purple shorts and sandals, as the man then thrusts an arm out towards the group. "Hey! Hey you, I am looking for a Pokemon trainer!" He called out chuckling. Having the three children to look at one another, to then at their Pokemon. They returned their gazes as they all at the same time began pointing at one another comically. Causing the man, to tilt on his body in embarrassment and quickly stomps his foot down.

To regain his footing, while shaking his head. "I mean, I am looking for a trainer name Ash Ketchum! You seen him?" He shouted once more. Feeling quite sheepish about making a mistake there, asking for a Pokemon trainer. Without being specific of ' _Who'_ he was looking for.

"You know...could have said that at the end of your sentence. Without looking like a fool and embarrassing yourself like that!" Leaf called out. Getting the man to deadpan, having his eyebrow twitching at the snarky remark the young girl said. Getting some chuckles and giggles from some of the Pokemon. Ash, who stopped swirling the ladle in the food. Stood up and claps his hands against his pant legs.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, is there something you want?" The young trainer asks. Watching the man smirking and quickly stretches his arms out, to then bring his right arm down to his waist. Grabbing what looked like a Pokeball, throwing it up into the air and then catching it.

"I'm here for a Pokemon battle! Unless, you are afraid to lose!" Challenged the man. Causing Ash, to almost run forward and accept the fight. Pausing in his steps and looks down at the pot, and then back at the man. Causing the person, to fall on the ground comically when Ash responded back.

"Uh, actually cooking for my friends right now! Can this wait another time?" Ash shouted out. Making Robert and Leaf to try so hard, not to laugh or falling out of their chair. Normally, he would be all for battling and accepting challenges without hesitation. But seeing how he was worried about the food, shows he has definitely grown a lot over the course of his travels.

"Hey Ash, I'll watch the food okay? You go and battle this guy, who thinks it's alright to interrupt someone who is having lunch!" Leaf said. Earning some steam to come out of the man's ears. Growling and tightening up his shoulders, gritting his teeth widely and doing his best not to stomp his foot down. He then exhaled out lightly with his hands facing upward, letting the pent up anger to get out of his system. Watching the young trainer, looking over at the brown hair girl.

"Okay if you're sure?" Ash asks her. To which Leaf nodded and lifts up the recipe book that was next to the pot. As the young raven-hair trainer faces back towards the man with a smile. "Alright then, I warn you right now!" He started saying with a wide smile. Turning his hat backwards on his head, then pumping his fist. "I am going to win this one!" He announced confidently towards the man.

"Good luck Ash! Show him who's the boss!" Robert called out with a happy smile. With Eevee cheering as well, with a very cute yip of his name. While Pikachu, happily lifts his ears upward and gave a light.

"Pikapi, Pikachu!" Chanted his best friend in the world. Wishing his trainer good luck! As well stretching out his muscles, in case he is needed for battle. While Gardevoir, and Blaziken. Watches intently of the battle that is going to take place, ready for anything and to get called into the fight.

Xxx

Grabbing a Pokeball from his belt, the young trainer enlarges the Pokeball by pressing on the button. To then raising it up into the air, as he brought it down next to his face. Smiling brightly towards the man. He then arch his arms back and throws the Pokeball into the air; it burst opened and shot out a white beam of light towards the ground! Revealing the female Pokemon, Lucario!

Who shook her head lightly and then began yawning, stretching one arm above her head and the other close to her mouth. To then quickly getting into her battle stance, smiling smugly at her opponent. Lightly bouncing on her heels and rocking herself left to right, causing her breasts to jiggle lightly with every movement she makes.

She and Ash then watches the man sending out his first Pokemon out onto the battlefield! Revealing and forming into what looks like a Donphan! A Ground type Pokemon, who are native in the Johto region. Dragging and digging its hoofs into the ground, with its trunk raised up lightly.

" _I want to be the very best! Like no one ever was~!"_

The two Pokemon charged at one another with great speed with Lucario, pulling her right arm back. Ready to deliver a Force Palm towards the elephant Pokemon, only for her to miss her attack when it quickly hops to the right, to then ramming into Lucario by using Take down. Pushing the fighting/steel type across the ground, who then flipped and hopped backwards onto her feet, to then forcing both her hands forward. Grabbing the front of Donphan's head after it charged at her.

" _To catch them is my real test, to train'em is my cause! Ooh~"_

 _"I will travel across the land, searching far and wide~!"_

Lucario, who felt her feet dragging over the grass. Couldn't hold on any longer and felt herself being fling into the air, coming back down hard into the ground. Causing Ash, who is watching this to step forward. Calling out to her, asking if she was okay!? To then watching the female Pokemon, curling her legs up against her chest and hops back onto her feet.

" _To each Pokemon to understand, the Power that's inside~!"_

 _"Power inside~ POKEMON!"_

With a smirk, sliding a thumb across her muzzle. Nodding towards the boy and got back into the fight, as she used Quick Attack to get in close. Before Donphan, could continue its assault, as it grunts from the Quick Attack! To then being punched left and then right with Lucario's Force palm, and then gets sent into the air from both palms.

" _It's you and me~, I know it's my destiny~ POKEMON!"_

In a scooping motion, smacking under Donphan's chin and sending the Pokemon flying into the air and coming hard into the ground with dust covering the Pokemon. To which then the elephant Pokemon, who tried getting up on its feet. Collapsed back onto the ground with swirls replacing its eyes. Having the man to hang his mouth open at the surprise victory.

" _Ooh, you're my best friend in a world we've must defend~ POKEMON!"_

 _"Our hearts are so true, our courage will pulls us through~!"_

Ash, who cheered and threw his arms into the air. Along with Pikachu doing the same, both came running towards the jackal Pokemon. Who ran towards the boy as well, diving right into him. Sending the three of them into the ground, with Lucario. Nuzzling and rubbing her face into his chest, rubbing and grinding her breasts against the boy's arms. To then purring and smiling happily from Ash, situating himself and began petting, brushing and rubbing his hands over her fur.

 _"You teach me and I'll teach you, POKEMON~!"_

 _"Gotta Catch'em~"_

 _"Gotta Catch'em all~!_

Sudden static appeared around Ash and Lucario. Fizzling a bit and trying to focus on the two, with the young trainer smiling down at Lucario. His voice sounded like it was coming through a microphone. "You did it Lucario, amazing job!" Ash told his partner. Then laughed some more when she gave him a quick lick on the cheek, purring happily with her tail wagging thirty miles per hour.

Having the person who was watching the monitor, to hum lightly and stare intently at the interactions between the two of them. Pondering...if they are the right choice for an invitation? Though knows, the battle between the young boy and the man is only beginning.

Xxx

The next Pokemon to be sent out was a Machamp, who was flexing his muscles and posing in front of everyone. Ready and raring to get going, for whoever his next opponent might bet. To which the next Pokemon, who was sent out next on Ash's team was none other than the hot, sexy fire Pokemon Ninetails!

" _Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face~!"_

Who gave out a cute cry of her name and knelt down low to the ground with her nine tails, wagging and waving happily for the chance to fight. Showing off and wiggling her juicy plump rear for Ash to see. Causing the boy to roll his eyes lightly, shaking his head all in good fun, he then throw his arm out to give the command.

" _I will battle every day, to claim my rightful place~!"_

To which Ninetails, starts things off by running forward and began firing off multiple Ember attacks towards the Machamp. Who also ran forward, side-stepping and jumping left to right. Dodging the ember attacks with relative ease and swiftness, ready to use Cross Chop on Ninetails! Who rolled forward and avoided the attack, as she then quickly turns around and shoulder tackle against Machamp's back. Causing him to step forward, only for it to growl and slams his foot down on the ground.

" _Come with me the time is right, there's no better team~ yeah!"_

Kicking up what looked like a large rock! A fighting type move called "Rock Smash". A fighting type move that is low on power, but has the high chance of lowering the opponents defenses. As he demonstrated by running straight towards Ninetails, ready to smash it against her face. Though didn't get the chance to do so. On the account Ash, who called out his next command for Ninetails and throwing his arm forward.

" _Arm in arm, we will win the fight! It's always been our dream~!"_

 _"Always been our dream~ POKEMON!"_

Had the female fox Pokemon, to slam her upper body low to the ground and began generating large amount of heat around her body. She then lifted her head and opened her mouth wide. Summoning and gathering swirling vortex of fire in front of her mouth and then shoots out a terrifying roar of flames! Hitting and breaking apart the ground in front of her and then becoming a large vortex of flames.

" _It's you and me~"_

 _"I know it's my destiny~ POKEMON!"_

Fire Spin Attack was used on Machamp, burning and roasting the fighting type greatly and making the rock it was holding. To look darken and cover in soot along with the Pokemon, who coughed out a puff of smoke, to then went teary eye when it dropped the boulder it was holding, on top of its head and then fell down onto the ground. Forcing the trainer, to throw both arms down and stomping the ground in frustration!

" _Ooh~ You're my best friend, in this world we must defend~!"_

Ninetails happily yips and bounces around in her place, to then turning around towards the laughing Ash. Running on over to him and him running towards her, bringing her into a big hug and began laughing, when Pikachu and Lucario joined in with the two.

" _POKEMON~!_

Nearby the battle and over some of the mountain top. A young man, who is running and jogging with Pokemon of his own, who were doing their absolute best of not losing a single beat or tempo of their walking. All had to stop when they saw their trainer stopping, having him to look around a bit. Wondering where that explosion had came from? Getting a Sneasel, who is groaning very loudly and complaining in her Pokemon tongue at everyone. Of why it is they need to do this all the time, every single day whenever they get training done?

" _Our heart's so true~!"_

To then looking up towards the young man, and then his Pokemon. Who were all looking towards the direction of the east. To which had Sneasel, throwing her upper body backwards and growled loudly. Figuring that they were probably now going to stop their training for now, to go and check and see if anyone is in trouble. Which had the female Pokemon to wave her claws around a bit. Walking and dragging her feet over towards the top of the hill, in order to get a good look of whats going on. She then blinked her eyes widely and gave a wide smile, at the sight of those kids from Vermilion city!

" _Our courage will pull us through~!"_

Even that one boy named Ash! Who looked like just finished a second Pokemon battle, and going into his third round with the person. Who sent out his next Pokemon, who looked to be the fully evolved form of Gravaller, Golem! Against Ash's Normal type Pokemon Lopunny. Who seems to have quite the easy fight in her favor, as the young man who removed his hood. Revealed to be Des, smiling down interestingly at the battle taking place. Noticing and watching exactly how much Ash, had improved when he last saw him.

" _You teach me and I teach you~ POKEMON!"_

The way Lopunny moved and swerved around the rock slides, the rock throws and even the Golem's, Roll out Attack with ease. Using her Ice beam attack to her fullest! By freezing the ground in front of the Golem, to even making small ramps and slopes with the ice beam attack. To having the Golem constantly spins up them and falling back into the ground, to then get sent flying back into the air. When it tries using Roll out once more on her. Lopunny, then used Ice punch three more times into the ground in front of her, to have the rock Pokemon. Get flung up into the air and then goes soaring across the sky.

" _Gotta Catch'em~_ "

" _Gotta Catch'em all~ POKEMON!"_

When Lopunny followed up with a Jump Kick to the face, slamming right down into the ground! Swirls evident in it's eyes, making the man Ash is challenging to throw a tempter. Having Des and his Pokemon to chuckle, while shaking their heads lightly. While Sneasel, is cheering and rooting for Ash with excitement! Jumping up and down on her spot, to then nearly squeak out, when her foot almost lost its traction and having her falling over the mountain. Which she quickly grabs on the ledge of the mountain, climbing on back and sighing in relief.

The next Pokemon to be sent out was Venomoth vs. Ash's Gardevoir. As the two of them were showing great deal of speed and tactics between one another. As the bug Pokemon, is trying its best to fire and shoot off it's Signal Beam towards Gardevoir. Who is easily twirling, dancing and hopping out of each blast it fires at her. To then using Confusion, to grab the next attack it fired.

Which was Psybeam, holding it in place for a bit as Gardevoir, smirks at the Pokemon. Twirling her hands over one another, having the beam start curving and U-turning right on back to the Venomoth! Who let out a cry of pain and closed its eye for a brief moment.

To then get blasted off couple distance behind Raymond, from Gardevoir firing off Disarming voice at the Bug Pokemon. Having it completely knocked out from the blow, having the man face back at the Pokemon. Who happily smiled back at him and cutely curtsy towards the man, while waving at him next. Laughing lightly and giggling from the others, cheering her and congratulating her on the job well done!

" _POKEMON~!_

The next two Pokemon to be sent out was Blaziken and Druddigon! Having the two fierce Pokemon, to share blow after blow into one another. With Blaziken's Blaze kick attack and Druddigon's Dragon claw meeting with one another. Though, Blaziken had to worry slightly from it's rough skin ability!

She chirp lightly in pain and got pushed back good four feet from the Pokemon, causing her to kneel down lightly but gets back up onto her feet. Leaping away from Druddigon charging in with it's Dragon Rush Attack!

" _It's you and me~ I know it's my destiny~ POKEMON!"_

Breaking and destroying the ground she was standing on, only for the Dragon Pokemon. Who spun forward a bit, to fire off another attack, which was a Dragon Pulse Attack towards Blaziken. Who immediately leaps into the air, dodging it completely and watches it erupts and explodes on the ground below. Causing Ash to shield himself from the whiplash of the wind it created, to then shouting up at the Pokemon to finish him off. Which Blaziken does so by firing off a powerful, if not the strongest Fire type move known to all trainers! Fire Blast!

" _Ooh~ You're my best friend, in this world we must defend~ POKEMON!_

Raymond couldn't take it anymore and does something that is not allowed. Which was grabbing three more Pokeball's from his Pocket, throwing them out into the open and releasing, three more Pokemon onto the fields. Causing everyone who was watching this, to nearly widen their eyes. But quickly shook the worries away, as they watch three Pokemon appearing before Ash. A Pinsir, Kingler and Aggron all coming out from the Pokeballs, raring to get going and challenge the boy.

" _Our hearts so true~! Our courage will pulls us through~!"_

 _"You teach me and I'll teach you~ POKEMON!"_

 _"I'll Catch you~!"_

Ash smiled at this as he wasn't worried at all, especially when he heard his best friend Pikachu. Come running on over towards him and leaps onto his back, climbing on up towards the raven-hair trainer's extended arm.

" _Gotta Catch'em~"_

Pikachu then jumps into the air with the help of Ash, throwing him up with his arm. Watching his buddy charging and gathering electricity all around his body, to curling his arms and legs close to himself!

" _Gotta Catch'em~"_

 _"GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL~ POKEMON!"_

Then discharging a very powerful and strong Thunderbolt! Down to the last three Pokemon, causing sparks and sprays of electric bolts. To go everywhere and zapping across the open field. Nearly, hitting Sneasel who backed away from the edge of the mountain. Cooing in amazement and widen her eyes with stars in them. Amazed and astonished by the incredible power, Ash's Pikachu displayed there. Even Des, who had to step back and get protected by his Gardevoir, who used Reflect from one of the bolts almost hitting him.

To stare in a light surprised fashion and then chuckled to himself, nearly forgetting how powerful Pikachu's thunderbolt was at this point of their travels. He then looks towards his team and Sneasel, who stared back at him. Curiously staring at him and then smiled happily, when he nudge his head in the kids general direction. Silently asking them if they should go and check up on them and see how they're doing? To which Sneasel, was to eager and happy about the suggestion. Said yes right away and ran down the hills immediately! Leaving the others behind and having to try catching up with the female Pokemon, as they're all curious of how things are with the kids.

Xxx

Raymond, who was staring in disbelief, couldn't believe what just happened! Let alone, seeing his Pokemon all down for the count. Covered in nothing but electric shocks and static surrounding their bodies. Having swirls in all of their eyes! The man slaps both hands on top of his head and let out a very loud. "Oh no!"

"We did it!" Ash cheered while hopping into the air. Hearing his best friend, chanting out happily while running on back towards his trainer. Who happily spread his arm out and catches him. Laughing and chuckling along with the other girls. Joining in on them and surrounding Ash happily, well minus Blaziken. Though still gave small laughs and smiles towards the group, watching Pikachu, happily crawling and moving along both Ash's arms and shoulders. Unaware from high above, they were being watched by a Fearrow, who is soaring through the skies at a high altitude.

Having a strange contraption around its neck, centering and focusing its lens down at the trainer. Sending a live feedback, to whoever it was watching them. To then showing Ash and his Pokemon through multiple static TV screens.

"Master. Shall I also send an invitation to this trainer as well?" A calm, emotionless female voice asked. To someone who is sitting down on a large chair, watching them motion their hands in a yes fashion. "As you wish." The female voice replied. Bowing down to her master and then headed on off from the main room, to the next one over. Where she will be making the invitation towards the raven-hair trainer on screen.

Having her master to lean forward on their chair, humming and shifting their gaze at the many screens in front of her. Pondering to themselves with disgust, at the different affections each Pokemon, were giving this trainer. To even noticing some of the female Pokemon. Having lovelorn looks on their expressions, as if they are truly in love with this boy. It angered them, it disgusted them to see such affection for a human being. What's even more sickening...is how much trust and close bond that Pikachu, has for his trainer. Well, soon enough it will all change for the better.

Xxx

After speaking and chatting with Raymond for a bit. Right after the lunch timer went off, Ash and his friends. Offered the man some lunch for the road, saying how good and amazing his Pokemon team were, to even shocking themselves at how he broke the rules. Sending out three more Pokemon after his fifth Pokemon, being defeated by Blaziken. He wanted to apologize about it, though was told he didn't need too! Saying how when you're hungry? You can't think straight and with the frustration, no doubt you will or might break the rules.

Raymond, had to congratulate Ash and his Pokemon. Along with saying how cool it was, to seeing the young trainer keeping his cool under pressure. To then saying, how freaky strong his Pikachu was back there. Getting the electric mouse to bashfully rub the back of his head, to then blushing embarrassingly from the girls. Adding in their two cents by playfully nuzzling against the male Pokemon. Saying things like 'that is our leader!' or 'Of course he's strong, he's their value partner!' things like that. To even lets out a cute cha, when he felt Blaziken rubbing her hand on top of his head. Before heading off to a private spot for herself. Thanking for the food that was handed to her by Leaf.

Saying their goodbyes and wishing the man luck on his journey. The children and Pokemon went ahead, to start eating their amazing lunch that Ash had made. Robert, commented of how delicious it was, to even then joking how the raven-hair boy. Cooks a lot better than Leaf, who playfully smack the back of his head. Just getting more laughter and giggles from everyone and their Pokemon.

"That is definitely another account for Pikachu's electric bill!" Said a man's voice. With their vision on the children, were being looked through by lenses. Or in their case, binoculars lenses. Groaning lightly and hearing his stomach growling out, as he whined out. "And all that delicious looking food too."

"Shut up James, we're not here for the food. We are here to get that Pikachu!" Scold a woman's voice towards her partner. As she too though, is also staring at the many deliciously and wonderful looking food, the twerps are eating right now.

"You have to admit, it does look tasty." Exclaimed another voice. Belonging to the feline Pokemon, Meowth. Who groaned and lowers his binoculars on the ground. Sighing and whining. "If only we could have those tasty treats, I would happily die in heaven." he said. Shifting his gaze towards his right, noticing his accomplice pulling out a frying pan from their nearby travel bag.

"What the hell you talking about? We don't need their food, when I can cook for us!" Jessie said. Waving the frying pan around in the air, to then grimacing lightly from hearing her stomach growling. To then sighing defeatedly when Meowth replied back with his own remark.

"Sorry if I don't like your cooking, but last time I ate your food? I almost lost all nine of my lives." He stated. Having all three of them to face back towards the twerps and their Pokemon. Eating their hearty meals, to which had the trio to close their eyes simultaneously and gave a defeated sigh of breath.

Xxx

Ash and his friends were happily eating their meals, making sure to taking their time with it. Not rushing or scarfing their meals down their gullet, as Ash and Pikachu could be seen though. Eating and rushing their food down their mouths with gusto, acting and behaving as if they've never eaten at all today. With Lucario and Ninetails doing the same with their food bowls. Not caring at all about their fur, being messy or getting some of the pasta sauce on them. Gardevoir and Blaziken, unlike those three, were actually taking their time and following Robert's and Leaf's examples. Of how to properly eat their pasta, without it flinging off or flying away from their mouths. Though will squeak or chirp once in awhile, when the pasta noodle hits against their face.

While Lopunny, is just examining and staring at the strange meal for a bit. To then grabbing a handful of the lasagna, to then stuffing it into her mouth. Cooing happily and murmuring of how delicious it was!

Yeah, everything was definitely peaceful and quiet for them all. Enjoying their lovely lunch, without any interruptions or trainers to bother them. Asking them to battle them, fight them or trying to prove they can one up them with their so called 'strong Pokemon'.

Though they all then blinked their eyes when they heard, what sounded like shouting of a Pokemon name? Having them turn their attention towards the mountains, watching and blinking their eyes at the sight of what appears to be...a Sneasel? Who looked quite happy and excited of seeing them, as she runs fast she could over towards the group. Knocking some of Pokemon bowls away from them, having Lucario and Ninetails, to widen their eyes and blinking them. When they've gotten some of the sauce all over their face.

Which Pikachu and Eevee's own bowls were next to be knocked away, but were eaten way before Sneasel ran over the bowls. As the female Pokemon, leaps into the air and then lands onto the table. Knocking and sliding some of the silverware off from the table, along with some empty cups on the ground. As Robert, Leaf and Ash all at once grabbed their plates, before their food meets the ground. Watching the Pokemon, clawing on the table a bit to stop her sliding, only to yelp and fall on the ground from the other end of the table. Having the kids to lean over the table, staring down at the groaning Pokemon.

"...think she is alright?" Ash asked. Having Robert and Leaf to shrug their shoulders, with Robert shaking his head. They then watched the ice/dark type Pokemon, after rubbing the pain out from her back. Gets back onto her feet, staring up at the trio for a bit and then sheepishly snickers at the trainers. Laughing lightly to then pounding her small c cup breasts at Ash. She then climbs back on up onto the table, sitting down in front of everyone. Giving a very wide smile to them all, chanting her species name at the trio. Letting them know that she is alright and that it is good to seeing you all!

Sneasel then went and hop onto her feet on the table, showing off more of her figured towards our young hero. Showing quite the small curves her body has to offer, with her hips being slightly wider than a regular Sneasel's would. Robert, after awhile trying to figuring out where they met her? Almost went to snap his fingers and announce the person name. Only said person, spoke up before he could say it and having everyone else. Turning their attention straight towards the person who went and said.

"Sneasel, you nearly ruined their lunch, knocked away their Pokemon food bowls and made quite the mess." The harsh but cool tone belong to none other than Des! As the young man approaches them, with his other Pokemon following right behind him. Greeting themselves to the others Pokemon. "You should really apologize for what you just did, and almost ruining a perfect meal." He scolded. Making Sneasel, who saw the man approaching the table AND scolding her.

Just stuck her tongue at him and stretching her eyelids, as she went ahead and walks on over towards Ash. Then plops herself down in front of the trainer, having the raven-hair child to sheepishly scratch one of his zigzagged cheek. Looking towards Des, hoping he won't get mad about her behavior. Though nearly chokes when Sneasel, decided to go ahead and stuff some pasta into his mouth. Squeaking out 'open wide' towards him. Wanting the boy to enjoy some of his meal, earning some sheepish laughter from Leaf and Robert. While Des groaned irritably and rubs two fingers against the bridge of his nose.

This of course riled up Ninetails and Lucario, when they saw the ice/dark type Pokemon. Having the audacity, to think she has the right to go and hand feed Ash! Without their permission no less, as they shout and yelled at the female Pokemon. To even saying to her of getting away from him, or saying how she has no rights to do so. Which Sneasel, who looks at the two with her hands up against his mouth and not paying attention to the young trainer's face, turning slightly purple and thrashing about...

Just gives the two girls raspberries and taunted them, by throwing her hips out. Saying how she has every right as they do, to feeding him or being around the boy. That she actually has the guts to doing so, than their poor attempts of showing initiative. To showing how helpful they can be. Getting the two female to blush crimson red, but then deadpan at the female. With Lucario smirking and crossing her arms, leaning on her right leg at the same time saying to Sneasel, of how they know how to hold themselves back at least...and that she is currently, choking the boy. This alerted Sneasel greatly, as she faces forward and then jumps back from the boy.

Yelping and squeaking out apologies to the now heavy breathing and gasping Ash Ketchum! Who happily chuckled and waved his right hand lightly. Letting the Female Pokemon know, he is doing alight and no harm done. Making the Pokemon, to sigh out in relief and then happily sits down in front of him. Getting some laughter and chuckles from the other kids. "Seriously, sorry for her behavior. She, is still new to our team and is in the work of mannerism. Still need work, anyway come on Sneasel." Des suddenly said. Getting the female Pokemon, to look at her and then his other Pokemon. Who walked on over, hover their way towards the group.

With the Gardevoir and Glaceon, speaking and apologizing to some of the Pokemon. Who got their food knocked out from their bowls, or having the pasta sauce. Get kicked into their furs or faces. Hoping they will forgive Sneasel's behavior, saying or explaining to them of how easily excited she gets. Though happily giggles at some of the Pokemon, waving it off or saying how it was no trouble. With a few growls from Lucario, saying how she could've at least watched where she was going. Earning few giggles from Glaceon. Who nods in agreement and states that she behaves like a child.

"Hey Des? Why not you join us for lunch." Ash asked looking at the man. Who blinked his eyes at the young trainer. To then looking over at the food that was on the table. "It's one of my mom's recipe and would be a waste, if you haven't tried some. Especially, if you're just going to leave after greeting yourself to us! So come on, come join us!" Ash said with a bright smile. While lifting up the pan that had the Lasagna in it, moving it around for a bit and chuckling. "You will like it I promise!" He finished. With Sneasel squealing in delight, as she nods her head and walks over towards the pan.

Helping Ash, to move it around and even then blowing gently against the steam. In order to have the amazing smell, hit the man's nose and having him make his mind up. To join the children in their lunch, while also taking a small break from their work out or jogging for nearly 2.5k miles.

"Yeah Des." Robert this time started speaking. Giving a welcoming smile towards the young man. "I don't see what the problem is, and will be good to get some food in the stomach. Definitely, if you and your Pokemon, has been training a lot today." The blue hair trainer then grins. "I should know, I tend to lose track of time and forget about lunch. If Leaf here wasn't with me, I could easily pass out without keeping an eye out for my blood sugar." He informed. To which had Ash nodding his head even more, as he and Sneasel were able to somehow.

Expand their eyes even wider, almost giving Lilpup eyes towards the man. Having Des, to step back lightly and chuckled a bit. Feeling sweat pouring down his forehead...never has he ever got pressured into doing something? Except for those couple times with his female friend, having her way with him and getting the man to agree on something. To which had him, getting no choice in the matter of declining her offer. He was about to decline, only to then widen his eyes and blushes lightly when he heard a collective of growls.

From his own stomach but also his Pokemon. Who all groaned and whimpered lightly at the sound of their stomachs. Growling out for food and even bashfully, looks away from him. Whimpering quietly about how they wouldn't mind having lunch, getting Des, who was looking at them and then back to the table. To just smile softly and shook his head. "Alright, alright...since my Pokemon are hungry? I guess..." He paused his sentence lightly, while looking away sheepishly. Scratching the side of his cheek. "We could join you guys." After agreeing to Ash's and his friends terms. He heard a small cheer coming out from both his Sneasel and the raven-hair trainer.

Xxx

After joining in the group and the amazing meal Ash cooked for himself and his friends. Des has to admit, it was quite if not, interesting fun hanging out with the three trainers from Pallet town. Talking and joining in on their conversation once in awhile, is something he would never usually do. Or even prevent himself to even speaking, but the energy and vibe all three of them were giving off. Is almost somewhat similar, to how he and his own friends used to be like...

Before things has changed and they all had to grow up sooner or later. Some, faster than others. But, he couldn't help but laugh lightly at memories of his one female friend. Who seems to always succeed, in getting him to doing things he deems annoying or not important. And yet, here he is, having lunch and chatting with three group of trainers. Who started their journey only two to three months now; listening and discussing things with the young trainers. About random topics and things relating to Pokemon battles, or what kind of Pokemon there are in the world.

Surprisingly, and this is where his curiosity peaked. Is when Robert, kept asking or wondering if Des. Has seen or met any rare looking Pokemon; to even seeing some that weren't all that native here in the Kanto region. To even discussing, if he has travel to any other regions besides Kanto. Surprising the young man, of how much Robert seems to like the idea of traveling and meeting up with new Pokemon. Or from what he can make a guess of, Robert. Wanting to see Pokemon no one has ever saw before.

" _Well now this IS interesting...I knew he had a true passion for his journey."_ Des thought to himself. Laughing to himself. " _He's doing it without even realizing it, I knew the day we've battle back at Vermilion city. Robert had a true reason behind his journey, and that his goal of wanting to prove himself. He isn't his brother's shadow, is just an excuse..."_ It then clicked. Robert, from what Leaf had told the group during the conversation. Had a bad run in with a wild Pokemon, rampaging in Pallet town and was prevented from going on his journey. " _Wanting to show he isn't his brother shadow, was his way of being able to go out on his journey, when he became of age. He is sly, even though his mother probably already knew, about his real reasoning behind his travels."_

That is one mystery solved now around Robert. And will admit, if the boy one days figures it out or comes to realizing his passion? No doubt in his mind, the young trainer will definitely be strong...in his own way. If his fight with Eevee was any indication? Robert...is heading in the right direction, he just needs that push or sudden revelation of why he is on this journey.

The young man also learned some more about Leaf. And, her reasoning of traveling out in this journey of hers. Which her dream or reason for traveling, besides to be with Robert and sticking close to him. Is that, she wants to be a traveling Pokemon nurse! Figuring that if she goes on this journey, building her skills and knowledge of how Pokemon berries and fruits work. And learning what type of herbs, flowers, wild life and the likes works best for medicine. Is so that she can be able to craft them and hand them out, to the Pokemon centers who really needs the supplies! But are unable to getting them, or unable to shop for them when stores are closed.

Another interesting information or tidbit he learned about Leaf, quite the opposite from his friend own journey. These two kids definitely have interesting reasoning, for their Pokemon journey. And knowing Ash, his goals probably hasn't change all that much, wanting to be a Pokemon master and the likes. Will definitely keep the young trainer, to move forward on his journey. His travels, to challenge the Pokemon league, to earn gym badges and getting respect from his peers.

Xxx

While this is going with the trainers, talking and speaking to one another. The other Pokemon, were also going on their own little discussion between one another. As Sneasel, could be seen sitting down next to Pikachu and Robert's Eevee. Laughing and giggling uncontrollably from their little stories. Of what they've been doing on their journey, or the jokes they were making. Listening to some of the funny things, their friends or Pokemon partners has been doing as of lately, with Pikachu. Saying and telling Sneasel, of how Robert and Ash? Were mistaken to be TV shows actors, getting caught up in helping a man named Shawn: into doing a mock up battle, with the villains of his son's favorite TV show.

Who turned out to be Team Rocket, having both Ash and Robert. Along with Blaziken and Ninetails. Chasing down the two rocket grunts in their balloons, then battling them, in order to save not only the captured Pokemon. But also Shawn and Jasmine son, Jimmy!

The three of them were definitely enjoying one another conversation. To even Sneasel, asking and chatting with Eevee. Asking the young normal type Pokemon, of how things are doing for him and Robert's partners? Having the young fluff ball, to squeak and cutely tilting his head ajar. Of some of the things or at least, current events that has happened lately. About how...some odd reason, whenever he comes out of the Pokeball or out in battle? He, always feels this strange energy coursing through his body, to then suddenly moving a whole lot faster than he normally does?

This had Sneasel blinking her eyes, while then tapping her claws gently on her chin. Humming lightly, drumming each claw lightly, to then having one extended outward...saying to Eevee. How he was like that with their own fight. How he was moving so fast, so quick? She wasn't able to keep up at times! She even went and say, if she didn't get lucky with her last attack? She would've lost against him, though happily pulls him into a hug, laughing with the normal type. Saying how, no doubt someday he will be able to control this raw speed of his, and become one of the best Eevee's out there!

To which Pikachu nodded in agreement and then nearly went into fits of laughter. When Sneasel, turned her attention to him. Having a glint in her eyes and then pouncing at the electric type Pokemon. Tickling him and wiggling her fingers all over his body, excited and amazed about his incredible power back there. During their match against that man. Complimenting and congratulating him, on his three vs. one match to that mans Pokemon!

Impressed, of how his Thunderbolt not only taking out three Pokemon? But, also being able to extend outward and shocking everything in sight, to even almost hitting her and Des, back on the hill tops. It even had Des Gardevoir, to move in front of him and using the move Reflect, in order to stop his electric bolts hitting her trainer!

Aegislash, who wasn't really eating all that much. Being part steel and Ghost type, is just happily enjoying and laughing at some of the jokes. Lopunny was telling it, to even swishing and hovering left to right, carving out the ground a bit. To tell it's own story and jokes to the normal type Pokemon, who could not help try to understand its carvings. But laugh either way, from the illustrations and funny drawings of Des.

Throwing his arms out and having an angry expression on his face, to a stick figure of Sneasel. Having a good idea of what is being said in the drawing; which is that Des scolding and getting frustrated at the Dark/Ice type. As Lopunny asks and ponders if the female, always gives him a hard time? To which the Ghost sword Pokemon, shifted it's eye upward and then shrugged its ribbons. Saying how, she's always been like that and is curious of why Des...seems to put up with it. Despite knowing how much trouble, she causes to them. Getting Lopunny to look away a bit, nodding in slight agreement. Considering, Blaziken was the same towards them and Ash...Well, mostly Ash and Gardevoir.

She quickly smiled and said that she is definitely getting better though. Along with, taking the time to actually get close to them and Ash! It's a slow process, but she has definitely improved the past couple weeks since they last met.

Speaking of Blaziken, the Fire/Fighting type Pokemon, who is eyeing and staring in the direction of Charizard. Lowered her gaze lightly and growls a bit...sneering towards the fire lizard immensely. Trying hard to figuring out or pondering where exactly, the starter Pokemon? Got his strength from or appearing right before her, thwacking her hard with his wings and sending her flying. The female approached closer to the Pokemon, and then some more. Literally standing next to the Charizard.

Who opened his eyes halfway, about to eat down on this amazing food. Only for him getting stared at by Ash's Blaziken. He hums lightly and turns his attention towards the leering Pokemon, who went and began asking him exactly. How was he able to reach her in time, before she went and nearly thrashed against her teammates? To even then saying things like, he only got lucky or how in real combat. She would have easily defeated him..OR at least being able to be the same strength as he was.

Making Charizard to blink his eyes, despite being a type disadvantage? He has to agree...even if he or Des, hasn't seen the female fight properly? But, from that fight with the man's Druddigon and able to take it out, not only with a fire type move. Which a Dragon type Pokemon, are resistant too. But able to taking it down with both her Blaze kick and Fire blast, while being able to withstand its Rough Skin Ability.

He will no doubt Blaziken, will definitely give him a hard time...on land of course. He scoff and growled out to the female. Saying how, she might have the advantage on ground. To then leaning forward with a challenging look. Stating how she will stand no chance against him, if he were in the air. As he returns back to his meal and happily eats Ash's lunch, ignoring the chirps and shouting Blaziken is giving him. Stomping and throwing a temper towards the Pokemon.

Saying things like, how he wouldn't be able to beat her at all. Or, she will definitely give him a hard time! Despite, being able to fly and will only grow in more anger from the Charizard, ignoring her completely. As the female fighting type starts fuming and began shouting at the fire starter.

This went unheard for Des's shiny Gardevoir, Shiny Glaceon and Kingdra. Who all sighs and shook their heads, trying to enjoy their peaceful conversation and story telling to Lucario, Ninetails and Gardevoir. Who were apologizing for the behavior of Blaziken, couldn't help but smile. When the three told them, it is quite alright in fact. Their kind of glad Blaziken, is more conversing with everyone than when they last saw her.

Though Glaceon, couldn't help but raise her head. Snickering lightly as she said, better than Beedrill, who was sitting by themselves in peace. Respecting everyone's personal space and talking to one another. As it then looks up at those who were looking at it, waving its stingers with a buzzing giggle. While returning back to her meal, getting everyone there to smile and giggle to one another.

Xxx

Couple minutes have went by for everyone at the picnic table. They have been gathering and picking up, everything that was place on the table. While handing them all over to Ash. Making sure that they were cleaned and washed up first, before they go handing it over to the young trainer. "I have to say Ash." Des began while wrapping up some of the wash clothes and coiling it around his hand. Before handing them over to the raven-hair trainer, who happily took it and places it inside his bag. "That had to be the best lunch, I've ever had in my life. You, could be an excellent cook in the future." Joked the young man.

As he places his hands into his pockets, watching the young trainer standing up with a light groan. Then laughed lightly, when he felt Ninetails, Lucario AND Gardevoir; all glomping against him and nuzzling the boy.

Cooing happily and thanking the young trainer, for the delicious meal. Trying his best to move and turn his attention towards Des. Doing his best to tip his hat, but is unable to do so, with how cuddly the girls were being on him. "Eheh thanks Des, I think will stick by my dream for now. For becoming a Pokemon Master!" He informed. Getting the man to smile lightly, while shifting his gaze down towards the ground. Hearing Leaf and Robert, also moving around a bit and grabbing their travel bags. About ready to leave and wishing Ash, luck on his journey. Though right before they leaved, they stood still when they turned and looked at Des...after Ash asked him. "What is your dream Des?" The boy asked curiously. Doing the best he could to wrap both arms behind his head, smiling brightly at the man. Though falter a bit and raised one eyebrow from the response.

"My...dream?" Des repeated slowly. Closing his eyes in thought and going through his emotions. This alerted his Pokemon to the question, all but Sneasel seemed to have a light sorrow look on their faces. That, and Sneasel is still busy eating and lapping up whatever leftovers Lasagna, on their plates. "My dream is to protect those who I care about." He spoke while looking up at the three trainers. Who stared back with slightly widen eyes, especially Robert. Who looks down in thought and closes his eyes, to listen intently at what he is saying. "To protect those who do not wish to be in the cross-fire. My dream is to defend the ones who can't defend themselves, that is why my Pokemon and I fight like this, we all... Maybe except Sneasel, but we all share this same dream. I fight to protect... I'd give up my life to stop senseless fighting, that is why I protect." He told them all.

To which Leaf and Ash stared at one another, then back to Des. While Robert just silently nods and opened his eyes again. Thinking it was quite the noble dream to do, even if though it is difficult. It is quite the honorable dream of his and hopes, he becomes lucky in the future of being able to uphold this.

The Pokemon were definitely having sad looking expressions on their faces. That didn't go unnoticed by Pikachu, Gardevoir or Blaziken. As they blinked their eyes at Des's Pokemon, wondering exactly how deep of a meaning behind this dream of his, really is? After it was said and done, along with wide eyes and groaning from Sneasel. Who literally threw her upper body backwards, slouching her shoulders and laxing her arms down against the ground.

Des said his goodbyes to the trio, saying how they will go back to training. While resuming their jogging, but this time around making it 5k miles this time around. Getting Sneasel to weep and using fake tears, to hopefully get out of it. But had no choice but to follow the male trainer and his Pokemon. Down the road once more and with no effort at all, jogging behind him. Waving goodbye to the others, not wanting to leave as she wanted more of the Lasagna.

Next to leave was Robert and Leaf. Who recalled their Pokemon back to their Pokeball's, waving towards Ash and wishing him luck on his journey. Telling him that they will all meet up at Saffron City, whenever he gets the chance getting there? They should look for one another and meet up. When Gardevoir heard this, while cleaning up whatever mess is left. Blinked her eyes up towards the two teenagers. Then looking away worriedly...

As she closes her eyes and shook a bit, not liking the idea of how close they were to Saffron city. As she doesn't want to run into the most if not, possibly dangerous person that Ash...will ever meet in his life. She sighed quietly while looking away from his bag, lazily tossing in the table cloth in the bag. She then used her psychic powers, to zip the bag closed. "Voir..." She silently chanted out. Hoping to Arceus, Ash will rethink about going to Saffron city, but instead go somewhere else...Maybe Celedon city instead?

Or...possibly Fuschia city, even maybe Lavender town. Where all the ghost Pokemon. "Voooir." She shuddered, as she rethinks about that decision altogether. As she is weak to Ghost type Pokemon. Sighing and then squeaking in great surprised, to literally standing upright from her fright. Turned and saw Ash blinking his eyes, while pulling his hand back. Looking at her with confusion in his expression.

"Hey, you okay Gardevoir?" Ash asked. Making the female Pokemon, to quickly nodding her head and giggling embarrassingly. From getting scared like that and then cooed happily, from the boy petting her head. "Well...if you're sure your okay?" He then smiled and bends down to grabbing his bag. "Let's get a move on then! We have a lot of ground to cover and reaching to the next town!" Exclaimed the boy. Getting Gardevoir, to nod her head and about to follow him with the other Pokemon.

Only, for her to pause and then looks up towards the sky. Including the others, with some of their ears twitching upward. Hearing what sounded like something coming straight towards them? Seeing his Pokemon behaving like this and wondering what is up? Turned his attention in the direction they were looking at, noticing and spotting what appears to be a yellow blur, heading straight towards the hill tops and then making a U-turn straight towards them.

This cause Team Rocket, who hid further down on the grass. To blink their eyes and turn their heads, at the last second behind them. To then screaming out in fright from something zooming right past them, kicking up dirt and dust to then throwing them over the mountain.

It was a Dragonite! Who zip past Ash and the girls, causing them to also get thrown off the ground. With some of the squeaking and yelling out in fright, while being pulled through the winds. Gardevoir, doing her best to keeping her dress down. But unable to when she got knocked onto her back, with the dress almost being thrown off. Exposing her womanhood and under-boobs to the whole world!

Blaziken is also trying her hardest not to get blown away and digging her feet, down into the ground. Feeling her feathers blowing with the wind, her large breasts jiggling and ignoring physics greatly, by bouncing and hitting against her chest with loud slaps. Trying her best to look over her arms to see what flew by them. Though nearly laughed loudly, at some of the frantic looks the girls were giving, but mostly towards the fallen Gardevoir. Who is desperately trying her hardest, to conceal herself. Kicking and thrashing about in order, to getting her dress back down on her body.

Lucario and Ninetails on the other hand, who were near Ash. Had their butt and breasts all up against the raven-hair trainer! As he grunts and groans loudly from feeling Lucario's breasts, rubbing and pushing against his right cheek. While Ninetails butt cheeks were slapping and pushing up against his other cheek, with his hands gliding and gripping tightly against their bodies. With Pikachu, hanging tightly onto the boy's jacket collar, in order not to get flown across the area. While Lopunny, who doesn't seem at all bothered about the strong winds. Stood her ground greatly, trying her hardest not to have her large ears, tripping her up or sending her down to the ground.

After the winds died down and everyone, recovering from their sudden thrown down. Groaned and grunted out in pain, while all sitting up and rubbing their backs greatly. Hearing the flapping of wings and something hovering themselves over towards the group. The Dragonite happily hums and lands down on the ground next to Ash. "Ugh...maybe next time you should watch, where you are flying next time?" He groaned. While getting up onto his legs and rubbing his lower back, stretching himself out and approaching the Pokemon. Who reached its arm inside the bag and then pulls out a letter. "Huh...for me?" The trainer asked. Hearing the dragon Pokemon cooing with a nod, and smiled happily towards the boy.

"A letter, wonder who will send me a letter?" Ash stated. Opening up the envelope and seeing what was inside. Having the girls all gathering around near him, even Blaziken herself, is near the boy. Leaning her head up as possible she could, in order to see what is written. Only for them all to step back a bit when the strange device. Shot a thin blue beam of light, to then expanding outward in a holographic picture of a woman. Wearing what seems to be a red formal dress that covers her entire body, curtsy politely and then opening up her blue eyes.

"Greetings Pokemon trainer, I bare an invitation. My master had chosen you out of select few Pokemon trainers, at a special gathering." The woman began speaking. Causing the girls to lean even more forward and against Ash's body, which the boy shifted his gaze at them and then back towards the message. "That will be hosted by my master, the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer." She informed.

"Greatest Trainer huh?" Something about this couldn't help but make Ash. Feel even more excited and pumped. Receiving an invitation like this, and out of a select few trainers too!? He must be getting praised around the region and to think...he only just started two months ago! He shifted his gaze at the girls real quick and Pikachu, who all beamed happily and smiled towards the boy. With Blaziken, just shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head. To then lightly bopping the boy on the head. Expressing how he shouldn't get a swelled head. Getting the boy to chuckled out. "Okay, hear you Blaziken." He joked while looking back to the message.

Pikachu hummed, when he saw something slipping out of the envelope. To which he happily grabs onto it and tilts it around for a bit. Examining it and pondering what is on it? As he then cutely waves it around, to then placing the edge of the paper into his mouth. Chewing on it lightly, then spitting it out with disdain, as the taste of salt water was all over the letter.

"The challenge will be held at my master palace, on New Island." The holographic picture of the woman. Changed and transition into what appears to be a overhead view, of a map. Leading from what seems to be a dock and arrows, pointing and dotting across the screen to where New Island is. "A ferry will chart the course, to New Island this afternoon. Only Trainers who are giving this invitation, are emitted into coming to the island. If you want to compete, you must reply to the letter at once." She said as it transition back to the woman.

"My Master awaits you and your Pokemon. We hope, you will bring great challenge along with the other trainers." With that and ending her sentence. The woman bows lightly and it ends there. Making Ash and the girls to blink their eyes and converse to one another.

Ash though pumped his arms in excitement and had flames bursting from his eyes! "This is awesome, the worlds greatest Pokemon trainer is asking us, US! To challenge him and fight him in a Pokemon battle." He exclaimed. While stepping forward and turning his attention towards the girls. "Think about it everyone. We've only been traveling for only two months now and someone, who calls themselves the greatest Pokemon trainer! Invited us, to go and challenging him on New island; how exciting is that!?" Ash exclaimed. Watching everyone cheering and yipping in excitement, well all but two.

Which is Gardevoir and Blaziken. Who looked at one another in concern, to then Gardevoir telepathically, asking Blaziken. If this seems suspicious? Or saying how it could be a trap that Team Rocket had devised, in order to get their hands on Pikachu.

Which Blaziken just shook her head visibly, stating how they're not smart enough or even have the time. To go out of their way in doing something like this. Especially, tricking a woman to go making this fake message, or even sending a Dragonite to deliver said message. This made sense for Gardevoir, as she hums and looks up in thought with one eye closed.

Matter of fact...WHERE would Team Rocket, even get a Dragonite in the first place? Only a powerful if not, skilled Pokemon trainer will be able to tame one or catch one...Yeah, this definitely seems suspicious but at the same time legit. The psychic type looks towards Dragonite. Approaching the male dragon, who looked down at the female. To then tilting his head when she began asking and chanting towards the Pokemon. About this being legit and that this 'Greatest Pokemon Trainer', actually chose Ash?

"Ah good question Gardevoir." The raven-hair trainer suddenly said. When he saw Gardevoir approaching Dragonite, then began talking to it. Possibly wanting to know if this is legit or not? To which the boy saw the dragon Pokemon, happily nodded and even patted against the bag he's carrying. "If you are sure and it is legit." Ash then turns towards the girls. "What do you say everyone? Shall we say yes?" The boy then smiled when he saw everyone, including Gardevoir and Blaziken. Nodding their heads and chanting out with their Pokemon language towards their trainer. Agreeing and saying that they too want to challenge this trainer.

Pikachu, who had the 'Yes and No' letter in his paw. Waves it up towards Ash, who looks down at him and smiled. "Thanks Pikachu. Yes Dragonite, we will challenge your trainer and meet him at New Island!" The boy said happily. Check marking on yes and then hands the letter towards Dragonite.

Who stood upright and smiled happily, flexing and flapping its wing. It extended them outward and ready to fly! To which everyone surrounding the Pokemon, quickly put their guards up and prepare themselves, from the heavy winds its going to make. As it zoomed off with incredible speed. Ready to take the skies and head on back to New island!

Right before it could go past the hills or mountain tops. The Pokemon blinked his eyes confusingly, to then slamming up against something with his forehead. A loud clang echoed out and grunting noises could be heard in front of it. As the dragon Pokemon, fumbled and flap its wings hard, in order to push back whatever it is that's holding him in place.

"We want to know what was in that letter, you deliver the twerp down there. Pronto!" Growled out Jessie. Feeling James hands around her waist, pushing up against her and grunting loudly, along with Meowth doing the same. Though against James legs, as the two were doing their best. To keeping Jessie in place and that they wouldn't get thrown away from the dragon, over muscling them and sending them flying.

The trio then blinked their eyes and tilt their heads. Hearing what sounded like a paper falling out from the bag, and brushing against the grassy ground. To then letting go of the Dragonite, who straighten itself up and then huffed at the trio. Taking off once more into the skies and making a turn in the air, towards where New Island was at. As Jessie, James and Meowth all stare down at the letter. "Yes...? Yes to what?" James openly said. Having Meowth and Jessie to blink their eyes confusingly towards the weird letter.

"Whatever he said yes to, must be pretty important?" Meowth stated. While looking up at the two. "Think about it." He then raised his paw upward. "Why would someone send a Dragonite, to a twerp like that. Without having a good reason behind it!" He stated to then lifting one claw up. "And since he and the girls, were looking at what seems to be a video message."

"There is no doubt that he was invited to an important party!" Jessie exclaimed with a wide smile. "A party only that possibly, strong trainers go to who has valuable and rare Pokemon!" She giggles out. To which James happily throws an arm up into the air.

"And with those rare valuable Pokemon, Team Rocket can make a profit out of them and steal all of them. From their precious trainers, to give them too the boss!" James and Jessie. Then claps their hands together, ready to continue speaking.

"No way!" Meowth suddenly shouted. Interrupting the two goons of whatever, they were about to say. Causing the two of them, to look down at Meowth. Who grins. "Better yet, why not we steal whoever is inviting these trainers, their own Pokemon!" He suggested. Wagging his tail up and down. "Think about it, whoever is inviting the twerp and these other trainers. Has to be really, really strong right?" He asked the two as he lifted an arm.

"That is true?"

"Would make a lot of sense for the host. Who is sending these invitations to be very confident and strong. By inviting them..." James and Jessie said one at a time. As they then look back down to Meowth. Who snickered and chuckled, having a glint in his eyes.

"So instead of stealing Pikachu, or the other trainers Pokemon? Why not we go and steal the host of the party, their Pokemon instead." The feline then laughed happily. "Think about all the strong and amazing Pokemon they might have! No doubt, they will be more valuable then any Pokemon, who might be brought there at the party!"

The trio then smiled brightly towards one another and pumping their arms. As they all then said together. "With the Host Pokemon in our hands, Team Rocket will be blasting the party goers, with our thieving skills. They won't know what hit them and when they do!" They all then began laughing loudly and manically in the open, to then the trio lifting their legs up and running off in the direction, of the harbor. Hoping to getting there and setting things up for the twerp. So they can at least get an early start, on stealing Pikachu from him. That, and hoping to beating the twerp before he reaches the harbor. Unaware of the events that is about to occur when they get involved with whatever Ash and his girls, are about to get into.

Xxx

At New island, where there are towers and buildings built the once destroyed laboratory. With windmill towers in the center of the island, a large Pokemon battle arena in the back of the building. With structures stretching to and fro on the island, circling all around it. Making sure to cover any and every aspect the island has to offer, to even a deep maze like halls and rooms. Were even built deep inside the islands underground.

Staring out of the sky through an opened observatory. The person, or formally known as the 'Greatest Pokemon trainer'. Extend their arms out, having the three fingers close against one another and began twirling and spinning their wrists. Watching intently at the clouds, focusing on them intently and waiting for things to start spiraling in front of them.

Feeling their powers extending out from their arm and hand. Giving off a faint blue glow to their extended limb. As they continued spinning and twirling their wrist forward and back, left to right, up and down. Watching how the clouds in front of them were now turning gray in color, slowly forming and funneling all around the island. Leaving a large opening in the center, so this way the storm they're creating and making out of the clouds. Will not effect the buildings structures and possibly flooding the area with the rain.

They continued to swing their hands some more. Gaining in speed, to which the clouds responded to the speed their hand movements were going at. Flashes of light could be seen inside the clouds, static of electric bolts shooting and dancing through the very thick funnel clouds. As booms and roars of thunders can now be heard through the skies, flashes of purple lightning were now flashing through the clouds. Howling of the winds blowing hard and fast within the clouds, the person can hear the winds picking up. Wailing in strong and powerful gusts from them, manipulating nature and continuing to speed up their hand movements.

Roars of thunder boom, flash of lightning flashes through the skies, howling of the winds. Daring to blow and tear anything that comes its way, to even lifting anyone or anything from the ground. Who doesn't have their feet firmly placed on the ground. Waves of the ocean outside the island, can be heard in the distance. Rumbling and crashing heavily against the sea. No doubt, any boats or ferries that dares themselves out in sea. Will think twice about facing these dangerous storms, to even challenging those who were invited; to brave the storm and approach their island.

The movement of their hands stops and rests against the arm rest. Smiling at their work, glaring at the outside. The first step to their reign of terror is complete, now they have to get ready for step 2. "Prepare food for our guests once they arrive, and answer any questions they may have." A female voice echoed out from the room. Which the woman in the formal dress nods, watching her master. Getting up and walking away from her and towards some stair cases.

"What shall I cook my master?" She asks. Hearing the cranks and gears moving about in the observatory, closing the windows behind her and her master. The woman then watch her master, turning their head at her and then tilts their head down.

"Just bring out warm baskets of bread, fruits and slices of hot sandwiches and regular steaks." She informed while facing forward and stepping through automatic doors. "They will need their strength, if they dare challenge me. Now go." The female voice stated. Turning and facing at the woman, tightening her hands. "I must prepare for their arrival and making sure, my Pokemon." She paused her sentence a bit and then closed her eyes. "My friends, are ready for when they come. I need to make sure, they're strong enough to face whatever they have with them." And with that the doors closed and the woman's master. Went ahead and began descending down the stair case.

Looking at the golden color walls, having a metallic designs to them. Being illuminated by yellow candles and light bulbs, with the steel grated stair case. Clacking with each step she makes down them, moving down the stairs with swift movements. Not at all worried or concerned about tripping or falling down the stairs. Swishing her tail lightly, to then curling it close to her body. After stepping down to the bottom floor and continued forward, down a semi-familiar hallway. One she seen many times through Dr Fuji's mind and his accomplices thoughts: gritting her teeth angrily.

Recalling her fight with that derange man, how much destruction and destroying the two of them made. Throughout the halls, the many lab rooms and bedrooms they burst through during their fight. To even blowing up and destroying all of the machinery and devices that litter the entire laboratory. The female lifted her hands up in front of her, as images of that fight replayed in her mind and flashes to the moment.

Of having blood dripping down her hands and arms, dripping and falling down onto the ground. Staining it, the blood of the person she fought and possibly other scientists she watched. Getting mercilessly murdered and killed on the spot, with both her own hands and the man's hands. The image flashed away, when an automatic door opened up and showed the now remodeled room.

"Hello old friends..." She spoke out loud. Stepping into the room, taking her time to look over at everything that has been replaced. Or at least building from the ground up, replicating and being made in perfection of the original design of the cloning room. "Soon, you all will be awaken and tested on your powers. If things goes right and you show your strength." She continued saying. Swishing her tail lightly and glaring at the tubes, containing a Charizard, a Venasaur and a Blastoise. All sleeping and curled up into balls. Within the tight and small brown looking liquid tubes. "We can then proceed onto phase 3 of my plan. By trapping and taking the pathetic humans Pokemon, from them and being preserved on this island. As they watch helplessly at their world, being destroyed." She said. As she then turns towards the cloning machine that is taking up most of the room.

"We then can go and create more clones, show the world and the humans. Just how strong and powerful we are; show them. What will happened when you create life in their own hands. Will only bite back and kill them." She then closes her eyes. Remembering the words Amber had told him, before she passed away. About how life is amazing.

"They will learn not to play God ever again." And with that, she turn her back on the three Kanto starters and approaches the computer. As she then begins typing on the keyboards, enhancing and powering up the clones. By injecting them or filling their tube with different color liquid that's pouring inside the tubs and towards their canister. Filling them up with chemicals that will enhance and power them up, beyond a regular Pokemon capabilities, to even making them four times stronger to anything they may be weak against. "We will be the new leaders of this new world of ours. We will show the humans, our wrath!" She then shifted her gaze over towards the windows.

"This storm...will be their omen. This, alone will show just how serious we are about our goals. The storm will show our rage and fury upon this world!" She then smiled. "Then we will see exactly who commands whom. Now, to get you three fighting fit." She whispered quietly and resumed back on the computer.

Xxx

"Aw man where the heck did this storm come from?!" Ash shouted. As he, Pikachu and Gardevoir, were doing everything they could to run towards the ships docking building. Running along the streets and sidewalks of the docks, being mindful and careful of where they were stepping. Hearing the rushing and crashing of the waves, smacking and slamming against the docks. "Pikachu, Gardevoir, you two doing okay? It's not much further!" He called out towards the two.

Pikachu panting and breathing heavily alongside the young trainer. Doing his best not to spark or shoot out his electricity, from the rain pouring down on his body and cheek sacs. While Gardevoir, who is whimpering and groaning from being soaked to the bone. Is trying her best to at least cover her head, by having her arms over her head. But, can't be said for her dress, as the rain had soaked them to the point. You could see right through them as the fabric, is becoming transparent. The female Pokemon, look out into the ocean with a worried glance. Seeing such a powerful storm like this, suddenly appearing is a bit nerve wrecking...especially. If Ash, is planning on going to New Island in such a weather.

"Don't worry Gardevoir, I'm sure the ferry will be able to get through this storm!" He shouted towards the psychic type. Who looks back at him, watching the boy give a small thumbs up. "There is nothing to fear, and if things are bad for the ferry. Then we will find another way to New Island!" He told her. As Gardevoir sighs and hangs her head down. Props for his enthusiasm, but he has no way of being able to reach the island! He doesn't have a strong flying type Pokemon, or even a water type Pokemon. Who could brave these storms, or even getting through the rough waves without tiring them out.

And if he did try a stupid stunt like that? Not only will he die, but his entire team will wiped out with him. Now she really had wished, she kept her Teleport move instead of replacing it with Disarming Voice. "Don't worry Gardevoir, everything will turn out okay. I just have this feeling." He said with a smile as he faced back forward.

Making Gardevoir, to give a loving sigh. Much she wants to argue him and telling him things, don't work out that way? They...usually do whenever he says things like that. And since they were now entering the Port building and stepping inside. The trio can finally rest and let out a breath of relief. To then start drying themselves off, from the rain drenching them. Gardevoir whined and whimpered loudly, as she goes and grabs the flaps of her dress, to then wringing them out in order to drain the water.

Then squeaks out with Ash also doing the same, when Pikachu shook his fur out and sighs. Making Gardevoir, who now is wearing a very angry and frustrated look on her face. Just hang her arms out, her eyebrow twitching angrily. "Voir...Gardevoir." She growled out. As she then shook her hands and resumes, wringing out her dress some more. Ignoring the fact her nipples, were tightly pressed against her green vest part of the dress, with her cleavage and top of her breasts. Glistening with the drop of rain trailing down between them. Making Ash, who is watching this to chuckled lightly and sheepishly with a blush.

Which he quickly turned away from Gardevoir, shifting her eyes at him. Then smirked teasingly, catching the boy checking her out. No doubt got a good eye view of her cleavage for that moment. Her teasing persona showing itself, she was about to go and jump right on top of the boy. Only for her to stop in place, from what sounded like whining and arguing going on in the distance of the building. Causing her, Ash and Pikachu, to all look towards the right and tilt their heads curiously.

"Come on I need to get to New Island!" Shouted one of the children, with some of the others who had gathered in front of a door. Where a Officer Jenny and another Woman, there with the officer blocking their way.

"Yeah, I have to get to New Island too! I don't see why the ferries have to be closed down!" Shouted a teenage girl, who had brown hair. As they were being told to calm down, or settling down. Officer Jenny, trying her best to calm the rowdy bunch of Trainers.

"Calm down, look I know it must be important for you all. For wanting to take the ferry towards this 'New Island'." The officer announced. To then moving an arm up and towards the woman next to her. "But our Coast guard here, has something to say and will hopefully enlighten you all. Of why it is to dangerous, for you all to go out in this storm!" She informed.

This had alerted Ash and his Pokemon, to try their best to squeeze and make their way through the large crowd of people. With Pikachu, popping up and then down again through the crowd, with Gardevoir. Hopping and jumping side to side, in order to see whats going on. As the three of them finally reached to the front, with the female teen moving lightly with a frustrated look. But face back forward again, not bother by the boy and his Pokemon, pushing their way through.

"Listen, listen please! This is something you all really need to hear, especially considering this is the worst storm. That the coast guard personal and I, have ever witness in our lives." Explained the woman. Who took couple steps forward. With her earrings jingling with her movements. "My name is Miranda." She introduced herself while lightly touching her chest. "This storm, this hurricane that had suddenly appeared. Is an omen my young friends." She informed while closing her eyes and moved that same hand, out and over her shoulders. "Sailors have told tells about this storm, nearly wiping out the entire human and Pokemon race. With only couple of Pokemon, surviving through this terrible storm." She said. To then turning her head over at the see through doors, while pointing out at it.

"Because of this and losing their friends and loved ones. The few Pokemon who had survived, shed their tears to bring their companions back to life." She then closed her eyes. "This...was the legend of the ' _Wind of Storms'_. A terrible folklore that almost devastated everything and everyone who got in the way." She then opened her eyes glaring at the trainers. "And you all are in terrible danger, and must wait here till the storms has passed. As well once the Pokemon Center reopens again."

"Wait how come? What about the Pokemon center?" Ash spoke up. Getting the gather crowd to look at him and then back at Jenny and Miranda. All asking the same question and wondering why it is the center were closed?

"For some reason, the nurse that was working there had vanished." Jenny spoke up . Lifting her arm and pointing towards the missing poster hanging on a far west side of the building. "If any of you know of her whereabouts, or have information about where she went or where she disappear to. I will be glad to hear your calls. Till then." She paused her sentence and looks at the group. "None of you are leaving or going out into that storm!"

"Ah fuck you know!? All of my Pokemon are water type Pokemon, I can just surf across the waves to New Island!" Shouted a trainer wearing a Teal T-shirt and sports shorts.

"If you do that and your Pokemon run out of energy, than you are out luck mister! No Pokemon, will be able to handle such storms!" Jenny argued. Then steps back in light fright, from some of the trainers shouting and agreeing with the boy. Saying how they also have Pokemon, who will be able to get through the storm. Without any problems and began pushing their way through the doors. "No, stop, knock it off! You all get back here, or else I put you all under-arrest!" Shouted Jenny as she and Miranda. Were getting shoved and pushed against one another, to then yelping out when they got thrown out from the crowd.

"Hooligans!" Screamed Jenny. While rubbing her behind a bit and rushing on out after those, who pushed through and are daring themselves. To cross and fly through the storm! Holding onto her hat as she runs on out, in order to hopefully stop them and grabbing them back inside.

Though seeing she was too late, as she watches a boy sending out his Pidgeot from his ball. To then hopping on top of it, heading straight into the skies! While the next boy, true to his words sends out one of his water type Pokemon, Gyarados! Who roared and began pushing through the rough waves with ease.

While a girl trainer in the distance, sends out her Fearrow and climbs on top of it. Ready to head on over towards New Island. But freaks out, when she watches her Fearrow. Freaking out and refusing to take to the skies, letting its trainer know just how dangerous it is to head on out there. To even nudging its head into her chest, in protectively manner, showing just how upset and worried it is for her safety. Which was enough to change the female trainers mind, and gently pets its head.

Jenny and Miranda jogged on out and felt the harsh, cold winds blowing against them. "Get back here right now! All of you are in serious-ack!" She squeaked when she felt her hat blowing right off her head.

"Save your strength." Miranda stated. Causing Jenny to stare at her confusingly. "This is just another means to be a Pokemon trainer, a challenge to them. This storm is just a test for them. Proving themselves that if they get through this storm, they separate themselves from other trainers." The woman said. Feeling her dress blowing and whipping against the winds, to even her earrings threatening to fly off her ears. "All we can do, is wish them good luck on their journey and their safe return." She said. As the two then watches another girl, heading down towards the water and sending out her Dewgong. To then hopping on its back as it swam forward towards the islands, keeping up with the other two trainers, Pidgeot and Gyarados as they ride the waves. "Please...return safely my young trainers. There is a reason why they call this an omen..." Miranda whispered quietly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the docks and pier, Ash can be seen running on out towards the one of the boardwalk of where the boats dock. With Gardevoir, who is whimpering and whining again about heading on out in the rainy storm. Who just got her dress dried and cleaned, only for it to get drenched once more. On the account Ash and Pikachu ran on outside.

"The world Greatest Pokemon Trainer, is waiting for me on that island!" Announced Ash. Feeling the strong winds and howls of the wind blowing, to even shielding himself lightly from the icy cold winds hitting his face. Hearing Pikachu and Gardevoir whimpering out in concern. "There..." He began saying while bringing his arm back down to his side. Shaking his fists. "Has to be a way in order to reach the island! But...how?" He hums.

Gardevoir rolled her eyes and mouthing lightly to herself. Saying how if they had anyone who knew how to swim, or strong enough to handle these waves? They could probably use them to swim across the seas. Of course she was joking about this, as she doesn't know any Pokemon. Except for probably Sea living Pokemon, who could actually brave this storm. "Voir, Gardevoir." She chanted out. Asking Ash, if she could return to her nice and dry Pokeball? To which when he looks at her and about to say yes, couldn't help but chuckled lightly when the female Pokemon. Lifted up her dress, crying lightly at how ruined it is and didn't want to spend any more time out in the rain.

"Sure thing Gardevoir, sorry for dragging you out here like that." Ash said. Apologizing to her although, right before he could recall her into his ball. She happily hugs him and pushes him against her nice wet body, wiggling and giggling happily. Telling him that it is alright, as well perversely telling him. She has a new way of teasing the boy, as she pulls away and kisses him lovingly on the lips. To then tapping her Pokeball with a finger, as she gets sucked right inside of it. Leaving a slightly dazed Ash, to stand there a bit and then shook his head. He then opens one eye, with his lips pursing to the side, hearing his best friend Pikachu. Snickering and laughing quietly to himself and then whistles.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be talking." Joked Ash. "Considering you and Buneary, are getting closer lately." He teased. As he laughs at the blush his electric friend is wearing right now. Though twitched his ears, when he heard his trainer humming. "Now, about our situation...maybe?" He then lifts his left arm up. Where the Poke-tranxeiver is placed on his wrist. Opens the device up and turns it on, booting up his PC storage box.

The screen then began showing and viewing the open fields, where his other Pokemon are resting at. Show casing a sleeping and cutely curled up Flareon, who is snuggling next to Meowzy. Making Ash to smile lightly and began turning the camera, in order to find Buneary and Nidoqueen, to which were just happily sitting and enjoying some berries. "Hey Nidoqueen, hey Buneary, how are the two of ya?" He asked through the device.

Getting both of them to turn their heads towards Ash, while then smiling brightly and happily at the boy! With Buneary blushing with a wider smile when Pikachu, climbed up their trainers shoulders and says his hellos to the two. "I was wondering of something from you Nidoqueen." Asked the trainer. Getting the sexy and busty female to tilt her head lightly. Watching the boy sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Well...you see, we got invited by one of the best trainers to New Island. And there is this terrible storm right now." He informed. Watching her passively look away lightly, looking a bit upset for a short moment. But then turns her attention back on her trainer, smiling lightly and then grinning widely when he then asks. "Well, I know that you're part ground type. But if I remember something from Professor Oak's Pokemon camp?"

Ash hums out lightly and closing one eye a bit. Recalling of one of the odd questions, a kid had ask Oak. About how or why it is that Nidoqueen and Rhydon, are able to learn a water type move called, Surf. "Are you able to use a move called Surf? A water type move that allows Pokemon, to surf and ride the waves?" He asks. Motioning his hand and arm in a wavy fashion. Curiously, if she actually knows how to use the move? Or is even able to swim through this type of waves.

Nidoqueen hums and lets out small grunts and growls. While moving her right arm, as if wanting to see what kind of waves. That are preventing Ash, on reaching the islands. To which he happily nods and moves his arm out, to show her and Buneary the waves and how big they were, to then curling straight down into the ocean. This scared Buneary greatly, to even folding her ears down against her head. As she then stares at Ash and Pikachu, concern evident in her eyes for their safety.

Nidoqueen on the other hand, smiles brightly and giggles. She turns towards the boy and proudly pounds her breasts, having them ripple lightly. Roaring proudly at the young trainer, saying how she can easily brave these waves and surf across them. "Wow, really...wait that doesn't answer my?" He was about to say question. But watches the female Pokemon, waving him off in a don't worry about it manner. To then doing a tapping motion against her palm.

Wanting the boy to summon her over to him, and send her out of her Pokeball. Which Ash nodded and chuckled lightly. "Alright, if you are sure about this Nidoqueen." The young trainer went ahead and pulls his arm close, pushing the button 'receive' and watches Nidoqueen name, popping up and then highlights when he touched the name. As he and Pikachu, then watches the Poison/Ground type getting suck inside of her Pokeball, to then disappearing in a flash of light!

With her Pokeball then materializing above the device, with Ash quickly grabbing it and then sends out the female Pokemon. "Come on out, Nidoqueen!" Ash called and watches the ball opening up and shooting a white beam of light, onto the pavement in front of him and then forming into the busty Pokemon. Which then said trainer and Pikachu, quickly got scooped up into the female's arms, as she hugs the two of them and dances about in place. Laughing and giggling with the two males. While then letting them go and back on the pavement, placing her strong firm hands against her wide-hips and juicy thighs. Chanting out playfully, what do you need captain towards Ash.

Rubbing his head and laughing lightly, trying his best to not stare at Nidoqueen like he did with Gardevoir. Considering, the rain drops will be dripping and glistening against certain parts of the female Pokemon assets, even daring to pull down her breast plate with how the straps. Were constantly slipping and sliding down her shoulders, only to quickly get grabbed by the female Pokemon, and pulling them back up. She then turns when the young trainer, points out towards the ocean. Having the Ground/Poison type Pokemon, to turn on her side and gently rubs her chin.

"So...what do you think Nidoqueen?" Ash asked. As he and Pikachu step next to her on either sides. Watching her examining and looking through the rough looking waves and howling winds of the ocean, humming and lightly tilting her head ajar. "Are you sure might be able to handle these waves? We can always find an alternative, I have no problems with that." The trainer said and then smiled. When he noticed the female Pokemon, giggling and shaking her head no.

She began grunting and roaring softly, moving her hands around a bit. Informing Ash and Pikachu that she has this under control! To then proudly pound her chest happily, causing her breasts to move about in her breast plate. Though grunted and closes one eye, same with Pikachu and Ash. When sudden burst of wind blew into him, into the surrounding area and causing the waves. To crash and splashing against the side of the docks, causing the trio to step back from the edge. Not wanting to accidentally fall in, and getting swept away from the ferocious hurricane that is happening right now.

This had Ash rethinking of his plan of action. Figuring despite Nidoqueen, being able to actually use the move Surf or not? Begs the question if she could even handle this much water...His concern can even be seen through his worried face. Slumping his shoulders down, having this gutsy feeling that if they tried to attempt the waves? They will most certainly lose their lives. Plus...how will Nidoqueen even be able to carry both him and Pikachu? "On second though Nidoqueen..." Ash began saying. Looking at the female who is having quite the challenging and wide grin look on her face. Making the young trainer, to sweat drop lightly while chuckling nervously.

"I think might be better if we don't go to New island." He chuckled out. To which Pikachu nodded and chanted his agreement with his friend. Though both blinked their eyes and lean back, when Nidoqueen turn her head over her shoulders. Looking at the two of them, then smiling widely with a teasing tone of her voice. Calling the two of them chicken, or scaredy cats in a playful tone. To which had both Ash and Pikachu looking at one another and then back at the female.

"W-well scaredy cat is going bit to far." Chuckled the boy nervously. While tapping his two index fingers against one another. But then harden his look and pump his arm up. "But what I AM scared of, is losing you or Pikachu and the other girls in this storm! This is pretty reckless, and what Miranda said in the building earlier." He informed the Pokemon, while thumbing behind his shoulders.

"This storm had nearly wiped out almost everyone and the Pokemon! If we go willy-nilly without much of." He then yelps out in fright! As well as Pikachu, when Nidoqueen, decided she heard enough and didn't want to hear Ash. The boy who faces challenges head on all the time, try and make assurance between them, the girls and Pikachu lives. Just because of a measly hurricane. As she went ahead and grabbing the two boys in her arms.

She then turns around, facing at the ocean, kicking her feet into the pavement. As Ash, who looked up from his struggling and trying to break free. Looks to see what is going to happen to them soon, yelled out in panic and began flailing his arms. "No-no wait Nidoqueen, don't do this! We don't have tooo!" He screamed along side Pikachu. As the female Pokemon, did a running start on the harbor and then leaps an amazing 10 meters in distance. Which is quite impressive for someone like her, to then followed up with a loud splash!

Having Ash and Pikachu, including Nidoqueen to hold in their breaths. To then Nidoqueen opening her eyes and then smiled happily, summoning a blue like energy around her body. But not only her body, also Ash's and Pikachu's body as the two of them, who were holding their breaths with their hands. Opened their eyes and let out couple gasps of air, to then staring at one another. They...were breathing underwater!?

"Wait, but...how?" Ash stuttered out. Finding it quite funny and hilarious of how his voice is echoing out and vibrating in the water. As he turns towards Nidoqueen, but his view is abstracted. From being hugged and carried deeply into the side of her breasts, feeling the fleshy and soaked mound of hers, pushing deeply into his cheek. Although, he has managed to move a bit in order to get a good look at Nidoqueen.

Who is wearing a small blush and giggling wildly, at the tickling sensation both Ash and Pikachu were giving her. To then start blasting forward through the water, adjusting herself over on to her back. Slowly ascending up towards the ocean surface; having the blue like energy splitting and blowing the water apart into small waves. With the female completely coming to the top and jumping out from the water!

With Ash and Pikachu, feeling her arms throwing them up into the air. To then coming back down right on top of the female Pokemon! Who is now swimming backwards, quickly wrapping her strong arms around both males back. In a protective and yet, provocative manner. As she heard the two grunting and lightly groaning from the sudden toss in the air. Nidoqueen, moaned lightly when she felt Ash face digging into the top of her right breasts, enlightening some moans and mews from the female Pokemom, along with the pleasure shooting down her spine and body. Giggling lightly when Ash, managed to then push both of his hands down against the right breast.

With the bouncy skin slipping and sliding all over his open palms, and going between his five fingers. Watching Ash, lift his head up with a loud gasp and blushes heavily, while staring at the womanly Pokemon. "Nidoqueen!" He shouted in amazement of how fast the female Pokemon, is going through the surface of the water. Seeing the blue like energy still surrounding them. Giving the Pokemon the ability, to swim incredibly fast. "Well!" Ash chuckled and laughed towards Pikachu, who also managed to pull himself up from Nidoqueen's large left boob. Laughing and smile at the boy, to which the two stared back at the girl. "Guess that answers my question huh!? But...couldn't we." He then gets interrupted and his voice got all muffled. From Nidoqueen, playfully moving her hand up behind his head and stuffing him back down into her right breast.

Mewing once more in pleasure, to then winking at Pikachu. Who chuckles and felt her doing the same to him, but much lighter. As the female Pokemon, looks above and saw a huge wave about to crash right into them. In which the female Pokemon, quickly dives under the wave, now under the surface of the water. Turning and floating left to right, swimming her way towards New Island. But without having her little own perverted fun with her trainer.

After all, the other girls always show off or rub their bodies against the boy? Now it is her turn to do so, even take the advantage of holding her trainer while she goes surfing through this horrible hurricane!

Couple distance behind them and trying their hardest to reach them. Grunting and groaning heavily, from them constantly rowing and moving their oars on their large boat. "Wait! You were suppose...to take our boat!" Shouted Jessie, who is working in timing with James. Who is also doing his best to move with the red hair woman. "Didn't even bother to wait for us, to row into dock for Pete's sake!"

"Yeah, we worked really hard on this row boat and vikings outfit!" James shouted after Jessie. To which their third member, their feline member Meowth. Groans and trying his best not to turn green. Puffed his cheeks out and wearing, what appears to be a helmet and a white dress.

"Ugh...you two are complaining about rowing, how you liked to be in my position." Then yelps loudly when some of the water. Splashes right into his body and face, causing him to start spitting out stream of water. Dead panning and looking quite pale in the face. "And I'm suppose to hate water, considering I'm a feline...not a canine." Groaned the cat Pokemon. Then they all screamed out when they felt their entire boat, being lifted up into a nearly 10 foot wave, which threw them across the ocean and hurdling them right back into the waters. Being pulled and swept away with the waves!

"Team Rocket are drowning away!" The three gurgled out while being swept away. Being pulled and sucked underneath the ocean waters, failing to once again capturing Pikachu from Ash!.

Xxx

Things were definitely intensifying for Ash and his Pokemon. Grunting and yelping out whenever Nidoqueen, swims or surfs over top a wave and goes flying into the air for a bit. Will instantly lets go of Ash and Pikachu, to let force of gravity have them come falling back down into her, causing the female to moan sexually, from her trainer and Pikachu's impact, against her breasts. Had her instinctively squeeze them closer into her breast plates!

Groaning and mewing pleasurably, when she felt Ash; who was thrashing about and trying to pull his head up. Kicking and bucking his legs about, causing his knee and foot to rub and grind up between Nidoqueen's pelvis. Having the Ground/Poison type to dive under the water a bit and then back up. She even began giggling and laughing from Pikachu, giving small electric shocks through his cheek sacs. His fur and face, which is being held down by Nidoqueen, constantly rubbing and moving against the top of her left breast. Causing tickling sensation and pleasures shooting through her body.

When she resurfaced again and letting go of Ash and Pikachu's head for a bit. For her to suddenly moan and then sputtered out some water, when some of it got into her mouth. Temporarily letting go of Pikachu and Ash; hearing the two males yelping and squeaking out, warning Nidoqueen they were about to be swept away. Forcing Nidoqueen; who spit out the last bit of water. To bend her body forward and quickly slaps her hands against their own, to then nearly screeched in pure bliss, when both Ash and Pikachu, slammed their hands down near her inner thighs! Clawing and lightly digging their fingers and claws against the female Pokemon thighs, and against her womanhood folds a bit, desperately trying their best to hang on.

Causing tremendous amount of pleasure, to shoot and shock Nidoqueen to the core. That she couldn't help but close her eyes tightly, biting her lips in order to fight back a loud moan that's going to be escaping her lips. Feeling the two of them climbing on back over her body, to then pressing themselves down against her nice slime tone stomach. When Nidoqueen's body, went up a wave and flew across the water and diving into the ocean once more. This, gave the female the chance she needed and pulled the two boy's all the way up and stuffing them, between her large cleavage! Not caring at all about her breasts plate, snapping off and now hanging off of her body.

As she does her best to focusing her attention behind her, not caring if she had stuff Ash's mouth against her very large right boob, feeling and enjoying the sensation of his tongue. Trying it's best not to lick or flick against her nipple, while the same could be said about Pikachu; who is also doing the same and having his eyes closed.

After an hour under the water and seeing the blue like aura, surrounding both her body and her partners. Were slowly disappearing and about to fade out of thin air, indicating that Nidoqueen...is starting to lose strength and powers for her Surf Attack. Meaning she has to surface now, or else all three of them will start drowning! That...And it doesn't help the fact, she is already suffocating the two males with her bouncy boobs. Despite how great and amazing the pleasure she is feeling right now, she shouldn't let her figure be the one killing them.

With a splash and everyone gasping loudly for air, could only see clear skies and twinkling of stars. So different than the storm from before. To which the trio blinked their eyes and began panting heavily, from however long they were holding their breaths. Looked further out of the ocean and saw that they were in fact, out of the storm, but surrounded what appears to be a vortex in said storm? That is completely safe and unharmed by the menacing clouds. "We're in the eye of the storm? Then that means." Ash then looks ahead, climbing and crawling more over Nidoqueen. Unaware that his hands and knees, were pushing and kicking the female's under boobs and squeezing her right breast and nipples between his hands. Having her squeak and coo out in great pleasure and even beginning to drool lightly.

Congratulating herself on the amazing, pleasurable idea of hers. To having Ash ride the waves on top of her body, while purposely having him grind, kick, grab and even groping her body in order to stay on. Also, she was able to help the boy to reach New Island, as the trio blinked their eyes as Ash and Pikachu, slid off Nidoqueen's body. To start floating next to the girl, as they swim their way over to the wooden docks. Where the young trainer and Pikachu; recognizing the regal clothing woman from the invitation letter. Waiting for them and holding onto what appears to be a Lantern, as she will then guide them to the main hall of her master's home.

What will be waiting for Ash and his Pokemon?

 **To be continued...**


	3. Mewtwo Strikes Back Part 3

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon!Okay so I completely forgot to say this. But Des, Tey belong to IllMindBrandon. I, seriously need to remind myself to say this when I having them appear DX. Anyway...Part 3 of Mewtwo StrikesBack! Is here and I know there isn't a lot of action, except for the small battle between Corey and Neesah against Mewtwo's Clones. Though don't worry, Part 4 will have more action in it, considering we are almost nearing the end of the movie XD. So yeah, Part 4 will have the rest of the fight with Mewtwo vs. Ash, to then hopefully the climatic end...if not? Then I will make Part 5 to finish the rest of this movie, including adding a lemon to end this story off : )  
**

 **Also, I have decided that this will be Cannon with the main story. This will take place between end of Chapter 22 and before Chapter 23 of A Different Tale of Ash Ketchum XD. Also, fair warning...I made Mew to freaking adorable DX! Beware the adorableness and cuteness that is Mew! Without further adieu, enjoy and have fun!**

 **xxx**

Out somewhere in the southern part of the Kanto region, where Dr Fuji and his research team had explored ten years ago. We see great flourished forests, flowers, green grass as far the eyes can see! With a very large and beautiful silver color mountain in the horizon, the top of it is covered in snow as the mountain, can be seen stretching far over the horizon.

Gurgling sounds of what sounded like bubbles, could be hear surfacing to the large and wide lake, surrounded by different types of lily pads and water flowers dancing on the surface of the lake. Deep within the lake of where the bubbles were coming from, with more ripples and see through bubbles. Rising and dancing their way towards the surface of the lake...

Lake Pokemon could be seen swimming by, the looks of what appears to be some school of Finneon swimming through the waters, with amazing strength and speed. Some Chimecho, happily dancing and swimming in circles with one another, to then scattered away...When some Floatzel and Buizel. Cutting through the water without any hesitation, with their propeller like tails, and even laughing openly, when they began swimming and spinning around in a small circle.

Messing around with some of the other aquatic Pokemon. Causing Poliwags and some Woopers, to get caught from their little whirlpool the two Pokemon made even though the Poliwags aren't enjoying it...The Woopers seems like they were having a blast, allowing their body to continue spinning after the rotation in the water finally died down and left them alone.

At the lakes bottom and hidden between some seaweed, a small pinkish coloring looking bubble. That is reflecting and shining from the sunshine, beaming through the lake surface and dancing against the bubble. To then suddenly gust of winds, an ominous feeling passing through the wind and in the lake waters. A creature...who was curled up and sleeping inside of the bubble...opened their sleepy eyes lightly, to then blinking them open. "Mew...?" The Pokemon know as Mew, lifts their head up towards the surface of the lake. Having its bubble, rising and raising itself up towards the lake surface. Splashing water everywhere, with small droplets falling and dripping down against the lake. To then popping and releasing the pink cat like Pokemon, from the bubble, as it hovers just mere inches from the lake surface. And flew straight into the skies, left and then right, doing light twirls in the air and spinning of its body.

She closes her eyes and hums happily, feeling the warm and crisp air blowing against her body and fur. Moving and spreading her arms outward...serenity could be felt through her being. The female Pokemon then began spinning and rolling her body in the air. Allowing the wind, caress and blow throughout her entire body, with her tail wagging and flicking in every direction. To then curling up and relaxing out, it wiggles and whips in different directions as Mew, went back to flying straight and having her stomach facing down towards the ocean. "Mewww." She purred out and began touching her body, gliding her hands curiously over her nice and curvy form.

Laughing and giggling with bright blue eyes, showing playfulness in them. As she goes and grabs her D-cup breasts through her fur, moving one boob at a time in her hands. Squeezing them and stretching them out by the nipples. Giggling happily and mewing lightly at the tickling sensation going through her body. Mew couldn't help but let them bounce freely and bop into one another, as she shook and twist her upper body. The female Pokemon, turned onto her back, raising her legs and hips up much she could over her smooth and flat stomach, groping and lightly grabbing each thigh, to then slapping and rubbing her hands up and down against her butt cheeks, to even then playfully moving both hands down between her thighs, then sliding them down between her legs where her pelvis was. Shaking lightly and quickly moved her hands away from between her legs.

"Mew..?" The female Pokemon blinked her eyes, coming to a slight pause in her flight. Levitating in place...Making the female Pokemon, to curiously tilt her head to the right. She started picking up and sensing what could be...trouble. "Meeew!" Though happily exclaimed out. Sensing what felt like another Mew is nearby as she can feel their powers...possibly stronger than a regular Mew, but no doubt there is another one nearby! Thinking to herself and giddy, figured they could or want to play with her! As she heads out towards the direction of where she is sensing this 'Mew' presence, ignorant of any dangers that might be waiting for her there. As she teleports, disappearing in the sky after flying few feet ahead.

The distance she had teleported and head to where the power of this Mew is coming from...had the female Pokemon, traveling quite far and nearly reaching towards what would be a dangerous and powerful hurricane. If she wasn't lucky enough to being able to pass through it all, and appeared right inside the hurricane. Or the eye of the storm...flying and levitating couple more yards and coming to a stop. "Mew?" Chanted the Pokemon curiously, as she looks at what appears to be very weird structures...on a very small if not, wide island?

"Mew..." She flew on over towards the tallest of buildings. Swinging and flying around the tall structure that had a windmill on it...as the Pokemon, then came to a stop in front of the four winged contraptions. Moving her head up and down, following the motions of the feathers; as she then smiled happily and flew closer too the contraption. Wiggling her rear a bit and with timing, found the right time to fly close. Sitting down on one of the many feathers and riding it.

When it got up too a certain height, she then purposely slides off the feather and rolling down onto the next wing, with a light. "Mew", over and then over. Throwing and waving her arms happily in excitement! Enjoying this weird contraption greatly...She floated off the feather for a bit, to then lightly scratching her chin cutely. Shifting her big blue eyes around it a bit. "Meeew!" She chanted while snapping her fingers. Blushing at the ingenious idea of hers...

Once more, Mew flew towards the wings, waiting again to find another rhythm to their movements. As she then sat down on the next wing, with her legs between each side of the wing, as she then sits down right on top of it. Moaning lightly as she felt the metal bar, rubbing and sliding between her legs and womanhood...silently enjoying the pleasure cursing through her body. Her pink cheeks and face turning red lightly, as she absently rides and rubs herself against the metal bars. Then tilted her ears upward, with a playful mirth on her face, as she threw herself off the wings. Doing what she did earlier again! But this time..making sure to land on each wing, between her legs and pushing right up against her womanhood and pelvis. Mewing, moaning and cooing happily, of being able to get rid of the itch in her system.

"Upon my master wish, I welcome you to our home young trainer." A woman voice echoed out. Alerting Mew to the voice, having her flailing her arms out a bit and grunts out...When she fell off the wing of the windmill, to then smacking down against the next one below it. Causing Mew to roll in the air, furiously rubbing and gliding her hands between her inner thighs, and using the tip of her tail. To caress and ebb out the stinging pain coursing through her womanhood folds...

Squinting her left eye down below her, with tears daring to break through and fall down her cheeks. To then quickly blinking both eyes open at her discovery of new Humans! "Mew..!" She glee out while clasping her hands together, and clapping them. She then leans back and flung herself forward, soaring straight down towards what appears to be a boating dock. Wanting to get a closer look and examining the funny looking humans in the distance.

Last time she saw humans, was back on her own home land. A funny old man and couple of humans, wearing the same fur as he was. However! These two humans, along with what looked like a Pikachu, and a very wet, well-endowed Nidoqueen. Looking to be smiling in great achievement, with the noticeable expression and blush on her face. And apparently, lightly embarrassed about her boobs hanging out from her breasts plates, as she is trying her hardest. Putting them back into each bra, but failing miserably...how wet and slippery they looked? Made it impossible for the female, to get a good grip on them.

"Mew...?" Mew silently cooed out and looks down at her own breasts. To then Nidoqueens boobs, and again down to her own. Laughing with a big smile; as she went and began licking her hands, to get a lot of saliva on them and begins slapping them onto her own breasts. Wanting to know how they will feel...If they were wet and slippery, though groaned in disappointment. They did not have the same result as Nidoqueens...just making them feel bit slimy and making her fur feeling all sticky. Which had Mew, flicking and shaking her hands.

"Mew, mew..." Mew huffed out in jealously. She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance and growled irritably, wanting her breasts to do the same as Nidoqueen's own. Watching at how frantic the Poison/Ground type looked...especially how her fleshy mounds of hers, will slip and slide in her hands. To even jiggling and bouncing in every directions...popping out and flying into her face! Whenever she tried stuffing them back into her hanging breast plates.

Though Mew cooed curiously and got out of her irritated state. When she saw and notice the young kit? Looking...quite embarrassed and shy of what was happening around Nidoqueen. As if...he could actually see the Pokemon; struggling to get her very large F cup breasts back inside of her breast plates!? "Meow?" She silently chanted, flying a bit closer towards the dock. Making sure she was above the cave entrance, in order to examined the boy more thoroughly...wagging her tip tail left and right. Pushing and pressing her breasts into the rocks, to gasping lightly at the cold feeling. But determined to seeing the boy up close...

Mew closes her eyes and began probing Ash's thoughts and mind. Seeing or wanting to know...exactly why it is? He was embarrassed at what happened with Nidoqueen? To then shoot her eyes wide open! Nearly falling backwards, letting out a loud gasp and then did some happy loops in the air. "Mewmewmewmew!" She chanted happily, over and over. Silently saying how 'Vision of Pokemon', still lives on and nearly wanted to go down there and introduce herself, towards the boy!

But what is even more excited and nearly had her becoming horny, is when she found an interesting memory between him and a Gardevoir...mating and falling in love with one another! Having sex and enjoying it greatly...and can even feel the strong emotion from the boy. Yeah, the strongest feeling she got out of him through the memory...is uneasiness at the idea of loving or making out with a Pokemon. But the other half of his feeling, is how amazing and right it felt when making love with Gardevoir!

"Mew..." The female Pokemon sighed happily, while leaning against her hand, watching the two humans interact with one another. With the young human child showing a strange card to the female human. "Meow..mew." She hummed out openly pondering. With one finger scratching the side of her cheek...Curious of why a boy with 'Vision of Pokemon'? Hasn't asked the Gardevoir hand in marriage yet...then again. From everything else she read about this strange human. Is not only able to see Gardevoir in her natural form. But almost every female Pokemon, he had come across too...also in their natural beautiful and sexy forms?

Making her pondering if this young child...'Vision of Pokemon ' trait is really strong within him, and is allowing him to not only see one Pokemon to be matched with. But...Possibly other female Pokemon too; possibly from his older ancestors throughout the years. Probably got together and mated with more than just one type of Pokemon, or is able to see certain types of female Pokemon, who can be their lovers? And because of this and over their generations...is allowing this young human. Be able to see more than just one Pokemon, in their natural form and can mate with them.

Mew, blinked her eyes and stares down at the two humans. Which the younger human, follows the one carrying a strange light device in her hands. Illuminating the dark cave leading up to probably the main parts, of these structures? She levitated forward and off from the top of the entrance...ready to swoop on in and follow the two. Only to pause in mid-flight: hearing what sounded like gurgling of bubbles coming from the boat dock. "Mew?" Curious about the noise. Mew went ahead and investigate, popping her head at the edge of the pier, then squeaks out in fright when the purple gas Pokemon, Weezing! Popped out and let out its cry, scaring Mew. Forcing her to quickly fly back towards the top of the cave entrance. Failing to hide her tail, as it cutely wiggles and waves left to right in fear.

"Mew?" She chanted while lifting her chin over the edge. Blinking her semi-scared eyes. To then levitating out from her hiding spot, noticing three more with the Weezing Pokemon. Two humans and a Meowth! "Merow?" Her voice echoed out as she watches the four below, climbing on up onto the pier. Coughing and hacking up a lung, while spitting out water from their mouths. Then watching the purple hair man, grabbing a strange device...which she quickly recognize it as the Pokeball. Shooting its red beam out towards Weezing, and absorbing it back inside the ball.

"That...was the worst experience, in my entire life!" The voice and the shaky tone of it came from James. Who is heaving and breathing heavily with the other two, with the female nodding her head. To then grabbing her long hair and wringing it out...

"You've got that right...Damn that twerp!" Growled Jessie. Who, after wringing out her hair and getting the water out. Punches her fist into the wooden planks. "How dare he not wait for us, to approach the docks and offer him a ride!" She then groaned lightly at the sight of her shirt and skirt, being soaked. Same for James, though for her...and because of wearing white. You can almost see through the outfit and almost revealing her panties. "For crying out loud, we almost drowned out there..! Ready to risk our lives getting him here!" She argued. Getting up onto her feet after making sure, her clothes were wring out and dried.

"I understand your mad Jessie." Meowth began saying, hopping onto his own two feet. Looking up at the woman with somewhat determine. "But we're here now, and if we want to get into the party? We have to move quickly before we get locked out!"

"He's right Jessie." James stated while getting up as well. "If we hurry now and trail the twerp and that mysterious woman, we will be able to sneak our way into the building. Then we will be able to plan our next phase, of stealing everyone's Pokemon!" He smiled at the end. Getting their female partner, to grunt lightly while closing her eyes and crossing her arms, underneath her chest...Humming lightly and then begins snickering.

"Yes, you two are right..." Jessie said while moving an arm up. "Alright troops! We have to move quick if we want to get in there, take the Pokemon and get out, before anyone notice or sees us!" She announced with determination. Getting the two males to nod and agreeing with the girl! "Now", she then turn her body to the side halfway, thrusting an arm out with a pointer finger. "Now, let's climb those stairs and get in this palace!"

Thus Team Rocket, let's out a cheer and began moving swiftly towards the cave entrance, leading to cavern like stair cases. That will lead all three of them, towards the main part of the island and out of the cave. Mew...

Who flew out from her hiding spot, hanging upside down and tilting her head cutely towards the left. While having her breasts hanging down and around her chin, blinking her blue eyes curiously...then giggling happily. She quickly does a flip and follows right after the trio, making sure to keep her distance but at the same time, being close to the trio. Listening and watching them amusingly...especially how silly they look, with how they were ducking down behind some rocks, to then quickly stepping out from their hiding place. To swiftly move couple flights of stairs up...then hiding once more by ducking underneath a boulder.

Mew, couldn't help but entertain herself with a bright smile. Doing everything to keeping herself quiet and not blowing her cover. As she too...duck and hides behind some of the boulders, like the trio. The same ones they hidden themselves with, as she gives a cute happy mew; whenever she dives down to the boulders. And out of silliness...presses her body against the boulders, sliding up against it, dragging and rubbing her boobs against the smooth surfaced. After reaching the top, she quickly throw her legs around the boulder and slides down against it. Bouncing and purposely rubbing her butt cheeks against the ground, before she lifts up from the ground. Continuing to copy Team Rocket's action.

"So Jessie...What kind of Pokemon you think this, ' _Great Pokemon Trainer'_ might have on him?" Meowth curiously asked. Sticking close to the woman, who is between Meowth and James. Making her tilt her head over her shoulders, to respond down at the feline Pokemon.

"I have no doubt that this trainer, will have a Dragonite on his team!" Giggled the woman with a happy smile. "Or maybe even a beautiful Milotic on his team..." she then went into imagination land. Imaging the long beautiful and majestic water Pokemon, hugging her and nuzzling against her cheek. Hugging her nice and snugly against her snake like body. "Oh the beauty we will show the world, the amazement in everyone's eyes and the jealousy of woman. Who wanting to be me and my beautiful Milotic!" She fantasize while having quite the dreamy look. Making Meowth to chuckled and snicker, not in a way of teasing her or making fun of her. But doing so in agreement!

"Yeah! They probably do have a Milotic, as they're considered really strong Pokemon! I even heard that the Sinnoh champion, even has one of her own!" Meowth stated. Getting Jessie to swoon even more at the idea, of receiving or stealing a Milotic now! Especially, when Meowth told her how the Champion...who is quite wide known for her strength AND beauty, has a Pokemon of her own.

"Or maybe they will have a mighty Moltress...or a electrifying Zapdos!" James spoke up this time. Having Mew, who was finally close to the trio and floating only about couple inches above Meowth. Was being very mindful of having her tail, out of playfulness, go reaching over and start tapping against Meowth's shoulders. Or having it wrap around both of his eyes, to play 'guess who' to him. Even trying hard not to have her breasts, be placed on his head and charm.

To captivated in what Team Rocket is talking about, along with the Meowth; speaking in the human language. Discuss things about this Pokemon Trainer, having what sounded like a Water type Pokemon, Milotic. To then stating or pondering if this trainer might have the legendary birds, Moltress and Zapdos. Surprised the purple hair male didn't mention Articuno?

"OH, how about Articuno!? How cool you think I will be, if I have the ice legendary in my possession!" James asked his partners. Getting Mew to silently giggle into her hands and shook her head. Has to say...these were pretty funny people. "Hell! Maybe the boss will give us a promotion, if we give those Pokemon to him. And if we asked nice...We could even keep them!"

"No!" Jessie shouted while snickering. Raising an arm up while turning her head to the side. As they were now beginning to pass by some stalagmites, stone pillars and support team. While the stairs were slowly turning from their gray and dark blue coloring, to a more brighter and flourished grassy looking stairs now. "The boss can keep the birds, but Milotic will stay with me. As our beauty must not be apart from one another!" She exclaimed with a dreamy and happy look in her eyes. Earning some sweat drops from Meowth and James...as they continue moving through the stairs.

Leading up to a marble balcony, and towards what looked to be an very large and impressive looking gate! Leading straight towards the inside of the building...forcing the trio to stop in their tracks, to then stepping back in light fright. Jessie then began pushing and shoving James to the cliff side, wanting him and Meowth to start climbing and shimmying towards the front of the balcony.

Making Mew, who flew forward and stopped where the trio stop. Stare confusingly at the trio...wondering why it is? They were taking the long way and not go all the way up the stairs. Leading to where the young trainer and woman humans, up at the gates. She openly shrugged with eye smiles, following right behind the trio and floating up into the sky, couple feet away from the cliff sides and balcony. But also, making sure to be couple inches close to the trio, watching how they were slowly making their way up the cliff side, to the railings of the balcony. In order to probably spy and listen in whatever it is...the two humans were talking about?

Although...it didn't last long. After the young trainer and the woman step further into the doorway? The large booming gates, began closing and shutting before Team Rocket and locked with a loud bang. Indicating...the door is closed and there will be no way inside. "Mew...?" Chanted the Pokemon very quietly. As she tilts her head curiously, pondering exactly how in the world...? That human woman is or capable, of opening and closing those large doors...

"Well, so much for that. Now how do we get in?" Whined James as he looks towards Jessie. Who had a frustrated expression on her face, while twitching her right eyebrow profusely.

"Give me a moment to think and figure things out!" Snarled Jessie. While turning her head away from James in annoyance. To then blinking her eyes, spotting something...an opening or what seems to be a big pipeline. Sticking out somewhere below the island. "Look, see that pipe down there." She exclaimed. Moving and pointing her arm out in the direction of the pipe.

"There is a pipe sticking out from the mountainside. No doubt, it will lead us inside the mansion. To which will lead us to this party!" Jessie informed. Listening to the two males nodding and conversing one another. As the red hair woman blinked her eyes, feeling her skin crawling. As if...someone was watching or staring at the back of her neck. To even feeling something furry touching the back of her neck, causing her to quickly turn her head behind her...Nothing.

Mew had teleported out of the way before the woman could spot her, or notice she was messing with the girl. By wiggling and tickling her tail against the back of the woman's neck. Getting the female psychic type, to giggle out happily and listening to James asking. "Is everything alright Jess?"

"Huh...yeah everything's fine. Come on, let's get going before they start without us!" Exclaimed the dazed woman. As the three of them began shimmying and sidling their way towards the right, to then start climbing down the mountain side. Of where the pipe is at.

"I'm telling ya right now, this plan is going to be one sinking feeling." Groaned Meowth. Making a water pun, as they make their way over to the pipe. Getting some sarcastic laughter from Jessie and James. As they were being spectated and watched by Mew...who happily smiled and clapped her hands at the funny joke. Doing light flips in midair and then began levitating downward, in order to follow them and slip through the pipe entrance.

"You know what? I kind of feel like this is reminding me of something...having to do with Mushrooms and Dragons?" James announced out loud. As they all began entering inside the pipe, with the water splashing lightly. Unaware of their small and sexy Pokemon following them. To which Mew, paused...then look down to the corner, then began examining the tunnel for a bit. While spinning and flipping her body around, searching for these said Mushroom's, the purple hair man had mention. To which Mew, then just scratches the top of her head with her tail, and shrugs her shoulders. Resuming to follow the trio again...somewhat excited and eager about meeting this presence of another Mew.

Xxx

With Ash, who had finally reached the main floor and entry way of this massive place. Has been led by the formal wearing woman from the docks, through the caves and back outside, then into the main foyer of this gigantic like castle of New Island. Where he was then brought inside the building, with the large double gate like doors closing behind him. Locking and latching tightly to one another...being told by the woman of how everyone he master had invited has all gathered.

Causing Ash and Pikachu to look at her confusingly..."Wait? We aren't going to wait for the others? There is only four of us here..." Ash stated while pointing towards the three trainers at the table. Watching all three of them...well two of them, petting and playing with their Pokemon; Pidgeot and Wigglytuff.

While the third trainer seems to be relaxing and having this...cool guy stance about him in the chair. Pikachu, twitched his ears lightly as well blinking his eyes...as he begins examining and looking around the main foyer of this palace. Everything seems to be quite metallic and polished or waxed to great lengths. With the table that had many different types of food, fruits and beverages for everyone to enjoy? Had the electric mouse tilting his head lightly against Ash's hat...noticing how the table seems to be apart of the flooring?

The entry way had a small bridge leading into the foyer, with a little river stream going from left to right, water rushing and flowing through what seems to be waterfalls built inside the walls on each end. To which showed some of the trainers, water Pokemon in the wide fountains. Enjoying themselves and having what seems to be quite the blast. "Pii..." Pikachu cooed out curiously, as he continues examining the large room, ignoring what was being said between his trainer...and this woman.

"Those who are worthy of braving the storm, has a place in my master's eyes to challenge him. Those who don't brave it, they aren't considered to be true Pokemon trainers." Her mono-tone voice replied to some of the questions Ash had asked. Making the young trainer to grimace a bit, while stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets...

Yeah...He was originally going to rethink his actions back at the docks. While coming to a conclusion, of not braving the storm and heading to this island. Without losing both his life or his Pokemon lives...with how dangerous the waves were? He doubt anyone who, with respect of course, is dumb enough to brave these storms...will no doubt lose their life and possibly drown in the ocean...

"Now, if you could release all of your Pokemon from their Pokeballs and relax. Enjoy the meals and offerings my master has graciously offer for you all. As I must go and inform of you all being here." She said and with that, while turning the lantern in her hands off. She gave a light bow to Pikachu and Ash, to then begin walking away and towards the far end of the foyer, ignoring some of the trainers speaking at her. Who stood there or sat there confusingly...

Wondering exactly what is wrong with her or why she didn't bother. To stop, and answer any of the questions they may have for her. Or why she kept on walking when one of them got up, and tries to get in her way...only to walk around them and proceeds to continuing forward to one of the doors.

This had our hero humming lightly at the weird behavior she is showing. But didn't ponder to much about it...And seeing how he was told to let everyone out of their Pokeball? The trainer went ahead and does so, by grabbing each Pokeball in his hands and tossing them up into the air. Releasing everyone out into the open, as he goes and catches each Pokeball that went back to him.

One by one, each girl came out from the Pokeball. Either stretching their limbs, giving small yawns or happy cries of their species. With Blaziken, just turning her head lightly away and blowing out small stream of flames from her mouth, to then deadpanning at Lucario and Ninetails. Once again...pouncing and lunging for Ash, knocking the young trainer down onto the floor.

Then glaring at one another, as they do their usual ritual of tugging and pulling the boy into themselves. With Pikachu yelping and squeaking out on the boy's head...trying hard to keep a hold on him, but decided to jump off from his head and stands in front of his trainer and the other girls. Embarrassed about what Lucario and Ninetails were doing...especially out in the open. Where the other trainers could see everything.

"Aww that is so sweet!" Giggled out the girl trainer. Who had her eyes closed and tilting her head lightly. "I never seen such affection between Trainer and Pokemon before!" She then extends an arm out with a smile. "You must be one great trainer, to being able to have them show such affection!" She exclaimed. Getting Wigglytuff to nod his head happily while clapping his hands.

The boy, who is sitting closer towards the entry way and stroking his Pidgeot's feathers. Leans back on the chair, with one arm draping over the back of his seat. Moving his blue spiky hair a bit. "What took you so long?" He jokingly asked towards Ash. Having the young trainer to blink his eyes a bit, staring towards him and then chuckling lightly at the joke.

To then blink his eyes curiously when the older teen, began looking through his Pokemon that were with him. While lifting a finger up with confusion. "More importantly...how? Were you able to get to new island, with just these Pokemon?" The teenager asked. Getting the other two trainers there, to also look and stare disbelievingly of the Pokemon, this young trainer has with them. While still being able to reach to the islands...Without a Water type or a Flying Type Pokemon!?

Making Ash to grin lightly and sheepishly, watching the girls in front of him. To began moving about and exploring a bit, or more of just looking around at the new place they're at. With Lopunny eyes brightening up at the sight of fruits, as she made a B-line straight for the food. Getting the three trainers, to laugh lightly and smiles at the happy Pokemon, who began grabbing couple of fruits for herself and possibly for her teammates.

"Well you see?" Ash began saying. Lifting up his hand that has the wrist proto-type portable 'Trans-put xeiver' device around his wrist. "Professor Oak and Ivy's proto-type portable computer here, allows me to switch around and call on any Pokemon. That are staying back at Oak's lab..." The young trainer informed. Getting the three to widen their eyes, while the one teenage boy, wearing a sleeveless teal-shirt. Gave out a low whistle. "And...uh well, I called for Nidoqueen from the PC box and had her using Surf, to get through the waves and reach the islands."

Ash then smiled widely while lifting both arms up. "And before you all think this...No, I cannot switch out any Pokemon while in a Pokemon battle. It locks up the transfer function, whenever the mic and scanner picks up me battling. By hearing..." He then got interrupted, but smiled when the girl picked it up right away.

"OH, I get it now!" She then giggles. "If it hears the words 'Pokemon battle', and hears you or the trainer your battling say yes. It will lock up any other functions it has, to prevent any foul play! Am I correct?" She asked and then in a silly manner, silently cheers with a fist pump when Ash nodded his head.

The boy who spoke earlier chuckled and leans against his chair. "Name's Corey by the way, and I have to say kid." To which Ash happily gave his name towards the group. "It is pretty impressive that you have a Nidoqueen, who knows how to surf and taking on the storm back there. You've got guts...I respect that." Corey said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks...I guess you got through the storm by using Pidgeot?" Ash asks. Laughing lightly when the flying type, pushed more into Corey chest. Getting the teen to laugh as well, nodding his head towards Ash.

"Yup, it was easy to get through these winds with Pidgeot...Oh and say hello to my other Pokemon. Guys, this is Ash and his team." Corey announced while pointing towards his group of Pokemon, that were hanging around near the spiral looking stairs. As they did their cries and hello's towards the raven-hair trainer and his Pokemon. Who returned their own hello's.

Ash noticed Corey had quite the selection of Pokemon. A Venasaur, Hitmonless Rhyhorn, Sandslash and a Scyther...and add Pidgeot to the equation makes six Pokemon!"

"You have to see my Pokemon too! The name is Neesha, and this is Wigglytuff...as you already know!" Giggled the female trainer. Watching her pink Pokemon, wobbling her way over towards her teammates. Who were hanging around with one of the fountains to Ash's left. He then laughed when Ninetails, brighten up and spotted another Ninetails! Having the two of them running on over each other, yipping and barking at one another. To then leaning their upper bodies down and began jumping left to right, in a playful manner.

Her team also consist of Blastoise, Dewgong, Rapidash, Wigglytuff obviously and a Vileplume. Another great variety of Pokemon and also, having six on her team as well. "I got here by using Dewgon, those waves were nothing for her!" Giggled the girl.

"Well nothing compares in comparison with my Gyarados!" Exclaimed the last trainer at the table. Making Ash to blink his eyes and smiled happily, while also being impressed...on the account that Gyarados; are quite hard to tame and train without them disobeying your orders!

Ash looked on over towards the trainer's Pokemon. "Names Fergus, and over there are my Pokemon." He informed the raven-hair trainer. Though Ash had to lightly sweat drop...didn't he back at the docks, say all his Pokemon are Water types?

If so...why is there a Nidoqueen among them? Well, it didn't bother Ash to much on the account the Water Types he has with him. Are quite impressive, a Gyarados, A Tentacruel, A Seadra, A Vaporeon...to which Ash blinked his eyes at the sight of the female Pokemon, having the same distinct womanly features like his girls. Though, he didn't go into detail of what she looked like. And didn't stare long, as he moved onto the next Pokemon with Fergus, which the last one being Goldduck.

And again, like the others...he too had six Pokemon! Seems like they're all veteran Pokemon Trainers and quite skilled too. Especially the team they have on them? Ash would have to take a guess, and say these trainers are probably three to four badges ahead of him...Meaning, they were preparing themselves for their eighth gym battle or possibly the Pokemon league! Ash chuckled when he felt some of the girls, brushing on by him, and heading on over to some of the Pokemon. To interact and having conversations with them.

With Blaziken staying by herself...leaning against the wall next to the large gate like doors. Nudging her head towards the other trainers, letting Ash know he should go and mingle. Or get something to eat, as Lopunny could be seen happily munching away at a few apples and pears. To then giving a happy squeak at Pikachu, who approached her and happily accepts the offering apple from the Female Pokemon.

"Hey Ash, you won't mind me asking where you've met some of your Pokemon?" Neesha asked while turning her attention at the boy. Adjusting her light blue crop-top shirt, making sure the white collar part of her shirt wouldn't be pressing against her neck tightly. To then crossing one leg over the other. "Must be pretty far in your journey, to having those strong Pokemon." And then snickered when she saw Gardevoir. Being very close to him and holding onto his arm...looking a bit bashful and quite intimidated by everyone there.

"Especially Gardevoir there...though it's no surprise." Giggled the girl, having Ash to blink his eyes. Then thanking Corey, for tossing him an apple. "Gardevoir species are very protective over their trainers, and can be quite affectionate to them. When they give off happy and cheerful emotions." Neesha said.

Having the young trainer smiling brightly, while looking over towards the female Pokemon. Who happily moved around him and sat down on a nearby chair, giggling and laughing happily. To then playfully lean her head into the boy's shoulders, earning a n'aww from Neesha. "Yeah I have actually heard about it...Professor Oak told me about her species nature and such." Informed the young trainer. While he looks at her, to then turning his attention over at Corey, in his red long-sleeve jacket with white stripes in the middle of it. With red long sleeve pants, as the teen leans against the table some more and folding his hands.

"I am curious Ash..." Corey said. He then asks with an open hand. "Where did you catch all of your Pokemon? They're incredibly rare in the Kanto region...did you get most of them from trades?"

Making Ash to lightly bit his lower lip...wondering if he should tell them or not? That most if not all of the Pokemon, were giving to him during the start of his journey. Hoping they will understand if he told them about their back story. "Well...Blaziken, Gardevoir, Ninetails and Lucario...were given to me by Professor Oak." He began saying while looking up with fondness. "Telling me about how they were sent to him from their previous owners and trainers, after not wanting to spend time with them. Or abandoning them..." He chuckled lightly with one finger, scratching against his cheek marking. "Lopunny and Nidoqueen though were caught, as well I have a Buneary; who's like a sister to Lopunny over there." He said pointing at the female rabbit.

Who is was happily wandering about and playing some games, with some of the other Pokemon. To even playfully do a boxer stance to some of them! While Pikachu, happily jumps and runs around with the Vaporeon and Wigglytuff, who wanted to play with each other and began doing small little race between one another.

Ninetails, and Ninty were just lazing about and resting up against another. Covering each other with their tails in a comforting way, deciding that a nice little nap will do some good. Before they go and fight this 'Greatest Pokemon Trainer' person is...

While Lucario is happily talking and asking for some fighting advice's from Corey's Hitmonlee and Scyther, who were moving their arms and legs about. Teaching and telling the girl...of how to fully take advantage of your body. And how to let it move the way it wants to, or letting her aura abilities to guide her while fighting. While Venasaur, Blastoise were hanging out with Blaziken.

Who looked between the two of them and then looks down at the floor. Tot hen chuckling lightly at the two speaking to one another, while giving off jokes or trying their best to get the brooding Fire Type Pokemon, to crack a smile or hearing her laughing. That...and they didn't want her to feel left out.

"And well...there you have it. I still haven't ran into Gardevoir's Trainer or Blaziken's trainer yet..." Ash informed the trio. Everything about the girls so far and how, he recently met up with Ninetail's trainer or Ninty, as he didn't want to get confused with Neesha's own Ninetails...Watching how they all were nodding and having slightly disgusted looks on their faces.

Neesha then happily places a hand on Gardevoir's shoulders. "Don't worry." She said. "I'm sure there had to be a very good reasoning behind your trainer...sending you to Professor Oak." The girl comforted the psychic type. Who sheepishly chuckled while looking away silently...Gardevoir herself! Knows the reasoning behind Sabrina, sending her to Professor Oak and abandoning her.

She is just to afraid to openly admit what or why it is, she was sent away to Oak. Hell! While mating and making love with Ash, unable to control her emotions at the time. Had the young trainer, getting small memory flashes of her past...showing him of how close she was with her trainer. Thank Arceus though, she was able to at least block out who the trainer is...too bad that they will be arriving to Saffron City, after this whole event passes.

"You and Blaziken friendship getting any better?" Fergus asks. Leaning forward on the table and grabbing some of the sandwiches that were placed there. As the others...including Ash, also lean over and grabs some. "I know it may be difficult, but keep at it and I'm sure Blaziken. Will turn around for ya and allows you, to be near and closer to her." The teen said between eating the sandwich and talking at the same time.

Ash chuckled, nodding his head and began telling the three. That he and Blaziken , are getting a lot closer and beginning to trust him. Slow, but is getting there...he is just glad he was able to have her and Gardevoir. Stop attacking one another or trying to provoke each other...after what happened back in Vermilion city. He grunted lightly, feeling Gardevoir, getting up from her chair. To then moving on over to sit down on Ash's lap, out of playfulness and wanting to tease the boy. Giggled and nuzzle her face into his neck, nearly having everyone snorting or choking on their sandwiches.

Trying desperately to not openly laugh or go into a laughing fit. From the embarrassed young trainer, getting smothered and loved by his Pokemon. To even the female Pokemon, beginning to try and hand feed the boy. Wanting to look cute and adorable in front of everyone. "Don't worry Ash...we've all been there before." Corey choked out while pounding his chest. "My Sandslash and Hitmonlee...sometime does that to me. Whenever I make us food." He smiled.

Getting the other two trainers nodding their heads. "Like I said before!" Neesha piqued. "Gardevoir's are very affectionate and this here, is proof to what I said is true." She then gave a teasing wink at Ash. "Just be sure you don't already have a girlfriend Ash; she might feel threaten about Gardevoir taking her territory!" And earn the right response from the boy. Who's face lit up like a Christmas tree! Being completely red in the face and looking ready to pass out, though laughed.

Considering Gardevoir, couldn't help but continued being adorable around the boy. Playfully wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him, in a possessive manner. Making a pouting face towards Neesha, who just could not hold back her laughter, rocking back against her chair a bit and then quickly grabs onto the table. From nearly falling off the chair, and then proceeds to wipe away some of the tears from her eyes, from laughing so hard.

This had Lucario and Ninty, to look over at the group of trainers. Which like Gardevoir, also puffed their cheeks out in a pouting manner. Holding back their jealousy and anger...from what they saw Gardevoir doing with the boy! Yeah...sure, she manage to actually confess and make love with the boy. And they respect that; really they do...but sometime the teasing Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon. Can take things to far and they definitely don't like it, when she is embarrassing the boy in front of others!

ESPECIALLY, pushing into their trainer's chest, having her large breasts rubbing and sliding into him sexually, to even then start to lightly grind herself against his pelvis. Looking to be doing an amazing job...keeping her blush down, but still showing how she is receiving pleasurable shocks through her spin. From just rubbing her pelvis into Ash's own cover pelvis...trying to probably getting him hard and erect, so she can feel him poking her.

One thing for sure...and plotting to themselves. Ninty and Lucario, will find someway of having their possible future lover, doing what he did with Gardevoir...to them! They just need to find the right moment or the right setting, to confess their feelings and love for the boy. And then make their move on him...which the two of them then folded their ears, looking silently away from Ash. If only they weren't so nervous about actually approaching him...telling him how they feel and then show him how much they love him. Without being to darn scared or paranoid, about him rejecting their feelings...on the account of being with Gardevoir.

They weren't dumb, they know how human love and relationship works! They look down at couple or lovers, having more than just one girlfriend or boyfriends. Or having multiple lovers among themselves, or in this case harems. But to Pokemon? They don't see it that way and they don't really mind having more than one lover.

But hopefully, it wouldn't make Ash become judgmental of the whole thing. He did enjoy his time with Gardevoir right...? At least, they all hope that the boy did enjoyed making out with the female Psychic /Fairy type Pokemon...and that it felt amazingly right for him when he did make love with her.

Well one way to find out and that is, when their turns comes to showing and expressing their love to the boy. "Let me get this right?" Fergus began saying. Leaning one arm across the table smiling smugly. "The Greatest Pokemon trainer, chose you...even though that you're only have about three gym badges? And, you with a Nidoqueen manage to get through the storms..." He asked.

Getting Ash to lightly chuckled. When he put it that way and the way he is making out his skills...Fergus, would be implying that there shouldn't be any reason. For Ash to being here or be interesting for someone to battle, who's only three badges in his journey.

"You got my respect." Grin the teen as he leans back on his chair, crossing his arms. Getting Ash to widen his eyes and then eye smiles. "Anyone who is able to catch someone interest, with only three gym badges? Must be really good in Pokemon battles!"

"I-I wouldn't go that far..." Stammered Ash. Looking away and sighing lightly, when Gardevoir giggled and waved the last piece of the sandwich in her hands to the boy. Who shook his head and said she can have it. "I am still learning and pretty sure, there are still things I need to learn about. Before I consider myself an amazing battler."

"Modesty, I like it. Don't worry Ash." Neesha this time spoke up. Waving one hand in a circular fashion. "We all were like you once and still think, there are things we don't know about battling or what kind of style, we favor over the other." She informed. Having the boy humming lightly, tilting his head a bit.

"Style of Fighting?" He openly said. As his attention then turned towards Corey, who places down his drink. Smirking and chuckling lightly as he opened his eyes at the younger trainer.

"Yeah, every trainer has their own way of battling or fighting style with Pokemon." Corey said. Lightly gripping the drinking cup. "For example; my style of fighting when I face trainers?" He then leans back hanging an arm over the chair. "Is both offense and defensive style of fighting. My Scyther and Hitmonlee, along with Rhyhorn. Are my hard hitters while, Venasaur, Pidgeot and Sandslash are my defensive Pokemon. They wear down the opponent by, staying strong and away from their attacks. While the other three, go pressuring my opponents into making mistakes. Becoming overwhelm with their power."

"And for me." Neesha began while leaning forward. Lightly placing a hand on her chest. "I am more of a setting things up and stalling my opponents." She informed. Making Ash to hum lightly, staring over at her Pokemon. "Most of my Pokemon have moves that messes with Pokemon abilities, to even then trying to stop them in place with either freezing them, burning them or even poisoning my opponents Pokemon. Gives me the edge I need, in order to beat them without worrying about exerting to much energy." She then giggles tilting her head. "Could say I am more of a stalling battler, than out right defensive or offensive fighter. And so far..." Neesha then winks. "Been working out greatly for me, on my journey."

Fergus happily chuckles while nodding. "Those are what we called battle styles, and even though they work greatly for those two?" He then smirks while thumbing to himself. "I prefer all out offensive attack! Over powering my opponents and sweeping them off the floor...they never know what will hit them." He gloated. Though smiled sheepishly with a embarrassed blushed. "Of course...being an offensive attacker, I have to get creative of how I use my Pokemon moves."

This had Ash widening his eyes. Those were the same words Robert and Leaf, always tell Ash or inform him, whenever they use Pokemon moves. They always have to be creative and use them in ways, benefits their Pokemon or the situation! Like how Eevee fought his Lucario...he waited till Robert, gave the timing for when she strikes or about to him. Having Eevee, moving out of the way at the last second, or timing his Quick Attack, Dig Attack or Shadow Ball! Even though Lucario is normally effective with Ghost type moves...doesn't mean Eevee, used it in ways to get an edge in battle!

"And if you want our opinion Ash? After watching and noticing the team you have with you?" Fergus continued saying. Looking over at Gardevoir, then the other Pokemon to even his Pikachu. Smiling smugly and nodding his head, shifting his eyes over at the young trainer. "Your battle style...looks to be the Speed And Offensive style. With how your Pokemon look and their experience." He then stretched out his finger-less glove out. "I have no doubt, they do amazing feats, if they were to use their speed with their attacks!" This got Neesha and Corey nodding their heads.

Giving their two cents and agreeing with the t-shirt wearing teen. To then saying many things his Pokemon could do, or perform with certain moves. Getting Ash a lot of ideas of what he could and can do...the next time he goes and fighting another trainer? He should give this Offensive-Speed style a try. "Or as I like to call it...Your a Combo fighter. The Pokemon in your team has so much potential, in getting off many hits in quick sessions! You could stress out your opponent and making them, have a hard time coming up with a strategy or way to fighting back!" Corey added.

"YEAH!" Neesha giggled out. "Those type of trainers are very rare to come by! They're are considered quite strong and difficult to face against. Let alone, being able to lay a hit on their Pokemon." Though she harden her face while lifting a finger. "Though, don't think this style is invincible...even if your Pokemon could in fact, get a lot of hits. Means they will also lose a lot of energy and stamina, while performing such feats. So keep in mind..." She then leans forward.

Having Ash and Gardevoir leaning back lightly to then smiling in understanding, the next thing she says. "Just because you can keep the attack going, doesn't mean your Pokemon. Will not get hit very hard that might have them fainting. Make sure, to balance out with each moves or attack command you do."

"You got it!" Ash smiled. Now...after a long time of figuring out what kind of fighting style he has? He was able to figuring it out, thanks to the three expert trainers in front of him. Telling him and assessing his Pokemon team, has come to the conclusion that they were all combo hitters and speed fighters! But, he needs to be careful about how much he has them, keeping their combo attacks going. As Neesha stated...

If they use up their stamina and needs to take a breather or take a small, rest from their attacks? They could or easily be knocked out with one simple attack or a powerful move.

"I have been trying to figure out what kind of fighting style I had...or at least, could come up with for my friends." Ash said. Getting the trio to smile and look at one another, when Ash then thanked them. "And now I do! Thanks you three,this will no doubt help me out in the long run and future battles!" He said with a big smile. Hearing the teenagers around him, saying that he is welcome or don't mention it. To then laughing lightly at how Gardevoir, bowed in thanks towards the three and then hugs Ash tightly.

Cooing and chanting in her Pokemon tongue, of how she will go and gather the Pokemon. Let them know that they have a plan or at least, they finally have a way to fight and battle against other trainer's Pokemon and wild Pokemon they may come across too! Leaving the trainers to themselves and enjoying the meal, as they sit and wait for whenever this Great Pokemon Trainer...comes out from his chambers and welcomes them to his home.

They chat and speak to one another in different topics, what kind of Pokemon they have ran into or saw. What kind of experiences they went through during their travels...to even asking, what was their best moment they've ever experienced during their travels? To which some of them were silly, while some of them were action packed and while some...were quite scary and horrifying. Though turned out alright at the end for them all. As they began asking Ash about his experiences and such, very interested in the things he saw or went through during his travels.

Especially, with his history with some of the girls on his team, to even wanting to know what their trainers were like. Or at least...Lucario's and Ninetails's trainer were like. Seeing how Ash, doesn't or hasn't met Gardevoir or Blaziken's trainer. Getting excited and whistling once in awhile, at some of the adventures he had recently.

To getting mad at the Flareon trainer he spoke of, to then laughing and giggling at some of his more...funny and relaxed moments with his team. To even enjoying tales about his friends Leaf and Robert. While congratulating him, on doing an amazing Double battle against Team Rocket, with his one friend. While even more impressed to hearing how Blaziken, listened and followed Ash's order of listening to his friend.

Yeah they were definitely having a blast and enjoying themselves greatly! As they all sat and waited for the main event to begin. Or when this trainer finally starts showing themselves and enters the foyer of this huge castle...we meet up with three others, who were walking and sneaking through the pipelines of the building. Who were also being followed and stalked by a Pokemon, who followed them through the pipe entrance of the island...unaware of the discovery they're about to make.

Xxx

Couple hours had passed, the trainers and Ash were definitely enjoying themselves and speaking to one another. That is until...they heard the familiar footsteps of that woman who welcomed them. Walking down the spiral strange looking stair case, taking her time reaching to the bottom. As the entire foyer lights began turning off and making everything hard to see, causing everyone there to look left to right. Wondering and curious of whats going on?

Getting them all to stand up and stepping away from the table. Ash, looked over at Gardevoir. Hearing the female Psychic/Fairy type growling and being on edge? "Gardevoir, hey whats wrong?" Ash asked. He then turned his attention towards his other Pokemon, before he could even blink or ask what is wrong? They were all gathering around him and circling the young trainer. With Pikachu, hopping up onto his back and climbing to his shoulders...bit frighten.

Even the other Pokemon around the room, began getting uneasy. The atmosphere of the room has definitely changed, and the temperature, has drastically dropped down to the negatives. They all then step back...when they saw a blue eerie glow shooting down from the middle of the stair case.

"You all are about to my master, the greatest Pokemon trainer of New island. She bids you welcome." The monotone woman said. Getting all four of the trainers and their Pokemon, to stare up at the top of the staircase. Watching what seems to be a figure, floating down at an incredible speed towards the floor.

"Yes, not only is she the greatest Pokemon Trainer? She is also the ruler of New island, and soon the whole world. She is the ultimate Pokemon to have ever lived...Mewtwo." The monotone woman finished. As the lights turned back on as everyone blinked their eyes, now completely on edge as they saw the Pokemon. This Mewtwo...the formal dressing woman had said. Watching the tall creature staring at them and looking towards the four of them, who had made it through the storm.

"Mew...two?" Ash softly said. As the girls and him were staring confusingly towards her. Relaxing a bit...if only a little as they're not sure of her intentions yet. Ash, reaches into his pocket and about to grab his Pokedex. In order to scan the data and information about this Pokemon.

Mewtwo, who saw this with her eyes staring towards the young trainer. Raised an eyebrow and watches the blue light, on his strange device blinking. "No information about this Pokemon could be found." Blared the Pokedex. Making Ash to tsk under his breath, but then stares up. Hearing what sounded like two voices being spoken!

"Don't try and get information from me human...I am not registered in any devices nor is my existence, known to the world as of yet." Both Mewtwo and the formal dressing woman said. Causing everyone there to widen their eyes, while stepping back.

"Telepathy!?"

"Is she controlling the woman, with her psychic powers?" Corey and Neesha said at the same time. Getting Mewtwo, to roll her eyes annoyingly but still chuckled in amusement...they were pretty quick for children. "What you see before you...will the one who rule everything and everyone, to show my existence. That I have a bigger purpose in this world...instead of being some slave. Some weak minded Pokemon, following you fucking humans around!" Growled the Pokemon.

Causing the children there to grit their teeth and standing their ground. While Fergus, gets up from his chair and almost knocking. "What the hell you talking about!? Even if you are a Pokemon...A Pokemon, can't be a Pokemon trainer or a ruler!" Shouted the boy. His eye then widen and began choking heavily, causing Neesha, Corey and Ash to stare over at the boy. Who is being lifted up five feet into the air, with Mewtwo hands.

Stretched out and moving along with the boy. "Silence human...you're in my realm now. And you will obey what I will say!" The two voices said as Mewtwo...then flicked all three of her fingers outward and sent the teenager. Flying across the room with a loud sonic boom, causing everyone there to call out his name! Watching him hitting one of the wall, where his Pokemon were swimming in a fountain, to then falling into the water.

"You best learn to listen and obey when you're in my presence. Same goes for the rest of you!" Mewtwo said. As she then looks over at the woman. "You have done your job, your useless to me now!" Mewtwo announced while waving her hand left to right. Dispelling the hypnosis effect on the woman, who widen her eyes and began moaning and groaning lightly...tilting forward and with wobbly movements, began falling forward. Only for Corey, Neesha and Ash to quickly run on up to her and grabbing the girl.

Watching the hat falling off from her head and on the floor, revealing pink pigtails! "Hey..! Isn't that the nurse who was missing!?" Exclaimed Neesha. Watching Corey nodding his head as the three of them, watches Nurse Joy. Waking up and stirring a bit...while then opening her blue eyes widely and then leans up. Looking quite confused and lost, as if she has no recollection of what just happened..?

"Huh...where-where am I? I remember being at the Pokemon center...talking to a person and then." She then gets interrupted as she looks forward. From hearing what sounded like a female voice.

"I've brought you here." Mewtwo began saying. Wagging her tail lightly. "I had teleported you from your work quarters, and then used powerful hypnosis. To follow every single command I given you, to then using and probing your mind...on your biology and expertise in Pokemon medical philosophy and knowledge." She then moves both arms outward smiling lightly.

"To then having you help me build...To recreate this castle, my home. By buying and going to different department buildings. To gather and buy the necessary materials I need...to then making a device. My original creators took years to make, in order to show this world...This infested and deluded world, of what it means to mess with life. To playing GOD! Deeming my species has no place in this world, or our existence doesn't matter to you horrible humans." She announced with a hatred look in her eyes. Causing everyone there to glare back, while standing up. With Corey helping Nurse Joy, up onto her feet and asking if she could stand?

They then turn their attention towards one of the fountains, hearing what sounded like Fergus splashing and swimming to the edge of the fountain. "You think we will let you have your way! You can forget about it! Gyarados, go and use Hyper beam!" Fergus commanded in anger, leaping over the fountain and thrusting an arm out.

"Fergus! Don't do it!" Ash shouted while whipping his attention towards the teenager. Having a gut feeling, if Mewtwo could lift him up with relative ease? Then angering the female Pokemon, will be a grave mistake...as he and his Pokemon got in front of Ash. Including Blaziken, as they shielded the boy from anything the Gyarados might do...or miss its Hyper beam.

They all watched the Flying/Water Type Pokemon. Slithering its way out of the fountain and rapidly approaching Mewtwo with haste. As the female Psychic type, just stood there sighing with a disappointed look on her face. While then looking up at the Pokemon, who charged up a lot of energy with its mouth. Having multiple color energy to build up...then blasted right on over towards the psychic Pokemon. Forcing everyone who was close to the Pokemon.

To get out of the way! Running their way over to a clearing, where they wouldn't get caught up with the blast. Only to stop and turn around towards Mewtwo, watching her literally stopping the attack with only one hand! "No-no way!?" Fergus shouted with shock and surprise evident on his face. Watching in disbelief of how the Pokemon, this Mewtwo! Is able to hold such a powerful attack in place, looking quite bored and disappointed of his actions.

"Child's play." She stated while curving the attack in a U-turn and having the move going back to the sender. Causing Gyarados to roar out in great pain! Flying across the room and straight towards the fountain once more! Having Fergus and his Pokemon, moving out of the way and then gathering around the Pokemon. Asking and chanting out if it was alright?!

Ash and his Pokemon grimace at the sight. Causing them to turn back at the tall, intimidating Pokemon with concern. Even Blaziken...is looking quite concern about the situation they're in! As her feathers were standing on end, along with the other girls fur were standing on end as well. Even Pikachu, had his cheeks sparking in concern and worried for his friends safety...

"You humans disgust me..." Mewtwo said. Swishing her tail and stares down at the others. Ignoring Fergus cries for his Pokemon partner. "More so...your Pokemon, are the most disappointing creatures to ever exist." She growled out while glaring at Ash's group and the other Pokemon. "You all insist on partnering up and siding with these children...these low life of this world? Listening and obeying every command they give you, without questioning or second guessing what they ask of you?" She then places her foot lightly on the floor.

"Do you not care for your free will? Do you not care that they will hurt you, harm you and abandoning you when your use is up!" She shouted out. Causing some light rumbles to be heard. Having most if not everyone there to step back...all except for Ash; he stood his ground and stares hard back at Mewtwo.

Even the girls were doing the same too, as they huddle closer towards the boy. Gardevoir in the front, Ninetails and Lucario on either side of Ash. With Blaziken and Lopunny, side by side Gardevoir. All in manner of protection and making sure she wouldn't dare lay a finger on him! Which surprised the psychic type...who probe their minds and read everyone's or at least, those who memories had a hard life.

"Yet...you still stand by him. Even despite what you all went through, being given to this child." She raises a hand and had a very menacing look in her eyes. "This human...thinking he will make everything go away and giving you all an happy ending!" She asks. Watching Pikachu, who was Ash's shoulders, to jump down and walking couple distance forward. Shouting and chanting at the female Pokemon...telling her off!

"You don't see him as your trainer...but a friend?" She repeated. Which Pikachu nodded. Saying how his _friend_ will never do anything to harm them, to making them feel like they don't belong! He goes out of his way and putting a lot of work, lot of effort into making sure that they're taking care off! To feel like they belong in this world, belonging in this life...! His love and kindness to Pokemon means no bounds and will do everything to becoming friends with them!

"And you believe your friendship with him...is unbreakable." Mewtwo lowly stated while glaring down at the Pikachu. Who stood firm on his four feet and nodded. "Then you're the most pathetic out of them all!" That is when her eyes glowed and began surrounding Pikachu with blue energy. Causing Gardevoir, Ninetails, Lucario, Blaziken, Lopunny and Ash to stare and immediately got right behind one another!

As right before Pikachu went flying or smashing into any walls or the table? Ash, got a hold of the electric mouse. Who got thrown off from his feet, into Gardevoir who tried to get a hold on the boy! But also got lightly lifted up from her feet, then crashing into Lopunny...digging her feet into the floor with gritted teeth, followed by Ninetails and Lucario as well Blaziken! Who all managed to work together and prevented Pikachu and Ash, from getting hurt or badly injured from Mewtwo's Psychic attack.

Panting and groaning lightly, from feeling their feet and the impact from Ash hitting against them. Caused light pain to course through Gardevoir, who did sort of give a low moan...from his elbow hitting against her breasts. As they all then moved away and began chanting worriedly towards Ash and Pikachu. "You okay?" Ash asked his friend, who look up at him and nodded. He then glares at Mewtwo, with the girls and Ash doing the same. The young trainer places Pikachu down and stands up. "Don't you mess with Pikachu! Just because he sees things differently from you...doesn't mean you have to be a bully about it!" He growled out.

Mewtwo lower her eyes halfway...leering at the Pokemon and Ash. Seeing such disgusting display of affection and trust for the boy. Though, did her best to hide the threatening blush that's about to break through. On the account...while she was focusing her attention on Pikachu and the girls? She heard Gardevoir moaning lewdly inside her thoughts, which echoed into Mewtwo...who got a distinct vision of what or why she moaned like that. Is when Ash's elbow, pressed and pushed up against her left boob during the impact...coursing pleasure throughout the female's body.

Making Mewtwo to shake a bit and feel that odd burning sensation, awakening against between her thighs and legs. But quickly threw that odd emotion away. "Being a bully or not, having different opinions or views. Doesn't change what is fact about the monsters you humans are." She stated while throwing her arm. "You ALL think you're better than us, better than the Pokemon. Giving you the rights to deem rather or not, a Pokemon deems to be powerful...doesn't belong anywhere or isn't allowed to live their lives. Without the fear of knowing they will be hunted, poach and killed for your human's ideology. OF what is right or what is wrong." She then shook her head and chuckled disgustingly.

"You even make rules to yourselves and have control even your own kinds decision of how they should live, or who they should speak to." She then glares. "Even killing one another or harming each other. For just being different...you creatures and Pokemon, who work for you and side with you. Are trash!" She growled out at everyone, making them all becoming even more worried and standing their grounds more!

"Am I not wrong?" She asked curiously. Watching and noticing everyone of them, even Nurse Joy. To look away lightly with gritted teeth and balled up hands...seems like she wasn't wrong. With the way they didn't answer her or even looking at her in the eyes. Maybe...just maybe she may have misjudge these four, into thinking they were stupid or think they're superior than others.

Xxx

In one of the many hallways of the large castle and home of Mewtwo...Team Rocket, can be seen opening up what appears to be a latch on the floor. Lifting it over their heads and softly onto the floor again. As they climbed up one after the other, and then quietly closes the latch back down and continued walking down the golden like hallway. Heading down and searching for whatever room or area the party maybe at?

The trio hums openly as they turn their heads in different directions. Hoping to find the first room they see, hopes of it leading them towards the party. This way...they can go capture and steal all of the Pokemon this, ' _Greatest Pokemon Trainer'_ has with them.

"Hey there's a door!" Jessie exclaimed right away while pointing towards the right. As the three blinked their eyes and nod their heads, unaware of Mew following right behind them. After teleporting back into place to see what they're up too...curiously tilting her head lightly and blinking her blue color eyes.

The door swoosh opened for the four...then closes against after they've entered the room fully. "Huh...what do you make of this?" James openly said. All of them blinking and staring vacantly, at what appears to be a very large if not, big manufacturing look machines and treadmill..leading into what appears to be a very large device? The three of them then turned their attention towards what appears to be some tubs...with liquid inside of them. Being housed what appears to be...Pokemon?

"Hey these are Pokemon!" Meowth said with a blush on his face. "Venasaur, Charizard and Blastoise!" Cackled the feline. Getting James, who walked next to him, to raise one eyebrow doubting, if they were real or not? While Jessie went ahead and explored some more, as Mew flew on over towards James and Meowth. Humming lightly and somewhat surprised to seeing Pokemon, in these tubes?

"Are they real..?" Asked James. "If they are real...then why are they in these weird looking tubes?" He asked while lifting a finger up against his cheek. To then scratching it lightly, having Meowth to hum and blinking his eyes back to reality...

"Hey yeah...why are they in these?" Said the feline Pokemon. Crossing his arms like James. "They look like Pokemon...they even have the physique of a Pokemon. And do look like the starters, old man Oak gives to new trainers? Just their fully evolved forms." Meowth tried to explained. Walking closer to the tube and lightly tap against it though, visibly shook at how it did not felt like glass at all and instead...felt very squishy and elastic. "Whoa!? These aren't glass..!" He shouted lightly. Getting James to step back in surprised at hearing this, to then steps close and felt it himself.

"Hey your right Meowth?" The man stated while feeling his hand pushing and moving the elastic looking tube. "There is no solid glass here at all...then again?" He and Meowth then followed where the tubes went and come out from...which they were connected to the large machine to the left. "Maybe...the Pokemon came out from there and the elastic, expands outward so that the Pokemon won't get caught?" James said.

Coming to the conclusion that's how this machine probably works? As Jessie, who was further away from the two. Looking and examining the rest of the room, sighs lightly and crosses her arms quickly, to then bringing them onto a console. "Either way...we are suppose to be looking for a party. And so far...I don't see any party anywhere." Explained the red hair woman. Who decided to raise her butt up a bit and sit down against what she thinks, is a counter. Only to feel her rear pressing down onto something and causing her to jump away a bit.

"Pokemon Cloning Recreation Program Initiating, accessing cloning process and files. Scanning for Pokemon suitable for cloning process." Stated what sounded like a mechanical voice. Echoing out from the static speakers, with everything in the room turning on and lighting up. This...brought attention to James and Meowth, as they ran on over towards the computer screen. Looking and seeing what it is that Jessie found. Watching the computer screen going through and opening up random files, some blue prints and others having what appears to be polygon pixels of items. "Pokemon found, beginning cloning program." Informed the computer.

Causing the trio to raise an eyebrow, unaware of a mechanical hand reaching from behind them. To then grabbing Meowth right away with a strong grip! "ACK! Get this thing off of me, get me down, let go of me!" Screamed Meowth! Scaring his two partners who whipped their attention at him. Then watches the feline...being carried and brought over to the treadmill, leading into the giant machine. Plopping the feline on his stomach with a loud oomph. "YAYAAAH!" he screamed scrambling onto his feet and hands, unable to get a good grip on the machine.

"Quick, grab him!" Shouted Jessie. Watching James lunging at Meowth and grabbing his paws, with Jessie following right behind him and grabs James legs. As they were pulling and tugging Meowth, with all the strength they could muster!

"Help..." Meowth cried out while feeling his tail, being pulled on and tugged against by something inside the machine. Feeling his entire body being pulled and stretched out. As they all then yelled out in fright, when Meowth was suddenly let go...sending the three of them right towards the ground. Groaning in pain, as the cat Pokemon.

Sat up and brought his tail in front of him. Having slight tears in his eyes from the pain..."Close...and saved, by just a hair." He mumbled out while rubbing the curled up tail. As they then heard the machine talking once more and alerting them to a holo projector appearing before them. Showing three strains of hair, belonging to Meowth!

"DNA sample belonging to the Pokemon identify, beginning replication process." Informed the computer. As the hair began fusing and combining together, morphing and forming into what would look like a Meowth. Which then had the trio turning their head at the red lights of the machine. Too then hearing what sounded like bubbles in the distance...to then a hatch opening up inside those tubes. Sending out what looked to be a creature curled up into a ball, moving and sliding down the elastic tubing. To which had the three of them running on over. Gasping in shock at what they just witness and saw coming out of the machine.

"It's Meowth!?" Jessie exclaimed. As she and James blinked their eyes at the sight of another Meowth, coming out from within the machine.

"Wha...but I'm Meowth!?" He stated with surprised. To then gently placing a hand against the tube. It looked like him...yeah, but he could say that to any Meowth species. But even then and experts, will still be able to tell a difference between a litter of Meowths, from each other. As this one...

"It's your clone Meowth!" James stated out of no where. Warning the two partners at him and then back to the cat Pokemon, inside the tube. He was right...! Same height, same width, same charm and features belonging that to their Meowth...

"Then does that mean...these other Pokemon?" Jessie began saying. As she stood upright, looking over at the three other Pokemon. "Are clones to the original version as well?" She pondered openly. Alerting Mew, who was in the same room as them...hovering and levitating behind some wires and cables in the ceiling. Peek her head around the wire, tilting her head ajar.

"Mew..?" She silently said. Wondering...who would be cloning Pokemon? Why would someone want to do something silly like that. Even though, she has no real problems with it and that there is probably nothing wrong about it. Just confuses her of why someone, would do such a thing when the original, are quite capable on their own. Her train of thought got interrupted when the computer screen, then began playing what sounded like audio.

Alerting Team Rocket back over to the computer, hearing what sounded like screams of terror, gurgling of death and sounds of what sounded like bones. Being ripped apart and snapped from what would be people's bodies. Making the trio...even Mew who began hovering low enough to see the screen. Feel a bit queasy..." _I don't have much time to explain."_ Shouted what sounded like a male voice. " _Please if you ever happened, run across this audio tape. Please you must understand and hope to Arceus, you survive through all of this...To understand that what I was doing isn't wrong, I wasn't trying to make you or create you into whatever it is said to you."_

"Who's he talking about?" Jessie asked shifting her gaze at James. Who shrugged his shoulders. As they then got told to be quiet, by Meowth and looked back to the screen. Watching those same data files and images of the Cloning process going through again.

" _My dear...Ten years ago we were told to go and search out a fossil, the fossil that was the connection and final key to my research project, and being able to clone Pokemon into the world! Many...many attempts has failed."_ Sounds of explosions and then screaming Pokemon, began to becoming louder. " _I we have analyze and was told by our benefactor...Giovanni, to go and create super Pokemon, with my Cloning Replication program...!"_ The man sounded like he is out of breath and began coughing, hacking a lung in the audio. Making Team Rocket, to be a little frighten and worried of whats happening...while then hearing their boss's name, being mentioned in the audio.

" _Genetically altered and rearrange a fossil, we believe to belonging to Mew. To create new life, we call her Mewtwo..!"_ Then more explosions and sounds of what sounded like, chairs, desks and cabinets being destroyed! Along with what sounded like machinery being destroyed...with sounds of electric-wiring being zapped and pulled out of their sockets.

" _Please my dear...Please, Mewtwo. Understand this is not what I wanted you to be...this isn't suppose to end like this. You have purpose in this world, you and the clones who would've survived. Would have been living happily...especially after succeeded in bringing my long dead daughter, Amber...back from the dead. To live together as a family."_ The tone in the man's voice sounded desperate and sad. For whoever this Mewtwo, will soon go through at whatever is happening.

" _10 whole years...we've been working to bringing you to life, to enjoy and see how amazing Life can be. I am...sorry, sorry we couldn't see it together. I hope you survive whatever this derange man wants from you. To defend yourself from him...and be able, to look past whatever Crimes and nefarious deeds Team Rocket had in store for you."_

" _There you are Fuji! Think you could hide from me!"_ Sounded like a man yelling in the distance. While sounds of struggling and gurgling could be heard in the distance. As this Fuji person, sounded like they were struggling to say something or force their voice out from whoever is choking them!

" _F-forgive me...Mewtwo, this isn't the life I wanted to give you. Please...be...safe!"_ And the message ended there...the video going dark and turning off in front of the four there. As James, Jessie and Meowth...even Mew all had what looked to be tears in their eyes, sniffing lightly.

"Sounds like something terrible went down here, in the past. Leading to whatever happening...to cause this island to go into destruction." Jessie sniffled out while wiping her eyes. Earning some nods and sniffling from the other two teammates of hers.

"Yeah...but now the only question is?" James started saying. "Who is this Mewtwo, and what kind of things...She had to go through, leading to all of this events?"

"Especially this one very bad...CAT!" The three quickly turned around. Feeling they were being watched, only for Mew. Who notice this at the last second...quickly teleported out of there in hiding. Before she could get caught, watching them beginning to fan out a bit. Looking around the room as they began speaking to one another once more. "Now, if this place was destroyed and in total wreck?" The feline Pokemon started saying, while Jessie went and finish his sentence for him.

"Who rebuilt it...this is definitely something that we are getting too deep into." The woman said, resting her hands against her hips. "If our boss was the one who funded this cloning project...to make and clone Pokemon, to create the Ultimate Pokemon he wanted."

"That's right...? Whoever this Mewtwo is, must be the one that survived that whole ordeal." James said. As the three all looked on over towards the Pokemon. Who were in the strange liquid tubes. Homing the four Pokemon inside of it. "Then does that mean...those other three Pokemon, are clones of their original?" He pondered openly. The three then hums and crosses their arms over their chest, looking up in thought and beginning to brain storm, of whoever is the one that restarted this project again?

If so...then why go all the trouble, to continued where this Fuji person, stopped...and what purpose is there of wanting to make clones; if it caused so much destruction and mayhem in the past? Though they didn't have much to think long enough, as the trio look towards the tubes.

Freaking out and hugging against one another, as they saw the first three clones. Venasaur, Charizard and Blastoise...were all waking up and opening their eyes rather quickly! To then lights began flashing and glowing underneath their tubes, as Team Rocket in their fear...

Watches the three clones beginning to step and pulling themselves out of the tubes and elastic looking barrier, keeping them in place. Giving out their species cries, and looking quite different from their original counter-parts. Stomping and stretching out their limbs, to then standing upright...Heading their way over towards the exit of the room. Causing the trio to become quite pale of what they were seeing, worried that they had woke them.

They then moved back even more when another Pokemon, a pink floating looking feline Pokemon. Floating on down in front of them, blinking her blue eyes at the clones, she then look at Team Rocket. With a happy eye smile. "Mew!" She giggled out and then flew on out of the laboratory...following right behind the clones. To wherever they were going. The automatic doors closing right behind her, leaving Team Rocket inside by themselves...with the Meowth clone still sleeping and resting inside the tube.

"N-now that...was scary." Jessie stuttered out for the three of them. Getting her teammates to nod their heads in agreement. To then huddling close to one another, shaking visibly and trembling in fear. "Does anyone else feels like...this is something we should not be messing with?" She asked.

"You mean that we are way in over our heads. That the twerp and his Pikachu we were following, are going to be facing something that is to powerful. A force of nature...deciding the fate of not only us, those who were invited here and the entire world? Rests all in his hand, also in this Mewtwo hands...as if whatever it is that our boss has done? Has something to do with what will happened in the future?" James said all in one...elaborate and well thought out discussion for Meowth and Jessie.

To suddenly pause in their shaking and slowly turned their heads at the man. Who looked back towards them...blinking his emerald eyes a bit. To then grinning sheepishly at the two of them, who deadpanned and nodded their head when he said. "Think that was going to far into detail?" He chuckled out lightly.

The two of them gave a defeated, but also disgusted sigh. At the intelligent speech, the man had just said. And now, he is sheepish and feels embarrassed after saying something oddly specific and metaphorical...they are wondering if he was talking about what could be future events, of what is going to be happening here on the island.

Xxx

Back with the trainers and Ash...who were being confronted and spoken to by Mewtwo. Were on the edge of their nerves, with the malice look in her eyes and the sense of danger...she is giving them right now. Having the Pokemon even on edge, as they listen to her continue speaking...raising her hand up and pointing at all of them.

"With this storm I have created and materialize with my Powers!" Mewtwo began saying while throwing her hand to the right. "Will destroy and make all humans, perish from this wretched world. For they have no place, no existence or purpose for the world I am going to be making." She said. Wagging her tail lightly as she smirks. "And once the storm does hit the main lands, traveling my wrath across the land? There will be no safe for anyone to be at...or surviving this storm of mine."

Neesha growled out while stepping forward. "You're going to wipe out all human life?! You can't do that...! Humans and Pokemon." She then shook her head and threw both arms down. "Won't be able to survive without the other, or being able to defend themselves from this storm of yours!" Neesha, Corey, Fergus, Joy and Ash. All widen their eyes and gasps in shock, with Joy moving her hands up to her mouth.

"No..." Mewtwo said. Then leers at the group. "Your Pokemon and those who will be with said humans, or partnered up with them? Will also be perished in this storm...be replacing by their replica's, their clones." She stated and chuckled darkly. "You all will learn and understand the meaning of fear...true disaster and terror!" She shouted.

Corey who took couple steps forward, raised an arm up. "Don't think we will let you! If you're a clone Pokemon...then that doesn't mean we can't catch you!" He then whip his attention towards his Rhyhorn. "Rhyhorn, go and use Horn Attack!" He commanded! Listening to the Pokemon roaring and began charging straight towards Mewtwo, with incredible speed as his horn began glowing with power. Though before it could even hit or bashes right into Mewtwo?

It was lifted up into the air when Mewtwo...threw her hand forward and used her Psychic Attack. To lift the Rock/Ground Type Pokemon, to then throwing her arm forward with sound of sonic boom, echoing in front of Rhyhorn! Sending the rhino Pokemon flying through the air and then crashing right into the table, sliding along it and breaking apart all the silverware and food that were on it...then falling right off the table and hitting the ground hard. Causing Corey, who saw one of his best friend get thrown like a rag-doll.

Ran on over too it crying out his name and sliding next to the Pokemon. "Fools...you really think your Pokemon attacks, will harm me?" Mewtwo then laughed with a amused smile on her face. "Please...I am the ultimate Pokemon, I can't be harm or defeated by your pathetic Pokemon. No matter how hard you try or what strategy you may come up with." She then thumbs against her right breast. "You won't be able to land a scratch on me." Mewtwo informed, while then looking towards Ash.

"If you think you're so strong! Then you won't mind showing us in a Pokemon battle!" The young trainer shouted while lowering his gaze at her. Watching his Pokemon all moved close to him, nodding and growling out towards Mewtwo!

"Is that a challenge...you honestly believe, you and your." She then stares at the others who all looked ready for a Pokemon battle. Neesha, ready and raring to go, with Corey standing up looking like he is also ready to keep battling. "Then so be it..." She mused out while stretching her hand out, then snapping her thumbs. Causing the giant wall behind her to start trembling and rumbling.

To then starting to split apart and opening up for everyone to see the outside. What appears to be a battlefield, a stadium of some sorts. Which no doubt Mewtwo had made and build, for when she invited trainers to New island. "We will battle in my stadium..I will also be using clone Pokemon, to face off against your own Pokemon." She stated while moving her right arm. Towards the east where they saw what appears to be lights from the ground, opening up and revealing fully evolved starter Pokemon!

"Like you, I too had friends that trainers start out with. You all will be facing off against my Venasaur, Charizard and Blastoise." Mewtwo looks at them. Smiling fondly at them and then lowering her gaze halfway...lamenting about the three Pokemon before these three, who were very close friends with her and Amber. Only to fade away and die before her eyes.

This...did not go unnoticed by Gardevoir. Who hums lightly and nudges Ash's shoulders. Getting him to look at her and then back at Mewtwo, when she tilted her head towards the Pokemon. Having him squint his eyes and felt his heart sinking...when he notice how upset Mewtwo looked along with, happy of seeing the three clones...as if she hasn't seen them in the longest of time? " _Does...she personally know these Pokemon?"_ Ash whispered to the girls and Pikachu. Who all looked at him and then towards the Psychic type...softening their looks just a bit. While folding their ears against their heads.

"Now." Mewtwo began speaking against. Quickly wiping away any sadness or happiness in her face. Glaring at the trainers with an interest look. "Who will be first to fight me? And show me just how well...you've trained your Pokemon and think they can beat them." She laughed. As she lifts herself up from the ground and immediately flew backwards, to where the trainer places were and teleported her friends. Right next to her. Watching the trainer's looking at one another, then nodding to each other.

Rushing on out towards the arena where Mewtwo is waiting for them. While Ash, who is hanging back and slowly walking his way to the stadium. Began thinking over which of his girls...will be able to handle these Pokemon? Just looking at them alone? He can tell...they will be quite the challenging trio of Pokemon, to try and defeat! It will take everything they got, if they want to prove to Mewtwo. That they don't use their Pokemon, but treats them as family, as Partners who works together for a purpose and goal!

Xxx

Everyone had gathered into the stadium, all coming to the conclusion that Mewtwo. Had definitely planned all of this, to show off her clones Powers, just to show everyone how feeble it is...to challenging her and the team. She wags her tail curiously, crossing her arms under her large breasts. As she looks at Venasaur, nudging her head forward. Wanting the Grass/Poison type to go first, to which it walked on out to the battlefield and gave it's cry. "Which one of you will be opposing me." Mewtwo asked with a cocky attitude.

"You may have surprised us the first time. But this time, we are ready!" Corey shouted while thrusting an arm out. "GO Scyther! Use X-Scissor!" Corey commanded. Which his Scyther roared out and sliced its slicers together, flapping and vibrating its wings rapidly. To then speeding forward with incredible speed, ready to strike and slash the grass Pokemon in front of it!

"Vine whip." Mewtwo commanded. Watching Venasaur roaring lightly. As it summoned its whips from the flowers, to then throwing them forward. Thrashing and whipping rapidly in all directions! Countering and meeting up with Scyther's slicers, as the speed bug Pokemon; does it's best to get in close in order to hit it. But had to fly into the air and come soaring down at the Pokemon. As Corey smiled thinking this was in the bag!

Only to widen his eyes when Venasaur, used his vines to slam down into the ground. Throwing itself away from the X-scissor attack! To which the attack crashes down into the ground, forming a large X crater on the ground. To which Corey tsk and threw his arm once more, telling Scyther to try and use Fury cutter!

"Razor Leaf." Mewtwo said right after Corey. Gave his next command, watching Venasaur shaking and rocking his body and the tree on its back. Summoning and gathering a lot of different leaves from the petals, to then having it start flying and soaring straight towards Scyther with incredible force and Power! That Scyther, who was about to strike had to stop in its track. Slashing rapidly in many directions in order to get the leafs, but began grunting and screeching out in terrible pain..!

Some of the leaves it could not hit, began cutting and slicing across Scythers body and wings. Showing red cut marks on the Bug/Flying Pokemon...who is suppose to be resistant from the attack. To then screaming out in terrible pain, when Venasaur then tilted its body forward...throwing what looked like a ball of purple glop! "NO, Scyther watch out!" Corey shouted in fear. Watching the Sludge Bomb Attack, exploding right on Scyther and sending it flying backwards, lifting into the air...then slamming back down into the ground! Knocked out and fainted from the blast! Causing Corey to start running on out towards the bug Pokemon, in great concern...

"Looks like it's our turn!" Neesha said with confidence. As she steps forward, while Mewtwo recalls Venasaur from the arena. To then having Blastoise going next after raising her arm. "Alright Vileplume, let's go and start things off with Seed Bomb!" Neesha commanded. Watching Vileplume hopping and running forward, tightening up its flower petals and forming a bulb at the top. To then began firing off green seed bombs, in random directions as they will come falling down into the ground.

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin." Mewtwo commanded with a smile. As the water type Pokemon, began running forward and then jumps into the air. Pulling itself into its shell! As the seeds that were coming straight down, ready to bombard into the water type. Began being reflected off from the shell, exploding and erupting all around the Pokemon instead!

"Vileplume duck, then use Stun spore!" Neesha commanded with a smile. Getting exactly what she planned for, considering Blastoise missed completely when Vileplume...duck down into the ground. Flattening itself and covering its body, with its flower petals.

To then began gathering nature energy above the flower head. With Green energy orb forming right above it! Ready to fire it into Blastoise...only for Neesha to widen her eyes at how fast Blastoise was when Mewtwo smirked and said. "Ice Punch, Blastoise!" Commanded the Psychic Pokemon.

Blastoise got out from its shell and began punching rapidly and hard down into the Grass type Pokemon! With such fierce power and savage fashion, Vileplume was unable to move or get out of there in time...especially, when Blastoise fists got covered in a light blue glow and began punching down at the Pokemon. It broke through the energy ball and began freezing the Pokemon with every punch, Blastoise makes.

"No Vileplume!" Neesha cried out with tears forming in her eyes. As the savage clone Pokemon. Stops it barrage and lands couple feet away from the frozen grass Pokemon...who popped out of the ground and had swirls in its eyes. With slight frost bite hanging off the edges of its petals. Forcing Neesha to start running forward to her partner, in hopes of healing her right away and getting rid of the ice.

"Ash...don't fight!" Joy suddenly spoke. Getting the boy into reality after freezing up a bit. From the brutal performance the clones were showing, and how powerful they looked. "Those clones are way to vicious and powerful...!" Joy then looks over at his team of Pokemon. The girls and Pikachu, looked quite worried and concern about facing off these Pokemon...But still showed frustration with how their fur were standing on edge, while some of them were shaking their fists...to Pikachu. Sparking his electricity from his cheek sacks. "Please, don't push your Pokemon or forcing them to battle they cannot win!" Joy begged to him as she face back at the young trainer.

Who then looks over at Mewtwo, who had her Charizard walking on out and roaring loudly with flames, shooting out from its mouth. "I know..." Ash said. "But I have to try..." He then began walking on out towards the trainer box. Having Corey and Neesha looking at him and telling him, be careful...

"So...who will you be using?" Mewtwo giggled teasingly while crossing her arms. Looking at the selective of girls he has in his team. "You have such a selection...but I doubt they will make any difference in this fight." Though blinked her eyes when she watches Pikachu...A Pikachu, of all Pokemon to use and face off against one of the starters, Charizard. "Really?" She questioned. Not a bad choice really, honestly...it was actually quite the smart choice. Electric beats Flying, and Charizard is part flying...but that isn't what surprises her though.

"I believe in my buddy, my best friend for this fight..." Ash then smiled. "I was going to choose Ninetails, with her Flash fire ability being able to absorb most if not, all of Charizard fire attacks." He then grabbed the tip of his hat and spun it around his head. "But...I figure you will have taught Charizard, moves that can help when up against another fire type. That, and Ninetails fire moves won't deal a lot of damage to Charizard." He then steps forward with a fist pump. "So instead! I will be battling with speed, Pikachu get ready for the toughest battle!"

"PIKACHU!" Shouted Pikachu, as he got down low to the ground and digging his front paw into the ground. Causing Charizard on the other end, to stomp and drag his own feet in the ground. Growling lowly, ready for the fight that is about to happen.

"...Fine." Mewtwo softly said. While sighing lightly and shook her head. "IF you're determine to making this an easy win for me. Then you get no sympathy from me.." She then glares. "I hope though...You put up more of a fight than the other two. Shall we begin?" This fight is their last chance, it is now up to Ash and his buddy Pikachu. To prove to Mewtwo, to show her how wrong she is and that the path she had laid out for herself...is not the correct path!

Can Ash and Pikachu, defeat and win against Mewtwo's Clone Pokemon? Or will they suffer Mewtwo's anguish and hatred of the world, and get overpowered by her incredible strength! The fight for the entire human and Pokemon race, are on the line through this battle...Will Pikachu win, or will he lose? Who knows...the fate of the world is now in his paws.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Mewtwo Strikes Back Part 4

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Sorry for the long update everyone...as I mention on my profile, summer is not the best season for me. When it comes to writing DX, so please understand that okay lol. That and usualy, most of my family members birthday's are in the summer lol. Anyway, Tey belongs to IllMindBrandon.  
**

 **Also, I do hope to anything out there...I managed to at least relay the message that was giving in the movie. For this part, when Meowth starts talking with his clone? I was doing that all by memory to let everyone know, as well I hope managed to catch what the creator. Had wanted people to see Team Rocket, done during this important part of the movie. So yeah...I hope to god I did do it justice XD. Also, bring lot's and lot's of tissues...There is one more part left, which will be as everyone has been waiting for. A lemon scene to end everything off XD So without further adieu, I hope you all enjoy and have fun reading! Also, hope you all enjoy especially Pikachu vs. Clone Charizard XD. Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

Pikachu and the clone of Charizard, were staring down each other from either side, of the battlefield. With the electric mouse sparking and zapping his electricity from his cheek patches, with the Charizard swishing his flaming tail, chuckling to itself of how stupid this trainer was. Thinking he could beat it with a Pikachu? Sure, he has the type advantage over him...but he is confident and believes in his friend Mewtwo; to wiping this twerp with ease !

Mewtwo, who had crossed her arms underneath her massive breasts and pushing them upward. Began looking and staring at the boy in front of her. He...was one of the trainers she invited, thinking he was one of the strong ones among this group. The female lowered her eyes lightly as she began probing his mind, to see and figure out what kind of fighter he is. Thus, how she won against the other two trainers...they didn't know or realize it, but she probed their minds for their battle skills. And used it against them, by solving or figuring out a quicker way to defeating them. But. " _This child's strategy is all over the place...how the hell can he remember any of these attacks, or combinations with his Pokemon?"_ She thought to herself, as if the boy mind was on overdrive...thinking and coming up ways to fight. Only for the memory to get wiped completely; starting up with new ways of attacks.

Not only that and blushing at some of the more...risque memories. She couldn't help or focus her attention to what kind of battle style he has, as the memory with him and Gardevoir. Kept on appearing and replaying in his mind over and over. As if he was trying to rack around the idea. " _Human mating with Pokemon, Pokemon mating with Humans...I don't know if I see this disgusting? Or...intriguing."_ She quickly shook her head a bit, feeling the weird rushing warmth and heat rising through her body and even near her pelvis. At the lewd...or loving imagery inside of his head. Considering she has a fight going on, she needs to focus and figured. To read his mind later as it seems, he can't really concentrate very well or staying focus when there's a fight going on. "You have the first move." Mewtwo said with a smug tone.

Getting Ash to growl out and move his arm forward. "Don't think this will be easy Mewtwo! Pikachu, let's start things off with Agility!" Ash commanded and heard his partner crying out. Then darts forward with energy gathering around the mouse Pokemon, followed by small after images of Pikachu trailing behind the Pokemon, increasing his speed steadily!

"Charizard go, you know what to do." Mewtwo commanded while moving her left arm. Outwards, hearing her friend roaring out and quickly taking it to the skies. By flapping its wings and hovering right above the battlefield, zooming straight towards Pikachu with incredible speed! Which could even rival the electric mouse. It watches the mouse Pokemon zigzagging now, left to right hoping to making himself a harder target to hit!

"Flamethrower!" Mewtwo commanded. Her eyes lowering lightly, watching and preparing to make another command to the fire type Pokemon. Watching it rearing it's head, back a bit and then shot it forward with flames, engulfing its mouth and coming out in a large stream of fire!

"Pikachu, dodge and use Agility again!" Ash shouted while stepping forward. Watching his buddy, who saw the attacking coming...slamming his feet down against the arena, to then slingshot himself towards the right, avoiding the on coming flames and becoming even faster than before! As more after images appears behind Pikachu, with one of them disappearing when Charizard flew straight through it. "Alright Pikachu, once more Agility!" Ash commanded again with a wide smile.

Making Mewtwo to hum lightly and raising an eyebrow, at the attack plan of this child. Wondering exactly why he wants his Pokemon, to waste energy on increasing their speed...? Though shook her head, figuring out why and that is so Pikachu. Can avoid getting hurt or damage from Charizard's brutal attack. Thinking he had learn a lot from just Mewtwo, using Blastoise and Venasaur from earlier fights. "I see...you want to increase your Pokemon speed, in order to avoid making direct contact with any of my Pokemon attacks. As well doing so; you also increasing Pikachu's chances of evasion by having higher speed." She remark with a bored tone. Though...will admit, it is pretty solid strategy there and smart of Ash to doing so.

"I see...by using Agility three times, Ash has increase Pikachu speed three folds, he wants his partner to being able not to respond. But also, react quick enough for when the clones attacks are coming." Announced Fergus. As he, Neesha and Nurse Joy were watching Pikachu running and darting very quickly through the arena, as well hoping and sliding underneath some of Charizards close range attacks like Slash, Wing Attack, to even just trying to bite down on the electric mouse. With it dodging and evading some of Pikachu's attacks as well, mostly Quick attack and Iron Tail. Since Ash, hasn't ordered using Thunderbolt yet.

"Yeah...but will it be enough?" Neesha openly said with concern. "We saw what happened to our Pokemon, when they got hit hard by Mewtwo's clones. Will Ash's Pikachu, be able to withstand an attack from a clone Charizard." She said getting the boy next to her. To nod his head and bit his lip lightly, as that is true...their Pokemon couldn't handle the clones power, who were to say Pikachu could?

Joy whined lightly as she stares at Ash. Watching him move his arms and head lightly, commanding Pikachu. To dodge whenever Charizard gets close, with a Slash attack. To then telling the male Pokemon, to try and use Quick Attack, when it is under the fire Pokemon. Finally landing some hits and strikes on the fire Pokemon, but knew it wouldn't be enough. As well, watching Mewtwo commanding the Pokemon to go into the air. "We...just have to believe in Ash." Was all Joy said as she went and fold her hands in front of her chest.

Xxx

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash commanded and watches his body. Sliding to a stop and kick off once more towards the direction of where Charizard, who was few feet in the air and heading west of the arena. Slams all four of his paws down into the ground and jumps into the air. Tugging all of his paws close and then extends them out. Gathering electricity throughout his body, then firing off a strong bolt of lightning, towards the flying Charizard!

"Charizard drop down, then flamethrower." Commands Mewtwo with a smile. Knowing this will definitely be enough to hit Pikachu, no way the mouse will be able to evade while dropping down towards the ground. Watching her friend doing so, evaded the lightning bolt that would've hurt badly on the Pokemon, as it then turn its own body upside down. Opening up its mouth and fired off a powerful flamethrower straight towards, the descending Pikachu!

Watching with amusement of the electric mouse widening his eyes and gritting teeth, of the move coming straight for it. Though Ash was prepared and ready for this, all the while being thankful he had taught Pikachu, Iron Tail back at Brock's gym. "Pikachu use Iron Tail, spin your body forward to split the flames apart, to avoid damage!" Exclaimed the young trainer. Having everyone there who is present, to widen their eyes and even had Mewtwo. Who steps back in surprise, watch the electric mouse nodding his head.

Then spinning forward with his tail, changing colors right before their eyes and turning into iron steel! Which then came straight down at Charizard's Flamethrower Attack, splitting the roaring flames with one swipe, evading it completely unscathed and untouched. Making quite the spectacle of the flames, splitting apart and dispersing completely, with Charizard...flying over head and taking to the skies before hurting itself, during its free fall. Mumbling lightly as well, watching the mouse Pokemon landing on his feet, to then glaring back up at the clone. The clone...was impressed by the maneuver the electric mouse has done, not even thinking it could move that fast?

"How..." Mewtwo was at a lost. As she steps forward, opening her mouth lightly. "How did you get Pikachu, to move in such a way? No Pokemon, not even Pikachu...should be able to move its body in such fashion." If there is one word Mewtwo has to give for herself? Is that she was completely astonish!

Ash smirked, replaying the moves Agility from earlier and how Pikachu was weaving and evading those constant Flamethrowers and Slash Attacks, Charizard was sending to his best friend. "Those Agility weren't for show Mewtwo. I had also used them to help my buddy, be able to move and bend his body, in order to dodge attacks. I figured with enhance speed...not only will his speed increase, but also his reflexes and reaction time." Ash informed, causing the three trainers there to smile and nod in approval. Even Joy had a smile on her face, as she figure he was just using Agility. To help Pikachu, to out run and speed Charizard while it is in the air! Ash then thumbs at himself with a glare. "Plus, I know this fight will mean the world is at stake...if I don't win or show how serious I am, about protecting the home we live in from you?"

He then swung his arm out. "Then what kind of trainer or Pokemon Master, will I be if I don't protect the world I love! Pikachu, Quick Attack and jump off the wall, follow by Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted towards his best friend. Who was already on it and knew exactly what his trainer, wanted him to do. Considering the walls, will help the electric mouse to gain some altitude in the air. Along with hopefully, with the added speed from Agility and Quick Attack, might give Pikachu the needed air time to reach high enough, in order to hit and strike Charizard with its Thunderbolt Attack!

"I see...you are indeed learning a lot, from the previous battles. But also learning in this fight." Mewtwo began saying. Trying everything to hide her tone of how impressed she was, for this young trainer. Showing great battling skills and combat, but harden her gaze. "But don't think you will save your world, from this fight alone." She growled out and mentally order Charizard to go and use Flamethrower Attack on Pikachu, by turning itself around and soaring through the night skies at the mouse Pokemon. Which then the clone open its mouth, firing off another wave of fire, towards Ash's best friend!

"Pikachu, shoot your Thunderbolt through the fire!" Ash shouted. "Trust me." He quickly said and watches his friend, staring towards him then back in front with a firm nod. He quickly threw his arms out, in order to stop his ascension in the sky. Firing off a powerful blast of electricity straight towards the charging Charizard, who was firing off its Flamethrower Attack! To then widen his eyes as well Mewtwo, from how the thunderbolt...was cutting straight through the fire attack and then smacking hard on Charizard, electrocuting and zapping it greatly. It was a direct hit! "YES!" Cheered Ash along with the others, who pumped their arms.

Watching the clone start falling down lightly towards the ground, which Pikachu. Who landed back on the ground safely. Began charging forward. "Quick Attack!" He heard Ash calling out, which the smiling Pokemon does so, and rams into Charizard in the stomach. Sending the fire flying type Pokemon, backwards good few feet away, and then once more after Pikachu. Attacks again and this time, ramming it on the side, causing Pikachu to fly over it and passing it towards the other side of the arena. While sliding himself around and trying to stop himself, from moving any further.

"Charizard, Flamethrower while you spin!" Mewtwo quickly called out, while stepping forward and swishing her tail hard. This surprised everyone and even had Pikachu, screaming out in pain with the flames...from Charizard spinning in the air, moved along with the clone and managing to hit Pikachu hard, with its attack. Forcing the Pokemon to slide backwards once, feeling heat burning his fur. Then once more with another wave of flames, hitting on top of his head and stomach...adding burnt marks on his fur and face, and then had Pikachu flying backwards when the last part of the third spinning flame. Somehow curved upward, into Pikachu who went flying up from the force of the attack and coming back down hard into the ground. Followed by Charizard doing the same and slides about five feet from Pikachu, with the two Pokemon groaning lightly. As Mewtwo sighed a breath of relief, while shaking her head lightly.

" _That was close, had no choice in the matter...if I wanted to hit Pikachu. I needed Charizard, to strike it while it was coming down."_ Mewtwo looks up towards the two battling Pokemon. Watching his clone slowly getting up on its feet, grunting and growling in pain. Watching how there was some static electricity, coursing through her friends body. Meaning that last Thunderbolt, has somehow managed to paralyze the Pokemon...slowing it speed down by half. No doubt, things were going to get tougher as this battle drags on. The female then turned her attention towards Pikachu, who seems to be worse for wear...no doubt he would. Since Mewtwo, made sure to enhance all of her Clones abilities and strength, to taking out any and all Pokemon who oppose them. But never...in her life, will she ever see a Pokemon, managing to push through or even staying conscious from her clones attacks.

" _He raised him quite well...never have I seen a Pikachu, surviving three waves of flamethrower before."_ She then faced back towards the worry Trainer. Who was calling out to Pikachu, asking his buddy and friend if he was alright. Even the female Pokemon, were also calling out to Pikachu. Asking their...in a silly fashion, their mascot teammate he is doing alright. Getting a slight giggle from the female Psychic type. " _To bad I have to crush their spirits, there is one move...that should take out Pikachu, with one simple strike. I just need to time it well."_ Mewtwo thought to herself while swishing her tail lightly. Figuring out if Fire blast will be able to pull through or not? Considering how fast the Pikachu is from using Agility, three times in a row...no doubt the electric mouse will be able to flee in time from the Powerful attack.

The female Pokemon stared towards her friend, who was struggling a bit through the paralysis effect. It had received from this trainer's Pikachu...he got lucky with the Thunderbolt Attack; but his luck will soon run out! Mewtwo licked her lips lightly from feeling them getting dry, as she began shifting and moving her gaze around the battlefield...Pikachu, no doubt has field advantage by fighting on foot and can easily out maneuver Charizard, without any hesitation or problems! So the best option to take and probably more practical to do...is take it to the skies, but even then. Pikachu's Thunderbolt, has quite the reach and could easily take the clone down, if she wasn't to careful of how she commands it.

" _Flying is the only option...Add the fact the winds for Fire blast and Flamethrower, will no doubt extend and gain power. Through the sheer force of winds blowing against them, while coming down from above..."_ Mewtwo then looks at the tired looking Pikachu. Who was sparking his electricity through his cheeks, with gritted teeth and light growling of his name. " _Yeah it will definitely work. All we have to worry about, is the paralyze effect kicking in for my friend."_ "Alright Charizard, fly into the air and make sure you don't land at all...Pikachu, will tire out and weaken himself by using up energy!" Mewtwo command with a smug grin on her face.

Which matches Charizard, the clone flaps it's wings and soar through the skies without a hesitation causing Pikachu. Who was couple feet in front of him, to close his eyes and standing his ground against the strong gust of winds, blowing harshly from the Pokemon. Taking flight and flapping their wings hard and fast! Which Pikachu then looks up at the flying Pokemon, who began circling and flying around the arena...keeping tabs on the mouse Pokemon below and even lightly grunting a bit. When static of electricity coursed through its body. Making it dip down once in awhile, but quickly recovers and flies even faster through the sky.

"Alright, alright come on think Ash, think!" Stated the young trainer. Who was keeping a close eye on the Charizard, for any surprise attacks or hints of Flamethrower ready to be used. "Pikachu can't go wasting electricity, as it will tire him out and leave him vulnerable for any attacks." He began thinking out loud. Feeling the flaps of his open jacket, moving and swinging wildly from the winds the clone was making. As he then lowered his head and gritted his teeth. "Pikachu can't risk jumping, while attacking...it will leave him open for an attack. He can't even alter his movements while in the air also, so that is out of the question." His brain was definitely working over time. Trying to figure out how to get his best friend, to move in close enough and quick enough...in order to hit or get an attack on the Clone Pokemon, without risking losing this battle?

"Pikachu, keep an eye on Charizard and dodge whenever it attacks!" Ash called out. Which is the only thing he can think of right now, watching and waiting is the only thing he and Pikachu could only do. Only way to defeat Charizard, is if Mewtwo will make a mistake or the clone itself making a mistake...whichever comes first. Cause right now, they need a miracle on their side or some sort of advantage or leverage..."Wait?" Ash then blinked his eyes as he replayed some of the fights over again and how the Pokemon were moving.

Then noticing that some of the Pokemon were moving outside of the arena...yet Mewtwo, didn't call disqualification on it at all!? Turning his head towards the left, and then to the right at each walls of the stadium. Ash then looks up; towards the stands and beyond them too where he can see, the stadium lights were...along with how close Charizard, seems to be flying over towards them or at least nearing them, so this way. Pikachu, won't be able to hit or land a perfect shot of Thunderbolt at it. He then stares ahead where his buddy was, watching him running lightly around the fields' dodging some of the Flamethrower Attack! Whenever Charizard seems to swoop down and fire bursts of them, at his electric friend and then quickly soaring into the sky. Before Pikachu, could even get a Quick attack on the flying type...knowing Ash, told him to dodge and evade.

He still wanted to at least land some more hits, before his best friend and partner. Figures something out. Playing the waiting game is definitely not good...not good at all in this type of situation. "Have you finally come to your senses?" Mewtwo suddenly bellowed out with a smug tone. Causing Ash to whip his attention towards the Psychic type. "Seems like you've run out of things to do or command your... _friend's_ plan of attack." She then cackled lightly and turned her hand into a fist. "Face it...you've lost the moment you stepped into the ring." And then opens the hand while moving it up to the sky. "Trainers and Pokemon, who work with your disgusting kind...can not comprehend the situation you are all in. Clinging to that tiniest of hope, the slimmer chance that you all think can prove. To show me, there is no reason of my reign over this world, will work. And yet, you all look and strive to making sure your existence is here...the present, the past and the future." She then turned her attention at Ash.

Who seemed to be gritting his teeth lightly while then looking down. "Cling to life...make the best of it..." Mewtwo then growled lightly and closed her eyes. Images of that derange man killing and murdering all those people at the labs...The name Amber, constantly echoing throughout her mind and thoughts, the words 'life is wonderful' implanted greatly into her heart. Yet..."Why do you bother to fight, why do you continue to make yourself suffer and those around you. Just to benefit to your own goals, to you own reasoning of truly existing!" She shouted lightly while shaking her head and looks up.

"If you all fight, murder and kill...then why am I, and my clones any different from what you all are doing hmm?" Mewtwo questioned and raised both arms away from her. Watching the Pikachu, struggling to keep himself going and was sweating badly, as Ash's girls were starting to become worried for the little guy. Who looked like was reaching his limit. "This here is my proof, my reasoning we shall exist in this world and that the old world. Has no welcome to our lives...just give up, surrender and admit defeat." She said with a very menacing tone, her eyes glaring at Ash. "You...

"Shut up..." Ash suddenly said. Making Mewtwo to blink her eyes. Watching the boy head staring down at the ground, his hat and hair...covering the emotions going through his face. His finger-less gloved hands, turning into fists. "What right you have, to bring judgment on us...Or our friends who stick by with us?" Ash began saying while lifting his head. Glaring harshly at Mewtwo, who returned the glare. "You think just because you...you probably had the worst day of your life? Makes you believe that everyone is like that...Just because you think; making you and having you be forced into a situation that no one, and I mean by anyone! Who honestly has no idea what you've felt or went through!" Ash shouted and growled out, throwing his left arm out ward.

"I saw what misery looks like, I even experienced them with my Pokemon, my friends Mewtwo! Don't think for one second, you are the one who is suffering!" He shouted and took a step forward. Getting all of his girls to widen their eyes and opening their mouths lightly, at the words being said from Ash. "Everyone has experience suffering, everyone experience misery in their life..." The boy then looks down. "Some can move on and not let it get to them sure...but it doesn't mean, it still lingers inside of them and poisoned their hearts. While some...figured taking it out on the world, is the only way they can live." Ash then closed his eyes.

Memories of how he met up with the girls and how he saw and witnessed first hand, of why they were abandon or left to being with Professor Oak. Lucario and Ninetails...one left because she wanted to and knew the situation, her family business was going through. Having her there and unable to control her own attacks or movements after evolving, will cause collateral damage to the restaurant if not careful.

Ninetails was sent to Oak, of a misunderstanding from the mother...being to protective over her son and was worried. If Ninetails might have attacked him, or responded negatively towards the young boy. Gardevoir being abandon by her trainer...over something he wasn't sure of, as those small images she sent him through that one night, wasn't much to go through. Hell...everyone of them went through some suffering, while some were nearly broken and literally would've have self-destructed! If no one came by and took care of them, or bringing them in to recover...

Ash then shook his head and steps forward a bit. "Everyone goes through troubling times Mewtwo, and everyone has to one day, somehow having to live through their lives. Knowing what they just witness or experience, will change their lives completely. " He then pumps an arm forward with determination. "And for that with my friends...if I want to be a Master, I must help them and work my way into their hearts. Show them, it isn't the end of the world and they don't need to keep living in the past! Thus, is why we must win and defeat you here and now!" He shouted and swung his right arm out. "Pikachu, Agility once more head towards the arena walls!" Ash commanded.

"You think your beliefs are stronger than mine!?" Shouted Mewtwo. Who has enough hearing this trainer babble on and on, about how she should move on. Move forward and accept things the way they are, to not living in the past...to not hold onto what transpire in her life, down this dark and destructive path she has chosen for herself. "Friends, partners, working together...you all will just turn each other backs to one another, and take advantage the generosity the people give you. Stabbing them in the back and taking the credit, they made for themselves and the people. For yourself!" She yelled and nudge her head at Charizard, telepathically telling it to go and get Fire Blast ready.

Which the fire/flying type nods and does one quick flip in the night sky, to then starts diving straight for the running Pikachu! Who was heading and reaching towards the wall in record time. "Do you honestly believe your kind, are not like that?! What about you...you want to be a Pokemon Master, and yet you don't understand the feelings of Pokemon, or what they truly want. Going around spitting out nonsense, of how you want to be friends with Pokemon. But yet, you are only using them to gain your own dreams and goals; using them to fight your battles, to command and blindly following you...thinking they share the same dream as you do. When."

"Are you done." Ash bluntly stated and got Mewtwo to growl. "We don't need to understand what kind of goals we want, hell." Ash then smirked. "I don't think any of my friends and partner, really cares about fighting at all. Or wanting to fulfill my dream." He then smiled and surprised everyone when he told Pikachu to suddenly stop, which the electric mouse did so and looked over at his partner. Then up towards Charizard...grinning widely. Surprising Mewtwo greatly of why his friend...would just sit there and wait for the attack to come?

"As long we are growing together and getting to know each other, strengthening our bonds? All the while having fun on our adventure...then that in itself, is the best goal to have!" This had Gardevoir, Lucario, Ninetails, Lopunny and heck even Blaziken. Smiling and smirking brightly at the speech he just gave, which the girls had replaced their worries and doubts. With new found courage and determination! As they nod their heads and chanted out that he is right, even the Pokemon in his Poke-tranxeiver also heard this and agree with the boy.

Mewtwo who saw this and began hearing the thoughts from the girls, along with the emotion of being swooned by his words. Minus Blaziken, who just seems to be feeling quite proud and honoring the boy's declaration of wanting to not, use his partners and friends as means of getting his dreams fulfilled...but also, wanting to spend time with them, get to know them and helping them out with any kind of problems they may have. IT...moved them all greatly and were now even more determined, helping the boy to becoming a Pokemon master. The psychic type even look towards the other trainers, who were once worried and concerned. Also had determined looks and smiles on their faces, to even Nurse Joy!

Who seems to be quite proud to hear of that from Ash, believing that they will overcome through all of this, to show Mewtwo that the world isn't what she deems is brutal. The psychic type hissed angrily while thrashing her tail some more, while everything began shaking and trembling around them. Causing some of the Pokemon, to cry out in concern and worry, while some of the trainers and even Ash; were trying to gain some footing on the place and slammed their foot down. After what felt like the entire island, was having an earthquake! Believing it was responding to the rage that was building up, inside of Mewtwo.

"Come to my island...dare to preach to me about goals, dreams and how the world isn't as what I think it is?" She snarled out. "Death, destruction, corruption and even manipulating others to your own will and bidding!" She slashed the air and caused some of the water behind her. To splash up and slide across the flooring. "Be damned I will not believe you, you all are making excuses to just save your lives." She then looks up and commands Charizard, through telepathy to go and use Fire Blast. "Don't kid yourselves and hide behind you FALSE, ideals...this is my world now, and you have no control over what is soon...to be your fate!"

Pikachu, looked up at the flying Charizard...watching the clone coming in closer and closer. Fire began sputtering out and spitting out within its mouth, intense looking heat began hazing around the flying lizard. Who reared its head back, everything began moving very slowly and going slow motion as the fire came right out from Charizard's mouth. Burning and roaring loudly and proudly through the night sky, roaring and forming into what appears to be a large flame formation of the letter X, but not entirely the letter, more of a Kanji letter.

Everyone there all shouted out Pikachu's name in great fear! Watching the most powerful Fire type move, being sent and soaring through the skies, coming down towards the ground with incredible power and force behind it. Ready to explode and erupt once it make contact towards either Pikachu or the ground! Though Ash wasn't worried and was glad too, as this was the perfect opportunity to strike now as Charizard, began soaring and flying closer to one of the stadium lights.

"Then how's this for an excuse!" Ash commented while throwing one fist into the air. "Pikachu, Quick Attack the wall, run on up it and leap into the air, follow by using Thunderbolt at the stadium light. Let the lights, guide your Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Surprising everyone there, including the Pokemon, who all widened their eyes and blinked in disbelief of what just happened before them...even Mewtwo was shocked and speechless of what happened next!

Pikachu, who swung his body around and turning his back on Charizard, with the Fire blast still coming straight towards the Electric mouse. Hops against the wall and summoned white energy behind it, and began running the stadium walls up towards the stands. Leaping off the ledge of said stands, to then getting blown upwards towards the sky, after the explosion erupted underneath the Pokemon! Sending him flying up into the air, about good three to five foot in the air. As he then tugs all of his limbs close to her body, sparking and discharging some electricity from his cheek patches. Threw his limbs away and fired off, a powerful Thunderbolt Attack straight at the stadium lights!

Watching the electricity hitting the metal pole, along with the wires hanging off from the lights. Traversing and traveling through the wires, swirling and circling around the long metal pole, to the very top of where the lights were. Causing them to flicker on and off, to then start popping and erupting into even more electricity. "Charizard!" Mewtwo shouted while hovering forward a bit, causing her breasts to fly up a bit from her sudden jerky movement.

Watching the Flying/Fire type Pokemon, getting to close at the lights, raising its eyes confusingly and then yelled out in pain. When the rest of the lights, popped and fired off a blue stream of electricity straight towards Charizard! Nailing it and making a direct hit on the clone Pokemon, sending it backwards with one big explosion, with black clouds covering the lizard and had it descending straight down towards the ground, with Pikachu following right behind it.

Who landed with a light grunt of his voice with a. "Pika!" Of pain but still managed to stand up and watches the fire type Pokemon. Slamming down hard into the ground and rolling away from the electric mouse, then stopping about five feet away from the Pokemon. The clone groaned and let out couple of growls of pain, as it gently grabs the ground beneath it...digging it's claws, ripping the ground a part when doing so.

And then collapse once more on the ground, with swirls replacing it's eyes. Show casing it had fainted and...LOST! "...how?" Mewtwo said in disbelief of what just transpired in front of her. Let alone...a regular Pikachu, who had complete faith and trust with his trainer! Has won against a powerful Clone version of Charizard, with...amazing results and power behind its tiny little body, has defeated Mewtwo's clone by...working together and listening to his trainer, this Ash Ketchum. Who believed in his friend to winning this match, to show just how strong their bonds truly are with one another.

She watches the Pikachu, running over towards his trainer or friend, by leaping up into his arms and getting spun around in place. Getting congratulated and told how an amazing job he did, on taking on the Charizard. This also brought the other female Pokemon, towards the boy and Pikachu...yipping and cheering in glee for a job well done, to even playfully grabbing Pikachu away from Ash and cuddling against the male Pokemon. With some of them nuzzling or tickling his stomach...it was cute, she can at least say that much. The female Pokemon sighs lightly and began chuckling and laughing openly.

Causing everyone there to blink their eyes and turn their attention towards the Psychic type Pokemon. As they all lower their eyes a bit, staring vacantly at the female who seems...to increase her laughter some more, raising her arm out and using Psychic on Charizard. Pulling the down Pokemon, back with the others, listening to it groaning lightly and apologizing to her about losing. Which she just simply shook her head...letting it know, it did its best and rests the Pokemon carefully down with Venasaur and Blastoise. She then turn her attention back at the trainers and their Pokemon. "You honestly believe this will change my views?" Mewtwo stated cockily.

Getting everyone there to widen their eyes, with Neesha stepping forward with one hand clutching against the top of her chest. "What!? You said...if we beat you." Then gets interrupted when Mewtwo glared, and grins lightly at the confuse expressions on everyone's faces.

"I never said that beating me, will change my views...now did I?" She openly said while moving both arms out. Getting everyone and Pokemon, to gasp and stepping back a bit. While the Pokemon began arguing and barking out towards Mewtwo, how that isn't fair and that they all won fair and square! To even pointing at Pikachu, who is exhausted and somewhat tired out from his battle...even defeated one of her Pokemon. "Yes, one of them." Mewtwo stated while waving a finger around. "Only one of my clone Pokemon, was defeated. You've only won one out of three matches...with me having two victories in my possession, while you." Then lowers her arm down halfway and extends it out. "Only have one victory under your belt. To me...this means nothing, and my views about you humans will not change..." Mewtwo snicked and pushes one breast against her arm. "Even if I did lose or not...I knew, you all will lose, even if you got lucky and won. And even if you all three did get victories or not."

Mewtwo raised both of her arms above her head, then separates them apart! Having what appears to be strange looking Pokeballs, materialize out of thing air in pink like glows. While starting to appear by dozen and dozen all around her, to start levitating and floating behind her. Making everyone there to start freaking out, wondering what they were for. As Ash, his girls and Pikachu after getting back on the floor.

Were all beginning to step back and away from the Pokeballs, as Gardevoir quickly chanted and spoke through their heads that, they were dangerous! They were design to catch them...to encase them into a prison! Making Ash become greatly worry for them all, as he and the others were about to begin running. To which Mewtwo spotted or overheard Gardevoir, speaking to her...disgusting lover, about what these were made for. "Think running away will save you...? Foolish." Mewtwo then threw both arms forward and watches the Black color looking Pokeballs, go soaring and flying straight towards everyone's Pokemon!

"Shit, everyone run!" Ash shouted while moving his head at each Pokemon and trainer, while throwing his arm outward. Telling them to get out of there, to which Neesha and Corey both raised their Pokeball's, recalling Vileplume and Scyther back to their ball and began running. With Neesha grabbing Nurse Joy's arm, to which the woman yelped and followed after them. Mewtwo just watches with amusement, at the pathetic humans and their so called friends...trying desperately to run away from the Pokeballs, slowly down the inevitable of their demise. As she watches some of the Pokemon, who were out in the main foyer of her home and castle. Trying weakly or without much attempt to whacking or hitting the ball's away from them, by slicing or whacking or even using their attacks to hit the Pokeballs away from them!

Failing miserably from doing so, as they will get hit and sucked inside the Pokeballs, to then flying away from their position and down towards what appears to be a tunnel. Opening up near and around the river stream. She shook her head and stares over where Ash and his Pokemon were, as they seem to be running and doing their best, from getting hit by the Pokeball's. From the way Ninetails, will lightly turn her head around and then sliding along the ground, charged up what looked to be a Fire spin attack into the air, then straight down against the ground! Having it funnel and spinning straight towards the wave of Pokeballs, burning them, destroying them and having them erupt into multiple explosions! All the while, the rest of them were getting sucked up and forced to getting trapped within the Fire tornado!

But had to run once again, when more Pokeball's came after her and the team. Making everyone and even Ash, to run even faster and harder! With Blaziken and Lopunny, working one at a time to deflecting the balls away. By Blaziken hopping up into the air, while twirling around firing off a stream of Flamethrower Attacks at the Pokeball, and after landing back on the floor. Lopunny, will then hop lightly into the air next!

Firing off bursts of Ice beam towards the Pokeball's, freezing them and encasing them into ball of ice, watching them drop and fall towards the floor. While Gardevoir, who was running alongside Ash, glares out and swung her left arm, up and down. Summoning Magical leaf from thin air, having them soar and following each of the Pokeball's that were getting close to them, slicing them up into two and falling onto the floor.

"You can't escape...your Pokemon demise is at hand, they will know and understand what happens. When you put trust with the human race..." Mewtwo began saying and watching the trainers. Fruitlessly, trying their best to protect and save their Pokemon...but were doing a poor job of doing so. As Neesha, who had approached her Pokemon, were hitting and smacking the Pokeball's away from her friends, but it was to much for the brunette trainer. As she tries leaping and grabbing some of the Pokeball's...that were successfully grabbing and sucking up her Pokemon. To which she began tearing up and gritting her teeth, shouting out towards her best friends! Who were taken away from her, being snatched away in these strange devices...

Corey, was doing a poor job as well. Standing side by side with his Pokemon Hitmonlee, punching and kicking the Pokeball away from their friends and teammates! But were out matched and overwhelmed greatly, as he too watches his team being sucked and taken from him. By these devices and flying straight towards the opening, of these tubes within the foyer.

The Psychic Pokemon just sighs, watching these humans..these children, effortlessly trying their best to protecting their Pokemon. In a failed attempt of having them, be caught and capture by Mewtwo's hands. No doubt that they were marking her as number one threat...when in fact, these humans, these trainers? Are the threat of this world, to those who want to try and exist living these trouble times and dangerous lives, everyone had created in this world. It was the humans fates that will bring self-destruction to the entire earth and Pokemon world. It will be the humans...who will bring carnage and mayhem in this world.

Their greed for power, their lust for ruling the world and their ambition of being the true ultimate beings. Who should only exist and control over what they believe, belongs to them...They will destroy this world and all life that lives here. Mewtwo...is just doing this to show, what happens when you mess with the wrong people...or Pokemon in this case. To show that those who gets treated like they have no purpose in life, will come together and show them all that they do exist...they have a place in this world. And to those who doesn't think so and, just want to control them and having them slaves to their world...Well, the only thing to do is getting rid of those who think like that and those who follows them blindly, even the Pokemon who helps them achieve this goal.

"Try all you want, defend them all you like...You're Pokemon punishment will not go unnoticed. They will receive judgment, the moment I be rid of you or think. I have no more use for you humans." Mewtwo called out while rolling her eyes a bit. While then lowering her head, shaking in disbelief with some of these languages the children have in their vocabulary. As she then whipped her head up, when she heard what sounded like Ash, crying out towards his girls. Which was Lopunny, who had shoved Ash out of the circle they made, yelping and stretching her arm out for the boy. Crying out and screaming in disbelief, as she was sucked inside of the Pokeball. In front of everyone...Ash eyes widen and tried reaching out for the girl, only to feel his back hitting against Gardevoir. With Pikachu, flying out from his hands and the three of them. Bounced and rolled across the floor.

As they quickly got onto their feet and Ash, leaping towards the ball that sucked up Lopunny. But missed at the last second. "NO! Lopunny, get back here!" Shouted Ash as he and Gardevoir. Tries reaching out for the ball, only for them to suddenly turn around and watched Lucario and Ninetails this time around...getting hit and smacked by these weird Pokeball's, to then soaring through the air. As Blaziken goes leaping after them with gritted teeth and rage building up inside of her. But before she could even reach them, she began kicking and Flamethrower attacking those that were surrounding her!

She then yelps and groans out when she got smacked across the face, by one of the Pokeball and got sucked inside. Making Ash, Gardevoir and Pikachu to widen their eyes, watching the four Pokeball's...taking their teammates and friends towards the opening tubes. Though Ash, who heard what sounded like whistling nearby them, looked up towards the sky and immediately shoves Gardevoir forward, next to Pikachu. With his back face at the Pokeball's, as he grunts and yelps out in great pain and agony from them rapid firing against his back, while having his arm spread out. "GO! Run, Gardevoir and Pikachu, run!" He told the two of them. Which they nodded and hopped onto their feet and began running away from their spot.

Making Mewtwo, who was swishing her tail lightly and amusingly at the folly of Pokemon, being caught and capture within her Pokeball devices. With their trainers, effortlessly doing their best to protecting them and even trying their best, to holding onto one friend of theirs long enough. From the many onslaught of Pokeball, flying and crashing into them. Her attention then turns over towards Gardevoir and Pikachu, with the female Pokemon...who seemed to be quite messy and clothing, or dress of hers ready to fall off. Watched how she scooped up Pikachu in her arms and began using her psychic powers, to hove and levitate through the foyer with incredible speed.

Hugging the electric type closely to her breasts, to even daring to hurting herself by having Pikachu. Pressed tightly against her red horn, or in this case her heart. As she will spin once in awhile and firing off different Magical leaf and Disarming voice, towards the Pokeball's that were reaching very closely to her and Pikachu. Shouting and saying how Mewtwo, will not take Pikachu away from her lover and mate! She will not separate best friends from one another, or even taking her away from her lover...demanding that she will protect Pikachu, she will protect the two of them and get out of this A-okay!

"Why do you insist on resisting, why do you even care about what your trainer does with you or not?" Mewtwo spoke towards Gardevoir's head for a bit. Pausing the Pokeball's surrounding her and Pikachu, as she shielded the mouse from them. Then lifted her arms away for a bit...to then seeing everything had frozen over or time itself had stopped for her and Pikachu, as they both blinked their eyes and then stared over towards Mewtwo. "Don't you know he is just using you, the both of you just to get his goals achieved?" Stated the female as she tries hard, to ignore the images and imagery of Gardevoir.

Apparently kissing and making out with her trainer, during their travels and traversing through the recent locations they went through. Even, having the young boy agreeing to mating with her couple of times, before arriving to 'Mother and Child' peak, then before heading off towards the location or at least couple days before arriving, to where Ninetails original owner was. It was sickening to her and yet...why is it, she can stop but looking through those memories constantly? It's like those were Gardevoir's strongest desires and memories, she has with the trainer...

Gardevoir glared as well Pikachu, growling out towards the psychic type. As the female Pokemon, stood up and swung her right arm down and up. Telling Mewtwo off, saying she doesn't know anything about Ash, or the people around here! Saying how not everyone is what Mewtwo believes them to be monsters, or murderers! Not all humans are like that and not all of them, will go out of their way just to cause mayhem...trouble or even destroying others lives.

"Voir, Gardevoir, voir!" Gardevoir yelled and shouted towards the Pokemon. Feeling tears running through her eyes. Shouting out how just because she thinks, they deserve to be perish and die within her storm. Doesn't mean, she is becoming what they are right now and being a monster in her own rights. Which had Mewtwo widening her eyes and hissed out in anger...

"Pikachu, Pika-pika, Pikachu, Chu-Pikachu!" Shouted and chanted the electric mouse between Gardevoir's boobs. Shouting and calling out Mewtwo on her rampaging ways, saying. How is it fair for the humans, who has no idea that she is even on this island? Let alone...even knows she does exist, if no one knows of her being here on the island. What right does she have to bring judgment, if she never even went out in the world and explore or see how truly...this world, the lives living on this planet, can be amazing and wonderful.

"Are you deeming that I am in the wrong?" Growled Mewtwo. She swung her arm forward in pure anger, her tail thrashing about in rage. "The fuck you know?! I have the rights as everyone else in this room, to bring judgment and punishment to those. Who know nothing but chaos and power, who only wants to rule with an iron fist." She then pounds her right breast as it bounced around a bit. "I am doing all Pokemon life a favor...one that will no doubt bring happiness and serenity to their homes and lives! To protect them from these cretins of lower life, who doesn't deserve to live or exist in our world."

This had Pikachu and Gardevoir lowering their eyes and darkening them. As Gardevoir, scoff and then tosses Pikachu forward, towards the spiraling stairs. Letting him know to get ready to run up them. Which he nods and stares over at Mewtwo, who was watching and glaring at Gardevoir. Which had Mewtwo widening her eyes and bared her fangs at the female when she told her.

" _Then you are no better than those humans, who want to bring harm and destruction then. Using this storm as means, to killing humans...when in fact, not only will you be harming the lands and humans. But you will harming the Pokemon, who also lives on these lands. Who would want to be with a ruler, who goes and destroying innocent lives."_ Thus Gardevoir. Who yelled in pain and felt what would be pressure inside her head, from Mewtwo using her Psychic attack on her. Eyes glowing menacing blue, squeezing and pulsating energy into the female's brain.

"Pika-Ka!" Pikachu shouted and frantically about to run over towards Gardevoir. Who only shouted no, using one hand to rest against the side of her head. While the other went and pushed Pikachu away from her, by using a weak confusion attack on him. Letting him know she is alright, saying how she felt worse psychic pains than this. To even stating how her own trainer, used to do this to her a lot...which had her widening her eyes a bit. Nearly slipping up and telling Pikachu, about how her original trainer; used to do this to her often and possibly in a way to punish her and harm the psychic type.

Gladly and luckily for her though, Pikachu didn't hear her as the female. Collapse to her knees and grabs both sides of her head. Growling and screaming out in great pain, from what felt like her brain is ready to become mush if Mewtwo doesn't stop...but no, it was more of a bad headache than someone, pushing fingers down into her brain and squeezing the living daylights out of it. "How dare you...How dare you put me in the same level as them! At the same level as to that person, who came and tried to kill me!" Mewtwo screamed out. Making Gardevoir and Pikachu. To lift their heads and eye over at the female Pokemon, who seems to be in quite the rage and pain.

"I am nothing like him, nor will I ever be him...I am no monster, I am not a monster who goes around thinking, everything belongs to me!" She shouted and then widening her eyes a bit. Watching Gardevoir slamming her upper body down against the ground. Looking to be in a lot of pain and suffering, from Mewtwo. Harming her and squeezing her brain inside of her head, to which Gardevoir gasps loudly and began panting rapidly, as the pain suddenly stops and disappeared from her head. After Mewtwo...canceled her attack and lowers her hand down lightly. To then staring at her own hands ...disbelief of what she was doing or tried to do with a Pokemon.

"Voir...Gardevoir." Chuckled the Female Pokemon. Alerting Mewtwo towards her and then raised a confusing brow. Watching the Psychic type, staring up at her and smiling weakly to her. "Garde-Gardevoir." Saying is that all she got. She knows someone who has Psychic powers, dealing stronger damages than that.

Which has Mewtwo blinking her eyes and then shook her head, regaining her thoughts and calming down her raw emotions...as well slight hormones that were building up, from how Gardevoir. Despite through the pain and agony her mind was going through, still thought and looked back to those loving moments with Ash. "You...and Pikachu, are really crazy Pokemon you know that." Mewtwo muttered and raised her hand up, ready to snap her fingers. "I think we are done here...you can suffer with the rest of the Pokemon. Staying here on the island and watch helplessly as your world, falls apart and crumble beneath our existence." Scowl Mewtwo, who snapped her fingers. Time resumed once more and began ticking away, for both Pikachu and Gardevoir.

Watching and witnessing everything speeding up once again, as the two of them quickly leaps away from the black Pokeballs. As they swirled around the two and went diving for them, clacking and smacking against one another...right after they missed the two Pokemon. Who began running up the strange golden spiral stair case. With more Pokeballs , coming right for them and chasing after them as they ascend the stairs! "Pikachu, Gardevoir! Keep running, I will be right there!" Shouted Ash from below, who ran on over towards the stairs and began climbing them as well.

Mewtwo just stood there levitating lightly, having her tail swishing curiously at the weird behavior everyone is having. Especially...to their Pokemon and futile their attempts were. Of protecting them and keeping them from getting taken from them! Which amuses the female Clone greatly...soon, soon the world will know of her terror and by keeping these humans on the island. To witness the destruction and mayhem of their world, will first hand understand that her and the clone Pokemon existence...will soon be realized and terrorize this planet! "Gardevoir!" Ash's voice caught her attention.

Making Mewtwo to turn and look up towards the spiraling stairs, watching how Gardevoir. At the last ditch effort and apparently tripping over her dress. Used her Psychic powers, to lift Pikachu up for a bit and tossed him forward...avoiding the black Pokeball's completely, as one of them hits her and sucked the female Pokemon, right inside of it and began soaring away from the stairs. And towards the opening tubes, where the rest of the Pokemon were being delivered. But that wasn't what had her surprised...no, what surprised her is when Ash, somehow managed to grab that same ball, among dozen of others.

That had Gardevoir captive, in his hands and is forcing the ball to be in his hand! Preventing it from flying off with the others, as he still continues running up the stairs. In hopes of helping and saving his best friend Pikachu. " _Such a insolent fool...preventing the inevitable will just cause him more harm than good. Does he actually believe...he can save everyone's Pokemon and his own?"_ Mewtwo hissed out to herself and then watches the boy. Running towards the edge, after what seemed like Pikachu.

Who were couple flights above him, began tiring out greatly and shooting off his electricity at the Pokeball's. Preventing them from catching him as well...Disabling them and having them fall down towards the floor. Which they broke and snapped apart from impact! The rodent seemed to have tuckered itself out and began flailing about on the stairs...

Making Mewtwo to shake her head and about to ignore the two, only once again get her attention brought to the stairs. As Ash, screamed out once more of his friend's name...to then 'LEAPING' off the stairs and diving for his buddy! Almost forcing Mewtwo to stretch her arms out for a bit, but quickly stops...her tail swishing and everything slowing down around her to even becoming muffling screams. " _What..?"_ She thought to herself, eyes wide in shock and surprise of what she almost did..." _What kind of...Impulse, had me wanting to protect the boy?"_ The female Pokemon, staring and watching the boy grabbing the Pokeball, having Pikachu inside...looking to be ready to die as he was heading towards the floor quite fast!

There was no way for him to survive such a fall and if he continues like this, no doubt...it will end his life. This had Mewtwo body acting out on impulse once more, as she lightly swish her hand towards the right, as a strong gust of wind; blew straight towards where Ash was, knocking him couple feet to the right and landing straight into the small river stream, inside the foyer of the castle. " _I...don't understand? What...what cause me to protecting him, why would I...even care to save him from his death?"_ It was all to confusing and even more so, when she watches the young trainer. Coming out from the water and hurries himself out the water, giving chase once more to the Pokeball's. As Mewtwo...lightly lower her arm and then stares at her hand. " _Was it...out of pity?"_ She asked herself as she plays out the scene before. Then shook her head and closed her eyes tightly. " _No...I don't feel pity at all for any of them, it cannot be the case. There has to be something more to it...but what?"_

Whatever it was...she can't figure it out right now. Considering there won't be much time to figure things out, once the Pokemon were taken and transfer to the cloning machine? She will move onto the next phase of her plans, and move on out of the island...after of course, the storm destroys every living being on this planet. Or at least...the human race, who believes they have the decision and power to choose who should live and who should exist in this world. Only matter of time now...before she is done and finished with these trainers right here.

"Not fucking going to take my team away from me!" Screamed out Ash, who literally chased after Pikachu's Pokeball, as he leaps into the air and then lands down on the floor. Sliding all the way across from four feet from the hole, and went down the tube without getting caught between the shutters. Sliding and moving down the tube to wherever it may lead. Unaware of what kind of things he will be seeing or even meeting up with old foes, who are looking and figuring things out on their own. To even wondering what the heck was going on, with the floor above them.

Xxx

Back inside the cloning room where Jessie, James and Meowth. Who were clicking and tapping away on the computer, were trying to figure out exactly what is going on, on this island they are at. To hopefully revealing some mystery behind the clone Pokemon, Mewtwo..."Well James, anything?" Jessie asks impatiently while crossing her arms. Tapping her heel boots irritably on the floor...wondering what the hell is taking so long, on figuring out what's happening around them.

To which James, shook his head and wasn't having any luck on the computer console. "I can't...seem to get it to turn on at all!" He whined out while standing up right. Having quite the distraught look on his face; Jessie too has a distraught look. Seemingly the computer only had couple purposes and functions. Which was to playback the audio file stored inside of it and...cloning whatever Pokemon goes inside of this odd machine.

"Though." James then rubs the back of his head, closing both eyes and sighs. "I doubt we will get anything out of the computer. I mean...it looks to be 15 years old Jessie. What computer or technology even work, from fifteen years ago anyway?" He asked while looking at the woman. Who in turn hummed and nods in agreement, looking to be in thought.

"...Yeah you got a point. Even advance computers have their warranty, last for about four to five years." She then looks over at the computer. Placing her hands on her hips, to then kicking the machine from the bottom. "Piece of crap...UGH!" Then throw her hands up into the air out of frustration and growling. "Why do technology always fail you, at the most important and crazy events! It like they were program, to fucking annoy people who wants to use it. At the worst time!" Shouted Jessie. While breathing and huffing loudly at the black computer screen.

"Now, now Jess calm down." James said worriedly while placing both hands on her shoulder. Noticing her gritting her teeth and breathing through them. "Getting upset over this, isn't going to help us get anything more from the computer." He assured her and began massaging her shoulders, watching the red hair calming down lightly and then breathed in deeply. "Besides...I have no doubt, something will turn up eventually and make things looking bright for our future!" James announced while throwing his arms out.

To which then all three of them suddenly jumped and huddled together, right after James said that. An alarm and orange flashing lights began going off...to which then had the trio moving away from the conveyor belt. That activated on its on with a whir sound, to then clacking and creaking of machinery being moved and shifting around inside the cloning machine.

"J-James did you say the magic words or something...?" Meowth asked with fear and confusion. To which the man began shaking his head rapidly, while coming to a pause. Especially when the trio, looked towards what seems to be a wall...Opening up and comes down what looked to be weird, Pokeballs. Clacking and rolling against the conveyor belt and began moving towards the cloning machine...

"Are those...Pokeballs?" The three said all at once and looked up towards the air. At what would be the hologram, of what Pokemon were being cloned and shown through the projector screen. Making the trio to hum lightly, as they watched the ball being formed and shape into the first Pokemon. That went inside of it...which shaped into what appears to be a Scyther, but the trio who were watching this guessed it wrong by saying. "Whose that Pokemon...Alakazam!" They all said at once, before even letting the machine finished with the shaping. To then forming into another Pokemon. "Dewgong!"

At this time, Meowth decided to go ahead and run on over towards the tubes, where the clones were being held and contained at. Watching more and more Pokemon, being shot out and going through the strange liquid, to their holding place. "Nidoqueen, Sandslash, Hitmonlee..." The feline started saying and counting each one that were coming out from the machine. As his cat eyes stares in wonder at the amazing, process happening before them...and then turns his attention back to his own cloned Pokemon.

"But this one...right here, holds a special place to my nine lives." Meowth said with a light sniff. Though his eyes twitched, and eyes blinking. Turning around and facing towards the wall, along with Jessie and James...also blinking their eyes and turning their attention towards the wall. Heard what sounded like a grunt? Or a thud maybe...they weren't sure, whatever it was, it was big in order to make such noises. Then all three of them widen and nearly screamed out, when they witness it was the twerp! Rubbing and groaning out in pain, all the while rubbing the top of his head...to then shaking his head.

"It's the twerp!" They all shouted at once and watched him. Getting up on his feet, kicking and throwing his legs forward a bit, while pinwheeling his arms. In order to regain balance and having traction in his foot, to then running forward after the last Pokeball that was being moved to the cloning machine.

"I don't have time for your stupid motto or antics!" Ash quickly said and ran forward, chasing after the dozen of Pokeball's, while leaping forward and grabbing the first one he can grab. "No! You're not taking them away from me!" He shouted and screamed, as the mechanical arms and hands. Began tugging and pulling all over the Pokeball and the child's, body. Making Jessie, James and Meowth to all stare confusingly at the twerp...

Then towards one another and then looking up in thought, replaying what Ash just said. Then gasps loudly. "PIKACHU!" All three of them shouted at once and then nods to one another, as they went ahead and ran over towards Ash. Grabbing his legs and began tugging, pulling and gripping tightly on the boy's lower body. "Don't you worry twerp, we will save your Pikachu!" They all said at once, doing tug-o-war with the machine. As it was pulling in hard, forcing all four of them to fly forward...to then stopping themselves when James and Jessie, slammed their boots against the machine. Pulling with all their might. "HEAVE-HO!" The trio shouted.

"Argh, let go of Pikachu and my Pokemon! You can't have them!" Ash shouted and yelled out, as he began tearing apart the mechanical arms and hands, from their devices. To even biting down on the thin wires, to break them apart! Causing static electricity to going all over the insides, with light yellow flashes of explosions happening to. The projector showed the image of Pikachu, being completed and cloned at...but at the same time, began fizzling out and turning off. When Team Rocket and Ash's strengths altogether.

Manage to get the him and the Pokeball, he was holding out from the machines grip. Slowly pulling and backing away, with their heads throwing back and chests, pushing forward in hopes of breaking the twerp free from this...machines grasp. Even Ash was grunting and groaning out in pain, from all the electricity coursing through him and giving him light shocks, here and there...to then yell out in surprise along with team Rocket. Who all flew backwards and slams against the floor. Groaning and grunting out in light pain, to even...shaking their heads and breathing heavily from how out of breath they were. With James, Jessie and Meowth, cheering and all giving each other high fives of how they did it!

Even Ash, who had his face lifting up from the conveyor belt. Look up in shock and happily smile, seeing that the ball was in his grasp. Even hearing Team Rocket cheering behind him, had him also laughing and cheering as well! He was surprised...he never knew Team Rocket actually cared, of course no doubt its because they probably. Didn't want Mewtwo having..."Hey wait...how did the three of you get here anyway?" Ash asked over his shoulders. Hearing the ball in his hands, burst open and releasing his best friend and partner Pikachu, from his confines and began shaking his head out of discomfort.

The trio paused in their little victory cheer and then smirked smugly at the young trainer. With Jessie waggling her finger. "Please twerp, don't ever underestimate what Team Rocket can or can't do!" She said while crossing her arms, while James. Who grabbed a rose out from nowhere, continued where she had stopped.

"We are master of sneaking and stealth our way, into even the most exclusive of all clubs." He cackled out, while Meowth thumbs to himself.

"Ha, could say we are one impressive and incredible cat burglars of the night!" Then they all laughed out loud, in triumph or stupidity of the joke they just made. To which had Ash sweat dropping lightly, even Pikachu to had to sweat drop. At the trio's antics...even so? He has to admit...they have to be pretty good at sneaking their way into a castle, without making any noises or being spotted? To which makes him wonder...does Mewtwo, even know these three are even here? "Which by the way twerp...what's been going on, up on the surface?" Meowth asked after calming down and straightening out his face, from his laughter.

Ash, who chuckled out happily when his buddy cuddle up against him and calling out his name. Lightly hums and stares at the trio, who were looking back at him with confusing expressions. " _So...they really don't know whats happening? That must mean..."_ Ash figured they didn't see what was happening up above, and was about to explain whats going on. Only for them all to stop and stare towards the machine...or more of, the tubes containing all of the clones. Who were opening their eyes widely and quickly, causing a fright for Team Rocket. Who all huddled together and began freaking out! When the clones began waking up, one at a time and stepping, pulling and phasing their way through their containers!

"The clones are waking up..." Ash muttered out lightly. As he watches everyone's Pokemon duplicates, waking up and stepping out from their canisters and tubes. To which more of them, began coming out and through the strange tubes, as each clone shot out from inside the machine and down the strange liquid...yet, not at all looking to be covered or soaked with the strange waters. Having Ash sitting up lightly and felt Pikachu, in slight fear...walking on top of his lap, shaking and trembling a bit in fear. From the sight before him and lowered his ears in great concern...of whats going to happen from here on out?

"Somebody call the doctor...cause I don't think my heart can handle, this many clones!" James stated in a rather...unusual way. Which went unheard of from most of them, but they nodded in agreement. These many cloned Pokemon, which no doubt were from the toughest of trainers...can seriously cause trouble to everyone on the surface. Yet...they weren't paying attention at them at all?

"Well...if those are the clones, then what happened to the original's?" Ash began saying. Only to yelp and scream out at the same time with Team Rocket. When the machine, couldn't handle the destruction it went through, courtesy of Ash Ketchum. Began erupting and blowing up before them and then, erupting into a large puff of smoke! Covering the entire cloning room with it's smog, followed by dozen upon dozen of those black Pokeball's...flying and soaring through the air and hitting down hard into the ground!

To which they then burst open and releasing the Pokemon inside of them. Which one Pokeball, landed in front of Ash and Pikachu, to which it released Gardevoir. Who groaned lightly and was sitting side ways on the conveyor belt. "GARDEVOIR!" Ash shouted, which alerted the female of the boy. Who then teared up and screamed out Ash's name, while throwing herself on top of him and Pikachu!

Sending the two of them down into the floor, with Gardevoir sniffling and crying happily. Never thought she will ever see him or Pikachu again, to even pushing and pressing her breasts deeply into his chest. While kissing him rapidly on and off his cheek, getting the young trainer...to laugh and chuckle out. Trying everything to calming her down and assure her, he is doing alright...to which then laughed when she pulled back and nodded, cooing lightly when she felt him rubbing the tears from her eyes.

Then laughs when she quickly grabs Pikachu and hugs him close to her cheek...the three then blinked their eyes, when two more Pokeball's landed in front of them. Bursting out and releasing two others of their teammate, Ninetails and Lucario. Who looked quite dizzy and wobbling a bit...then tilt their ears upward. When they heard Ash chuckling, Pikachu crying out to them and Gardevoir saying their names...once again, having the two Pokemon charging and leaping into the boy. Nuzzling and cuddling with him affectionately, to even cooing and sighing happily. When they managed to sneak their heads, underneath his arms and watches Lopunny and Blaziken. Breaking out from their confines as well...to even then approaching the boy!

With Lopunny in her sisterly way and overreacting to everyone's health. Began chanting and squeaking out if they were alright, no one was hurt, they didn't break anything. To then squeal in giddiness when the group, reach out and pulled her into a hug...while then pausing and blinking their eyes at the stiff Blaziken, who twitched lightly and felt her feathers crawling up...from the stares she was getting. To which Ash then smiled brightly, opening his arms out and even the girls too. "Come on Blaziken...just this once." Ash said with a chuckle and a come on, expression.

To which Blaziken lowered her head...and actually gritted her teeth in great concern and worries. As she sniffed and chanted out "only this one time." Through her language and approaches the team and felt them, hugging her close with everyone and began laughing, crying and cooing with each other! Glad that they were all safe and sound, to even being brought back together again...as they then stared out into the room.

Watching everyone else Pokemon, breaking free from their own Pokeball's and letting out cries of their names, along with happy cheers. To which even a Tentacruel, who appeared behind Team Rocket, after stating something about it is a Pokemon jamboree! Got hugged into the large Water type, who eye smiled and happily thanked the trio, for saving it...to which Meowth quickly went and explain how it was the twerp, who was breaking the machine apart. All they did was tugged on him and pulled him out...

Which had all the Pokemon turning and looking at Ash, to then smiling and cheering happily at him. Thanking him, even praising for his efforts of saving them all from their captor! Which had the boy smiling and eyes brimming with joy...then hardens them with determination. "This is far from over yet! We need to stop Mewtwo!" He suddenly said. To which every single Pokemon including his own, were looking at him and hardening their stares. While nodding in agreement! Mewtwo does indeed needs to be stop...this is their chance now, to hopefully do something and show Mewtwo how wrong she is.

Xxx

Back with Mewtwo and the other trainers, plus Nurse Joy. They were all staring down at each other and her clones, watching how Charizard. Was back on its feet, ready and willing to continue fighting and moving whatever plans Mewtwo, has for them. Which Corey, Fergus and Neesha all began twitching their brows, plotting and going through their thoughts of what they should do? They have no Pokemon, to face against Mewtwo's clone...running away will be futile, considering she being a Psychic type and all. Hell! Even the clones themselves will no doubt, give them a hard time.

"So...anyone has a plan? I am open for any suggestions." Corey asked while looking between the two other trainers. "Anything at this rate will be good..." To which Fergus went to say something, but went silently. One of them being a distraction and having Mewtwo's attention, only on one of them could or would have work.

"Yeah..." Neesha who saw his worried expression. Turned towards the clone Pokemon. "They would just separate themselves, and grab one of us if we do try to escape or act like a distraction." Neesha stated while then turning her head towards Nurse Joy. Who seems to be looking up towards the skies...noticing the many flashes of lightning appearing and disappearing in the clouds.

"This storm...it is becoming way to dangerous." She mumbled. Getting Fergus and Corey to look at her and then towards the sky. "No matter what we do...this storm alone. Will destroy everything in it's path." Joy then stares at Mewtwo. Who gave a wry smile, seemingly knowing what was going through everyone's heads right now. "Mewtwo, even knows this...and knows we can't do anything about it." Informed the nurse.

"There has to be a way though!" Fergus shouted while pumping his arm.

"There is no way." Mewtwo suddenly spoke towards them. Alerting everyone back to the clone Pokemon, who began swishing and wagging her tail amusingly at the group. "My plans and our reign over this world, will not be stop...nor will there be anyone, who tries to defy us. Be able to stop us and defeat us." She then swiped her arms. Opening up the doors leading to the outside world, where they will get even clear and better view of the storm. Mewtwo had created, all the while letting them witness full hand, of her power. "You humans have no more use for me now...and served my purpose." She chuckled.

"Strong trainers...determined trainers, trainers who have hearts to their Pokemon." She then shook her head lightly. "You disgust me...and even then, was still unable to defeating my own clone of Pokemon." To which she quickly raised a hand. "Yes, but that win still resulted to your demise..." Which had everyone quickly slouching back, biting back their tongues. Mewtwo then opened her eyes and smiled smugly. "I think it is time to show our presence to the world..." To which then she heard what sounded like an explosion...coming from behind her and at the foyer.

Watching what seems to be tons of Pokemon, rushing on out and running their way over towards Mewtwo. Surprising her greatly at the sight of them, to then watching the said clones...lining up side by side with her and towards the trainers. Making the female Pokemon, who began looking over them and checking over their conditions...looked past them and at the trainers. Raising her arms up and out "Humans and Pokemon, will no longer be valuable to this world. The clones shall reign over this world...we shall show you all, of the kinds you shun out without hesitation. Without even giving us a purpose!" She began saying and shouting. "Giving us the life we so dear cling onto, we are striving for or even get the misfortune of becoming nothing but your disgusting puppets."

This had everyone feeling fear building up inside of them. "The original's shall perish and the clones, shall reign over this world. We do not need your kind at all...or the Pokemon, living in this world anymore!" Mewtwo then swiped her right arm towards her left breast and pushing against it lightly. "This is our dream...this is what our hearts desires!"

" **If that's the kind of world we must live in...Then I can't let that happened, not with you in charge Mewtwo!"** Shouted a voice coming within the large dust cloud. Forcing Mewtwo to widen her eyes and quickly spun around, towards the foyer. " **I won't let you."** It was Ash, who had the most serious and determined look in his eyes, walking proudly out from within the smoke. Along side with the original Pokemon, following him out the doors as well!

"You again..." Mewtwo mumbled while growling in frustration. "You sure do know how to be meddlesome, don't you?" Mewtwo then completely turns around and faces Ash. Watching him stepping on the other side of the foyer, where he will be in the middle of the room. With all of the Pokemon, following and walking proudly behind him. His own team as well, standing guard and ready for battle! Ready to show Mewtwo of how wrong she is of what she is doing!

"Hey, it's Ash! He's with all of our Pokemon!" Neesha shouted out with glee. Getting Fergus and Corey to chuckle and smiling happily.

"Damn that kid, he sure knows how to make us worry and make an entrance." Fergus joked while punching his hand into an open fist. Feeling all the doubts and worries slowly fading away. But the fear was still in them, considering the situation they were all in? Is definitely not a good one...especially, with the storm and all.

"You can't do this Mewtwo, this is wrong and you be damned know it is!" Ash shouted and throw his arm out. "Destroying the world, replacing humans and Pokemon with clones...! Just to prove your existence; Don't you even care what will happen to those who are going to be killed?! The innocent lives and even the children, who lives on this planet! Who no doubt will want to even spend time with Pokemon, to play with Pokemon and enjoy being with them!" He shouted at the female Pokemon.

Who glared at him and lowering her head. "So what...become what everyone will eventually be when they grow up? Wanting to use Pokemon for their own selfish reasoning..." Flashes of Giovanni words echoed inside of her...Tey's words, also echoing out throughout her head. "We are nothing but pawns, nothing but slaves to you humans!" She then curled her fingers into her palms. Feeling that rage building up once more. "And the Pokemon of this world, who willingly accepts it and joins them on their little so called...adventure?" And felt her other hand, forming into a fist.

 _"What is it with this child? Why...why does he anger me so, and yet confuses me as well?"_ Mewtwo told herself while seemingly done speaking and went completely silent until she said. "I stand by my grounds and my beliefs...this world. Will be better off with us ruling and no one, not even those who belief are in the rights, will ever change our minds!"

This broke the camel backs, as Ash grabbed his hat and spun it around backwards. "If you won't listen to reason, then I will make you!" He screamed out and began charging towards Mewtwo blindly! Alerting his Pokemon of what he is doing, to then following his lead. As they too will make her see reason behind her actions!

Making Mewtwo to growl a bit and shake her head. Watching Blaziken, to be the first to approach her with blinding speed! Leaping into the air, twirling and spinning rapidly down towards Mewtwo with her legs extending outward, with Blaze kick! Only for her feet to hit something hard and gets blaster backwards, from what seems to be a Reflect move. Then felt gust of wind blowing her away when Mewtwo moved her hand forward...she then quickly shift her eyes towards the right.

Watching Lopunny, who had used Quick Attack, to get in close and switched things up by arching her fist backwards. Covering it with white energy and coldness to her fist, ready to use Ice Punch on Mewtwo! But yelps out in pain, when Mewtwo quickly shifted her body and whacked the rabbit away with her tail, smacking hard against Lopunny's face! Mewtwo quickly extends both arms out, using Psychic Attack, on both Lucario and Ninetails who managed to move from behind her.

Yelping and choking lightly, from the strong grip she has on them. While then blasting them in front of her! To then Mewtwo, ducking and tilting her body lightly away from Gardevoir and Pikachu, coming in next with Pikachu. Swinging his tail down towards the Psychic type from above with Iron tail, though missed and grunted out when Mewtwo, blasted him with gust of wind and sending across the room. While for Gardevoir, who was about to touch Mewtwo and using her Magical Leaf Attack!

Screamed out in pain when Mewtwo, summoning a shadow electric looking ball of energy. To then shooting into the Psychic/Fairy type's chest! Sending the girl flying back and bouncing off the ground, rolling to a complete stop. Though, this gave Ash enough time and distraction needed for him to pull his fist back...Then jumping up into the air, enough to be Mewtwo's height and threw his fist forward! Which Mewtwo wasn't fast enough to stop it, as she closed her eyes in light pain from feeling the fist...connecting to her cheek, with Ash blinking his eyes and then widening them greatly.

From Mewtwo's hard glare and eyes glowing blue, whipped at the boy and forced him to levitate off the ground. Mere inches in front of her, grunting out and trying hard to struggle through the strong hold she has on him. To which Mewtwo, who swiped one hand, across her cheek...came to a stop and began widening her eyes very slowly. Staring vacantly at the boy in front of her, with images of Ash and Tey, constantly replacing one another rapidly...until she compared the two of them by a image of Tey, being next to Ash. Looking..." **YOU!"** Mewtwo suddenly growled out, looking to have the look of death on her face.

Which scared Ash greatly, as he stops his struggling completely and blinked his eyes. "You..." Mewtwo said again. The anger rising very fast, blood boiling inside of her being and even had her fingers...slowly closing together. Causing Ash to close his eyes, feeling a strong pressure around his neck! As if Mewtwo was choking him, actually going to choke him to death! "I see now..." She said. Making this quite puzzling towards the young trainer, of what it is she is thinking or what kind of derange thoughts going through her mind right now?

Mewtwo let loose of her grip on the boy, forcing him to greedily suck in all the air he needs. 'IF I destroy you now, here...this instant. Then maybe, I can make the world a better place!" She suddenly shouted and claps both hands together. "Be rid of you!" and forced Ash flying straight towards the sky, as he screams out in fright!

Forcing everyone there to step forward and crying out Ash's name, watching the boy being thrown straight towards the upper parts of the stadium! Flying towards one of the structures of this entire castle; with Ash. Watching everything gaining distance from him, his Pokemon the girls and Pikachu...were all freaking out and crying out towards him, as they began giving chase to the young trainer. Knowing it will be fruitless in trying to save him, with tears going through their eyes, while Blaziken.

Gritting and wincing lightly of the muscles she is pulling, just to get there in time and saving the boy! Saving her trainer, from his demise as she really...really wish right now. She had the Speed boost ability, to increasing her speed! The young trainer closed his eyes and widened his teeth...waiting for the impending hurt and death that awaits him...

If the throw wouldn't be enough, then no doubt if he hits hard against one of the structures and starts rolling off them. The fall itself, could finish him off...one thing he only regrets, is not being able to make peace with Blaziken and helping her, cope with her problems and going to the Pokemon league...with everyone. " _Sorry everyone...I, I failed you."_ Ash thought to himself as he was no doubt, about to slam into one of the towers...

Only for something bouncy and bubbly suddenly stops him! Causing him to widen his eyes, feeling his entire world going...Pink? And then yelps when he bounced upward, to then back onto whatever he landed on, jiggling and wiggling him around. "What...A-a bubble?" He said openly while looking down at the strange, yet lucky event that occurred. He then stares down towards the lower level where everyone was at, watching his girls and Pikachu slowly coming to a stop. Then looking towards him with confusion...even Blaziken, landed back on the stadium ground with confusion etched on her face.

Mewtwo, who saw this and stare confusingly of what just happened? Look down to her hands confusingly, while wiggling each digit lightly and then stares back at the strange pink bubble. "I...did not make that, did I?" She openly said and then leans forward with a loud gasp. Catching what she never thought she'll ever see in her lifetime! Let alone, the source to her problems...the source of her suffering, her creation and meaning of existing. Suddenly appearing and flying out from behind some pillars and making their way, over towards the bubble and Ash. "It...can't be!"

Ash, who lightly bops the bubble and admiring how durable it was. Suddenly looks up ahead of him, spotting what appears to be...A Pokemon? A female Pokemon, having quite the curvy body, very flat and smooth stomach, with nice tone abs and slender looking hips and legs. To even having what appears to be full rounded double D cups. A long thin and yet fluffy looking tail, with a bulb at the end. Big bright and honestly, beautiful blue eyes. Which had the looked of curiosity and playfulness in them.

"Uh hello?" Ash said and watches the female Pokemon, floating close and giggled lightly. She then stretched out a hand and pops the bubble. "Ack! Ow...hey!" Groaned the boy when his butt hits the structure underneath him, hard. While rubbing his behind a bit and looking up at the girl. Who flew over in front of him and then smiled brightly.

Placing her hands at her mouth and began giggling rapidly. "Mewewewewewew!" Was what Ash was able to hear through her chuckling and giggling. Making everyone, down below to stare confusingly at the new Pokemon, who arrived and apparently had saved Ash's life.

Pondering and wondering what kind of Pokemon it was, as the female Pokemon. Lifted a finger at Ash, while then snapping it. "Mew, mew!" She chanted out in a way of saying. 'Check this out!' and formed another bubble, much brighter pink and durable than the last one. Having the young trainer, to stand up on his feet and then watches the strange female. Rolling herself onto the bubble and began bouncing, up and down on it. "Meeew...Mew, mew, meeew!" She said one after another, with each bounce she made. Getting a light chuckle from Ash, though a sheepish one at that...considering the situation they were in, and how oblivious this Pokemon seems to be?

She probably doesn't know that they weren't exactly, in the mood for play time. As when she bounced up and down on the bubble, with each Mew coming out from her mouth. Ash, has a feeling she was probably saying "boing." Over and over, with each bounce she makes on the bubble. To then stops after the fourth bounce, as she then rolls onto her back and hanging her head off from the bubble. Smiling and wagging her tail towards Ash. "Mew!" She chanted out, while stretching her hands out in a way to wanting, Ash to grab her hands so this way, she can pull him with her and bounce on the bubble together and have some fun!

But the moment was ruined, when a loud bang could be heard from below! A Shadow ball, came straight towards the two of them, aiming straight for the bubble. Causing it to pop and sends the pink Pokemon, flying straight into the air as she cried out whoa! Spinning and doing flips while she gets thrown, into the air. She then threw her arms and legs out...to stop from flying any further up and then blinked her blue eyes down towards, whoever threw that attack.

"So, your finally here are you?" Mewtwo suddenly announced, while preparing another Shadow ball in her hands. "Finally...I get the chance to see, exactly who is the stronger one!" She announced and threw the Shadow ball, once more towards Mew. Who flew away a bit and quickly teleports from the attack...which exploded at the tower behind Mew. Who then reappeared towards the west side of the castle, as Mewtwo. Quickly formed another one and threw it, in the directions of where Mew was and missed again, when she disappeared once more and appeared, to then disappeared again!

Causing multiple eruptions and smoke to appear, wherever the Shadow ball's exploded and made contact to support beams and the stands! As Mew began laughing and giggling happily, while spinning and twirling in mid-air. "Mewewewewew!" Giggled the Pokemon, as she then straightened herself out and flew towards the other Mew creature...even though, they looked completely different from herself?

Mewtwo who had lightly twitched her brows in annoyance, as she heard the female saying. That was fun and asked, if they can continue playing catch the Mew! Making the clone Pokemon, to shake her head and threw her arms out. "I don't think you understand the situation here...are you not here, because of sensing my power? My power, which is cloned and made by your own DNA, your own being...just more better and ton more stronger than you!" Which Mewtwo then nearly face fault, when Mew blinked her eyes a bit and levitated lightly.

And then tilts her head questionably. "Mew? Mew, mew?" She asked, saying how she just felt another Mew around and figured to come and play! Not at all concerned or even worried about, needing to show her powers off or even knowing she was even cloned. To which then she giggled and flew forward a bit. "Mew?" Asking what is a clone...which the violent answer or response she got from Mewtwo.

Was a deep growl and shaking of her fist. "I'm a clone! I'm a clone of you Mew, my name is Mewtwo! Don't you get it?! Do you understand now...I am the superior version of you!" She threw both arms out and began levitating off the ground. "We are destined..." Mewtwo then growled in annoyance, as when one of the trainers had, repeated of what she said. By announcing Mew's name, to then saying how she was the clone of that Pokemon.

Apparently, the Pokemon in front of her...began ignoring her and squeaked out. With a curious tone, began looking and turning her head in all direction. To even rocking and swaying her body, left to right...trying to find the person or that someone. Who had said her name, even doing little twirls and flips. " _Okay...will admit that was adorable."_ Mewtwo thought and sighed irritably, as she then began snapping her fingers at the female Pokemon. "Hey, listen will you! It's very rude to ignore someone who is talking to you!" Mewtwo growled out...though deadpanned when Mew, said she was listening and to keep talking. She just needs to figure out who called her name..."Okay..." What else can she do?

The Pokemon is literally oblivious of whats going on, and doesn't seem to really mind her presence at all? Making Mewtwo, to sigh a bit and shook her head. Figuring actions will speak louder than words, and hopefully...get the somewhat daffy, Pokemon. To finally understand the situation and respect her. "Fine if you won't listen, then guess actions will have to speak for what I am getting at. Let's see just how powerful, you really are!" Mewtwo finished while floating up and began covering her entire body, with blue energy.

Which alerted Mew at the sudden rise in power, and then began bouncing in midair. Clapping her hands, while saying finally. "Catch me, if you can!" She shouted and flew away rather quickly. To which Mewtwo, just rolled her eyes and gave chase towards the Psychic type Pokemon. Following her outside of the arena area, towards where the sea was.

Charging up a Shadow ball Attack, to then throwing it towards Mew. Who turned her head over her shoulders, as she then dives down a bit. Flicking her tail upwards and then back down, dodging another Shadow Ball! By bouncing up into the air, while then dancing about with a twirl, avoiding two more Shadow balls. As they flew and soar straight towards the sea far out from the castle, erupting and causing water geysers to appear from eruption.

Mew, quickly stops twirling and had her breasts, bouncing and jiggling against one another. As she then flew back towards the stadium, evading Mewtwo who was about to touch her. As she swiped her arm out, in order to grab the Psychic type. But barely missed, to then hissed lightly when Mew flicked her face with the bulb of her tail...which frustrated Mewtwo greatly, as she goes and decides using Aura Sphere!

To which the move shouldn't be able to miss at all, as the blue energy orb. Flew straight towards the fleeing Mew! Who quickly turned around and stops mere inches from Ash, who was doing his best to find a way down from his placement...only to pause and watch the two Pokemon. Well Mewtwo, giving chase to Mew and nearly dived out of the way, when the Aura Sphere. Came close to him and Mew, only to miss the Psychic Pokemon greatly. By flipping forward and over the attack, to then tapping the energy lightly with her finger and sent it flying out into one of the pillars!

And then flew down to the stadium, while then heading towards rows of support beams. Hiding behind one of them, though cutely exposing her tail. As she covered her mouth and eye smiled in a giddy fashion. Enjoying this game of chase, as she sensed and poke her head out when Mewtwo; arrived couple distance away from the pillars. Thrashing her tail about angrily and began talking to her once more. "Why do you flee...this is not a game!" She said. "Don't you want to see who is truly powerful...or are you scared of witnessing, my wrath! My existence to you meaning nothing at all!" She growled out and then watches Mew, giggling and shook her head. And then flew out from her hiding spot..."Wait...was that no to my existence, or no to being afraid?" Mewtwo genuinely wanted to know...cause that wasn't much of an answer to her question at all.

Which angers her some more and just threw a Shadow ball, right away not bothering to aim this time around. Watching it soar into the skies and straight at Mew, to which unlucky for the Psychic type...Had stop and went to look at Mewtwo, ready to answer her question. Only to scream out in pain and felt her arms and legs, going out and around the shadow ball! As it slams right into her breasts and chest, forcing her to go flying out into the sky and beyond the clouds!

Making everyone there to gasp and widen their eyes,with Nurse Joy. Covering her mouth in fear of what just happened, as the Pokemon. Even Ash's own team, stared in disbelief of Mew...getting a direct hit by a Ghost type move! Sending the female high above the clouds, to which there were no signs of the Pokemon or even it's voice could be heard.

Even Ash, who watched this and turned his hat back forward. Blinked his brown eyes and shifts them around, in order to find where Mew went or what happened to her. This silence...was eerie, especially no one, not even the clones or the other trainers Pokemon? Were even making a noise, they were probably to dumbstruck...of what just happened and were waiting for if Mew, will come back and be alright?

"Hmm...huh?" Mewtwo suddenly said after trying to pick her original's power. But gasped, when a bright blue ball of energy came soaring straight at her! To which she tried to move out of the way in time, but grunts and yells out in terrible pain! Slamming her straight down towards one of the bleachers, behind Corey, Fergus, Neesha and Nurse Joy. Who all covered their heads and ran, from the spot just in case they might get caught in the cross fire!

Mew, was the one who threw attack! And can be seen, with the way she was frowning and rubbing lightly against her breasts, to even shaking her body around in order to straighten out her fur. "MEW!" she screamed out, while throwing one arm out and towards Mewtwo's general spot. "Mew, mew, merow, mew!" She yelled and ranted out. Throwing and moving her arms around a bit, to even slapping one of her breasts, groping it lightly. "Meeew!" She groaned out and then sadden her look lightly, as she goes licking her hands a bit and starts smoothing out her fur.

The smoke that surrounded the spot Mewtwo had crashed into, dissipated. When she summoned energy around her body and then, flew on over and high above into the air. Where her clone army was standing and waiting for their orders. "So...ow." She hissed while rubbing her stomach. "You got...some fight in ya, after all." Mewtwo groaned out and lightly rubs her right breast. No doubt, payback for hitting Mew on her own breasts...she watches the small pink cat. Flying on over towards the original group of Pokemon...facing off at her and glaring angrily at Mewtwo.

"I guess they call you mythical for a reason...but it doesn't matter." Mewtwo confidently said. While then moving her hand out and show casing her army. "This world will soon know, and understand that my clone army. Will be the strong ones...after all, we were genetically enhanced and augmented, to being stronger...to being better than those of the originals." She began spouting out while then crossing her arms. "Soon, they will know exactly who they been messing with and fall...crumble to our power, our own strength. As we, are superior than those who comes before us!"

"Mew..." Chanted the psychic Pokemon, as she looks towards the clone of Pokemon. Wondering what she meant? "Mew, mew?" She asked while pointing at the Pokemon under Mewtwo. Who nods her head and smiling smugly at the Mythical Pokemon.

"That's right...now am I getting your attention, through that empty head of yours?" Taunted Mewtwo, who then sweat dropped...As Mew, apparently was ignoring her again and was seemingly counting the clone Pokemon, with one finger and nodding her head while doing so. But didn't falter, Mew was listening to her earlier, when she tried to find someone who said her name.

"Yes, I created this army from those pathetic trainers Pokemon...made them better, made them stronger than the original...Making sure, they have exceed strengths beyond comprehension!" She then raised a hand and lightly placing it on herself. "Like how I am, augmented by you...Mew, to be created as one of the strongest Pokemon in the world." Mewtwo then closed her eyes...fighting back the loneliness that suddenly began creeping up inside of her. The deaths and screams of those scientists, who befallen from Tey...who looked and felt identical to Ash Ketchum in many ways. Minus their aura...one being of pitched dark, blood red. While the other was of pure white glowing blue...this had Mewtwo opening her eyes lightly, and then barely visibly shifted her gaze over towards the trainer.

Who began moving and climbing his way down from his spot, which Mewtwo threw him at. As then imagery of him making love with Gardevoir, pulsating through her thought...And then to the other Pokemon of his team, of his kindness and love for them. " _Which doesn't make sense...why does those two, share the same feel and yet different aura?"_ Mewtwo thought to herself and then faced forward.

Apparently after her speech, about her clones being more powerful than the original. Had begun giving a speech out towards the clone, about something about Pokemon strength doesn't come from their special powers. As Team Rocket...Jessie, James and Meowth; who finally found their way through the tunnel systems below, and nearly losing their way after Ash and the original Pokemon. Headed out to face off with Mewtwo...

Along with, trying to figuring out exactly how they even got below the stadium in the first place. Popped their heads out and body, with James and Jessie rubbing their heads lightly with soft groans. With Meowth facing up towards the chatting Mew, who was moving and swaying her body around. Which had the feline closing his eyes, nodding his head. "Mew's got a point there..."

"Hmm?"

"How so Meowth, care to translate?" Jessie asked after James hummed in curiosity. To then all three facing back up towards the Mythical Pokemon. As the cat Pokemon, decided to go ahead and translate what was being said towards Mewtwo.

"She is saying to Mewtwo that a Pokemon's strength, doesn't come from their special powers...or attacks that they learn." He began saying and then rested his hands down on the floor. "But rather that Pokemon, gets their strength and powers from within their hearts...And to those they really care for and love." He said while feeling a bit teary eye. "Even going far as stating that is how humans are too...without each other, they both can't achieve real strength. Unless, they opened themselves up to others they care for and love, to even wanting to truly protect. Will they truly find real strength within themselves and others." Sniffed the cat Pokemon.

This, made Blaziken to widen her eyes at the speech that was being given. To then staring down at the ground, as she stood up and thought over what Mew has spoken to Mewtwo. " _We only gain true strength...if we learn to open up to others, we care for. Will we truly gain real strength."_ She then looks over at Gardevoir and Pikachu, who were back on their feet like the others. Staring down at the clone Pokemon fiercely, showing great determination and courage behind their eyes. Of wanting to protect everyone there and the humans, from Mewtwo's wrath...which no doubt, goes double for Ash.

Who which Blaziken turned her head over her shoulders, looking up towards the young trainer. Who began making his way down the rooftop of the stadium, in order to join back onto the battlefield and hopefully stop this nonsense fighting. " _...He loves and cares for Pokemon, which allows him to gain real strength...Giving real strength to Pikachu, Gardevoir and the others..."_ Blaziken then closed her eyes and faces forward. Flashing towards the other friends of his...Leaf and Robert, as she hates to admit. But felt the same thing from those two, their love for their Pokemon. The need to protecting their friends and those who are really close to them. Is what makes them and their team strong..." _They too...have the same drive as Ash. Then..."_ She then lifts her head lightly and got into her battle pose. Feeling renewed once more, as she breathes in...then exhaled out all the tension and deep emotional anger, within her body.

" _There is no reason for me to feel this strength, this power...they want to share with me."_ Blaziken told herself and decided, enough is enough...she shouldn't let her own judgment, waste the amazing gift that was given to her. She shouldn't ignore her friends, nor should she shield them out from her life! Mew is right...if she really wants to change or even feel amazing strength? She must open herself up to the others, no matter how hard or tough it may be...she must accept their kindness and let them slowly enter into her life. " _No matter how big of the scar I have..."_ She lightly shifts her gaze towards her right arm, where the nasty scare was...watching it lightly being cover and revealing from the light ocean breeze. Brushing and moving her red feathers around, as she then faces forward once more and growls.

"My clones and I, don't need your kindness or humans love!" Shouted Mewtwo, who summoned energy once more between her hands. Shadow ball...again, threw it at Mew who rolled her eyes and quickly air dodge out of the way, while watching the move...curving upward and exploding on one of the towers, behind Mew. Causing large chunk of rocks and rubble to fall straight towards the ground.

In which Team Rocket, yelled out in surprise and quickly dash their way from threat. With each stone and brick, slamming and pounding into the ground behind them. As Mewtwo, swished and thrashed her tail about. "You honestly believe that is where true strength comes from...where our existence may lead to? That is blasphemy, no way living among these..." She then turned at the trainers and Joy, with disgust and hate. "Creatures, will ever allow us to live and exist in their world." She hissed out and faced back towards Mew. "Not after what they've done to us...or force us to do, even making us behave like slave and garbage in this world!" She then throw her arm out and began floating more into the air.

"But if you insist on wanting to prove it to me...then show it." Mewtwo eyes glowed. "I will use my powers, to block out all of the Pokemon special abilities and powers. This way, they only can fight and physically attack another." She then grinned sickly. "Then we will see...just how strong your so called, 'strength of hearts' really are to my clones." Mewtwo said, which Mew hissed lightly and nods in agreement.

"Mew, mew, merow!" Mew yelled back and said she will do the same with the original Pokemon. By using her powers to block their abilities as well...while quickly going through all of their minds, speaking telepathically towards them. That if they are about to worn out and exhausted, they should immediately stop battling...even if they are winning or the clones seems to be having the upper hand. Stating...how she will come to their rescue, whenever they feel they're in trouble.

Thus the fight between clones and original's has begun, right as Mewtwo throw her arm out and Mew. Throwing her arm out as well, shouted charge and both sides began rushing towards one another with great haste! While Ash's team, stayed in their spot and began watching both armies charging towards one another! With Pikachu's voice echoing out from the battlefield, alerting Ash...who was climbing down carefully from the rooftop.

To turn his head lightly and then yelps out, grunting and groaning in pain when his body, roughly slides against the hard stone. Cutting up against his shirt and legs, slams hard onto the roof below him...quickly he could; recovered on his feet and ran on towards the front of the rooftop. Gasping and widening his eyes at the sight before him!

 _"Brother, my brother, Tell me what are we fighting for? We've got to end this war~!"_

Upon looking down below him and witnessing what is going on...Ash, saw that a war was breaking out between Clone Pokemon and regular Pokemon, as they were charging at one another with great force! As they collided to one another and began battling against each other, possibly in order to prove who is better or who is stronger. From the speech that was relay between Mew and Mewtwo...the clones are going to be fighting, for their existence and show they don't need whatever Mew said; about having humans and original's...coming into their lives and opening their hearts to them. In order to have real strength flowing through them!

" _We should love one another. Oh can't we just pretend This war never began? We can try, brother, my brother~"_

Among the fights that were going on...he can see what appears to be some Scythers, going at each other with their slicers. Slashing and slamming against one another, causing both their blade like arms. To hit and slap against one another, while fluttering and flapping their wings angrily towards one another and then flying away, apart from one another...

Another two Pokemon Ash saw fighting, were Venasaur and Blastoise. Pounding and slamming against one another, with the Venasaurs, using their vine whips. To wrap and coil around one another legs and then, flipping them over off their feet! To throw them onto their sides and then ram their heads into the one's stomachs! Even biting down hard on their bodies!

While the Blastoise, who was trying to push the one off from them...were being pushed roughly towards one of the walls. Forcing the trainers and Joy, to run out of the way from their battling...which the one who slammed against the wall. Yelled out in pain, from feeling the one in front of it. Bite down against it's neck, only to then grunt out in pain when the defender. Retaliate and punches the Blastoise away from it, then punches across its face!

 _"We face each other from different sides. The anger burns, can't remember why...It's kinda crazy to cause such pain~"_

Ash gritted his teeth and looked away from the scene...as he then noticed, what appears to be other Pokemon fighting as well. Hitmonlee, kicking and brutally hurting one another to the point...it looked like their likes, were digging into one another sides or even their own legs. Jumping and rolling around one another, to leg sweeping and trying to trip up their opponent. Hoping to get the edge against their other...To a point, where one of the claws on their feet, managed to scratch across their body, leaving a nasty cut on them. This had Ash to close his eyes and then turned, to another scene...wish he hadn't.

As the entire stadium, is just full of Pokemon vs. Pokemon, fighting against one another. In order to prove themselves, or to show what they can do and that Mewtwo is wrong! This senseless fighting in itself is wrong! As Nidoqueens were now fighting each other, throwing their tails into one another and punching each other, to even hurting one another...

 _"Our foolish pride makes us hate this way...We watch our world fall apart~! Tell me what good is winning...When we lose our heart~?"_

The young trainer then saw that his Pokemon, were now fighting...but at the same time, looking like they didn't want to. Trying to refuse against their own clones, saying how this will be pointless. Lopunny, especially...as she dodge to the left and then leaps backwards. From her clone, nearly punching her and kicking her legs at the female! With hate and anger behind her eyes, as she charges forward and throws a right hook, into Loppunny's face and then a left jab into the female's left side. Causing the rabbit to hiss and whine out in pain, then growling in frustration. Figuring she won't listen to reason, decided to fight back...By lunging forward and forcing the two of them, to go into a roll and then Lopunny. Throwing her clone off into the air, as she quickly rolls onto her hands and feet...Jumps high into the air! And then ax kicked her clone in the stomach, sending her down hard and fast into the ground! Which had Ash, wincing lightly and gulping a bit...never knew she had it in her?

 _"Brother My Brother...Tell me what are we fighting for, isn't life worth so much more~? We should love one another~"_

Ninty, who was against her own clone...looking to be brighter color like her? Hell, when the clone appeared it had what appeared to be sparkles, from Ninty encountering her. As they both growl at one another and raising their fur, out from their body. And began chase with each other! Ninty, diving and sliding across the floor, slashing and swiping her paw against her clone! Who immediately dodges and moves out of the way, from the attacks. While she goes and repays the favor, by leaping at her and biting down hard against her neck!

Forcing Ninty to cry out in pain and tries shaking her off from her! As she rolls onto the ground, throwing the clone, surprising it greatly as she bounces off the ground. Yelping and screeching out in pain when Ninty, quickly got onto her feet again and charges at the clone. Slashing across her face from the right, then from the left and headbutts into her! While then leaping into the air and coming on top of the clone, returning the favor by biting down against her neck...thrashing and throwing her head a bit, leaving cuts and bruises on the clone.

It was truly heartbreaking for Ash...having to watch and witness his best friends, his Pokemon team. Being forced to doing something like this...even going far, as to actually going far to hurting their duplicates! Lucario could be heard for the boy, as he felt what would be pulsating energy going through his body...wondering if that was her Aura, reaching out for him? Causing the young trainer to face, in her general direction and watching in sadness...of his chippy fighting/steel type. Growling and baring fangs to her own clone, while they were walking and moving sideways from one another.

 _"Oh can't we just pretend...This war never began? Tell me why, brother my brother~"_

The two Lucario's, or Carla for his own, lunge at each other and began throwing punches from left to right. Blocking and smacking their fists, into one another and even slapping them away with the spikes on the back of their hands, which no doubt...were cutting them badly, as they were going head to head non-stop! In order to hurt each other, to bring the other down into submission...as Ash then closed his eyes in fear, while trying hard to block out the terrible fighting, happening in front of him. " _This is wrong...this is wrong! We...we shouldn't fight like this, we shouldn't hurt each other just because of something. We don't see or agree on!"_ Ash decided to go ahead and continue climbing on down, make his way onto the arena's ground.

Hoping he could figure out a way, to stop this nonsense fighting that is happening below him! Golducks were grunting and yelping out, as they swipe and slash at one another. With their hands cutting each other up, to then grabbing onto each other shoulders. With the clone throwing down their other, into the ground and then kicking them hard against their ribs!

 _"We can try, brother my brother~"_

 _"Let's take a moment and look deep inside...And say we're willing to give love a try~!"_

Mew and Mewtwo began gathering energy around their bodies, one being of illuminating blue in color, while the other is illuminating the color Pink. As the two of them slowly reared back a bit, to then charging straight at one another with incredible speed! Sounds of sonic booms, being made from the two Pokemon, who were clashing against one another with their powers. Glaring and gritting their teeth at each other! One fighting to show the other, they don't need to fight or destroy the world just...to show they exist!

 _"We're not as different as we seem to be. There's so much more to me than what you see~ Don't have to be this way! Think about the consequences! Turn around and walk away~!_

The two then clashed once more as Mewtwo, went and extend her arm out in a punching manner. Only for the punch, to barely touch Mew...as she tilted her body ajar, while returning the favor by spinning in place! Throwing her tail right at Mewtwo, who ducked from the attack and tries going for an uppercut, at Mew! Who split her legs apart and watches the arm, going up between them...which Mew took this chance, to wrap both legs around the arm and throw Mewtwo away and across the sky. Then throwing both arms forward, firing miniature pink orb of energy at Mewtwo, from her shield.

Erupting and blasting greatly at the clone Pokemon. Who felt her body tilting and flinching badly, from the on coming attacks...then slashed her arm away! Sending the bolts of energy out into the stands, bleachers and ocean. As she smirked and repaid the favor and fired off, her own version of Mew's attack and pelted the pink Pokemon rapidly with the orb of energy!

Forcing her to flinch and tilt her body in different ways, while being pushed away from Mewtwo. And like Mewtwo, she too threw the orbs away from her body and around the stadium. Causing more eruption and explosions to appear before everyone's eyes!

 _"Brother My Brother...Tell me what are we fighting for. Isn't life worth so much more~?_

The two of them stared at one another, with Mew eyes hardening and looking quite upset. About the choices and decision, Mewtwo...was going to go through. She knew, if she doesn't stop her and show her the wrong she is doing? Not will only she be lost forever in darkness...but the entire world, will suffer her wrath, if Mew fails in this battle. She shifted her gaze below her, watching the fighting going on down below...looking even more hurt and in pain, of watching these Pokemon. Suffering...hurting and probably crying out, for their trainers...their friends and their love ones. For where they are and what they are suppose to do, despite knowing. What it is they're suppose to be doing.

She turned her attention back at Mewtwo, who was charging at her! Ready to swing her tail into the pink Pokemon, who sighs and quickly did a loop over the tail. And then dive kicks into Mewtwo's left breasts, sending the girl...down couple flights and then collides into her! Sending the two of them straight into the bleachers, well more of Mewtwo into the bleachers. As Mew, pulls away at the last second and began darting towards the war that is going on! Hopes of finding a way, to assist and help out with the fighting.

Though yelps and cried out in pain, when a Psystrike attack! Landed against her back and exploded on Mew! Hurdling the Pokemon, towards the other side of the arena, crashing and breaking through couple of the bleachers! Having Ash, who was almost down and to the lower area of the stadium, to whip his attention towards Mew and gasped out in concerned.

 _"We should love one another...Oh can't we just pretend, this war never began~?"_

 _"Tell me why, brother my brother...Tell me why!_

Hurrying his way down the rooftops and making his way, now over towards the bleachers. Ash, had to stop and look out into the arena. Widening his eyes at the sight of Gardevoir and Blaziken, fighting side by side, one another...against their own copies. Moving and weaving between one another with great teamwork! Including the clones, as one looked depressed and sad which was the Blaziken clone...while the other one, looked to be in rage and fury which was the Gardevoir clone!

Completely opposite from the original's, as they were yelping and gasping out in great pain. From their clones, landing direct hits on them and even getting some surprise attacks in there. As the two will return and counter attack, with their own hands and fists. To even Blaziken, knowing it was cheap tactic and dishonoring...went for the scar of her own clone's arm, forcing her to shriek out in terrible pain...only for her to do the same on Blaziken, and attacking her own scar! Causing her to shriek out in pain as well, which had Gardevoir. Momentarily, stopping her attack...only to grunt after receiving a heavy slap across her face and then again.

" _Brother My Brother...Tell me what are we fighting for, isn't life worth so much more~?"_

Ash then turned and saw his buddy Pikachu...coming into contact with his own clone, and already was fighting him. Well...him dodging and evading everything that has to do with fighting, while the clone. Persists on attacking and hitting his best friend, forcing him and egging him into attack him and fighting back! To which Pikachu, shook his head saying no...he doesn't want to fight, only to get hit hard and gets thrown into the air and back down again! From the clone ramming him and sending him off the ground for a bit...yelling and shouting at Pikachu, to fight him!

 _"We should love one another, oh can't we just pretend...This war never began~?"_

Pikachu, slowly got back up onto his feet and shook his head...once more, refusing to fight or harming the clone. Who gritted his teeth greatly and screamed out "WHY!" And once again rams into Pikachu, sending him into the air with Pikachu's body rolling and falling back down into the ground, with sounds of him hitting the ground...ringing out the entire stadium.

" _Tell me why, brother my brother..."_

 _Xxx_

Everything was not fine...the Pokemon, the clones...they were all tiring out and harming each other to the brink of death! Their bodies were covered in nothing but cuts, bruises and even slightly bleeding from one another, harming each other to the point. They could not move anymore, but were still trying to attack one another, as they fall down to the ground...collapsing onto their hands and knees.

They were crying out in pain, whining and groaning in defeat. They couldn't move on anymore...they're energy wasted and used up. Battle scars and cuts were litter all over their bodies and yet. They still struggle...they struggle to keep going, to stopping their clones and winning this battle! Despite how much pain and agony they were going through.

"This...is madness, what kind of person will have these poor creatures. Fighting and battling one another. Forcing them to fight in such manner...what do they get out of all of this?" Nurse Joy said. Watching the fight before her and all the injured Pokemon, as she turned her head away and felt tears going down her cheeks.

Neesha, who was close to her...closed her eyes and tighten her hands into fists. Sniffing lightly and shook her head. "Nothing...they get nothing out of all of this, they will fight until the end...to the death, it is the only way they see it." The girl responded while holding her arms over her body. Refusing to watch anymore...she wants to cry out for her Pokemon, to tell them to stop! To stop this nonsense fighting, but knew they will refuse her and make sure they will protect her.

Corey and Fergus didn't say anything...what could they say? It was a war, a war no one will ever win from. No matter how hard they try and no matter, how much they keep going...nobody will get nothing out of this fight! Death...apparently waits for no one, when you are fighting for your life and soon. It will be taking their friends away from them, all because Mewtwo wants to prove the world...her and the clones, aren't something you toy around with. Isn't something they get to decide who should live and exist in this world.

Team Rocket, who were standing there...watching all of this unfolding. Couldn't bare to look and felt their hearts, breaking and snapping into two. "I know best friends, fight some times...even with the silliest of things in their lives." Jessie began saying, while feeling tears running down her cheeks.

"But friends...never should fight to begin with, nothing of this magnitude." James began saying after her. While sniffing lightly. "Even if things looked terrible, even if you may not speak to each other ever again...there is no reason, best of friends should come together and forgive one another. Even after a huge fight...over something silly or serious." James finished.

"Promise me James...that we will never fight like this? No...matter what it maybe over?" Jessie suddenly said while looking at him. Gritting and fumbling her lips a bit, while doing everything to hold back her emotions.

Though James was in the same boat as her, as he turned at Jessie. Nodding and doing the same body motions like her. "I will, if you won't Jessie!" Then the two of them yelled and bawled their eyes out, while hugging one another and falling down to the ground.

Making Meowth, who was watching them to hum lightly. Then looking down at the ground..." _I's too will promise Jessie and James. That I, Meowth won't fight over the two of you from something stupid, silly or even if it is serious."_ Meowth then faces forward and nearly jumps back, at the sight of the clone Meowth!

Standing before him and slowly, getting up onto his feet. As they then got into position of fighting! With claws extending outward from their paws...then sadden their looks, while the clone went ahead and sat down. With Meowth staring at her claws. "What am I doing? What did I...almost try to do..."

"Nyaa..." The clone yawned out while beginning to lick his paw. Carefree and without much to worry about. Just minding his own business, as if this was too troublesome to deal with and fighting, wouldn't really solve anything. This though...had Meowth looking at him and then points at him.

"Listen here copy cat, don't go pulling anything on me!" Meowth suddenly said and then blinks his eyes. When the clone, just looked away and wagging his tail...seemingly not have anything in mind. "Oh...how will I know, you wouldn't? You're a clone of me after all."

"Merow nyaa." The clone suddenly said and points at Meowth's paw. Saying, how the two of them are the same...plus, he knows they get nothing out of this. But still has his claws out. Which Meowth looks down and furrow his eyebrows.

"I almost made a clawful mistake..." He stated and sighs, while closing his claws. And then blinked his eyes at his clone, wondering why it is he seems...so chill? So relaxed about the situation, wouldn't he follow Mewtwo's orders and commands? "There is something I don't understand, why...why won't you fight me?" The talking cat asked. As he then looks up towards the moon, seeing how he was looking at it.

"Merow, meow..." The clone chanted and saying how, there is no reason for the two of them to fight. To then explaining how they were the same...yeah, they maybe different, but they are born from each others DNA. But they still have their own set of dreams, their own ways of living and walking around in this world...to even having a place, a home and ways of survival.

"Hey...your right." Meowth began saying while swaying his tail. "We have the same likes, the same dislikes and the same kind of food we like." He started saying and decided to sit down to his clone. Watching the moon that was shinning through the eye of the storm. "The way we talk, the way we walk and the way we speak...we maybe different on the outside, and probably behave and act differently to one another. But it doesn't mean that we can't get along right?" The cat chuckled lightly. "Different sizes...born differently and even probably look differently, doesn't mean. We all strive for the same thing and goals. Heck, we can even share the same things to each other and become close that way."

"Nyaa, nerrow?"

"Yeah, your right...just because we act differently, doesn't mean. We shouldn't be afraid of the things we see or meeting other people." Chuckled Meowth. "We share the same sky, the same stars and the same moon. We even share the same ocean and land...we all live together, and work together." Meowth then leans back lightly and eye smiled. "The world we live in and strive in order, to making it a happy place...mean we should not work against one another. But be able to see the two sides of life, look through the eyes of each other, and work in order to see what the each other see in this world. How we see through each other eyes...then, then maybe we will be able to understand one another better and make the world a happier place."

"Merow." The clone nodded with a big smile, as the two just sat away and stares up into the moon. Like they always have been doing, ever since they were little baby Meowths. Despite, one being cloned and made through a machine, they share the same memories...they share everything from each other. Which is what allows them...to be at peace with each other, seeing this fighting and trying to prove what the other can't see? Is meaningless...not unless they open up for one another and show them.

Xxx

Ash who has finally made it and was reaching towards the edge of the bleachers, suddenly looked up into the large fields of tired and exhausted Pokemon. Watching and staring towards his best friend and buddy, who seemed to have been knocked down again. But...still managed to stand up back onto his feet! Wobbling and teetering a bit, but still refuses to fight and shook his head at the clone. Who shouted once more and screamed out, at Pikachu! "PIKA!" Slap. "Pika!" Slap. "PIKA" Slap.

Ash who saw this, shook his head and had his mouth gaping lightly...watching his friend just receiving the slaps. Refusing to battle, to fight the clone. "PIKA!" SLAP. "PIKA." SLAP. "PIKA." SLAP. That is what the clone is doing, or only can do. As he looked to be upset and crying over, shouting 'WHY', 'WHY' over and over at Ash's Pikachu.

Yelling and screaming constantly with each slap Pikachu received, who just continued to ignore the pain...ignoring the urge to fight his clone. Who was now beginning to cry and weep in front of Pikachu. "PIKA!" slap. "PIKA!" slap. "PIKA!" slap. "PIKAAA!" And the last one, had Pikachu flying back and falling down onto the ground...but still gets back up, panting and breathing heavily. Covered in bruises...having red marks on his cheeks, which were hard to see cause of his cheek patch.

"Pikachu...chu." He responded back..."No." And once more felt the sadness and pain going through the clone, who just cried...crying out in pain, of why he refuses to fight him! Why does he not want to fight him, nor does he even care he was even getting hurt and tries to once more. Hit Pikachu, but was failing and felt weak in his legs, as he collapses against Pikachu's chest. Lazily and tiredly moving his hands up at the male Pokemon.

As the two of them were to exhausted, to tired to continue on...though Pikachu, still has the strength and energy to move on. But refuses to move from his spot, in hopes of showing his clone...just how wrong this fighting is and began falling down to the ground. With the clone, to which it snapped Ash out of his trance. "NO! Pikachu, stop this!" And tries climbing over the bleachers, only to then fall and collapsed onto the ground. Alerting everyone to him and crying out his name, as they rush on over towards the boy...

Neesha and Corey, being the first one over and helping the boy up onto his knees. As they then stared forward. Watching and hearing the explosions of Mewtwo and Mew, constantly ramming and pounding against one another with their attacks! "Looks likes Mewtwo and Mew, are about to come to a decision...they just keep going, and going! Why can't they see...that fighting isn't the right way?" Neesha stated, though turn her attention towards Corey who shook his head.

"Mewtwo is the one who is forcing them to fight...Mew, has been trying to stop this fight from happening, ever since coming here." He stated. Getting the others to look at him, asking through their eyes of what he meant? "Mew...I noticed, was trying to head on out and assist the clones and our Pokemon...whenever she manages to knock Mewtwo away enough. Distancing her from her...will try and head over to the others." Which then the boy looks over at the tired and exhausted Pokemon.

"She was probably hoping to end this violence, before it even began. But is being forced..."

"To fight Mewtwo, just to prove to Mew...she is stronger than it, more powerful than Mew will ever be." Fergus finished form him. Neesha even looked out, listening to Joy whispering out and saying how she will rather, watch the storm take out everything...than Mewtwo's senseless fighting.

"This is definitely a fight...that no one will win." Neesha stated. Then having her and Corey looking down at Ash, who lifted himself up some more and stared towards the battlefield.

"Someone...needs to stop this fight, someone has to tell Mewtwo. How wrong this is." He then looks out towards his best friend. "Like Pikachu is doing...he refuses to fight his clone, purposely taking the hits and receiving his clones attacks." Ash stated and had the two, even Joy. Looking over at his Pikachu, who crawled on over and brought the clone close to his body. Gritting his teeth and began hiccuping...lightly nuzzling his cheek into the clone. Hopes of getting some sort of electricity. Course through his body and recharging him back to full health.

"But how, Mewtwo only cares about showing her existence!" Fergus said. "She refuses to listen to reasons, and wants to keep battling. Force the Pokemon to fight one another, so she can prove to Mew that her clones...are better than the originals!"

The group then watches Mewtwo and Mew, slamming against one another...one last time and came falling straight down into the middle of the arena. Pushing and expanding their energy against one another, to then erupting into a loud explosion! Covering the entire arena, stands and even the lights around the field. To flickering off and on, to then dying out right away and dimming the entire stadium...with Mewtwo, flying and levitating away from Mew and stretching out the smoke.

With Mew doing the same, by going the opposite direction and stretching out the smoke with her. Coming to a stop and then shook her head lightly. And then standing upright...as her eyes then began looking lightly around her, witnessing the tired and exhausted. Even hurting Pokemon all over the battlefield, collapsed on top of one another...breathing heavily and panting lightly, with their bodies twitching and flinching lightly. With a few of them whimpering and whining out...crying out for their trainers and calling their names. While those who are with the "Vision of Pokemon" trainer...were down for the count, but yet...still at least hugging their clones close to them. Trying to calm them down and quietening them...telling them it will be alright, it will be alright and the fight will be all over.

Forcing Mew...to face at Mewtwo, feeling tears going through her eyes and rage building up inside of her. "m...Mew..." She managed to say. "Last shot..." is what she said to Mewtwo. Who looked back at her and nods, agreeing to her terms as this last shot. This last attack will be the deciding factor for this fight of theirs!

"Last shot it is! This will decide it all...this will prove, just who is the stronger of the two! Stronger of the world, and how rightfully so, we shall live in this world!" Mewtwo shouted and began vibrating and pulsating her energy outside of her body.

To which Mew was doing the same thing, with her own energy pulsating and vibrating outside of her own body. Closing her eyes a bit and breathing out a heavy sigh...to calm her nerves and focus her attack...It will do no good, if she was emotional wreck and has no control over her attack. After all...in order for Mewtwo, to seeing how wrong this fighting is? Then she will purposely get hurt and become somewhat a bloody mess on the floor...if it means to knock some sense into her.

Ash who saw this, looked towards the Pokemon and back to the two fighting. That kind of power...that kind of attack, no doubt will hurt them all and probably. "STOP!" He shouted and literally broke free of Corey and Neesha's grips, as the two yelped and moved forward. And then doing their best to stretch their arms out.

"NO ASH!"

"STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!"

The two of them shouted at the young trainer, who was running on over and towards the middle of the battlefield. As Mewtwo and Mew, fired off their strongest and powerful energy like beams towards one another. "YOU'VE GOT TO STOP THIS...STOOOOP!" Ash screamed out!

Making Mew to widen her eyes and immediately throwing her arms towards the sky, forcing the pink energy of hers, to curve inward and then sky rocketing into the air. While Mewtwo widen her eyes, her eyes reflecting off the boy's body and then coming into contact with her energy beam. To which, she tried to having it to avoid him, to evade the child! But was...to late.

All everyone could do was widen their eyes, skin literally going pale and mouths hanging open. With both girls covering their mouths and looking away from the sight before them. As Ash, came into contact with the energy beam...erupted right on him exploding and covering him in nothing but red and orange fire, then smoke covering the area where the boy was. Causing his Pokemon to stare in disbelief of what just happened, to then witnessing the young child...their trainer, their lover. Flying straight out from within the clouds! His hat flying off from his head, destroyed and tattered into nothing, with few pieces of it falling down with Ash.

His jacket, burnt right off from his body...ripped to shred and barely staying on him as he was coming back down into the ground. His face covered in shoot, his arms and legs, exposed to the outside...as the jeans he wore were torn and burnt right off from his body, to then peeling off as he came hitting the ground hard and fast. His skin was covered with burn marks, some of it bruised and covered in slight cuts...even the left cheek of his was bleeding lightly, and his gloves. Were completely burned away from his hands, with his black T-shirt under his jacket...

Was exposing and showing his stomach and abs, with even more burn marks and bruises covering his entire body. "PIKAPI!" Screamed out Pikachu, who got onto his feet and began running, literally throwing everything he had into his legs, in order to run on over towards his trainer! His best friend in the entire world...as he slid to a stop and stared down at his friends face. "Pikapi...?" He slowly chanted as he places his paws on the floor.

He then moved closer to Ash...staring at his face. "Pikapi...?" Pikachu then leans close to him, nudging his cheek with Ash's own cheek. "Pikapi...Pikachu." He chanted, telling him to get up Ash, please. As he moved away from the boy's face, watching it just rolling onto the right..."Pikapi?" And then moves over to his chest, as Pikachu began shaking him there. "Pikachu, chu, Pikapi!" he chanted saying. "Come on, wake up Ash..." And stops seeing there was no movement...he even then stared intently at his chest. Noticing...that it wasn't move, not sign of a single movement could be seen. "Pika...pi?" Pikachu heart began sinking...coldness ran up his spine.

"Arceus...please no." Joy whispered out while staring in disbelief of whats happening in front of her. Even the others were motionless and not moving, fearing that if they did move or even took a step forward...things will just get worse. As they watch the little Pikachu, running and moving all around the boy's body. Calling out for him, whenever he took a step...shaking him lightly.

"Pikapi, Pikachu, chu, chu." Pikachu chanted. "Ash, get up please...this isn't funny." And began to run over to his face once more, having the other Pokemon who were watching the little Pokemon. Waking or trying to get a response from his trainer, tug at their heart strings. To even feeling dread creeping up on them. "Pikapi...Pika-chuu!" And now were watching him electrocuting Ash. Hoping and praying it will have him jolt up or moving about. To which his chest pushed outward and then back down, after Pikachu stopped using his electricity. "Pika...Pika...Pikachuuu!" And again, starts using Thunderbolt on Ash.

Mewtwo who was standing there and watching this happening in front of her. Felt her lips quivering...felt her tail slouching all the way down to the ground. Her feet...firmly planting on the ground as she felt weak all of the sudden. "He...he...got in the way. I...I couldn't..." She began saying, unaware that everyone could hear her. To which they felt even more dread creeping up in their bodies...especially at how terrified and distraught looked to be. "No...I..I can't..." She began shaking her head and just felt some sort of force...having her start walking forward, very slowly at first. "There's no...way that I, I..." she couldn't even get the sentence finished. At how devastated she looked...

"Pikachuuuuu!" Pikachu began crying now as he shoots his thunderbolt once more into Ash. Watching the boy's body lifting off the ground and then resting back. Not moving...not breathing, not even a single flinch or twitch of his fingers could be seen. "Pikapi...Pikachuuu!" Pikachu tried one more time, but was unable to get the electricity to move forward...he was out of energy, he was tired. "Pika...Pika..." Pikachu then felt his entire world crumbling down around him...

"Pikapi...Pikapi...Pikapi." Ash, Ash, Ash is all he could say now. He couldn't accept it, he won't accept it...there was no way he thought, his best friend. His trainer whose been with him for nearly three months now, is...is gone. "Pikapi...Pikapi..." Pikachu sniffed and hiccuped. He closed his eyes and began rubbing them rapidly. "Pikapi! Pikapi!" And was now...fully crying, he hiccuped...he sniffled and rubbed his hands against his eyes. Trying his best to clear the tears away from his eyes, as they hit and drum against the ground below. "Pikapi...Pikachu, chu..." "Ash...please...come back..." He chanted and decided to be there for his trainer...

Pikachu sniffled out and cried, as he crawled his way over towards Ash's right side, moving and squeezing himself under the boy's arm. Lifting it with his head and having it, cross over his little body. While he then goes and placing his chin, on top of Ash's chest. "Pikachu, Pi-kachu..." "I'm here...I'm here..." Pikachu then looks up at what sounded like foot steps. To which it was Mewtwo, who approached the other side of the boy. Staring disbelieving down at the now...killed trainer.

She had killed him...she killed Ash, who ran out to the middle of the stadium. Shouting stop towards her and Mew. Which Mew, rightfully so and managed to pull her attack...away from the boy, but was now floating there with disbelief and even had tears falling down her eyes. Of what just occurred in front of her..."Pikapi...Pikachu, chu." "Ash...bring back ash!" Pikachu growled out through his teeth and tears. "PIKACHU! PIKAPI, PIKACHU! CHU!" "Bring him back, bring Ash back to me! To us!" Pikachu continued saying towards Mewtwo.

Who just fell to her knees, as she too felt her own tears beginning to break through. "Amber...please...don't...leave me." Mewtwo said. As flashes of her memories were going through her head again, ones that Tey had taken from her. "Not again...not again." Mewtwo hiccuped and choked out as she then closed her eyes...

"PIKACHU! PIKA-PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted and screamed out, shaking and rubbing his face into his trainer. Demanding Mewtwo, to bring back his trainer...bring him back over and over and just wails into the young trainers chest.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Mewtwo cried out and felt her own world shutting down. "I can't bring him back..." She whispered and gently bends down, lightly moving her hands behind Ash's head, lifting him up gently and presses her cheek against his. "I'm sorry...I am sorry, I am sorry!" she said over and over. To which matched with Pikachu's own crying, as the electric mouse couldn't accept the idea of his trainer...being taken away from him.

This sight alone had all the Pokemon crying and whining out their names, to even having their own tears falling and dripping down from their faces and cheeks. Gardevoir and Blaziken, were doing their best to control themselves...but were unable to, as Gardevoir literally hug herself and let it all out, the emotions she was feeling...were to much for her and let's it all out. While feeling Blaziken, who too was crying and felt her own tears falling down. Gently wraps her arms around the Psychic/Fairy type, into her arms and gently nuzzled her beak into her cheek...

All the Pokemon...even Mew, were letting the tears fall. Listening to wails and crying from both Mewtwo and Pikachu, as the tall Psychic type...held onto the boy as if she, knew him for a long time. Just shouting out how sorry she was, how she couldn't believe she did this...and every now and then. Will start saying a name, girl going by Amber. Begging her for forgiveness...as the tears just rolled down her cheeks and falling down onto Ash.

The others, Joy, Neesha, Corey and Fergus...were too also crying and sniffling lightly. Their shoulders and arms shook, trembled and dug their fingers into their hands. And then blinked their eyes...noticing something happening with the crying Pokemon? Their tears...the tears coming from the Pokemon, were beginning to fly...soaring through the skies from their cheeks and faces. Forcing the group to stare and quickly, look away a bit. Rubbing their eyes rather fast and staring out into the fields again...

Yes! The tears were indeed flying through the air and moving their way over towards the center of the battlefield! To which Mewtwo, widened her eyes and even Pikachu too. As the two pulled back and began looking around them, watching the many sparkle of tears...coming from all of the Pokemon. Gathering and flying all into one spot, while then heading straight towards Ash's body...to which began glowing before them all! Making Mewtwo to stare dubiously at what was happening, just letting her own tears keep falling and dripping down her face...to which were also going inside of Ash.

" _Wanna hear a story, my daddy always told me before I go to bed?"_ Amber's voice echoed out through Mewtwo's mind. As she heard her younger self, asking yes with her own sniffles. " _MY daddy always tells me that when a Pokemon cries? It brings new life...and reviving those who they really care for, who they love for."_

Just didn't know what was going on, or why it is that tears were going inside of Ash? Hell, why the boy seems to be glowing in front of them. The electric mouse then looks down and saw his own tears, were slowly going into the boy as well. Making him wondering exactly of whats going on, to then facing forward...when the tears all stopped and Ash's body was still glowing. " _The Pokemon who lost their friends, during a horrible storm and the people who live among them...cried for them, and said that those tears they shed for those who had fallen."_

Which then Mewtwo and Pikachu's felt, couple more tears from their eyes dropping down and moving straight towards Ash. After the rest of them began stopping, with Pikachu silently crying out for Ash to come back. " _They called them 'Tears of Pokemon' or in another term."_

"Tears of life..." Mewtwo whispered and then nearly jumped. When she felt warmth entering and surrounding Ash's entire body, along with the boy grunting and groaning lightly. And then began opening his eyes slowly, to which Mewtwo couldn't believe the smile she was wearing right now and began choking up even more.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu shouted and literally threw himself onto Ash. Who grunted and began laughing, chuckling and even rubbing his face into Pikachu's own face. "Chaaa!" cheered the happy tearful Pokemon, which got everyone else to also cheer and crying out in joy. Seeing that he was alright! He was alive, he was brought back! Even Mew, was ecstatic of his revival and was literally flying and soaring throughout the sky, making funny shapes and formation!

" _Life is truly wonderful...isn't Mewtwo?"_ Were Amber's last words, echoing inside of Mewtwo thoughts right now. As she hiccup and gently caresses the young trainers hair a bit, while then sniffing lightly while rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Hey...Mewtwo?" Ash started saying while looking up at the female. Who in return stared down at him, while wagging her tail. Humming lightly. "They...wanted me to let you know, they said Hi, and they are proud of you." Ash said and chuckled with a wide grin. "They must really love you, if they believe you doing the right thing!"

"...Oh...you!" Mewtwo smiled and just cried out once more, while then bringing the boy and his Pikachu into a hug. "You idiot...you idiot, you idiot!" She said over and over. Which was in good fun and laughter, as Ash grunted and yelps out. Saying he was hurting. "OH! Sorry!" Mewtwo quickly said and accidentally let's go and flinched, when he bumped his head down against the ground. Earning another apologies from the Psychic type...but then began laughing and giggling happily, as the young trainer laughed along with his Pikachu. Bringing smiles to everyone's faces...to even the Pokemon, clones alike all huddling together and grooming one another, licking off their wounds and trying to make them feeling better.

As the war has finally stopped, and the reign of Mewtwo and her clones. Comes to a close...but things aren't yet done, as there is still yet of this story to be told!

 **To be continued...**


	5. Mewtwo Strikes Back Finale

**Author Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait and upload for this story. As you all know, I rarely do lemon scenes and whenever I do one? It usually takes a long time for them to finish up, but besides that being one of the factors. I also went on vacation to Disney in florida and then, came down with something that was making me have trouble breathing, then followed by Allergies acting up now that it is allergy season, it made it even harder to focus and get writing done.**

 **But not today! Ha, pulled my way through and got this fially done XD. Hopefully you all will enjoy and have fun reading, along with hope that the Lemon scene between Ash and Mewtwo is good, considering as I said. Take a long while for me to do lemon scenes, so yeah. Mewtwo Strikes back is officially done and over! So without further adieu! Enjoy and have fun reading : )**

 **xxx**

It has been quite a long day for everyone and Pokemon, things were definitely increasing with dread and intensity, when Mewtwo's storm and reign over the world was almost upon them. Upon the world and ruining it, because of her horrible experience of waking up from her sleep. Waking up to witnessing a derange man; going around and killing every single person in Fuji's lab and murdering them right in front of her!

Then going on and telling her what the true purpose of her creation. She is to be a slave to the human race and to be controlled and commanded by him, which she fought and showed dominance in her strength against him... His weird skill and powers, to even facing off against those strange skeleton Pokemon he somehow summoned.

While after the fight and nearly drowning in the ocean, the female Pokemon washed ashore and was recovered by Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni. Who promised her a life she truly will be given and understand her purpose of her creation, but for naught! As the man like the derange man back on the island, has informed and told the Psychic Pokemon about her birth, about how she was created and cloned of the Mythical Pokemon Mew; but not only that... But, she was created and made to be his Pokemon, to be serving under Team rocket's command and control! Helping them gathering Pokemon, selling Pokemon in the black market and ruling the region with an iron fist!

After spending the next couple years under his command and gaining experience, learning how to control her powers and mastering them, the female Pokemon decided enough was enough! And escapes their hold and flew back to the island, the destroyed rubble of what was left of Fuji's lab where she had decided, she herself will rule the land and show that her existence and purpose in this world. Among Humans and Pokemon, she has meaning to this world and that she won't be used just to be a slave or mindless drone, who follows and orders a person's orders or command!

She, along with rebuilding the castle and recreating everything from scratch as well gaining knowledge. From a Pokemon center Nurse Joy, of the current events in the Kanto region, has gathered Intel for everything she needed to start her conquest and needing the female human. To go out and gather the needed materials she needs, for her cloning machine and altering a Pokemon physical abilities...

All was in order and chosen selected trainers to come and challenge her, to prove to them that people and Pokemon, can truly live with one another or show her, there is any chances of leaving the human kind alive and existing in her world. But, didn't go through with it and was able to change her mind; All thanks to one particular Pokemon trainer.

Ash Ketchum! The young trainer she had invited this morning, has came and out of everyone here and with the other trainers, kept on going on a spiel and explaining to the clone about how people and Pokemon, can so belong together and work with one another and live with each other! To being best of friends and trusted partners, even went and won against her powerful Clone Pokemon to show just how strong his bond was with his trusted partner, Pikachu.

IF she were to tell you that someone would been able to change her mind, she would've scoff at you and flung you into the abyss without hesitation; but here he is... revived and being tended to by his Pokemon partners and new fond trainer friends and Nurse Joy. Clothes torn and slightly bruised up and little bit scorched, laughing and smiling brightly with all his female Pokemon and Pikachu. Bringing a fond smile on Mewtwo's face, watching the young man being showed by gratitude by his team and trainers.

While also being scolded and being lectured by some of them, telling the young trainer of how reckless he was! For going out there and getting between two powerful and strong Psychic like attacks, from two equally powerful Pokemon, of Mew and Mewtwo. Speaking of which and hearing the pink kitty floating over to her and hovering just above her shoulders, had Mewtwo sighing lightly and snickering quietly.

"I am such a fool..." She stated harshly and then deadpan. When Mew just nodded her head and adding how she was a big fool, making Mewtwo to lightly leer at her and then back to the human's in front of her, who were around Ash, "He sacrificed himself to making sure our fighting will stop, to show us that isn't the way to settle things." She then sighs lightly, feeling warmth going through her body and heart. "Never have I've seen someone who truly cares and loves Pokemon, like him before in my entire life," she then raised her hand lightly and wiggled her ball fingers. Getting Mew to smile and giggle lightly, already knowing what it is she's feeling. Including knowing who Ash is reminding her of someone precious in her past, "He reminds me so much of Amber, how much she too truly loved and cared for Pokemon, before she passed away and was being cloned by her father."

Mewtwo then moves her right hand over to her right breast, shuddering lightly when she felt warmth in her heart, making her feel funny. "But... What is it that I feel in my heart? Why do I feel warm and tremble, whenever I look at him or saying his name."

"Mew, mew," Mew suddenly spoke while floating in front of Mewtwo with a big smile on her face, while pounding against her right D cup breast. "Mew!" It was love that Mewtwo is feeling, while saying how she was becoming attracted to Ash, or 'Vision of Pokemon' descendant! Making Mewtwo to blush furiously and looks down at her chest, pushing her hand more into her breast.

"Love...? This, this is what love feels like?" Mewtwo curiously asked while smiling fondly and softly towards the young trainer in front of them, though blinked her eyes when the one thing Mew mentioned that nearly went over her head.

She turned her head at Mew with a raised brow, "Wait... what do you mean Vision of Pokemon descendant?" She asked the female Legendary Pokemon. Who tilt her head at Mewtwo, while then eye smile at the female, while then floating in front of her and began moving her arms about.

"Mew, mew-ew, mew!" Mew exclaimed and explained towards the sexy female about what Vision of Pokemon clan are about, informing her how they are special race of people who has Pokemon DNA or blood running through their veins, allowing them to see and spot Pokemon. Who are capable of becoming their mate and lovers, as Pokemon and Humans has once lived and married one another in the past, living in harmony with each other. She then went and inform Mewtwo, about how over generations of the world, the clan has been dying out as humans and Pokemon had begun separating from each other and beginning to seek out and falling in love with their own kind and species.

But a select few or couple of generations of descendants, will often times have strong bloodlines of their Pokemon ancestry! That allows them to being able to see of their ancestors Pokemon lover species, true form or how they really look like, "What do you mean...true form?" Mewtwo asked with a sneaking suspicion she knows, where this might lead to and that this boy; Ash Ketchum, maybe one of the descendants of this tribe or clan of People who had made love with Pokemon, over time.

"You think..." Mewtwo started saying as she extends a finger and points it towards Ash, "he...might be a descendant to these Vision of Pokemon tribe?" She asked. Which the cheery Mew nods and then giggles about, while winking sexily at Mewtwo. Getting a slight blush from the female and then floated back in surprised, when Mew began trailing her hands and arms over her form and gently squeezing her boobs with her soft hands, moaning lightly and then did a sexy pose for Mewtwo, whose blush grew even darker shade of red, nearly shooting back with shock and almost bursting the words 'what' very loudly, "Y-y-you mean!? He, he can-can see..."She quickly asked with her voice stuttering out, while quickly moving and guiding her hands along her womanly figure to Mew!

Wondering if it is true, can Ash really see her like this and her figure. Which again, she gets a nod from the legendary Pokemon, who then points towards Ash and then towards Gardevoir. Having a loving look on her face, while cutely folding her hands together and nestling them against her cheeks with a content sigh, "Meeew." She cooed out, saying how it is amazing that Gardevoir and Ash were able to share something so deep and emotional with one another, they were able to make love despite the difference between species or Ash, thinking or finding it weird. "Mew, mew, Ew-mew"

This had Mewtwo blushing lightly, getting those lewd images back inside of her head and the heat between her thighs and legs, throbbing greatly and making her shudder a bit. Recalling how much Gardevoir was moaning in those memories, while she herself was moaning very silently, picturing what will it feel like if... If, she were to do it with Ash? To doing it with a human who truly cares and loves his Pokemon?

Of course the thoughts did not go by from Mew, as the girl giggles and leans so close to Mewtwo's face, had the female clone to lean back with her innocent eyes shaking visibly towards the female Pokemon, "Mew~" Purred the feline Pokemon. Making Mewtwo to look away shamefully and then closed her eyes, trying to keep a strong persona in front of the girl... Only to yelp and dart away from Mew, when she felt the cat Pokemon, bringing her tail forward and slides it right between her thighs and legs!

Then leans on her back in the air a bit, wiggling and wagging the bulb tip of her tail which, looked to be a bit wet and soaked, "Mew-mew-mew~" Teased the Pokemon, asking what is she thinking that is making her, quite wet and possibly horny? Earning more shades of red from Mewtwo, who quickly looked away and tries clearing her throat, wrapping her large tail around her waist line.

"None-none of your business!" Scowled the womanly Pokemon, blushing a bit with a deadpan expression, watching the female Pokemon flying in front of her and then staring at her G cup boobs, then flicking a finger against one of her hard nipples that were poking out from her fur and then yelps when Mewtwo used a psychic force to slap, the girl's hand away from her breasts. "Mew knock it off, you know full well...and what I have learned from you this short time period." Then shoves Mew forward with her hands, against Mew's breasts and watches the girl laughing out loud in a playful manner, rolling backwards and then hanging upside down.

"That you go and probe through people and Pokemon's thoughts, so...why," She then turns away with a light humph and closing her eyes defiantly. "Should I even answer your question when you already know, what it is that's going through my thoughts!" She scolded and then uncurled her tail from her waist, then looking down to the trainers and Pokemon. Watching the clone of Blaziken, walking on over towards Ash and Pikachu, while then looking to have quite the alluring and sensual look in her eyes.

Purring and beginning to crawl on over towards Ash, making the young trainer to shyly move backwards and away from the female Pokemon, coming onto him and chirping towards him saying how handsome he looked and even out stretched her hand, towards the boy and playfully wiggled a finger underneath his chin! Then yelps when the original Blaziken, who looked quite frantic and appalled from what she was seeing her clone doing, ran on over and elbowed the fighting type right on the head!

Causing the clone to hit into the floor and then looking up at her original, rubbing her head and wincing one eye closed, barking and yelling at her original of why she went and do that? Which Blaziken responded and says, they suppose to hate and not trust in humans! OR how he will just yell or scold her for coming onto him like that, even going and saying he wouldn't even bother being interested in them, to which had the female quickly snapping her beak shut, while shrinking her eyes of what just came out of her mouth!

Making the clone Blaziken to giggle and purr lightly, she then stood up and gently cups her breasts and lightly moves them up and down purposely, in front of Ash. Who had turned his head away with a blush and a sheepish chuckled, listening to the yelling and screams coming out from Blaziken! Who tried swinging a punch right at the clone, who quickly ducks from the punch and then stuck her tongue out with raspberries, while then firmly straightening out her posture. Chanting and chirping towards the original, saying how even though they are the same? It doesn't mean she HAS to be just like Blaziken...

While then looking back down at Ash, with a very lustful look on her expression and licking her beak lightly, whispering out of how he is quite the handsome human she ever seen! While laughing at how Lucario and Ninetails, who had overhead her were right in front of Ash, standing side by side of him. Baring their teeth and fangs at the female fire type, who just giggled and shook her head. Saying how they have nothing to worry about, while saying she wouldn't do anything with the boy, least... Not publicly where everyone, will be able to see them mating with one another. Getting quite shock expressions on the female Pokemon faces, while Lopunny who just approached the group in order to check up on them.

Had quite the wide eye look on her face, while then teasingly giggling at the distraught and embarrassing expression Blaziken, is currently wearing on her face. Which another slews of yelling and shouting began again from the original, making Mew and Mewtwo; who were spectating the show below them.

To laugh and giggle at the sight, with Mewtwo shaking her head lightly and gently resting a hand against the side of her face, snorting a bit and quietly saying, "Well, seems like the Clones do have their own personality and traits that are completely different from the original." She said and began looking over at the other clones of the trainers Pokemon, who were smiling and enjoying some of the treatments they were receiving, from the trainers. While laughing and giggling to their originals, from some jokes or stories they were telling to each other!

While enjoying the curious gaze the trainers of said original Pokemon, were giving them. While also checking them over and seeing if there was any injuries they needed to heal from or serious wounds they sustained from each other.. making Mewtwo to softly smile and sighs, "I was so blind." Which this caught Mew attention and stared over at the female, then back down at the Pokemon. When Mewtwo extends her hand forward and opening up her palm.

"They do care for Pokemon and aren't showing any disgust or animosity towards the clone, treating them like separate Pokemon. Even looking over them and seeing if they have any serious injuries," Informed Mewtwo, wagging and swishing her tail in rhythm with Mew's own tail. Watching the scene below them and how happy everyone seems to be.

"If Ash didn't stop our match or getting in front of my attack. Then open my eyes and see the truth before me, before us," She started saying while slowly scanning the entire arena. "I would've never seen just how happy, how caring humans truly were of Pokemon. To their friends and partners, they truly do treat them like they are family."

Mew nods lightly and agrees, it is amazing how much people and Pokemon can come together and look after one another, despite the situation they had to go through in order to see the truth. The legendary then turns towards Mewtwo with a curious gaze and quietly tilts her head, asking through her eyes of what will Mewtwo do next?

Which the female clone just sighs out and shook her head, "Honestly, I am not sure... Maybe, the clone and I will go out and find a place we can call home for ourselves, away from humans and other Pokemon. So this way, we won't bother or accidentally scare trainers and humans away," Then lightly snickers out of fun while winking at Mew, "at least, not letting them catch us and using our strengths in Pokemon leagues. Anyway, think that will be the safest thing to do." She nods firmly at her decision and about to move forward, to go and use her Psychic powers to lift up the clones but... Suddenly gets stop when Mew flew right in front of her, while grabbing her hand gently.

Making Mewtwo to raise a confuse brow and tilt her head, lowering one eyelid halfway down, "What is it Mew?" She asked. Watching the legendary pulling her hand down a bit, to then smiling softly at the girl and tilts her body to the side, stretching her other hand forward and down towards Ash, making Mewtwo to look down at him and then back at her confusingly, "What about Ash, he is a fine young trainer there is no reason for me, to mess with him anymore or anyone-" Then blushes brightly when Mew then gave her, quite the teasing smile and look on her face, wiggling her brows and then gently moved her hand onto her chest where her heart was.

"Mew, mew-mew!" She cried out happily to Mewtwo, saying she owes Ash a favor after what he went through and managing to have her seeing the bigger picture and coming to her senses. While then stating how, she needs to repay the favor. "Meeeew!" And purred out at the female saying, how she is also becoming quite affectionate towards the boy, even falling in love for what he had done!

"WHAT!?"Mewtwo suddenly yelled out and thrust herself away from Mew, alerting everyone down below to look up at the two, noticing the blush on Mewtwo face. Who then closed her eyes tightly and thrusts both arms down, "Your not serious are you! Why, why would-would I a-a-a-a-ask something like that from him!?" She exclaimed.

This had gotten the trainers and Joy, looking up at the legendary confusingly and curiously. Wondering what it is that seemed, to had gotten her riled up and concern over asking someone a favor? Watching the two Pokemon arguing and moving about, with Mew looking to be the happy one out of the two and doing twirls and flips in front of the girl, had them looking at one another and shrugs their shoulders... Not entirely sure what is going on or why it is. Mewtwo seemed to be quite embarrassed over something that is being discussed between the two of them, with Mewtwo. Finally swiping her hands up in a 'alright' fashioned.

"Alright, alright I'll do it...he's not going to enjoy it though. Doubt, he would even do something like that to a monster like me," She stated with a low tone of her voice and began hovering down towards the floor. Watching everyone gathering about and moving closer to her, while also the Pokemon of Ash's, wondering what was up and curious if she had something to say. Making her to lightly shrugged, "Sorry about that out burst," Then looks to her left annoyingly when Mew flew on down and was upside down, greeting everyone. "What she said had made me surprised, of a suggestion... Anyway is everyone alright?" She asked with a low tone and sheepish one at that.

Getting some smiles and wide grins, with couple of the trainers giving her a thumbs up, with Ash standing up and dusting himself and jokingly said, "We're all good here, minus a few stiff muscles but we're good!" He said while rolling his shoulders a bit. "What's up Mewtwo, you doing alright?" He asked the female Pokemon. Who happily nods and lightly blushes faintly and looks down at the ground.

"I'm alright, never-" Then looks at Mew and everyone in the stadium. Feeling her spirit lifting up and heart being warm, "I never felt better in my whole life, you... All of you would risk your lives to saving and protecting this world you all live in and strive for." They blinked their eyes when they heard slight hiccups from Mewtwo, "I, I almost went and destroyed it... For selfish reasons and my blindness into thinking that humans, were the cause for all they've done to me." Then balled her hands up and sniffs, with gritted teeth. "What kind of monster am I... I, don't know why you all would be so, so apologetic to me at all!"

Which this had Ash hardening his look and then moves a hand up, then turning it into a fist as he said, "Because Mewtwo... You aren't a monster." He suddenly said, getting the girl to shoot her eyes open and staring down at the young trainer. Who tilt his head with a grin, "you know why? If you were a monster, you wouldn't be having this kindness in you and stopping everything in front of you, or having such a kind heart to not only people, but Pokemon." He then turns and smiles at the clone Pokemon and the originals, making her to also look and silently swishing her tail.

"Monster or not, wanting to destroy humans or not the way you've set your goals and dreams of showing and giving purpose for yourself, but also the friends you had made today," He turned back at her and chuckled when he felt Pikachu climbing up on his shoulders, then nuzzled against his cheek. "That showed you really do care for those around you."

Neesha steps up and places a hand on her own chest, "He's right! Remember while you were battling us, you called the clone Pokemon your friends Mewtwo." Then smiled fondly at her. "That is amazing to hear someone like you, think of them as friends and partners despite the situation you had them in or all of us!"

Corey then chuckled out and steps forward, "And what kind of monster goes and cares for their friends, making sure they were taken cared of and got someone looking over them and making sure, they live through anything." He then opened his palm, watching Mewtwo giggling lightly and nod her head when he then said. "I mean...it had to be a lot of hard work making clone Pokemon right? That in itself must be a tedious task, to making sure nothing goes wrong right?"

"Yes that is true." Then steps back from Ash pumping his arms and gave quite the exciting look on his face.

"That is so cool, SEE!" He shouted and threw his arm out, "You're not a monster, no monsters will ever have that huge of a heart, to making sure they're friends make it through and living to see the outside world! Not letting them see the outside world and only seeing it through some test tubes?" He then chuckled and wraps his hands behind his head, laughing from Pikachu chanting and agreeing with the young trainer, "If that's not a monster, than I don't know what is."

The female Pokemon couldn't help but smile and tear up with everyone's confident words, kind words and speeches they were giving to her. While even telling her to look around her and see just the friends and family she had made, which she does so. Slowly turning and looking at all the Pokemon surrounding her, all beaten up and bruised yeah... But they were all wearing happy smiles, wagging their tails excitedly, while some were happily barking and playing with one another, even chasing each other in a game of chase! "Just look how much life you brought into them Mewtwo, look how happy you made them , giving them this opportunity to not only well to fight. But having fun and playing with their friends..." Ash then looks up at her and had the softest and kind looking smile he could ever offer to her.

Making her heart skip and bounce happily and lovingly in her chest when he said. "That in itself is truly amazing Mewtwo, so stop saying you are a monster! Because you are not one, I don't see a monster at all, what about you guys!"

Which the other teens and Joy laughed happily, with the Nurse approaching Mewtwo and looking up at her. "Mewtwo, don't you ever think you are a monster alright? Because you are not one at all," She then happily takes her hand into her own and holds onto it, while tilting her head happily.

"You chose me and took me from the Pokemon center, so that you had someone to look after the Clone Pokemon, to checking over their vitals and making sure that... That Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, will grow and evolve into their final evolution. Without deteriorate from whatever it is that clones go through, right?" She asked and got a soft nod. Making Joy happy and eye smile at the female Pokemon."GOOD! See you have the biggest heart I ever seen or know, you are wonderful person Mewtwo."

Which she went ahead and steps back with everyone else, making the clone Pokemon to blink and stared at them all, even Team Rocket Jessie, James and Meowth who decided to be in the group. Also smiling and looking at her with kindness, surprising the female that there are members like them! Who has consciousness and kindness in them, it was just becoming to much for her and laughed when she felt Mew. Playfully swiping her paw over her left cheek, getting the beautiful Pokemon to touch her cheek and looks at everyone,, raising a hand. "You... are all so kind and generous, showing me that this world does have a reason to live, reason to exist. The same reason for why I wanted us, Clone Pokemon to exist into this world, never knowing how accepting and kind this world is, would I have been blind not taking the time or chance for everyone, to show that love." Mewtwo sniffed lightly and shook her head, getting the humans in front of her, to also sniff lightly.

Getting all emotional, never knowing what kind of things Mewtwo had to go through or what kind of life she lived. "Here I thought people were selfish and self center in their goals, I... I didn't bother to believe everyone wasn't like that." She said and shook her head. "Guess that is what happened when your force to work and live with Team Rocket for a while." Which had the group widening their eyes a bit but then soften their looks, figuring it isn't a subject Mewtwo wanted to get into.

"So, what will you do now Mewtwo? Now that your free from your restraints and had opened your eyes?" Meowth asked while stepping forward. "Think you will be able to find a place for you and the clones, to call home?" He asked once more with curiosity brimming in those eyes of his. Making Mewtwo to stare down at him, then towards everyone else with her tail happily curling and uncurling.

"I do, and I know where we will go to call home. It will be a long journey, but I have no doubt we will enjoy it and love it, with the same kind of love you all share for Pokemon and people." She informed and then sighs with sadness, as tears began running down her face. "For that to happen though...I must erase all of your memories about me and the clones."

This surprised everyone as they look to each other, while then looking ahead at the female Pokemon. Making the group of humans and their Pokemon, to stare down lightly and thinking it over as Ash went and asked. "Do you think this is the right thing to do Mewtwo?" Surprising the female Pokemon, surely she would've expected some resentment or retorted questions from the group.

"If you think that will be the best, then I don't see why not." Ash said with a chuckle. "I mean, if it is to protect you and your friends? I don't see why not, heck!" Then sheepishly looks away with an embarrassed tone. "I would not mind forgetting about the part, where I got blown up badly from one of the psychic attacks."

Neesha giggled as she said, "And I wouldn't mind forgetting about the scene with all the Pokemon fighting and hurting one another."

"Or having to sit back and do nothing, to stop the fighting that was going on," Corey said and thumbs at himself. With Fergus saying somewhat the same thing, while mumbling about being lifted and tossed right into one of the fountains, getting some giggles from Joy and Neesha.

Even Team Rocket spoke. "And we will definitely want to forget, that it was our boss who has done this to you...Even though we shouldn't, but something tells us we will only cause more trouble for you Mewtwo!" The three said with fits of laughter and winking at the female Pokemon.

Who was completely stunned! She knew the real reasoning behind them wanting to forget, as she had probe their minds and that is... They want her and the clones to be at peace and not having to worry about anyone, going after them or questioning them of what had happened on the island or what went on, when they fought the Pokemon master. It really touched her heat and had to smile lightly at everyone, while then looking towards Ash. She didn't want him to forget her, it... Hurts her heart at hearing how he wanted to forget everything that has happened here.

"Mew." Whispered the psychic female next to her, having Mewtwo to turn her purple eyes at the Pokemon while wrapping her tail around her waist, then smirk when Mew reminded her that she can always ask him again, with what they have planned for him. If he is sure of wanting his memories to be erased and forgets about her and the clones?

" _You are right, I can...COULD, not make him forget about me, about us when he enter that place through mental link. I'll be sure to ask him."_ With the decision made and nothing else to do, but find home. Mewtwo smiled and felt a small tear dropping from her eyes. Opening them once more and smiled at everyone in the area.

"Thank you, all of you," Mewtwo said. "You are all wonderful people and quite understanding of what needs to be done," She paused for a bit and stared at the Pokemon. "You cared for both of us Pokemon and Clone, never thinking or even seeing us as alienated to other Pokemon of the world." She then faces back at everyone, having quite the big smile on her face and began floating upward towards the sky.

Which then the other Pokemon, cloned ones were feeling Psychic energy surrounding them and lifting them up into the air. Crying out their names and saying their good byes, to everyone and their originals. Dancing and flying through the air, with couple of them giggling and laughing down at the trainers and Pokemon, with a few of them winking and darting off into the skies! With the Pikachu clone, waving good bye to Ash and the others and flew off into the air with the rest of the Pokemon.

"Mewtwo, where will you go?" Asked Ash while stepping forward, staring up at the female Pokemon. Who smiled down at him, feeling her heart just ever so fluttering and being lifted from the kindness in his eyes.

"We...will be finding a place to call home of our own, away from this island and making sure. To be out of sight from everyone, until we think we're ready to roam the world." Mewtwo informed, while she nods at Mew and then towards the clone, soaring ahead through the skies. "For now though, Ash...Everyone; I wish you all the best of luck and once again." She then looks down and had her purple eyes glowing bright blue, "I thank you all for everything, please have a safe journey."

And with that, the ground below them and the Pokemon. Suddenly brighten up and engulfing everyone in a blinding illuminating light, lifting the trainers and their Pokemon ever so lightly into the air! Feeling winds building up all underneath them, blowing against their hair, clothes and dresses as they couldn't handle the light anymore and then. Everything went white, blinding them into nothing but white!

Xxx

"Ash...Ash, you can open your eyes." Came a female voice which belong to Mewtwo! "Come on now." Her voice teasing a bit. "It wasn't that bright...was it?" She asked worriedly, getting some noises and groans from the young trainer. Who began opening his eyes lightly, then fully and began blinking them. Adjusting to the white void he was now in. Ash turn and twisted his body a bit, trying to figure out where he is or what happened?

Then laid his eyes on a smiling Mewtwo. Swishing her tail happily and curiously, then looking away with a sheepish look on her face, scratching one finger stub against her cheek. "Mewtwo? What..." Ash began to ask only to then hear what sounded like fits of giggles.

Which then Mewtwo hang her head down with a bright blush on her face, the giggling voice belong to Mew! Who was apparently doing flips and cartwheels in midair, having quite the bright happy expression on her face! Even wrapping her tail around herself, as she spun in place and in circle, then unwrapped herself with a cute loud, "Meeeew!" As if she was some sort of top.

This got some chuckles out of Ash, as the boy went and faced at the blushing Mewtwo. Who looked quite bashful and shy all of the sudden? Making him curious if something was wrong, or if there was something she wanted to say too him, but figured didn't had time to do so? The girl went and stare towards him. Ready to speak, only to quickly look away with a deeper blush on her face, curling her tail tentatively around her waist, pressing nicely around those thighs of hers. Pushing into her lightly and looking to be absorbing her tail a bit, with her arms wrapping underneath her rather large breasts.

Making Ash to blink his eyes confusingly of her behavior, while also trying not to stare openly at her figure. He never noticed it during the whole fiasco earlier, he will admit though; never has he seen a female having this kind of figure before? And yes, he has began noticing lately ever since he and Gardevoir had mated couple weeks back, in Vermilion city.

"...Am, am I really that beautiful?" Mewtwo finally spoke and gently turned her eyes at Ash. Causing the boy to widen his eyes and then sheepishly smiled, making her to giggle and tapped her forehead, "don't forget, I am a psychic type. Though I don't mean to pride through your thoughts. I just..." She then sighs and looks down shyly. Nibbling her lips a bit and then yelps lightly, when she felt Mew bumping into her, having her stumble forward a bit and nearly bumps into Ash.

Who managed to back away for her, catching her hand. "Whoa, easy there!" He said and grabs her other arm and helps her straightening up, smiling up at the girl. "You alright?" He asked and got a small squeak from her, as she darts away and defensively pulls her hand close to her. Making Ash to jerk forward a bit, but softly stands upright laughing a bit and then stares at Mew. "Mew, you need to be more careful next time!" He scolded.

But deadpan playfully when she stuck her tongue at him, then blushes when she pounded against her right breast, wiggling her hips left to right chatting out. How she can do whatever she wants, after all! They are inside of Ash's mind right now, they don't need to worry about hurting each other...minus the headaches that may come to them? If they do suddenly start beating each other up.

"Huh?" Ash realized what she meant, they were inside his mind he thought to himself. Making the girls to laugh lightly and nod, able to hear said thoughts. Making him to lightly scratch his face, while lifting his hat up a bit. "W-well then, I didn't expect my mind to be quite well..." He paused and took a glance about in the white void.

"No worries, it is because your not thinking anything right now. As right now, we are that is Mew and I." Mewtwo started saying and points at Mew, then to herself. "Are speaking to your consciousness, or manifestation of your most inner thoughts." She informed while giggling, at the slight confuse and lost look he had on his face right now. "In other words, we are speaking to your conscious, that makes you, you." She informed.

"Oooh like this is me if I were to physically enter my own mind?" He asked and got nods from the two of them. He grins. "Cool!" Then wraps his arms behind his head and looks at the void. "So, the reason it's empty is because, I am not imagining things or recalling events or a place?" He asked and once again. Got couple nods from the two, with Mew happily twirling in the air and chanting towards the young trainer.

Letting him know that in here, they can imagine and think of anything they could imagine! Including objects, people and places! Which she got close to him, about couple feet higher than his head in order to tease him with her dangling breasts. That she had rested her hands on each side of them, giving Ash quite the teasing look on her face. Giggling a bit at him backing away with a worried expression, bit frighten of what Mew will do to him...

"Mew, behave!" Mewtwo stuttered out as she uncurled her tail and then swipe her hand. Left to right, manifesting a blue hand to shove the pink cat, away from Ash. While approaching the boy, "He doesn't need you to make this anymore confusing or embarrassing." She stated and then groaned annoyingly, still wearing the blush even after Mew. Nonchalant, muttered out how this is mostly her way of wanting to be close to Ash or experience, what he and Gardevoir did together.

Having the said trainer, to widen his eyes and looks up at the female Pokemon. Who growled on the inside and let's out a defeated sigh, hanging her head down and then... Out of fear, began hugging herself and wrapping her arms tightly. Pushing her breasts upward and squishing into one another, forming quite the large cleavage when hugging herself, her skin crawled and shook in front of Ash. Who was taking note of her body language and how, scared...how worried she is of going through this idea of hers. No doubt, she probably is feeling that he wouldn't go through with this after what happened.

"I-I don't know why I want to do this." Mewtwo said. "I just, just want to know how it feels... to be touched, to be loved in the way that. You shared with Gardevoir." Her voice was shaking. Her body can be seen trembling out of fear and worries.

Ash stared up at the girl, this beautiful creature who is highly curious. Of what it will feel like to be loved, to be touched in the same mannerism of like a couple. It kind of warmed his heart a bit, but knew it probably out of hormones than actual-

"Don't think it is because of hormones..." Mewtwo interrupted and gave a weak chuckle. "I-I actually thought at first, it was because of hormones. No thanks to Gardevoir mind, always racing and thinking of that night you two shared." She said. While then looking down bashfully and gently raised her hands, away from her arms. Tapping each digit against one another, unintentionally causing the flesh orbs of hers to jiggle and bounce lightly, when she does this. "But...after, after watching you and your determination of showing me my wrong doings, my errors and helping me see the light?"

Mewtwo then gently rests both hands to her right chest, pressing gently against the breast of where her heart was, "I...I was quite moved." She then smiled. "I couldn't help but feel my heart jump, bumping against my chest so much," Then turned away and tightly shut her eyes. "That it was actually hurting me, not out of pain or misery, but out of the love you showed for everyone. For even the Pokemon." The girl tighten her grip on the breast and began shaking more visibly now, her voice cracking a bit.

Making Ash to open his mouth lightly, feeling his shoulders sinking down as he watches this female Pokemon... No, Mewtwo. Beginning to cry and hiccup in front of him, ignoring the slightly silly Mew behind him who was upside down, also wearing the same expression as him...or a upside smile, it was hard to tell with her being upside down. Ash balled his fingers and then smiled softly.

"You still think I see you as a monster... Don't you Mewtwo?" Ash suddenly asked and watched her entire body, shook. Seems like he was on the mark, "you are not a monster Mewtwo, alright?" He then floated on over to her. "Like I said before, only a monster will not care what happens around them, not caring about the people and Pokemon they are hurting." Getting quite close to the female Pokemon. Ash began to gently touch both her arms, while then pulling them away from her. Causing the girl to whip her head down at him, opening her mouth in light confusion and fear.

Her breathing picking up quite fast, she couldn't move, she felt she was unable to respond or react! To scared of what will happened especially; when Ash succeeded in moving her arms away from her. Looked up at her with those determined brown eyes of his and gave her, quite the serene smile on his face, "You cared for everyone back there, you cared for the Pokemon and the clones safety. I don't see you as a monster and you shouldn't either." He then went ahead and does what comes natural.

Especially to those who really needs it. He moves forward and wraps his arms around the girls body, feeling his cheek touching and pressing lightly into her soft skin. Feeling Mewtwo sucking in air suddenly and then gasped out with built up loneliness. "You are you, you make yourself who you want to be... Doesn't matter if your a clone of Mew, doesn't matter if you are born to be strong and powerful!" He then looks up at the girl.

Who looks down at him, her tears filling her eyes and snorts lightly at how goofy he looked from her perspective. Especially, since her boobs were funny enough, trying to absorb him and suck the young trainer's head between her cleavage. "You make your own life and live how you want to live Mewtwo, listen and follow your own heart and if so... Listen to others advice's who really cares for you and loves you, for who you are." Ash told her and then chuckle. "Alright? Don't think you are a monster or you don't belong in this world, because you do Mewtwo. And no one, not even the leader of Team Rocket. Tell you otherwise!"

Mewtwo chuckled and laughed softly, letting out the tears and emotions, as she began whimpering and whining lightly. She went and wrapped her arms around him, coiling her tail between the two of them and gently rubbing her cheek on his hat, "T-thank you Ash...thank you. You...you are truly such a kind person and trainer." Choked the female Pokemon, as she giggled from the tickling sensation she got from Ash. Responding back by thanking her, which was kind of muffled in the hug.

The two then laughed some more and stayed like that, even after Mew let out a loud cry of her name and spread her arms out, shouting how she wants to join in and wedge herself into the hug and snuggling lightly against the two of them. Sniffing and hiccuping at the touching scene in front of her and the care Ash has for everyone, for Pokemon and for even Mewtwo! It amazes her of how the boy, this young trainer can be so forgiven to Mewtwo... It really did warm her heart to hear those words come out of him. Letting Mewtwo know that he does not see her as a monster. No, nothing like one at all and letting her know, she can control her own destiny and life, the way she wants it to be.

With the right guidance and those who cares for her. No doubt in Mew and probably Ash's mind, she will continue living her life to the fullest and make it a happy one. After all...everyone deserves happiness in their lives, no matter how small it maybe. The trio stayed like that for a couple more minutes, with Mewtwo; swaying and gently rocking her, Ash and Mew left to right. Just holding and hugging the boy close to her, enjoying the warmth he was giving her and the kindness radiating off from him. Being very mindful though, of how tight she was holding him. After all, she didn't want him to suffocate within her boobs, that that is something she does not want his death to be. Death by breasts or suffocation by breasts, no.

It is something she did not want him to fall by. With care, the female gently began rubbing and stroking Ash's hair with her right hand, while the other caresses and rubs against his back. Feeling his pant legs gently brushing against her own legs, including her thighs. Sending small shiver of pleasure through her body and spine.

The female Pokemon opened her eyes and stared towards Mew. Who blinked her eyes and looks up at the girl, smiling lightly and then grinning. Taking notice of what Mewtwo wanted or asking silently to her, if she could experience this by herself? With Ash alone and no one else there, to watch them or trying to join them in the act.

She happily complies and nods at Mewtwo, letting her know she understood. Thus she left the two of them alone. Disappearing from the mind space of Ash's thoughts, leaving the female alone with the young trainer and him alone with her. Making Mewtwo, to smile on the inside and gently brushes her chin, on top of Ash's head one more time. Wagging and swinging her tail left to right, gently rubbing and caressing the boy's back and hair lightly. Feeling his own hands returning the favor back. By rubbing and caressing her own back, feeling the way his hands and fingers dances along her smooth and soft skin, gliding across her womanly hips and sides, sending light chills through her body.

Just making her feel that much warmer and safe in his hold. She felt his breathing lightly brushing against her torso and chests, making the girl to let out small snickers from the tickling they give her. Even feeling the young trainer, gently adjusting himself in her hold, rubbing along her legs from needing to move and get more comfortable with her. Mewtwo did not complain, she was enjoying this hugging session between them. She didn't want this to end abruptly or suddenly, moving apart from one another. Mewtwo... Well, she just wanted to stay like this for a good time, a long time if that could be the case. But knew, she couldn't stay like this forever and no doubt, her body will start aching of wanting to move things forward.

But they need the right setting and be in the right emotion, for what they're about to do! That is something she learned from Gardevoir, when she did it with Ash. From what she recalled, she only did it with Ash and wanting to mate with him, when they were both in the mood and setting for it. And to that is by...well kissing. Making out with one another, touching each others bodies and making one another feeling amazing. First thing first, they need to have a good place to doing it with one another!

Much she doesn't mind the quietness of a white void? It is better that they are in a more comfortable setting. One they will feel at home with, or least...not feel so alienated from floating over nothing and having no footing to the ground. Reluctantly and not wanting to pull away from the boy, as well the nice warm breathing, he was giving her breasts.

The girl went ahead and gently pulls back from Ash, releasing her grip on him and looking down at the young trainer. Who hums and looks up at her. Tilting his head lightly, wondering what is wrong? Which she giggled and eye smiled with a soft blush, as she just shook her head, "Nothing is wrong Ash." She told him with a giggle.

"I just figure that...well, would probably do better if we aren't in a white void, right?" Mewtwo suggested and heard Ash laughing lightly. Bashfully rubbing the back of his head, nodding in agreement, "Here...let me do this for ya." She suddenly said and lifted her right hand up.

Which the entire white void space they were in, was beginning to change and morph into different kind of shapes before them, popping up objects inside the void and slowly transitioning into what appears to be a bedroom. Somewhat with similar walls and decoration that of Mewtwo's castle, but with tables, desks and other knickknacks that you see children usually collect.

A nice large soft looking bed that can hold up to probably about, three or four people. With lines of Pokemon dolls laying across the pillow, with some of them being that of a Pikachu doll. Made Ash chuckle lightly, even more so when Mewtwo blushed a bit, hoping he didn't think that was odd of her to collect. "It's cute." Ash said to her with a smile, "It definitely shows that you like things similar to humans. So I don't know why your embarrassed." He stated to her, while crossing his arms. Getting the female to smile, glad he didn't think he saw her being weird of wanting to collect dolls.

Especially Pokemon dolls, she would've figured that he'd make fun of her. For collecting these type of things, on the account of how she behaved and acted in front of everyone. She was glad either way. As she finishes up with the curtains and other useless things, she got over the years to make up her bedroom. The female Pokemon lowered her hand and let out a low breath of air, while she then turns to Ash with a worried smile, "Well...here we are, this. This is my room, I honestly...and hope you don't mind how it is." She stuttered out with a worried tone.

Ash smiles up at her and took one last look around the room, before he goes and answer of what he thinks of the bedroom. "It is quite nice Mewtwo," Ash said up to her and turns. "Definitely speaks a lot about you! Meaning you have quite the nice heart!" Chuckled the boy and laughs when Mewtwo blushes deeply and looks away, with a bashful look on her face. "Aw come on now. Don't need to be shy Mewtwo, I really like it. Promise!" Ash assured her and watches the girl. Looking down at the floor and shyly nods then looks back at him with a soft smile.

"Thank you..." She finally said and gently grabs his hand and nudges her head. Towards the bed, guiding the boy on over to it and approaching near the edge of the mattress. Preparing and stealing up her nerves, about what it is she is going to request of him, ready to ask him the big question. One she is hoping that he will say yes to, while hoping he will understand that there is nothing wrong. With wanting to mate or making out with a Pokemon! Something that she needs to really try and relay to him, without him having to worry about hurting the other female Pokemon, who might be into him or falling in love with the young man.

If anything and noticing how the others are behaving? No doubt, those on his team are actually becoming quite infatuated by him. Falling love with this young trainer, who will go and do anything and everything to making sure Pokemon. Are happy and safe from any kind of danger! Hell! She's surprised he isn't falling in love or getting quite horny with the female Pokemon bodies!

" _Does he not know he has his ancestors blood, 'Vision of Pokemon' running through his veins?"_ Mewtwo thought to herself and gently sat Ash down on the bed. Joining with him, feeling the mattress sinking down from their weights. Mewtwo tail coming on up and laying over Ash's lap, with the tip of the tail wrapping around his side and pushing him closer to her. So she can once again hug him, or at least...wrap her arms around his shoulder and eye smiling down at him with a blush.

"Ash?" She started saying. "Do...do you know what I am about to ask of you, what I want to try and do with you?" She asked. Watching the boy looking up at her and staring into her blue eyes, which was showing a lot of confusing emotions. With one of them being love in those eyes of hers. Towards him, as well uneasiness of what she's going to ask of him.

Heck, he can feel the female Pokemon lightly trembling around his shoulders, even feeling it with how the tip of her tail, was tapping against his back. The young trainer lightly hummed and then looks down with a very bashful look. "Well-well," He started to speak, his tone shaking and trembling from how he was going to answer to the female Pokemon. He can feel his hands clamming up a bit and beginning to become lightly cold, his own body heating up of what it is. She wanted to ask of him and what the two of them, are going to do. Depending on how he answers her. "I think have a good idea of what it is, you want to ask me. But," Ash then looks up at Mewtwo's face. "Are-are you sure Mewtwo, even with-with Gardevoir. I was uncertain about it and afraid of..."

Mewtwo soften her eyes and smiled with care, now she understands his nervousness. So it was true she thought. He doesn't know about the blood running through his veins, he doesn't know he has the 'Vision of Pokemon' in his DNA, or that he is the descendants of those who has it. She lifted her left hand from his shoulder and brushes the back of it, against his cheek. Snickering lightly under her breath and nods gently, "I am sure Ash." She said to him with a kind tone. "This is something I want to try and do with you, as well..." She hold her sentence and looks away by shifting her eyes.

Making the young trainer to stare up at her confusingly and quickly, having the heat building up around his face, hearing that she does in fact want this but? "I am hoping this will also help you, be more comfortable about... About doing it with other Pokemon." Mewtwo told him and turns back at him, continuing to stroke and rub the back of her hand against his cheek. "It is quite alright to do it with female Pokemon Ash, they know that you can see what they truly look like."

Mewtwo then smiled brightly and felt the heat on her face, growing and making her white skin turning bright red now. "I-I even know that you are able to see what, I truly look like or at least," she quickly turned her head away and laughed. "How my body and figure look like to you, in your own eyes." She told him and got quite the interesting response from the boy.

Who had the look or expression of 'ah that' kind of expression by looking away form her. Sheepishly chuckling and scratching his cheek with his right finger. "Yeah, I-I didn't want to say anything and figured, you already knew I could see you like..." Then lightly nudge at her. Seemingly embarrassed about openly saying what her figure look like, while being right. She read his thoughts about how he found her quite beautiful looking. "This, honestly I don't know why it is that. I can see certain Pokemon like this, let alone female Pokemon looking humanoid." He sighed annoyingly, meaning that Mewtwo was right on the mark!

He does not know about his ancestors or what is running through his veins. Making the female curious if she should tell him or not? "But, it doesn't seem to bother the girls at all, let alone any wild Pokemon. But it is kind of hard not to explain or tell, others what it is I can see." He stated and looks back up at the girl with a chuckle. "Sorry, hope it didn't kill-killed the mood Mewtwo."

"Not at all Ash, in fact." Mewtwo then happily hugs him and pulls him close to her body. Laughing lightly at feeling his breath and face, hitting against her breasts. "Find it quite interesting, considering that you don't even know." She vaguely said and quickly scan through his thoughts...finding an interesting conversation he had with Oak, along with his mother. Stating how she has information for him regarding to why it is, he is able to see female Pokemon the way he does. Making the young trainer to look up at her curiously, which she shook her head, "No worries, you will be told by your mom. She actually probably wants to tell you, herself. Of why it is you are able to see us female Pokemon, the way we are." She told him and then blinked her eyes.

When Ash suddenly sighs and then hummed lightly saying, "Well alright to be fair, it isn't ALL female Pokemon that look like this." He joked with a smile. "Seems like it is only certain Pokemon, who apparently has girl like bodies." Ash stated and made Mewtwo to let out a low ah, while nodding her head. It makes perfect sense honestly.

"Oh, before you ask and say anything?" Mewtwo suddenly said and rests a hand on herself. "The reason you are probably able to see me like this, is because I am a clone of Mew. Legends has it that all Pokemon are descendants of that from Mew." She quickly inform. Letting Ash know why it is, he's able to see her like this. "Anyway enough about, well...this and that. Let's focus on the now, which I will ask again." She then cleared her throat and let out a very shaky breath of air. "Will...will you be willing to, to make love with me Ash?" She asks and felt fear creeping up in her spine. "I-I understand if you don't want to of course, I can." Then widen her eyes and felt the young man.

With shaky movements moves a finger, up from her lap and gently presses it on her lips. Even though she is speaking through telepathy, but understood the gesture and stares at him with a big blush. Which is almost rivaling his own, smiling lightly and fondly towards the young man with shaky eyes. While lightly laughing at the way he is becoming nervous and doing everything, he can to keeping his cool around her without looking, nervous or quite scared of what he is doing.

She then sighed lightly when she then felt his finger, grasping more of her mouth and moving his palm over towards her left cheek. Which the Pokemon, leans lightly against it and began flicking her tail happily up and down as they began sitting down more on the bed. Then open her eyes lovingly towards the boy, shaking lightly from his touch and shivering a bit. This touch, his soft and warm hands caressing and moving against her skin. Such soft skin, feeling like they were made by the finest of all silks!

Ash just couldn't believe how silky smooth it felt, showing that the girl has really gone out of her way. To making sure she was taken cared of, making sure to tend to her needs and making sure she was fresh and healthy, over the course of how many years...Years of being lonely and by herself. The young trainer then chuckled lightly when he felt the female Pokemon, tail wrapping around his waist in a loving manner, as she continued cooing and sighing lightly from the gentle strokes and pets. He was giving to her left cheek, while then moving his other hand up towards her face and then over towards her right cheeks. Smiling lightly and giving a caring look in his eyes, with how content happy she looks from his caressing.

Looking human or not? She was still a Pokemon and even behaving similar to that of a Pokemon, "Please... don't stop Ash." Mewtwo breathed softly and opened her eyes at him, then widened them and blushes brightly. "Erm...that is, if...if you want too." She quickly said nervously and ready to pull away. Her shoulders stiffen and then relaxed them, when Ash pulled his hands away and smirks.

"No need to be bashful Mewtwo," Ash began saying and pulls back with a soft smile. Laughing lightly, "If you enjoy being stroke and having someone rubbing your skin..." Ash then looks down and lightly flicks and touches his pants. "Then there is no problem, I bet that you probably wanted this for a long while. OR..." He was now the one being bashful, while rubbing the back of his head and snicker. "What Pokemon feels, whenever they get or have their trainers or partners. Rubbing and caressing their heads, bodies and sides right?" Ash asked with a tilted head.

Making Mewtwo to give a light and weak nod with a chuckle, blushing and gently rubs her neck lightly. "Guilty..." She laughed. "I did always wondered how it will feel...for someone to pet me, stroke my chin or rubbing my head. For doing a good job, or performing great." She said sheepishly and smiled with a happy sigh, when the boy went ahead and continued his stroking on the girl's cheeks. Then moving his hands up on top of her, making the girl to open her mouth lightly and Ash; could've swore the female Pokemon...was purring affectionately towards his touched.

Getting the female Pokemon to purr louder from the young trainer, beginning to move his soft and amazing hands towards the back of her left ear. Watching the soft purring and moaning she was giving out, along with having the blush on her face growing even bigger from the treatment.

"Hmm...mm, yeah..." Mewtwo moaned out and began leaning further into Ash's touch, her tail flicking up and down against the bed. While beginning to move a hand right up towards his hand, making him to stay the hand onto her ear. Ash chuckled and shook his head,

"You...you are enjoying this a lot huh?" He chuckled. Making the girl to open her eyes widely and then grimace lightly. Giving a low giggle as she began removing her hand away from Ash's hand, making her eyes to look at him and then away as she cleared her throat.

Making Ash to smile softly towards her, looking at the way the female is completely doing a 180 in emotions and actions. From what she was and behaved earlier out in her castle, the battlefield and attacking Mew. It was...cute to watching a tall menacing Pokemon like her, being bashful and acting all cute around him, even making cute noises from being touched and petted by Ash. Watching her staring at him and then lightly looking away quickly, then back at him and smiled sheepishly. "O-o-okay, stop...stop your making me blush!" Stated the female Pokemon nervously. While she goes and pushes him playfully forward and onto the bed.

Getting him to laugh some more and controlling himself, from bursting out even louder fits of laughter, as he then turns his attention towards the sexy Pokemon. Who lightly claps her hands together nervously, while uncurling her tail away from the trainer and wrapping around herself. With her arms gently pushing against her large G cup boobs, enjoying the sensation of the two orbs rubbing against one another and her nipples lightly poking through her somewhat fur.

Ash sighs calmly and happily smiles at her, it was odd...it felt just like his first time with Gardevoir. His heart racing, the feeling of nervousness and emotions of doing it with a girl; a second girl? Which this is where the boy suddenly looks down and shifts his brown eyes left to right. This had Mewtwo, who was adjusting herself and lightly fixing herself a bit. Preparing to go step further and having the boy resting against her body, paused from what she was doing and then fondly smile.

Hearing the thoughts from the young trainer and boy..."You are quite the curious young man, Ash Ketchum." Mewtwo suddenly said. While turning her attention at the boy, using her psychic powers to lift his head up with hers. Blinking his eyes confusingly at the female Pokemon, wondering what does she mean? Then blushes sheepishly and bashfully looking away, when she gave a kind and warm smile, to then gently placing her hand against his cheek. "You... you love for Pokemon and others are amazing, you are afraid that doing this? Will break your friendship and possibly relationship with Gardevoir...am I right?"

Ash wanted to speak and say yes, but chuckles and nods his head while then shaking his head. Figuring she would guess things right with her telepathy. "Y...Yeah," He softly said and lightly stretches his legs out onto the edge of the bed. While folding his hands together, thumbing them together while looking up at the girl.

"It's understandable Ash, don't worry about it okay?" Mewtwo suddenly said and playfully wrap the tip of her tail, against the boy's shoulders and torso. Laughing lightly and brushing her forehead gently against his own, knocking his hat down onto the mattress. "And you have nothing to fear," She suddenly said with a soft smile and looking into his eyes.

With her blue eyes and his amber eyes, looking at one another and then began laughing together when she eye smiled at him, while blushing brightly with his own. "I think... Gardevoir, has planned way ahead of knowing, the other female Pokemon in your team. Will sooner or later, start falling in love with you." She told him and then pulls away with a light kiss on his nose.

"If...the other are also or possibly." Ash wanted to say probably be in love with him, only to stop and laughs when Mewtwo. Snicker and gave him a knowing look, letting him know it _IS_ going to happen with the other female Pokemon. Making Ash to correct himself with a snicker, "Okay, will fall in love with me. Are you sure that Gardevoir and the others will...will be alright with it?" He asked and watches the girl moving away and giving a firm nod.

"Of course...yeah," Mewtwo then shrugged her shoulders and rolling her head a bit towards the left. "They may or may not fight over you, trying to one up the others of getting your attention the most on them." She then sighs deeply when she felt the boy, gently placing a hand on her lap and she returned the gesture. By shakily moving he hand onto his, while looking down at him with a somewhat worried but also, confident expression on her look. Then breathing in a bit from her heart leaping against her chest, when she look into those caring and somewhat confusing eyes of this young trainer.

"Ash..." She slowly said and then felt her voice getting caught in her throat. "Don't be...afraid alright? Pokemon are quite understanding when it comes to mates...especially, when it comes to the one they truly love or are in love with one individual." She informed while gulping a bit. "And...I can see why it is they, they want to become your mate and lovers. Or wanting to show their love for you..." She said with a soft tone, while moving her hand forward and resting gently on Ash's cheek. Then felt herself moving forward, leaning against the bed as she gets close to Ash.

Who felt a strange force beginning to pull him towards her face, no doubt was her using Psychic on him to move forward. Which he chuckled lightly and smiled softly, "Are you...are you sure?" He asked with a whispering tone. Watching the female Pokemon, nod her head slowly and began tilting it to the side.

"Yes...I'm sure Gardevoir, will not mind." Mewtwo said softly and felt their breaths hitting against one another. "She...seems to wanting to make everyone, happy...please." She said with a slight begging tone. "I..."

"Alright...long you're sure." Ash responded back softly and gulps, as he goes ahead and moves forward to finally connect their lips together and finally kissing one another. The sensation shooting through both of their bodies, when both lips of silk and soft, pressed against one who is soft as well. Bit rough, nonetheless the taste was exotic for Mewtwo! Her purring grew louder when they meshed their lips together, feeling her slippery mouth moving and sliding along with a human's mouth. Never dreaming or believing this kind of action will ever happen for her!

It felt...right. The two of them were definitely ill experience though, despite Gardevoir and Ash doing it before. The female Pokemon, could read and predict what was going to happen and made sure, to read the thoughts of Ash. Who was quite nervous and very scared, of not making this feel amazing for the girl, "Ash..." she began saying through his head. "Don't be afraid, I-I will help us get this right." She told him and felt him nodding with a grunt.

The tail of the girl was thumping and sliding against the bed covers, happily swishing along the mattress. Enjoying the way their lips were pushing and smacking against each other. Once in awhile they would pull away with a light gasps, face filled with blushes and then leans back down against one another to resume kissing and making out on Mewtwo's bed. The Pokemon, who was quite nervous and still is, began moving both of her hands up from the bed and around the boy's back.

Having her fingers lightly curling and scratching against his back, while then beginning to move up and down on it, giggling and moaning pleasurably from the kiss. Beginning to feel amazingly, their heads moving and bouncing against one another. Separating only few inches from their mouths, while breathing in and out deeply, then pressing themselves back against each other. With Mewtwo, beginning to fully lay on down against the bed.

Allowing Ash's body to be lifted up a bit and then pressing down against her soft frame! Her boobs, sliding and adjusting themselves with the extra pressure. Spreading apart and swallowing the boy's upper body, between her cleavage. She can hear the thoughts going through Ash's head, racing so fast, it was tough for the trainer to figure out what it is he's feeling. But it all comes to: It was like Gardevoir and it made Mewtwo happy.

Oh she did not care at all if he was bringing Gardevoir into this, on contrary? She was flattered! She pulled away once more and stared up at Ash, who opened those strong brown eyes of his and stares down at the girl.

Gasping and panting lightly, wondering what was up and watched the beautiful blue eyes Pokemon, having quite the loving and caring smile, even having tears going down her eyes a bit from happiness, "Am I really as good as Gardevoir?" She giggled out at the end and...Showed her beautiful smile at the boy, stroking and moving her hands up and down against his back. "Thank you..."

Which had Ash chuckling, "Honestly, I thought I was messing up!" Joked Ash, "but seems like you really like it huh?"

"Like it?" Mewtwo responded with a click of her tongue, feeling a lot more comfortable now. "I THOUGHT, I was the one messing things up and not making it amazing." And the two just laugh and chuckled with one another, calming down and smiling softly to each other. Making Mewtwo to grin even softer and tilt her head lightly, "you are quite the amazing person Ash..."

"Huh...why you say that?" He asked and then felt the girl moving her hands over to his head, removing his hat from said hair, brushing along his raven color hair and shivering from how soft and smooth they felt, despite how wild it looks.

"Because..." And then kisses him on the nose and gently wraps her tail, around the boy's lower body and waist line. As she pulls away very softly and slowly opening her eyes halfway, "you...are making me feel lot more comfortable with this, by behaving normally."

Which this had him blushing and then looked unsure, when he moved a hand up to his cheek. Scratching a finger, while then chuckling a bit from feeling the bulb of her tail. Tickling and wiggling along his sides, "I-I don't know, is it alright to behave like that...without being well, lovingly?" He asked curiously and places his hand back down, unaware of it touching and melding through her right boob.

Which earned a happy mew from Mewtwo, who gasps and pants heavily and then smiled sweetly. "Ash...what did mom taught you about, about when being with a girl?" She asked and just went ahead and resumes kissing with Ash. Muffling his answers a bit, only to then chuckle embarrassingly... recalling exactly why she silenced him.

He can still respond back to her through thoughts, which he does so, "Um from what I remember is that, you should always make sure that the two of you are in a comfortable position. While being sure to help each other, feel comfortable?" He said, feeling the girl's hands beginning to take his jacket off and tossing it away!

Revealing his black T-shirt for her and access to his skin now, after removing said coat. Shuddering and shaking tentatively, of how soft he feels. Even the slight muscles that were beginning to form and mature on the young trainer, as she nods in the kiss. Beginning to feel braver and started to slip her tongue through his mouth, "exactly. You speaking and saying things how it is like with Gardevoir? Made me feel comfortable knowing that, I am able to make you feel good. While you are making me feel good." She responded back and felt his tongue, moving away once in awhile and backing away.

Which she did not fret at all! It was new for him and the young trainer, probably wouldn't know what to do. Only when she places her tongue on it and swirled around, it was when Ash and his mind caught up of what it is, she wanted him to do. "But...mom says, it is always bad to bring out...or point out." Ash began saying.

"Don't worry, you humans it is probably best not to bring up other past experiences. But for us Pokemon?" Mewtwo then began sliding and rubbing her body against the boy, quickly asking. "Please...rub against me..." She moaned out through his head, getting him to open his eyes and then looking down at her body.

Becoming quite nervous of what she asked of him, though figured to throw any doubts away. "You-you don't have to worry about us Pokemon, being mad...we may get jealous though. And temp us to do even better than the last girl, so in a way. It is sort of a good incentive for us to getting comfortable and not being worry about messing up." She informed- before gasping suddenly when she felt Ash, moving one hand that was resting against her right boob. Began moving and rubbing his palm all over it, flicking her tight and hard nipples between each digit of his finger.

Causing her to pull away quickly from his mouth, throwing drool out when doing so and letting out a loud. "OOOH!" And shudder in his hold, wrapping her arms around him tightly, shoving his face into her left breast suddenly, causing his mouth to suddenly land right top of her other tight and hard nipple. Meshing against the skin around the nipple, wetting it and breathing heavily against her soft fair skin, earning more gasps and moans from the girl. "Mmm...omm, trying...trying so-so hard not to rush things."

Stated the girl and then giggles, while her white face was now completely red and dark with her blush. Feeling Ash's body, responding accordingly to her actions and rubbing that. She was able to feel him getting hard, being turned on from all the actions and movements they were making with one another...that she was still keeping a strong hold on the back of his head. "Mm.."

"Mewtwo...can't breathe..." Ash managed to groan out to the female Pokemon. Which she blinked her eyes through her panting, looking down towards the trainer. Seeing that her hold on him was preventing the young trainer, from being pulled out from her other boob. Watching with amusement of how her breast, was suckling and kissing along the entirety of his face and head. Melding and being one with the young boy.

Mewing and moaning loudly when she felt his hot breath, hitting and brushing against her nipple and the other hand, thrashing and curling tightly against her other breast. Squeezing and pinching in all the right places, while even twisting and turning the fleshy mound with his thrashing. Though she knows it won't help, if he dies or lose consciousness from her boobs...

So, she went and loosen her grip on his head. But still making sure to prevent him from moving anywhere else, while her eyes began glowing blue, "Sorry Ash." She said. "But it feels to good and can't...help with the feelings coursing through my body. So...please," she began begging lightly but also making to keep in control of her action, as her psychic energy began surrounding and enveloping around the young trainer's body. "Don't stop...what you are doing." She pleaded and mewed happily when she felt his breath, resuming hitting and brushing along her nipples that were poking out through her white silky skin, even showing the slight darker skin around the nipple.

Making the young trainer to blush badly and becoming quite nervousness of the sight, gulping. He is kind of surprised, considering Gardevoir didn't had dark parts around her nipples or even on her breasts, wondering if this is because of how different Mewtwo is? Then again...she has a bit more of human stature than Mew does, so who knows. Maybe it comes naturally, but that wasn't embarrassed him what surprised him? Is the request Mewtwo asked of him in a pleading tone, while feeling her psychic energy beginning to surround his body and vibrating along his body, even beginning to travel straight down to well...where his length is within his pants.

"Are...are you sure Mewtwo?" He asked while shifting his gaze up towards the panting and heavy breathing female Pokemon, who looked down with her glowing eyes and wiggling her tail about and thumping happily in all directions. As she nods down to him, making the young trainer to blink a bit and stare for a few minute, while then chuckling softly. "A...alright, if you are sure." He responded and looks back down at her breast, while his other hand continued rubbing and squeezing her other boob.

Somewhat enjoying how happy Mewtwo was feeling and expressing, with the feelings shooting throughout her body. He wasn't alone though, the girl was making sure that he too was feeling the same pleasure, by rocking and massaging his body with her psychic energy! Even vibrating and wiggling his member through his jeans, amazed of how daring she was, even looking excited when he let out couple of growls and groans of pleasures, when she began touching him around there and slide her free hand. Right through his black T-shirt, to feel his back and bare skin.

Xxx

They weren't sure how long they've been in this mind space for, considering time doesn't seem to move at all when within someone's mind. The two bodies were to focus of entangling one another, hormones winning over their rational thoughts and, the tangling hot feeling shooting through and over their spines, as legs were rubbing and caressing one another. Hands unable to stop touching or groping each other bodies, with the white silk feeling of her hands, roaming and moving along Ash's back side.

Enjoying the sensation the feeling of human skin was bringing to her touch, her digit hands dance along his spine and then flatten her palms against it. Shaking and trembling underneath the young trainer. Expression feeling of passion with her purrs and moans of delight! The feeling of her tail brushing and getting tangled up around Ash's waist, using the tip of her tail to caress and massage any sore muscles and pain he might've endured, earlier that day when stopping her and Mew from attacking one another.

His soft lips, oh how they dance and glide across her own silky lips, feeling them flicking against one another and even somehow able to taste, the inside of his mouth whenever they tilted their heads sideways, braving enough to move and slip her tongue within Ash's own mouth. Doing things she was able to read and pick up, ever since being trapped and trained in Rocket's home base!

Hot breaths and needy moans were heard between the two of them, Mewtwo; couldn't help but feel enticing whenever she felt Ash's body, rubbing and pressing down against her. No clothes were needed as they make out with each other, her skin rubbing against his own semi-tough skin. Muscles which were slowly developing during his travels and adventure of the Kanto region!

Even giggling slightly when she felt his tone upper body slipping between her cleavage, her large boobs. Making a point of absorbing him between them and massaging the young trainer, with their bouncy and jiggling water melons! The female Pokemon pulled away when she then felt Ash's member, brushing and rubbing along her lower body, caressing ever slightly against her; what she learned and discovered called womanhood.

Feeling it twitch and aching with a burning passion of wanting that manhood of his. Enter inside of her and, give her great trip into amazing pleasure and release! Though she couldn't do it nor did she wanted to. She wanted this to last good while before they go and decide to connect one another, by heart, love and soul.

Heck! She was even using her psychic powers to vibrate and massage over Ash's body! Feeling all these amazing sensation and pleasure coursing through her body, yet not him experiencing it? Decided to return the favor and got quite the exciting reaction from him.

They were hot and beginning to sweat within their make out session, Mewtwo. Proving to be quite the lover and, thanks to her telepathy powers? She doesn't need to go and waste a lot of air whenever they kiss and mess their lips together. Although, has to remove herself once in awhile considering Ash...Well, Ash is not a psychic and needs air in his lungs, if they were to keep going and finish. When they did separated and having line of drool breaking from their intense make out session.

Hazy eyes staring into one another and breathing heavily, with Mewtwo softly smiling and brings a hand up to Ash's cheek, looking with admiration for the boy. "Ash..." She began saying breathlessly, "Please...grope my body..." She usher and gently bucks lightly into him and smiled. "I want to experience what it will feel like, if-if you touch my...my boobs and body." She gasped out with baked breath and mewed cutely, when the trainer blinked his eyes and nods softly with a chuckle.

"Are you sure Mewtwo, we don't..." Ash asks with concern and felt the female Pokemon, happily swishing her tail left and right, after removing from his waist. Smiling up to him and gently brushing and combing her hand, through his messy hair and gently brushes the back of her hand against his cheek. The nod was all he needed from the girl, who happily nods and kisses his nose and continued massaging him with her psychic powers.

"I am sure," Thus Ash nods and went back to kissing and rubbing his lips against her silky smooth skin. Amazed how much she took care of her body, making sure she was healthy and well groomed over the years she had to endure and suffer; sending chills throughout her entire body. Mewing and moaning cutely from those soft lips, touching against her neck, trailing light kisses around the neck and then the corner of her neck. Causing her to arch herself upward! Causing her breasts to jiggle and rubbing against the back of Ash's neck and shoulders, feeling the water melons of hers being melded and squishing lightly against his body. Then being dragged down a bit from him, moving on down towards each shoulder blade and torso of her body.

The burning and aching in her womanhood was rising new levels of pleasure, with the female Pokemon. Feeling herself getting more and more wet, aroused from this trainers expertise mouth of his. Even began breathing heavy and fast, when the trainer. Began moving downward and heading towards her right breast; by of course removing himself out of her cleavage. Considering, it will be kind of difficult to kiss her boobs if he was trapped. Within her cleavage and not being able to reach the top of them and her nipples.

Her hand went up against Ash's head and gently caresses and hold onto him that way, while the other hand, snake itself down his body. Moving and sliding with silk like movements to his hips, then thighs, rubbing and caressing the strong muscles that make up his legs and thighs. Obviously being the strongest part of the trainer's body, considering he would be walking a lot on his travels.

Then shifting her body a bit, adjusting her right leg away from the raven hair trainer's legs. In order to go and slip her hand underneath his pelvis and feeling around for a bit, till touching and nearly retracting her hands. From feeling up his hard, erect and throbbing member of his. Which she got a growl of response from Ash, when she touched it. Braving once more and steeling up her nerves, she went ahead and grabs his hard on once more. Shaking visibly of how hard he was, even feeling the trainer's breath, hitching lightly and shaking his breath against the female's boobs. In turn, having her also moaning and shaking from the experience, then turning bright red. When she felt Ash...

Moving his right hand up from the mattress, then pushing the hand gently down against the side of her right G cup boob, watching the way how the side of the breast? Would sink inwards and melding within his hand...absorbing it and having it sink deeply into the flesh mound. While the left side of the boob, expanded outward from his touch and jolting her nipple forward from the top. Which Ash went and placed his left hand, on the left side of the boob. Having the nipple part of Mewtwo's breasts, being expanded and stretching outward from her chest, making the erect and hard teat of hers. Bounce and wiggle from feeling both side of her right boob being pushed and pressed into it's own skin!

Sending amazing pleasure throughout Mewtwo's entire being, forcing her to throw her head back and moans out a breathy yes into the open! While tightening her grip hard against Ash's length, causing the boy to growl and grit his teeth from feeling her grip. Then moaning loudly as she began rubbing and pumping her hand, against his erect member. In return, having Mewtwo shiver and tremble from the hot breathy moans he was letting out and, breathing against her G cup boobs.

"Ash...Ah...Ah, yes...please, more." Mewtwo begged and felt him obliging and began groping, massaging and rubbing her right breast with both of his hands. While leaning his face down and letting his instincts take over, along with having imagery, being sent into his mind. OF what and where Mewtwo will feel incredible pleasure by none other than Mew. Who is secretly watching this play out somewhere out of Mewtwo and Ash's senses, but close enough to have Ash pleasuring Mewtwo greatly!

The female Pokemon was a moaning mess, when she felt Ash continuing massaging her right boob. Enjoying the way it will absorb and meld with both of his hands, having the nipple wiggling about whenever he pushes his fists against each side, then leaning down and blew gently on the nipple. Sending ripples throughout her entire being; she herself wasn't idle though!

Her hand continued stroking and rubbing hard and fast against his member. Making sure that every pleasure he sends through her body, will be return tens fold by rubbing his hard and thick length of his! Which once in awhile, she will drag her hand all the way up to the tip, then all the way down to the base of his member. Having her knuckles pressed up against his 'pokeballs', as Mewtwo will say.

This sent incredible pleasure throughout Ash's body, even feeling the young trainer's member twitching against her tone stomach and pelvis! Causing the female Pokemon to shudder and shake, she continues rubbing and pressing her hand all around that spot on the boy. Getting growls and moans of pleasures from the young trainer, who in return, was giving the somewhat same treatment too Mewtwo! By grinding and biting on Mewtwo's right nipple!

Forcing the female Pokemon to arch her back outward, inhaling a lot of air into her lungs. Then mewing louder than she ever thought she could, when Ash began licking and teething against her nipple, while planting kisses on the squished up boob. Before he grabs a mouthful of the breast and, began pulling out and the n back into the Pokemon's chest. Earning lots of different noises from the female Pokemon.

Ash too, is giving out different noises when he felt Mewtwo's hand, fiddling around his length base, wiggling her hands and then gently touching and squeezing his pokeballs, into her three digit fingers. Moving and rolling them into her fingers, enjoying the sensation she was giving the young boy, while he returns the favor by messing with her boobs. Mewtwo, could not believe the amazing feelings shooting through and out of her body, feeling both her and Ash. Heating up and becoming quite hot and warm against one another, it was becoming quite hard to concentrate and focus on pleasuring one another any longer, if they don't? They will lose the connection and will doubtfully pass out from being over heated...even if it is Ash's conscious mind space.

Which she actually wanted to move on and get into the main event. By stopping Ash from what he was doing, using her psychic energy to pull him off from her. Watching the young trainer gasp and breathe heavily, seemingly had well...aroused enough to pre release some of his essence, thanks to Mewtwo's actions with his pokeballs, with Mewtwo herself also being wet from all the pleasure.

The two stared at one another, having crimson blushes on their faces and then smiled softly to one another. With Mewtwo, with weak arms and legs, barely able to lift herself up from the bed and then began turning herself around, with her ass. High into the air. Her plump and silky smooth rear up for display and for Ash's eyes only, wiggling it lightly as she presses her upper body down against the mattress, with her hands and arms over her head, giving a coy smile towards the young trainers. "Please Ash...mate me." She pleaded towards the boy, while letting him rest back down on the bed. Positioning him right on top of her, with enough room to adjust on her.

Ash blinked his eyes lightly, while looking down at the panting and heavy breathing, wagged her tail gently against the boy, tickling against his cheeks a bit and then resting upon his right shoulder. Making the young trainer to laugh lightly and then hums to himself, looking down at the raised rear of the female Pokemon. Whose womanhood is quite exposed and being shown too him openly, with the female Pokemon silently shifting and rubbing her inner thighs against one another.

Expanding and clenching her butt cheeks right in front of Ash, showing how plump they were and how easy it was for them to jiggle... So, obliging and feeling himself was getting close to release? He figure might as well go and give Mewtwo what she wanted. By first, reaching forward with both hands, softly touching against her thighs and legs, forcing the female to shudder from his sudden touch. Feeling those warm, gentle and soft hands of his gliding and caressing over both side of her thighs. Earning Ash the pleasure of hearing Mewtwo.

Letting out soft coos and moans from her voice, while raising her head upward slightly. Pushing her lower body more against his hands, while then beginning to send vibrations throughout Ash's body. Which the young trainer, then felt the concentrated energy lowering down against his body and trailing down towards his manhood's base once more, giving an incredible feeling of a massage chair!

Hitting all he right spots and places of his length, making him to grit his teeth and growl deeply from the pleasure, tapping and pressing against the back of Mewtwo's womanhood! Causing her to bulge her eyes wide and let out a pleasurable shriek, then growling deeply. Drool beginning to fall out from her mouth, with her tongue lulling out from her mouth as she gasps and nearly rolled her eyes upwards, "Oh...oh Arceus, Ash please, please no more teasing. Just...just enter already!" Pleaded Mewtwo, who threw her head back and let's out another loud moan, from feeling the young trainer.

Continuing with his rubbing and gliding his length into her rear and womanhood, while even feeling his hands lightly touching and groping tightly against her butt cheeks! Forcing the two cheeks to clench against one another, while enveloping his manhood between said cheeks. Just sliding in and out, hard thrusts and slow thrusts between her butt cheeks! Forcing more lewder sounds from Mewtwo's throat to come out from her, amazed someone could even sound like that with just, rubbing and grinding his length between her butt cheeks!

After awhile of moving and sliding his member through and out of her butt cheeks, along with watching in slight memorization of her cheeks, jiggling and wiggling whenever he thrusts. Had Ash moving both hands onto them, feeling them being absorb and melding within the cheeks! Similar to Mewtwo's breasts, making the girl moan some more and became even wetter from the treatment.

Mewtwo then let out a loud needy yes when Ash, decided that Mewtwo waited long enough for him to enter inside of her that, he went ahead and positioned himself right near her womanhood and began pushing ever slightly into the woman Pokemon. Feeling her already squeezing and clenching down hard against his length, feeling her trying to suck him inside of her and go deep as he could within her body!

"Argh...so...so tight." Ash groaned out and continues pushing further and further inside of the female Pokemon. His hands, gripping and tightly squeezing her butt cheeks, feeling the fleshy cheeks slipping between all five of his fingers, earning louder moans from Mewtwo. Who then slammed her face down into the mattress, shuddering and shaking from the pleasure and feeling of being full from the young trainer!

"Oh-oh-oh!" Gasp out Mewtwo with wide eyes, when she silently told Ash in his mind, to smack her butt cheeks, smack her for what she has done or almost done to everyone. Which he refused, but was reassured that she will enjoyed it...A guilty pleasure of hers if you will. Ash, who was reluctant about doing so, had his mind changed when Mewtwo's tail wrapped around his neck comfortably and assuring him with soft massages, she will like it. Thus, the boy oblige and began swatting at her ass!

Letting out those happy and pleasurable moans from Mewtwo, whenever he goes and smacking her, along with thrusting completely into her womanhood! Feeling both his length and hands hitting all the right spots, is sending her into cloud 9. "AH! YES, harder!" Mewtwo yelled out, when Ash raised his right hand once more and, slaps it back down hard into her right butt cheek. Watching the white silky skin jiggling from the impact, turning a tad little red from the hit. But quickly restoring back to Mewtwo's original color, "MMMM...yes, yess...oh Arceus!" Mewtwo began saying, while feeling her body rocking forward and back now that Ash. Began pushing in, then pulling out with his member. Finding a good rhythm to follow whenever he strikes down against her butt.

"AH! Ash...yes that it..." Moaned Mewtwo, feeling the third slap hitting her left butt cheek along with Ash thrusting, down into her hard and fast. "Gosh, if...if I knew it will feel this good! I-I should have challenge you differently!" Giggled the psychic type, who felt another slap against the cheek. Earning her to let out a loud "MEEEEEW!" Causing both Ash and her to pause and freeze in place for a bit, with her tail quickly unwrapping itself from his neck, then coiling around her stomach.

Then...both began snickering and chuckling, to full on laughter with Ash hitting his head against Mewtwo's back, with the female happily rubbing her face into the mattress, feeling Ash continuing to hump and move his hips around, for his length to caress her inner walls greatly. As the two were trying their best to calm themselves down, but couldn't help but give out some more laughter when Mewtwo, let out another Mew of pleasure, earning more fits of giggles.

"If I knew you could say that, I would've probably found it oddly cute of you Mewtwo." Joked Ash, making the female to chuckle and giggling bashfully now, letting out another Mew from his thrusts hitting the right spot, "guess that is expected." Ash smiled, lifting his head away from her back and grinning down to her.

Who had shifted her head on the side, while tilting her eyes over at him. Smirking up at him, "don't get too carried away Ash, this is the only time you will hear me say-" Then mewed once more from feeling the boy, situates himself more on her body. Since their sweaty forms, were beginning to have the two, sliding off against one another, causing his erect member to pull out very agonizingly slow.

Making the feline Pokemon to let out all the lewd mews she could offer form her throat, squeezing the bed sheets tightly with her hands, while then biting down hard against the fabric. In order to keep herself quite, even though she doesn't need too...Since they are inside of Ash's mind. The young trainer chuckle a bit and decided teasing her about the mew will be enough. Instead went ahead and focuses on the love making, as he went ahead and thrusts back into the female Pokemon again!

Over and over, in and out of the feline's womanhood! With hard thrusts into her, forcing both skins to slap and hit against one another, while he goes and slowly pulls on out of Mewtwo. Earning the female Pokemon to toss and turn against the bed, moaning and shouting out yes over and over, then throwing her head back when Ash. Thrusts back into the female Pokemon with a hard thrust, while humping and pounding into her rapidly, feeling himself getting harder and more erect inside of the female!

While Mewtwo, tilted her body sideways and began fondling and squeezing her G-cup boobs in front of the boy, watching with astonishment of how wet and coated his member was, with her essence and juices, feeling his pokeball's slapping right up against the base of her pelvis. Earning those loud slaps and smacks against her body! Her tail, which was being held by Ash's one hand, was being massaged and caressing with gentle touches that, it felt amazing towards the female Pokemon. Even laughed a bit when she felt Ash, jokingly kisses the tip of the tail a bit and smiling down at the female Pokemon.

All worries and nervousness of making out and loving Pokemon, seem had gone out the window. Though, she did felt few doubts inside his mind about this...possibly worried about the female Pokemon in his team, feeling like they're being betrayed by him...or finding that making love with Pokemon is not something, he should be doing?

"Ash~" Mewtwo purred out, having the grunting and heavy breathing boy to lift his head, looking down at the blue loving eyes of the feline Pokemon, "..." Which she smiled and grabs the back of his head, growling lustfully from forcing both he and her to position themselves in a different post now.

With her being on top and Ash, being on the bottom. Enveloping the boy's entire chest and chin within her large boobs, the cleavage hitting and lightly threatening to engulf his face. While feeling the rest of her body, smooth and silky skin pressing against his own skin. Even feeling his length, entering completely inside of her, with the feline Pokemon. Clenching and tightening all around Ash in a vice grip, not at all releasing him or having him coming out from her womanhood. "I love you...and I mean it, not from this pleasure or act of making love..." She began saying and presses her lips onto his.

Both eyes staring into one another as she felt herself and Ash, letting out one long release when Mewtwo said, " _I love you for the person you are...Don't worry, they will too. Good bye, my love._ " Then everything went completely white!

Xxx

"Settle down, settle down all of you! I know you are anxiously waiting to get a boat to New Island!" Began Officer Jenny's voice in front of the door way, leading to the docks. "But there is a terrible storm right now and, all the boats are postponed from leaving docks!" Exclaimed the official, while sighing and shaking her head from couple of trainers and people in the main lobby, shouting and asking why that is.

"Excuse me!" Came another voice, making everyone there, Corey, Neesha and Fergus to turn their attention and the rest of trainers, steps aside and look over towards to be a Nurse Joy. "If you all want to and wait for the storm to pass, you are all welcome to come and stay at the Pokemon center! There the staff and I, will be sure to make your trip a nice and comfortable one!" Inform the nurse, while nudging her head and began walking on out.

Ash, Pikachu and Gardevoir were all standing still, watching the events playing out. Watching the female Nurse leading those, who wanted to stay at the Pokemon center. To get their Pokemon all healed up and check out...which Ash suddenly blinked his eyes, "Hey Pikachu, Gardevoir?" The young trainer began saying, making the two to look over at him watching the young man. Turning and looking out towards the marble clean floors and yellow tile ceilings of the shipping docks.

"When did we get here and, you guys know why we are even here?" Asked the young man, making Pikachu to hum lightly and twitching of his ears. Curious himself of how they gotten there as well, began sniffing and picking up scents that seemed familiar but at the same time, not so familiar?

"Voir...Gardevoir." Gardevoir then shrugs and giggles out, saying how they probably just here because they wanted to be here. "Voir, Gardevoir," then points and wave her hands outward telling the boy that being here, is a great way to get Pokemon research data on his Pokedex. From the many Pokemon trainer's who were here.

Making Ash to smile and nod happily, "I guess so...maybe that is-" Before he could even finish up his sentence, a random trainer shouted out!

"Hey look, the storm is passing by!" Thus alerting him and his Pokemon over towards the windows of the building, smiling happily at the sight of said storm. Is in fact passing and clearing up the skies, letting out sunshine and sun ray's down upon the ocean waters, letting everyone know that it is alright to come on out and not needing to worry, about any lightning striking them down! Which prompted Ash and his Pokemon, to run on outside and check things out along with few others who did the same.

Even Jenny had a surprise look on her face, looking over at the marine biologist woman next to her, if she knew what happened. Which she just eye smile and shrugs, whispering out about it is one of natures miracles, making Jenny to giggle and nod...accepting the answer right away. With both woman staring out into sea, just like Ash and his Pokemon, who were on the other side of the docks. Smiling happily and feeling the soft ocean breeze hitting them, caressing them with soft and warm feelings.

"HEY! Hey Ash!" Shouted a voice, which alerted him and his Pokemon. "Hey buddy," it was Robert and his Pokemon Eevee, running on up to the group and coming a hopping stop with Robert smiling. "Hey man you ready to get going?" He asked, making the trio to blink their eyes at him and then turn at one another, then back.

"Going...Going where?" Ash asked softly and chuckles when he felt Pikachu, hopping on up and climbing onto his shoulders smiling brightly at Robert, then to Eevee. Who wanted to do the same with Robert, happily plopping himself over his shoulder.

Robert chuckle and shook his head, "Remember? You and I were going to head on over towards Saffron city together, in order to meet up with Leaf? After setting up that picnic table earlier today?" He told him, getting Ash to widen his eyes and then smiling brightly.

"OH! Oh yeah, almost forgot about it..." Then pauses and hums, then points down on the deck. "Were we meeting here by any chance, cause I-I can't recall much of what happened?" Informed the trainer, making Robert to hum a bit and then grins. Placing a hand on his head, earning some laughter form Ash, when he messed with his hat and head.

"Well of course, but we decided to wait until the storm passed over." He informed and then watches the young trainer letting out a low ah, then turns around and faces towards the ocean. Prompting Robert to doing the same thing, with his own smile. Feeling the ocean breeze blowing and caressing their skins, with Ash breathing in lightly...then pauses and focus his attention, "Is that?" He began saying, making Robert to look at him.

Which the thing Ash saw flying look like a pink Pokemon dipping down from the clouds, then hovering on up into them, right after Robert leaned in to see what Ash was looking, "Is what Ash, what did you see?" Robert asked, not catching the Pokemon at all. "Don't see anything?" Hummed the boy and pulls back, having the young trainer smiling brightly.

"You know when Pikachu and the others, left on our journey? We saw an amazing Pokemon flying over the rainbow and just now," He then chuckles. "I believe just saw another rare Pokemon flying by in the clouds just now." Ash stated with honesty in his voice, which Gardevoir giggled and happily waves her body left to right, considering the exciting feelings coursing through her lovers body were any indication? He did in fact spotted a rare Pokemon, which Robert.

Who was doing his best to focus his attention at the direction, couldn't find it or see it. But smiled either way and, leans back. "Who knows Ash? Maybe you did see another rare Pokemon," Stated the older teen and then turns his body around, "Come on! We promised Leaf we will meet her Saffron by tomorrow, so shake a leg will ya!" Chuckled the boy and even had Eevee, squeaking out his name in excitement as they ran on ahead.

"Whoa hey, wait up no fair!" Chuckled Ash who followed right after the boy, along with Pikachu and Gardevoir. Making a mad dash to chase after their trainer and his best friend! With exciting discoveries and incredible adventure they just went through, without even knowing it. Ash and his Pokemon has grown a lot over their experience of the unknown adventure they had, as well making new friends and bonds with someone who needed to see, the wrong doings they have done! As our hero's journey is growing ever more before him, as his adventures continues!

Xxx

"For the slightest of things, I cannot even remember what we have done!" Exclaimed a cheerful and happy Jessie, who couldn't help but enjoy the sunshine and beautiful day it was! "But I couldn't care less! Nothing could ever ruin this day!"

"Same here, I feel wonderful if the entire weight on my shoulders have been lifted off!" Chuckled James, who crossed his arms, having the widest of grins! "Nothing will beat this day!"

"You've said it James, Jessie all I want to do is just lie down here and let the day go by without much of a problem." Which then all three rocket members happily eye smiled and said altogether!

 **"Looks like Team Rocket is fading into happiness!"** Laughed all three of them, as they began talking and chatting to one another, about opening a picnic basket, with some of them handing out sandwiches and condiments on the ground before them, with Meowth asking if they could pass out the mustard and relish, happily cackling out in glee! Them being on a island, but not any random island but the one that New island was located, where Mewtwo had recently built her castle and is now replaced. By beautiful wild flowers and grass everywhere with the ocean waves, crashing and brushing against the island Team Rocket was on.

Xxx

Somewhere in the southern part of the world, where there is forest life far as the eyes could see, with a tall mountain out in the distance and horizon of the general area. We happen to be upon two Pokemon, with one of them getting a tongue lashing from the smaller Pokemon. Trying her best not to seem upset or bit frighten by their counter part's anger and scolding, only hanging their head down in shame and nodding once in awhile, in agreement of what was being told by her senor Pokemon.

"Yes Mew...I know Mew, what I was doing was wrong, of course I know about what ancestry Ash was born from...don't need to give me a hard time about it." Mewtwo sarcastically said, while then yelping with tears coming down from her eyes, when Mew. Flew on over and whip the top of Mewtwo's head by the tip o f Mew's tail!

"Mew, mew, me-ew!" Scolded the psychic Pokemon, letting her know she should take this more seriously and that, she did in fact almost made the last people who bears the blood of 'Pokemon' into extinction! "MEW!" Then huffs and crosses her arms, saying how if she wasn't there to get her attention on herself? Ash would have not lived through the ordeal.

Making Mewtwo to pout and puff her cheeks out, swishing her tail angrily and was about ready to counter-argue towards the smaller feline! Only for their ears to twitch and hearing what sounded like, snapping of twigs and sticks. Causing the two of them, blink their blue eyes and stare towards what seems to be a man, brushing and pushing away some shrubbery aside, then let's out couple of pants and breaths...looking like he had ran almost a four hundred meter race?

"...Can we help you?" Mewtwo suddenly asked while getting ready to go into a defensive stance, though quickly stops when the man lifted his head up. Then chuckled lightly at the two felines, almost sounding similar to their raven haired trainer?

"Good , your both here...this make it easy for me to track you separately" Informed the man, who then stood upright and let out a calming breath, which then open his eyes with a serious expression. Though tried hard ignoring the groaning and panting Sneasel, walking up beside him and then collapsing onto her stomach...whining out how she doesn't want to walk anymore!

This had the two Pokemon curious of what this man wanted and then tilts their heads, when all they got was his name, and a vague warning "I am Des , you two need to know something important, which involves the trainer you just met. Whose life is in great danger..."

What kind of danger is Ash will be getting into, what is the danger Des is talking about to Mewtwo and Mew, the answers will come once Ash and this danger meet up!

 **To be continued in...A Different Tale of Ash Ketchum!**

 _ **Mewtwo strikes back! End.**_


End file.
